The Vicious Gods Wrath
by ekrolo2
Summary: [Resurrection F AU] For 12 long years, I've rotted in the nauseatingly cheerful depths of Hell, tormented endlessly by its singing angels and nightmares of my worst defeats. All while you've lived your lives in relative peace and comfort, but no longer. For you may have destroyed me in every conceivable way, but now I have returned... and you will all know true despair once more.
1. Desperate Measures

**The Vicious Gods Wrath **

**Chapter 1: Desperate Measures**

* * *

**Freeza Planet 484, Age 776**

"Artillery guns! FIRE!" Proclaims a yellow skinned, fish-headed commander to the firing squadrons behind him as he observes their target via a pair of binoculars. The command center for the Planet Trade Organization forces, a dome-like structure adorned with the colors of Freeza with several sets of trenches dug out all around it filled with defenders ready to die in its defense. Dozens of them inhabit these trenches, all wearing the companies trademark armor and scouters with some even having mechanical arm cannons on their arms.

On the opposite end are the Bassians, the inhabitants of this world, once called Bassia before catching the eye of the now deceased Lord Freeza and subsequently falling to his rule. But that was a long time ago, and with their horrid overlord being gone for well over a decade by this point, the Bassians have rebelled to retake their homeworld. For without Freeza, his equally maligned Ginyu Force, and the Abo &amp; Kado brothers, they and many most other races across the cosmos know full well of the Organizations current state. They do not intend to let it go to waste.

Doing as commanded, the artillery crews manning the massive guns aimed at the trenches open fire on the PTOs soldiers holding the trenches, bombarding them with gargantuan, red colored balls of energy. One after another, explosions go off on the field, engulfing much of it in smoke though the screams of their falling enemies are unmistakable, even through the loud cannon fire. Continuing their bombardment from the ground, dozens of Bassian ships accompanied by flying Bassian's fly overhead towards the dome, attacking enemy artillery and vehicles supporting the foot troops.

Resistance is soon met, however, as the TPO respond with their own flying men and ships, engaging the Bassian forces high above the battlefield. Chaos reigns in the sky, with hundreds of combatants fighting one another, firing blasts, rockets and all sorts of weapons in every direction. Despite this, the advantage remains with the Bassian's as now much of the enemies air support is pre-occupied to aid with other potential matters.

Taking advantage of this, Bassia's brave soldiers take to the field, charging towards the bombarded trenches with a massive roar, sending chills down the TPOs backs. They fire at the natives as quickly as they can, but for every single TPO, there are a hundred Bassians. With the distance between them and their adversaries closing fast, many of the Organizations men turn tail and run the opposite direction. With their hearts racing, they climb out of the front trenches as fast as can, their attacker's artillery and personal gun fire slaying many of them with little difficulty.

"The cowards are fleeing men! Keep driving them back! Don't stop until their wretched hides are off our world!" Announces the commander over the radio, transmitting the message to his fellow soldiers as they get ever closer to the dome and their worlds liberation.

* * *

**Edge of the Northern Quadrant**

"And you're sure there's no way for us to regain control of the planet?" Inquires Sorbet whilst sitting in the captain's seat of his ship's command deck, his head rests on his arm while his free hand holds a cup of red wine. His face caught in a permanent scowl as a holo-monitor hovering in front of him displays the wounded and beaten commander of Planet 484s garrison.

"None my Lord," Replies the Commander with a polite, yet somewhat frightened tone. "The Bassian forces have us cornered inside our base, we've only two days to leave the planet or else they'll annihilate us all."

Sorbet lets out an annoyed sigh, closing his eyes to try to quell the anger building up inside at this news, ready to lash out at anyone unfortunate enough to be near him. He takes a sip of wine and looks back to the commander. "Pull your men back... no point in losing any more of you than we already have I suppose."

The commander of the garrisons eyes light up like a child receiving his most wanted gift and smiles at Sorbet before bowing to him. "Thank you, my lord! We'll return to headquarters as soon as we're able-" With the press of a button located on a small console built into the throne, Sorbet ends communication with him, in no mood to listen to another giddy coward receiving word to run from his post. With another sigh, the short blue-skinned alien finishes what's left of the wine inside the glass before tossing it against a nearby wall.

"That's the third planet we've lost this month..." He growls to himself with his heart racing from the anxiety of their degenerating situation. "At this rate, the organization won't last to see the next decade... With Freeza dead and those two idiots leaving us to terrorize some worthless planet... If we cannot secure another strong fighter at least somewhat of their caliber, our property will continue to rebel against us."

A beeping noise coming from the entrance gets his attention. "Who is it?"

"It's me, sir, I've some promising news from one of our spy bots that I think you should hear."

Returning to his throne, Sorbet presses down onto the console, allowing his soldier to enter. He is a tall, slim and grey-skinned man wearing a dual scouter visored and one of the organization's few remaining elite soldiers known as Tagoma. The soldier kneels before his master, bowing his head to him. "My lord," He tells the smaller alien before him in a polite tone.

"Skip the formalities Tagoma, I'm in no mood for it," Scoffs Sorbet with his head resting on his hand. "Whats this good news you bring me?"

The elite raises his head to look his leader in the eye and gives him a rare smile. "We've found it my lord, a planet with Dragon Balls."

Nearly falling out of his seat from shock, Sorbet's jaw hangs open upon hearing this in shock. "You mean... our spy bots have finally found Namek?!" He inquires with a rush of excitement creeping throughout his entire body.

Tagoma shakes his head. "Not Namek, unfortunately," He notices Sorbet's enthusiasm slip quickly. "But another world called Earth, a small planet in the North quadrant of the galaxy, in fact, their scouters managed to find a group already gathering them as we speak. If we act quickly, we should be able to take them away as soon as this group collects them all for us."

Sorbet cackles at this news with renewed hope for the Organization's survival. "And once we've acquired the Dragon Balls, assuming their powers isn't overstated, we can wish back Lord Freeza!"

Now it is Tagoma who feels his enthusiasm fade though he tries not to let it show. "There is one problem, however, our spy bots picked up several fairly high power levels on the planet's surface... many of which surpass Lord Freeza's recorded readings..."

"WHAT?!" Exclaims Sorbet flabbergasted by this news. "How can this?! What beings could possess such power... " Immediately, rumors of Freeza's demise flood his mind, yet one rules above all others. "Can it be... Is there really such a thing... as a Super Saiyan?"

"Several of the power levels do in fact belong to Saiyan's my lord," States Tagoma matter of factly. "One of whom is Prince Vegeta himself, the others we've no records of but we've also determined the presence of several strong natives along with a Namekian comparable in strength to the Saiyans."

"So, that's where Vegeta scurried off to is it," Sorbet realizes. "Still, if their powers are greater than Lord Freeza's then I suppose there's nothing we can do about that traitor now. Our first priority will be securing those Dragon Balls and returning our master back to life."

"If at all possible my lord, I think we should refrain from going there ourselves."

Sorbet raises an eyebrow at this. "For what purpose?"

"It seems the inhabitants of this planet are capable of sensing each other's power, our spy bots caught several conversations where they explicitly mentioned this fact. As we cannot hide our powers, sending machines in our stead could eliminate the possibility of us being discovered and killed before our objective can be completed."

"If such a risk exists, then that would be for the best," Says Sorbet as he sits back down. "How long will it take them to arrive there?"

Tagoma smirks. "I took the liberty of sending them out a while ago my lord, they should be arriving down onto the planet within the next 3 hours."

Sorbet chuckles upon hearing this. "See, this is why you're my favorite soldier Tagoma, you're the only one here I can count on."

"Thank you, sir," He states politely with a bow before exiting the room, the instant the door closes behind him, Tagoma takes out a small communication device out of his pocket and dials his contact. His eyes dart around all over to make sure there isn't anyone listening in on him as his phone continues beeping.

"Please pick up..." Tagoma whispers desperately hoping the call will reach him in time.

* * *

"Fear not good people of Xandar! For I, the peacekeeper of the galaxy, the chosen super elite Galactic Patrolman am here in your time of need!" Proclaims Jaco while striking a pose from atop a ruined vehicle, hundreds of Xandarian's simply ignore him and continue running away in panic from the 20 feet tall lizard monster wreaking havoc throughout their capital. Jaco himself remains in this pose regardless until he notices the creature toss the entire top floor of a building directly at him.

"I should deal with that," He states nonchalantly before leaping towards the giant building chunk descending on him, and with a single punch shatters it to pieces, flipping in the air and landing back at the vehicle. He jumps into the air once more, landing on the side of a building which he immediately starts running up at blinding speed for any average being. The lizard creature takes notice off him, and with a mighty roar swings it's stumpy, clawed hand at the building he's on.

Knowing that its collapse would be beyond even his ability to stop, Jaco opts to stop the attack before it can topple it onto the fleeing civilians below. He jumps towards the hand and with a single punch knocks it away. "Now to end this."

He activates the jet propulsion on the bottom of his boots and flies towards the beasts head, uppercutting it on the way up before tossing a small capsule device down its gaping mouth. Landing atop a nearby building, Jaco puts both his hands on his hips and observes the roaring lizard writhe in pain as it falls to its knees and falls over completely, breathing a few last breaths before finally dying.

"Excellent!" Exclaims Jaco with an earnest smile on his face. "The new Extinction Bombs work gloriously! Command will be thrilled to hear this news!"

He places both his hands on his hips and continues observing the dead creature until he notices his phone vibrating on his belt. "Hm, I wonder who that could be." Taking his phone out, he answers the call and notices his inside man on the PTO on the other end. "Secret agent Tagoma! How wonderful to see you-"

"Quiet!" Whispers Tagoma, annoyed by Jaco's yelling. "Someone could hear you! Do you **want** my cover to be blown?!"

"My apologies old friend," Replies Jaco with a softer, quieter tone this time around. "What news from the Trade Organization?"

"I don't have long so I'll get to the point, our spy bots recently uncovered a planet with Dragon Balls on it, mythical devices capable of granting any user any wish they desire."

"Any wishes they desire..." Reiterates Jaco as he ponders the implications of this when it hits him. "Wait... they aren't going to-"

"Bring back Freeza? Yes, I'm afraid that's exactly what they're planning."

Shivers run down Jaco's spine as he knows what the tyrant's revival would cause for the galaxy at large. "You did well calling me, quickly, tell me where this planet is and how much time I have to get there."

"For appearance's sake, I was forced to send the spy bots before telling you this news," States Tagoma with a hint of regret in his voice. "But if you're fast enough, you should be able to reach Earth before they can use the Dragon Balls."

"What?! D-did you just say Earth?!" Inquires Jaco out loud, earning a scowl from Tagoma.

"Quiet! And yes, the planet these orbs are on is called Earth, why? Is that a problem-" Before the double agent can continue, Jaco ends communication with him and immediately summons his ship to his position. The small blue planet holds a special place in his heart, and he will not allow the likes of Freeza or anyone from the Trade Organization to threaten its safety for their own selfish purposes.

"Do not worry people of Earth! The super elite Galactic Patrolman Jaco will soon arrive to save you all!" Exclaims the small alien before leaping into his ship and flying towards his destination as fast as his vessel will allow him.

* * *

**Resurrection F was the first among many disappointments for me from the new Dragon Ball material, particularly since Battle of Gods the film was of such high quality. Thus, I've decided to give Freeza's return the story it deserved and creating a launching pad to hopefully fix other material in the future.**

**This is a sequel to the Battle of Gods film and 2008 OVA and ignores everything from Dragon Ball Super unless I say otherwise.**


	2. The Worst Wish In History

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 2: The Worst Wish In History**

* * *

**Age 762, War on Namek**

"Whats the matter Freeza?" Asks Goku after shrugging off a Death Beam strike hit to his forehead, smirking at the tyrant's failure to kill him. "I can't be harder to destroy than a planet, right?"

The galactic overlord gawks at him with fear and shock smeared all across his face. With hesitation in his voice, he demands answers. "Y-you... you... what are you...?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Replies the golden-haired warrior before him confidently. His smirk vanishes, replaced by an unnerving scowl. "I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth with the sole purpose of beating you."

Freeza trembles in mid-air from his words, the harsh realization finally hitting him no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

"I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am." The mountain behind him explodes like a volcano though he ignores it, remaining silent for a moment to let his words sink into his enemy. With a mighty roar and a bright, golden aura bursting forth, he declares. "**I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN! SON GOKU!**"

The wind gusts blow away the smoke erupting from the island below, leaving only the sound of his buzzing aura and the pained gasps of a still shaking Freeza. The tyrant stares into his green eyes and knows that his worst fear has indeed come true. "No... I won't let him and his ridiculous legend break me..."

His calm composure returns as Freeze clenches his jaw and scowls at the Saiyan before him, eager to crush him more than any other foe he has fought thus far.

* * *

**3 and a half minutes later**

"You can run!" Proclaims Freeza with a smile and malice to his voice capable of petrifying a lesser warrior. "But it doesn't matter where you hide, they **will** find you!" With a cackle, he watches Goku fly away from his two Death Saucers, utterly incapable of escaping or destroying them. "Escape is impossible! You'll soon be sliced to bits!"

Goku changes direction and flies back towards Freeza, temporarily evading the two disks trying to cut him by directing them at a rock formation. He stops for a split second and scowls at Freeza, furious at his continued but futile efforts at victory.

"Knock it off! Just give up already!" He demands through a vicious roar before flying in-between the two Saucers, setting his sights on their master.

"Ah! This move again! You're not as clever as I thought!" Freeza mocks with a hearty laugh. Goku merely responds by firing a small Ki blast inches away from Freeza's feet. The surrounding area is immediately engulfed in a cloud of smoke, leaving the tyrant blind to his foe and the Death Saucers coming directly at him. Regardless, he catches a glimpse of the attack even through the bothersome distraction leaps into the air."

"I already told you I won't fall for that! Come out and face me, you coward!" The demand initially goes unanswered as Freeza surveys his surroundings for a glimpse of the Saiyan. And a glimpse he gets just before a roaring Goku comes from above and brings down his elbow to Freeza's skull with enough force to send the tyrant's head spinning.

Gritting through the pain, Freeza recovers from the momentary black out and curls his fingers into a mighty fist. Goku effortlessly catches his punch and knees the overlord in the stomach, prompting another torrent of blood to burst from Freeza's lips.

"You've finally met your match!" he smacks Freeza from left to right over and over as if he's nothing but a naughty child. The last smack sends Freeza flying backward though he has no intention of letting this drag out for much longer, immediately appearing before the tyrant, Goku cups both his hands together and smashes them against his head.

Freeza plummets downward, helpless to defend himself as Goku headbutts him right in the chest, sending him crashing towards the ground below with a speed he can barely fathom, let alone match. In the last possible moment, Freeza manages to land on his feet, cracking the floor beneath him on impact. "I will not admit defeat to a dirty Saiyan, **not ever!**"

Still resolved to fight, Freeza powers back up to re-engage Goku, instead of meeting him or running away, Goku merely floats high in the sky and yells to him in clear distress. "Watch out Freeza! Stay down!".

Scoffing at the monkey's warning, Freeza continues his ascent when he hears a distinct buzzing noise closing in on him, a moment too late, he catches a glimpse of his own, out of control attack rushing towards him. An instant later, it cleaves him in half.

"No... it can't be..."

* * *

**Present Day, Earth**

"So, this is Earth," Comments a pleased Sorbet as both he and Tagoma manually operate the pair of drones sent to retrieve the Dragon Balls, not wanting to leave anything to chance. The machines stand atop a flat hill, with nothing but a barren wasteland going on for miles all around them. "Nice blue sky, not many settlements in-between the open areas..."

"I thought you didn't want to meddle with this world sir, especially with its strong fighters around," Tagoma points out his earlier sentiment, somewhat surprised that Sorbet even wants to consider taking the planet with the power levels reported to exist there.

"Oh no, of course not," He corrects his lieutenant. "But when you've spent as many years as I have checking potentially promising worlds to conquer, it kind of becomes natural to you. Such a shame we can't claim this one, but who knows, that may change in the future. Right now, let's find those Dragon Balls and sort out what we **can **do here, shall we?"

"Of course," Tagoma activates the scouter system built into every view mode of the mechs, while it immediately picks up on the various high power levels throughout the planet, he ignores those and instead picks up on five unique energy signatures approaching the sixth. "According to this, they're 10 kilometers north of our current position."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The machines take to the air, flying at top speed to the Dragon Balls as fast as they're able with wildly differing thoughts crossing their respective pilot's minds. Sorbet eagerly awaits the return of his master so that they entire universe can once again be under the boot of the PTO, along with a generous reward from Freeza for both his revival and the many years he's spent keeping the organization going.

Tagoma, on the other hand, tries to keep his usually calm demeanor in check, not wanting Sorbet or anyone to realize his utter disgust at the thought of that tyrant returning to terrorize the universe once again. A disgust only matched by his anxiousness about Jaco arriving in time to stop all of this, yet there's still no sign of his comrade from the Patrol and the drones get ever closer to their goal with each passing moment. The constant beeping of the scouters doing little to make him feel any better, however, it does let him notice something.

"Stop for a moment," Says Tagoma with both his and Sorbet's drones halting over a dense forest area consisting of gargantuan trees shooting up into the sky. "It seems the grouped Dragon Balls are moving towards-"

"**RRRRRUUUUUNNN!**" Says a frightened, somewhat high-pitched voice from inside the forest followed by two others, one of an older woman and of another male. All three being overshadowed by the roaring of a very loud, and seemingly large animal knocking down trees in its path. "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MAI!**"

"**I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LOST ALL OUR STUFF FOR A POKER GAME!**"

**"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO UGLY YOU COULD'VE KEPT THE SECURITY OFF US-"**

"Are- are those the Earthlings with the Dragon Balls?" Inquires Sorbet, not pleased by the prospect of having to cross paths with a group such as this one.

"Unfortunately for you sir, yes, yes they are." Replies Tagoma with his usual even tone before the two command their drones in the direction of their screaming. The tumbling trees making it quite easy to spot them quickly, from afar they spot a short, pointy-eared wrinkly skinned blue Earthling, a canine clad in ninja gear and grey-haired woman running away with a large, brown lizard with two stubby front arms and razor-sharp teeth.

Not wanting to risk the creature devouring the Dragon Ball inadvertently, Sorbet opens fire on the T-Rex pursuing them and with a single shot from his blaster hits it square in the head. Its eyes immediately go back into its head before it topples over onto the ground dead, nearly crushing the trio in the process.

"W-what happened..." Questions Shu while he, Mai and Pilaf stare into the recently deceased dinosaur before them, confused by it simply keeling over like it that. "M-maybe it had a stroke?"

"Dinosaurs don't have strokes Shu," Replies Mai with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Who cares what happened to it!" Proclaims Pilaf while jumping onto the head of the dinosaur victoriously. "Now we can find the last Dragon Ball and make ourselves young again!"

"Not a bad wish to ask for," States Sorbet as his and Tagoma's mech land behind Pilafs servants, the two glance behind to see them and immediately run behind the dinosaur with screams of terror escaping their lips. "But unfortunately for you, you'll just have to wait a bit longer to get it."

Pilaf scowls at the newcomers, annoyed by the fact of yet another in a long list of obstacles standing in his way of achieving his wish. "I don't know who you are metal man, but if you think I'll let you or anything else stand in my way from attaining my youth back you've got another thing coming-"

Sorbets mech aims its minigun blasters directly at Pilaf, silencing the blue Earthling as he gulps in fear of it while Sorbet smirks at him. "You were saying?"

"Bbbbuuutttt then again..." Corrects the elderly Pilaf nervously. "As my mother always said, share with others son and you shall be rewarded in kind."

"A nice sentiment, however, if these orbs can only grant one wish, then regardless if you cooperate or not, we'll be the ones getting it." States Sorbet as his blaster minigun starts spinning, ready to open fire at any moment while Pilaf gawks at it, trembling in fear.

"W-wait, WAIT!" Yells Pilaf with his hand shaking at the two mechs. "You don't have to kill us! The Dragon can grant multiple wishes! We can both get what we want!"

"Oh?" Says Sorbet, taking his hand temporarily off the trigger button, prompting his mech to stop spinning its gun. "Tagoma, is he telling the truth."

His lieutenant uses the mechs scouter to check Pilaf's heart rate as a means to detect any potential lies. "It seems so, his heart rate states as much."

"Hrm, well... we only need one wish," Ponders Sorbet out loud while Tagoma keeps an eye out in case Pilaf and his crew tries something. "How many wishes did you say he can grant?"

"T-three, three wishes that can get you anything you want..." Admits the still trembling Pilaf.

Sorbet rubs his chin at this while he did consider simply reviving Freeza, the prospect of two other wishes for use could end up greatly aiding them. Then again, his lord being back alone would turn the tide of their situation regardless. "Very well, we'll allow you to use the Dragon Balls to make your wish, but the first one goes to us, understood?"

Pilaf and his crew nod in agreement.

"Splendid!" He claps his hands together with a smile. "Now then, let's find that last Dragon Ball and conclude our business here."

"Allow me to do the honors of recovering the final Dragon Ball sir," Tagoma suggests, eyeing the group of humans with suspicion. "One of us should remain here and keep an eye on them."

"A simple enough task, just be quick about the recovery Tagoma, every minute we spend here we're pushing our luck further and further."

Commanding his mech into a small bow, Tagoma's machine flies off in the direction of the final Dragon Ball located in a nearby ocean. The group of Earthlings nervously stand behind Sorbet's own operated mech, holding their Dragon Balls tightly.

"Hey boss," Shu whispers into Pilaf's ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What's stopping these guys from just killing us anyhow and using all the wishes for themselves?"

"Nothing," Pilaf gulps. "But we've got no other choice but to do as they want and hope it doesn't come to that."

"We've really got no luck with the Dragon Balls." Mai sighs, their horrible luck giving her the latest in many years worth of migraines.

Pilaf shoots her a glare. "We'd already be young and ruling the world if you two didn't get drunk and waste three wishes on more booze, a copy of Mister Satan's greatest hits and an ice cream machine!"

"Oh no!" Mai shakes her head. "Don't you blame that on us! You're the one who suggested having a celebration party for finally getting the Dragon Balls 4 years ago!"

"Besides, we made a lot of good money with that ice cream machine!" Shu interjects. "It's basically kept us from starving to death-"

"Will you three shut up?!" Sorbet's drone spins the upper half of its body 180 degrees, it's spinning guns planted firmly in front of the trio. "Today's been a very bad one for me and the last thing I need is your pointless bickering! Understood?!"

The trio immediately fall to their knees and bow to him for forgiveness "Y-yes sir! P-please, don't kill us!"

* * *

**Age 764, Near Idiot Rock**

"Hey Freeza, you wanna hear a secret?" Asks the young, sword-wielding warrior standing before the galactic tyrant in question with a smirk, his only response is silence and the un-amused glares from both Freeza and King Cold. "I happen to know that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan, the matter of fact is you're looking at one."

"What?!" Proclaims a shocked Freeza, prompting the warrior to start powering up, the earth beneath his feet floating up in the air in small pebbles as his aura attains a golden glow all too familiar. A smirk forms on his face as lightning sparks jump outward with his upright, faintly glowing hair. Freeza stands there, dumbfounded as his mind is soon invaded by images of Goku in his Super Saiyan form, staring at him. Despite himself, he takes a step back, earning a disapproving glance from his father.

"So, this is a Super Saiyan," King Cold looks back to the young fighters newly completed transformation.

"I-its those eyes..." Freeza utters with terror in his voice. "H-he has... the... the same eyes." Once again, his mind is flooded by the Super Saiyan Goku, scowling at him with Namek dying all around them.

"Whats the matter Freeza? You look like you've seen a ghost." Comments the second Super Saiyan with confidence in his voice and an equally confident smirk to back it up.

Freeza grits his teeth and scowls at him, his anger at the boy's insolence finally managing to overtake his fear of him. "I... am NOT SCARED OF YOU!" He proclaims with a yellow beam of energy bursting from his arm, directed at the Super Saiyan. The explosion shakes the entire surrounding area, forming a large crater and seemingly leaving nothing of the defiant boy.

King Cold lands next to his son and chuckles at the display. "Excellent work my son, that yammering fool was all bark and no bite."

"Hmph, it was a nice warm up before the **real** Super Saiyan arrives-"

"**HEY FREEZA****!" **The boy's echoes from atop a nearby hill positioned behind them, wiping the satisfied smirk off Freeza's face. Whipping around to face the insolent youth, Freeza and Cold only narrowly avoid a ball of energy sent hurtling towards them.

"Fool, you missed by a mile!" Freeza mocks the effort before hearing the boy roar above him. Raising his head, a look of utter dread smears across his face as the boy descends on him with the sword unsheathed and ready for cleaving. With an overhead swing, he boy slices through Freeza with such speed and precision the tyrant doesn't even register where the sword cut through.

With a mouth agape and a blank stare, Freeza's eyes meet those of the boy as the two seemingly float in the air, frozen in time. Then the pain reaches him. From his skull to his thigh, a horrid, burning sensation assaults Freeza's senses. At that moment, he realizes he's been cut right in half. Usually, such an attack would immediately kill a lesser being, but for a powerful mutant who's body defies what most would deem possible.

Freeza usually considers this a gift, an evolutionary sign of his superiority above inferior creatures. But now? He feels it all, even as the following swings come and carve him into pieces of bloody flesh and metal, he is keenly aware of it all. It isn't until the seething fire of Ki completely consumes him that he achieves some semblance of peace.

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Yells a horrified Freeza at the top of his lungs as his eyes shoot open, sweat covers his entire body and he pants heavily, in shock yet again from the constant nightmares that've been plaguing him every time he falls asleep for the past 12 years. "D-damn it all..."

Just as he manages to somewhat calm himself, his senses return to him and he instantly remembers where he is. Immediately, his shock is replaced by hatred and utter disgust as he scowls at the various animals, angels and other cute and cuddly creatures playing all around him, singing their songs and playing their instruments. Teddy bears cute children with angel wings and the creatures so adorable they could melt the coldest heart, all things Freeza loathes.

"I truly am in Hell..." States Freeza under his breath as the nauseatingly cheerful, colorful and lively landscape of Hell invades all his senses, from the sight of the lush green fields, to sounds of their music, to the smells of their cookies, he almost wishes he was back on Namek getting beaten up by Goku again. Almost.

"Gggggoooddd morning, Freeza!" Exclaims a cheerful, child looking angel with a red colored helmet adorned with a heart on, earning a look of utter disgust from the tyrant. "Have you started repenting for your sins?"

"That depends, have you stopped being the most horribly annoying little bastard ever to be spawned in the history OF THE UNIVERSE?!" Yells Freeza at the top of his lungs, his breath managing to send the small Hell angel flying back a bit though it doesn't faze her one bit.

The angel merely chuckles at him and smiles before lightly touching him on his nose. "Silly Freeza! If you don't start repenting for them, King Yenma will never let you get reincarnated!"

"So everything I am can be erased then sent back to the living world as a lesser creature? I'd rather be wiped from existence itself than allow that to happen." Replies Freeza, disgusted by the idea of attaining such 'peace'.

The angel chuckles again before pulling out an electric guitar out of nowhere. "Looks like someone needs to listen to the Friendship Album again!"

Darkness falls over Freeza's eyes, his mouth hanging open upon hearing this. "P-please, not that! Anything but that-"

Ignoring his plea, the angel gathers the other angels and residents of hell as they too get out their appropriate instruments and begin singing a deafening tune on the values of love, kindness and most sickeningly of all, friendship. With all his might, Freeza tries to squirm out of his cocoon, despite knowing full well that all his power is gone and that it's futile, he simply refuses to give up.

"Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutlmeoutletmeout... **LET. ME. OOOOUUUUUTTTTT!**"

* * *

"I've recovered the final Dragon Ball sir," States Tagoma as his mech flies out of the deep ocean with the orb in his hands. "I apologize for the delay, there was a... monster of some kind down there."

"Yes, this planet seems to be crawling with them," Comments Sorbet before turning to the frightened Earthlings carrying the bag of other Dragon Balls with them. "Get them out."

Without question, Shu steps forward following a jab to the side from Mai and gulps before taking the Balls out of the bag and places them onto the ground with Tagoma placing the final one. All magical orbs start glowing due to the close vicinity between them.

"Do it," Commands Sorbet to Pilaf, the old, blue Earthling nods in agreement before directing his open hands towards the orbs.

"Eternal Dragon," Proclaims Pilaf as loudly as he can. "By your name, I summon thee forth! Come, **SHENRON!**"

Immediately, the sky of Earth blackness as if it's the darkest night as a gargantuan, spiraling beam of yellow energy bursts forth from the Dragon Balls, amazing all present, even Sorbet and Tagoma. Soon, the beam takes form, creating massive, green-scaled, blood red-eyed dragon who's size far eclipses that of its summoners.

"**I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron!**" His deep, booming voice proclaims. "**I shall grant you any three wishes that you desire, now speak!**"

Despite himself, Pilaf gawkes at the Dragon, happy that he's finally managed to summon him after so many failed attempts. Yet his joy is cut short by Sorbet knocking him to the ground, taking his spot as he looks at the wish granting being.

"Mighty beast! I, Sorbet of the Planet Trade Organization wish for the revival of the mighty Lord Freeza! Can you grant me this desire?"

"**I can off-worlder,**" Confirms Shenron much to the delight of Sorbet who all but leaps from his seat on the ship from joy. Tagoma's reaction to this news is non-existant. "**However, reviving one who has been dead for over a year is a taxing wish, as such, it will require the energy of two wishes, leaving you only with one.**"

"Not a problem, these Earthlings only need one," He turns his mech around and addresses the frightened Pilaf gang. "Isn't that right?"

The threatening edge to his conversational voice doesn't go unnoticed by the Earthling's who all feverishly bob their heads up and down in hasty agreement to his condition.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna wish for a boat load of mon-" Mai puts her arm around his neck while Pilaf smacks him upside the head.

"Shut up you idiot! We'll collect them again once we're young! Now shush!" Commands an annoyed Pilaf.

"The body of the one called Freeza was also damaged heavily prior to his demise, as such I cannot return him in proper form," Shenron warns them.

"Not a problem," Sorbet shrugs the dragons warning off. "With our technology, we will be able to fix him easily enough! Now revive him already!"

With red glow emanating from his eyes, Shenron does as he is commanded. "**As you wish!**"

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of Gohan getting a wedding ring for Videl with Piccolo, I fully intended on putting it in there but between Freeza's nightmares to his past defeats and the already jumpy feel of the issue, I opted to cut it out. But maybe next time ;)**


	3. It Lives

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 3: It Lives**

* * *

**Space outside the Sol System**

"I must hurry! The fate of the universe depends on it!" Jaco proclaims himself from the pilot's seat of his personnel vessel, his leg planted firmly onto the pedal of it as it soars across the cosmos to Earth. His mind races through the possible devastations Freeza's return would herald for the universe, the end of the various rebellions liberating themselves from the PTO and the potential conquest of many more planets for simple profit. A horrid universe he wouldn't want his wife or child to live in.

"Warning, outgoing distress call detected," States the onboard computer much to Jaco's chagrin as he has no time for interruptions on a mission as vital as this. Despite this, however, Jaco presses a nearby button, allowing the message to come through.

"Assistance needed... ship under attack by... pirate forces... Please help..."

"Where is the location of this vessel?" Asks Jaco the onboard A.I.

"900 kilars away, our estimated time of arrival is 2 minutes, do you wish to respond to this alert?"

Despite the delay it would cause, Jaco cannot bring himself out to ignore his duty as a Galactic Patrolman, not when he can aid those in need. "I'm sorry my friend, please, try to hold Sorbet off as long as you can."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jaco turns his ship in the other direction and heads to the distress calls location as fast as his ship will allow. The stars and planets whizz by before him as if they're insignificant specks of light on his windshield, somewhat helping him relax just before the attack site makes his jaw drop.

A massive ship, roughly the size of a major Earth city flies slowly through the empty void of the cosmos, firing upon a colony of a dozen much smaller vessel four of which are already aflame. His communication channel once again opens up, bombarded by dozens of bits of radio chatter and alert messages. From screams of terror, pleas for help, threats sent to the victim vessels and commands to retreat, he knows what he must do even if it may cost him precious time.

"I hope I can just finish this quickly," he sighs before entering the fray.

* * *

**Satan City, Jewelry Store**

"This one looks pretty good, right?" Inquires Gohan to his oldest friend and mentor Piccolo as the two stand at a jewelry store counter, as is usually the case with ordinary humans, the Namekian's great height and imposing appearance catch the eye of everyone in the store, more so than the jewelry even.

"Well...?"His former students asks again, lifting a simple, blue colored diamond ring just a few inches from Piccolo's face, seemingly oblivious to the glare being directed towards him from his master.

"Can't believe I'm doing this...," Piccolo grouchily mutters at his predicament, not appreciating the fact Gohan tricked him by saying this would be a sparring match. "Why ask me of all people for help? You know I don't get this mushy stuff, right?"

Gohan pulls back the ring and chuckles nervously. "Well... Who else could I bring along? Dad doesn't have a romantic bone in his body and frankly it's a miracle we were ever born. Vegeta would either laugh in my face or punch me in it for asking him or both, and Krillin's too busy with his new job in the police."

"Then let Bulma or 18 or your mom-"

"No, way!" Gohan frantically objects, horrified by the implications of them knowing about this. "Are you insane?! There's no way I'd be able to make it a surprise for Videl if they caught wind of this. The less they know, the better."

"I ask again, why me?"

"Well, I know you won't tell anyone about this and frankly," He looks closely at Piccolo's attire. "I've always thought you've had a pretty good fashion sense."

Piccolo continues glaring at him, unable to reach a consensus as to how to take that particular comment. With a frustrated sigh, the Namekian closes his eyes to somewhat ease the stress of the situation and points to another ring inside the case before them.

"The silver one with the golden diamond."

Like a trained dog, Gohan head snaps to the ring in question and smiles upon laying eyes on it. "You're right, it's perfect. Excuse me, sir?"

"Huh?" The middle-aged storekeeper staring at Piccolo moans, removing his gaze from the imposing green man standing before him. "Oh, I'm sorry young man, must've... zoomed out there for a minute, what ring did you ask me about?"

"This one," He points again to the ring suggested to him by Piccolo. "See, I'm looking for an engagement ring and I want the perfect one."

"Understandable, although that one is a bit expensive, 1 million Zeni to be precise."

Gohan enthusiasm is entirely unaffected by this as he merely takes out his wallet and hands the store owner his credit card. "There should be enough money on there to cover for it."

"Let me guess, the Ox King give you that money?" Inquires Piccolo as the store owner runs the credit card through the reader before handing it back.

"Nope, I got couple jobs over the summer and paid for it and our dinner tomorrow all by myself. Besides, I don't want to mooch off my Grandpa for the rest of my life." He types in his pin into the reader and with a smile waits for the store owner as he puts the ring into a proper case.

"Here you go young man," He hands it over to him with a plastic bag. "Best of luck to you with your girlfriend."

"Thank you, sir! I appreciate it!" Gohan and Piccolo turn to leave the store with everyone continuing to stare at them on their way out. "Now we can do that sparring match I promised you."

"At least this trip wasn't a complete waste of-" Noticing the blackening sky overhead, Piccolo gazes upward to it along with everyone else out on the street. "Looks like someone besides us has summoned Shenron."

"You think it could mean trouble?"

"It's probably just Pilaf again-" As if suddenly struck by a wave of icy water, Piccolo's entire body shivers upon the detection of an energy signature somewhere off the distance. A malevolent and yet... Damaged, mangled presence. As if a living being has been ripped to pieces yet still alive enough to emit Ki. He glances over to Gohan and finds the young man equally perplexed by this unusual occurrence

"We're going after this," Piccolo regains his composure and takes off into the air with Gohan following closely behind him. Though he can't put his finger on what exactly is going on with the Dragon Balls, an instinctual voice tempered by years of combat and survival buzzes in the back of his head. Warning him that it does not bode well.

* * *

_W-where _am_ I...?_ Wonders Freeza as his eye darts around to make sense of this new predicament he finds himself in. With his left eye, he can see a black sky overhead with a vast wasteland all around him. The other sees a giant forest off in the distance and his own, severed leg nearby. _Is this another trick of Hell?_

He commands his body to move with equally confusing results, his severed leg twitches on the ground like a fish stranded on land, his tail spins around violently like an angry snake and his arms clench the dirt underneath them.

_Wait... I can... feel?_

Commanding his body once more, they do the same things as before yet unlike during the many years spent in Hell, he can actually feel the ground crumbling in his hand, his tail striking against the wind and his leg twitching. Wanting to test this further, he tries his best to look up into the sun and feels its rays shine upon his seemingly destroyed, displaced body.

_I'm... alive!_

With as much a strength as he can muster, Freeza uses what little Ki he has left and attempts to bring his disparate body together himself. For a moment, it seems to work as his torso re-attaches to his arms and legs, and his eyes seemingly create some semblance of a head until it all crumbles down into a mess. The tyrant sighs internally.

_Well, at _least,_ I'm not in Hell anymore._

From the corner of his eye, he spots an elderly trio consisting of a woman, a dog, and a blue pointy-eared creature.

_**Re-assemble me at once!**_ He mentally demands of them at them, giving them the best threatening scowl one can as a collection of shredded body parts. As all inferior beings do under his wrathful eye, they scream in terror and take several steps back, afraid of what he might do to them.

"Lord Freeza!" A nearby voice call to him though Freeza can't put a face to it, he spots a pair of mechs walking in front of his eye with two monitors on their chests. One of another small blue creature, while the other is tall and gray, yet they both wear the equipment of his organization. "I can't believe it! The Dragon actually succeeded in bringing you back!"

"Perhaps we should ask him to rebuild Lord Freeza's body as well? The healing process may take a while given his injuries." The gray one says, trying to keep his expression cold and neutral. Yet, the newly revived Emperor of the Cosmos notice the look of disgust in the man's eyes as he looks at him. A slight dilation of the pupils common in many species as a sign of anger or loathing.

Eye's many of Freeza's enemies and by extension, victims have claimed he possesses.

"No, if what you said is true and these Earthlings have comparable power to our Lord on top of being able to sense power, we should take our leave at once. His remains alone may be enough to draw their attention, and I for one do **not** want to run into Vegeta again." The blue one grimaces at the thought of encountering the damnable Saiyan Prince, enough to ignore the single-eyed scowl directed to him by his newly revived master at the mere mention of that particular thorn in his side.

"Yes... we wouldn't want that to happen..." The subtly hidden disdain of the gray one bleeds into his voice, joined by clear apprehension. Clearly, this is one who will need to be taught a lesson if this healing process is as potent as they say it is. The blue one's enthusiasm seems genuine enough.

"Great Shenron!"The other blue one with pointed, knife like ears calls to something glowing in the sky nearby. "For our final wish, please, reinvigorate me and my compatriots here! Make us young once more!"

"**That is within my power,**" A booming, powerful voice like the cracking of the sky responds to the inquiry, Freeza tries to take a good look at it off the ground but cannot will himself to do so. If his mouth is still somewhere, it must surely be agape in awe, for the knife-eared creature, the canine and the woman all physically transform right before his very eyes.

The graying hair of the woman and canine vanish entirely, transforming back into blue and brown. Wrinkles on their skin vanish entirely, entire decades of their lives disappear in a matter of scant moments. That is when Freeza realizes what power this is, it is the Dragon Balls.

"**It is done, I take my leave of this place until the time of my next summon, fair well.**" The thunderous voice from before tells the trio and suddenly, the blackened sky returns to a natural blue and from the corner of his eyes, Freeza makes out the shapes of glowing, golden orbs dispersing through the air.

"Yes!" The knife-ear thrusts his hands into the air triumphantly. "Finally, something's gone right for us-"

"Uh... sir?" The girl tries to interrupt to no avail.

"Don't interrupt me Mai! Can't you stop being a buzz kill for just two seconds?!" The small Earthling turns around to cast a glare towards his female companion and gasps in shock upon seeing her reduced to a mere child. He immediately looks to the dog and notices that he too looks much younger than they expected to be. "No... don't tell me..."

"The wish sire! It's turned us into little kids!" The dog whines in an irritatingly cowardly voice, a type Freeza's suffered through and quite often silenced for the sake of preserving his sanity. "What are we going to do sire?!"

"What **can** we do?! The woman tells him with indignation and anger. "We used up all the wishes! That means Shenron can't be summoned for at least another year!"

"What?! You mean we're gonna stay like this for a whole year?!" Her canine compatriot somehow grows several shades paler through the fur.

"Probably more knowing our rotten luck," Mutters the girl with her arms folding across her chest. Their apparent boss continues standing still, too angry to even listen to their bickering. Freeza remembers moments such as these during his very early years upon forming his Empire. Back in the days when he was young and unproven and many chose to both challenge and argue in his presence.

With swift and brutal punishments to any who dared to do so, he quickly ended these practices of his subjects. If this knife-eared runt has spent as much time with these partners of his and has failed to teach them a lesson in respect and fear, he deserves every piece of grief sent his way from them.

Finally and thankfully, Freeza's two rescuers collect his various pieces of flesh and metal into a metal cylinder, concluding with his eye and upon sealing the lid, rob their revived master of most outside stimuli. Not that it matters to him, the peace and quiet is particularly comforting after spending who knows how much time in the loathsomely cheerful depths of Earth's hell. Freeza has half a mind to stay here forever, an understandable but impractical little thought he entertains briefly.

No, he has no intention of staying here or much less in this condition. For in all the time he's spent between the nightmares and the parades of the deplorable angels of Hell, one thing kept him from feeling any kind of repentance for his sins, even if he knew such an admission would set him free. One goal he knew was impossible until this day but one he simply couldn't erase from his thoughts, and certainly won't now that he can realize it.

_Son Goku..._ The name of his most hated enemy sends a cold fury coursing through his dismantled body. _Soon... I will return to this world you call home, and when I do, you will experience a terror beyond your worst nightmares._

* * *

**A short chapter I know but given the tests I've had recently at college and my generally not really knowing how to go about this part of the story left my quite conflicted about how to execute it. At least that scene I promised back in chapter one managed to get included ;) **


	4. Out of Time

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 4: Out of Time **

* * *

"Find anything?"Gohan asks Piccolo as the two search the spot where they both sensed the faint, malevolent energy appear out of nowhere. The Namekian is slow to answer his pupil, opting to continue searching for the signature both on and off the planet. Though he can sense his fellow Z-warriors and their other allies, he cannot find the energy responsible for bringing them to the middle of this desolate wasteland. Where ever it is, it's either left this world or is doing a very good job of hiding itself.

"Piccolo?"

With a sigh, the Super Namekian shakes his head in dismay. "No, unfortunately. Whatever that power was, it's long gone from this planet." "

He gaze turns to the sky. "I don't like this one bit Gohan, that energy we felt... I know we've encountered it somewhere else..."

"I can't put my finger on it either," Gohan admits, scratching the back of his head as he tries to consider who can help in clearing up this mystery. "Could Dende tell you what wishes Shenron just granted?"

"If the people responsible for summoning him used all three of his wishes, then even Dende won't be able to bring him out for an entire year. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway. If that doesn't work, I may have to turn to King Kai for help in investigating this."

"Uhh, could you... maybe... do that alone?" A sudden, nervous hesitation creeps into Gohan's voice, prompting Piccolo to turn his gaze back to his former student. "I sort of have a romantic speech to prepare for my proposal dinner tomorrow..."

"Tch," He grimaces at the very concept of such a thing. "You humans and your mushy stuff, I'll never understand it."

* * *

Jaco's jaw clenches as the enemy fire explode all around him, ringing in his ears as he flies his ship through it all long enough to reach his target: the main pirate vessel. Not an easy target to miss given its massive size, yet its many fighter ships and gun turrets makes it a troublesome one none the less. The colony ships responsible for bringing him into this situation flee the battle as the pirate forces opt to focus on Jaco.

The Patrolman doesn't hold this against them, however, as their continued presence here would only complicate the situation further. For any other opponent of this caliber, Jaco's first instinct is to fire off the Extinction Bomb so that the poisonous gas within deals with his enemy for him. However, this is out of the question as pirate vessels typically hold captured innocents inside, either as manual labor or potential sentient trafficking.

"It seems I'll have to use a more hands-on approach in order to win this battle," Concludes Jaco before pressing the auto- pilot on the command console before him. "Take command of the ship Tights, I'll be handling this matter personally."

"I will do my best not to destroy it, sir," The A.I's voice oozes with sarcasm, earning a chuckle from its master as he leaves the pilots seat and reaches for the side hatch of the ship. "We will be in range momentarily sir, do your best not to be vaporized on the way down sir."

"Can't afford to Tights," He briefly reminds himself of the situation on Earth concerning Freeza, going silent for a moment before returning to the here and now. He takes hold of the hatches opening with his entire body stiffening up as he readies himself for the plunge. The sounds of explosions continue to ring in his ears as Tights moves in closer towards the outside turrets, dozens upon dozens of blaster bolts whizzing past.

Despite some minor cosmetic damage to the exterior, Tights closes the distance leaving a 100-foot jump to the ship below. "Go sir!"

Nodding in understanding, Jaco opens the hatch and jumps downward with his jet propulsion propelling quickly towards the outer hull of the capital ship. Dodging more turret fire on his way down as the vacuum of space deafens him to all sounds around him. Upon reaching the ship, the Patrolman rams his fist right through the hull and rips a chunk of it off, giving himself an entry point inside.

"Tights, I've made it in," He whispers to the A.I. upon landing inside a long, metallic and empty hallway near the center of the vessel. "How goes it outside?"

"Reasonably well, still, I recommend that you take control of the ship quickly, the odds of me keeping this up for very long are not in our favor."

"Understood-"

"Halt Patrolman!" Shouts a loud, deep voice from behind Jaco, prompting the Patrolman to turn 180 degrees to face its owner. Before him stands a squad of six, 10 feet tall swine creatures armed with both archaic bladed weapons and wrist blasters. "Move an inch, and we'll rip ya to pieces!"

"Ordinarily I would properly introduce myself, but seeing as I'm running short on both time and patience, I'm afraid you'll just have to be content with meeting my fist."

"What're ya-" Before any of them can react, Jaco jumps forward like a speeding bullet and punches the squad's leader right in the snout, sending him flying backward several times through the air. The Patrolman does the same to his allies, dispatching them quickly before running forward to the command center. Encountering many more squads along with mechanized sentry bots, all of whom fall before his vastly superior battle power.

In no time, he reaches the elevator shaft allowing him quick and easy access to the command bridge from where he'll be able to take control over all ship systems. "Have you reached your destination yet sir?" Asks Tight as Jaco stands patiently in the elevator with his arms folded and his foot tapping to the music.

"One minute," Is all he says before a pinging noise from inside the elevator lets him know he's reached the bridge. The instant the doors of it open, Jaco finds himself bombarded by both blaster and rocket fire from the pirates inside the room. It proves to be a fruitless effort as Jaco emerges from the smoke without a scratch on him, earning gasps of fear from the present pirates.

"I will only offer this once," He speaks up formally. "Surrender now, and I will ensure that your prisoners won't kill you all the instant I leave this vessel."

"Ha!" Laughs one of the nearby pig pirates. "Jokes on you shrimp! We don't got any onboard!" He proclaims confidently with a smirk with Jaco giving him a deadpan look, his co-workers, however, glare at him angrily at letting such information slip.

"You have absolutely no slaves or innocents held captive on your ship?" Asks Jaco wanting to be sure of the validity of this statement.

The pig pirate laughs at him again. "That's right! Lost all the other lot in a bet not two days ago! Why'd ya think we was goin after those cowards just now-" Before he can continue, one of his crew mates puts his hand around his neck and smacks him over the head. "Shut yer damn mouth, idiot! Do ya want us all to die?!" He asks the blabber mouth pirate angrily.

"Splendid!" States a pleased Jaco loudly. "If there were any prisoners onboard, then it would've been a very long process seeing them back to their natural worlds. Something I simply do not have time for, thank you, vicious fiend," he bows to the blabbermouth, "This will make things much easier for me."

Without warning, Jaco charges forward at the frightened pigs, slamming his elbow into the belly of the captain before snatching his keys to the ship and putting them into the console. Despite the remaining pirates firing blaster bolts at him, Jaco merely sits down on the chair, not feeling any of their blows as he goes through the computer menus, quickly finding the option he seeks. "As my Earth friends would say, bingo!"

With a mighty slam of his open palm onto the console, the ships self-destruct protocol activates. Instantly, the entire ship starts buzzing with the sounds of red alerts going off all over it with a voice stating, "30 seconds until detonation" over and over. The pigs present at the bridge squeal in terror before attempting to make a break for the console, only for Jaco to rip it out off the ground and swing it around like a hammer, knocking them all on their backs.

"I must thank you again for this vital information, you may have very well helped me save the universe," He politely thanks to the blabbermouth pirate before throwing the console right through the windshield. With his escape route formed, Jaco fearlessly welcomes the vacuum of space with a mighty leap out of the broken window.

"Tights, I require your assistance."

"On my way, sir," Doing as requested, the vessel quickly makes its way to Jaco with the fighter ships scattering to escape the capital ships blast radius. Jaco leaps inside the main hatch located on top of his vessel and promptly jumps into the captain's seat, buckling himself in as it rushes to get away. Behind them, the pirate ship explodes with a mighty blaze of fire erasing it from existing, taking most of the pirates along with it.

"We were lucky that they didn't have any civilians present on that vessel."

"Indeed, however, we don't have the luxury of time to enjoy this victory," Jaco warns the A.I. and rushes with putting on his seat belt on and taking manual control of the ship. "Sorbets revival of Freeza is still a threat, one we must deal with immediately-"

The sudden ringing of his communication device interrupts his speech, his bravado immediately replaced with a terrible sense of dread in his stomach. He hesitantly answers the call, hoping it's not bearing the news he thinks it is.

"Hello?"

"It's me," Tagoma's somber voice answers. "I hope to all the gods that may or may not exist that you had a good reason for not making it on time..."

Jaco remains silent, the answer already becoming clear as day to him yet he doesn't want to hear the words,

"Nothing to say? Amazing how bravado falls apart when you've failed so horribly." Tagoma accusation cuts a bit too deeply for Jaco's liking but with what's at stake, he can't say he doesn't deserve it this time around.

"Is," Jaco begins before gulping. "Is he really back?"

* * *

**PTO Command Ship**

Many people seem to regard Freeza as a conqueror only, one who's sole focus in life is in seeking out worlds to bend to his will or exterminate for someone else' needs for the right sum of money. An understandable thing to assume for his reputation as Lord of all the Cosmos and many other, sometimes tiresome titles, lesser creatures bequeath given his prominent role in shaping the universe over the course of many decades.

But in truth, Freeza is also a man who enjoys the finer things in life, as any refined person does. Meals from chefs of such caliber and exquisite taste entire star systems would go to war over them if they had the slightest of inklings of the joy such dishes provide. Wines of various sorts imported from across the galaxy, many of them older than several recorded species and so rich in their flavor they sent every fiber of his being into a kind of ecstasy Freeza thought impossible for him to achieve without setting a planet ablaze first.

Finally, comes the art of music. With his power and influence, gaining an audience to the various performances of the universes' most spectacular musicians is a trivial matter for him, as is commanding them to perform personally for him if he wants them to. From booming scores to somber leitmotifs, Freeza has experienced some of the finest pieces of music that have ever been and will ever be. Creations which managed to send his imagination to an almost childlike frenzy while others brought him to an almost serene calm he has seldom felt.

But none of these can compare to the joy of senses he conducts with his own two hands, his retribution at the two beings he despises above any others.

The two Super Saiyan's responsible for humiliating him, killing him then haunting his every sleeping moment. Son Goku, the Saiyan of Earth and the nameless boy with the haughty arrogance of youth. But now the time of Freeza has come, and paradigm has shifted, for he is the tormentor and their pain is glorious indeed.

The taste of their blood splatting across his face as he slowly, methodically grinds them to dust is more glorious than any meal. The scent of their helpless despair leaves him in a perpetual, almost mesmerizing state of ecstasy and the sounds of their pained gasps, cleaving flesh and crunching bones is an orchestra of pain and misery only a master conductor of that particular art form such as himself could realize to its fullest potential.

Freeza cannot say whether or not this is reality or a dream. If it is the former, then all of his expectations have been far and away greatly exceeded. If it is the later? It is the greatest dream he has enjoyed in a very long time, perhaps ever. In due time, it will become a realizy nonetheless.

* * *

**I originally intended for this to be longer, but given my strict schedule for the coming week I had to split it in half. Still, expect some interesting things to go down next chapter as Jaco isn't quite ready to let Freeza just heal back up and get back to conquering just yet. There was also going to be prisoners onboard, but that would've dragged this bit out too long, plus I thought it was way funnier this way, from a sadistic point of view of course...**


	5. Extinction Gambit

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 5: Extinction Gambit**

* * *

**King Kai's Planet**

"Aah, it feels like it's been a lifetime since we've been here," Sighs a content King Kai as leans back in the chair of his 1957 Red Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop with the top down, enjoying the ride around his small, recently restored world. Sitting next to and behind him are Bubbles and Gregory respectively, equally happy to have their little home-world restored to them after nearly a decade.

"We can thank Goku for that," Gregory points with a hint of annoyance in his voice while lying in the back seat, causing the blue deity at the steering wheel to recount the infamous moment his star pupil (not so wisely) decided to transport the exploding Cell to here of all places. Without his permission no less, which he wouldn't have gotten. "Still, he did save the universe from Buu, so I'll cut him some slack."

King Kai's brief spurt of resentment at Goku evaporates instantly as he recounts another incident with his student, one much more to his liking. "You should've seen West Kai's face when we were all watching it happen too, my greatest pupil defeating the infamous Majin Buu! That might've been the prettiest thing I've ever seen!"

He laughs heartily in a mix of pride and joy, genuinely amazed at how far Goku has come from the relatively low-level fighter seeking to save his world all those years ago. There was a time when the Saiyan could barely stand properly on this tiny world and its more powerful gravity, now? He can survive fighting in hostile dimensions with even harsher living conditions for an entire year.

In spite of the trouble he's caused, King Kai can't help but feel a great swell of pride with his student, until the man in question suddenly appears before him and his treasured car rams into him. Needless to say, the vehicle never stood a chance as the entire frontal half of it almost cartoonishly caved into itself and sent the un-seat-belted Gregory flying into the dusty clouds surrounding Snake Way. Bubbles lies in the co-drivers seat with his head smothered by a crash pillow while King Kai merely sits in the wreckage of his newly restored car, gripping its steering wheel ever so tightly and ignoring the suffocation of his own pillow pressing against his face. The dead don't need to breathe after all.

"Hey, King Kai-" Goku cheerfully calls out to him with a salute only to realize that a car has run into him. "Uh, King Kai?" He calls out to him, hesitantly this time just before the Kai leaps at him like a hungry wolf. Positioning himself on the Saiyan's shoulders, King Kai grabs a fist full of Goku's hair, pulling on it tightly while his free hand smashes repeatedly over his skull.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it King Kai!" Goku tries to plead for mercy but receives none.

"You moron!" Proclaims a furious King Kai as his foot plants itself into Goku's face. "To think a minute ago I was proud of everything you've accomplished! Then you go and do this!"

Goku's woes grow worse when Bubbles regains consciousness and joins the fray, grabbing hold of the Saiyan's legs and giving his butt a large bite. Somehow, Goku manages to remain standing until Gregory returns with a vengeance, ramming his head into Goku's chest and with a large, painful thud, he finally comes crashing down to the grassy meadows.

"You better have a damn good reason for ruining my good time!" King Kai tightens his grip on Goku's hair, sending his student into a frenzy of pained, child-like yelps.

"It was I who asked to come here, your lordship."

Taking his eyes off Goku, King Kai looks to his right and finds Piccolo of all people standing there with a look of barely restrained puzzlement and perhaps even satisfaction at watching the whole ordeal. A sudden calm manages to douse the fires of his anger, for if Piccolo of all people is here, then it must be for a good reason. With an intentional clumsiness and slowness, King Kai lets go of Goku though doesn't bother to order Bubbles to do the same.

King Kai clears his throat and puts his hands behind his back to try and salvage what little dignity he has left. "Well, well, it's been a while since I've seen you around this place, eh Piccolo?"

"Indeed it has, sir," Piccolo responds with a surprising tone of respect and formality, a far cry from the cockiness he displayed back when they trained on the eve of his arrival to Namek. "I apologize for coming here uninvited and stirring up this trouble."

"Your manners have certainly improved a great deal since I last saw you."

"Reuniting with Kami has given me some greater insight into the importance of the deific hierarchy, something I sorely lacked in my younger days," He explains with something resembling embarrassment? With his features remaining stoic and that deep voice, King Kai can't precisely be sure. "In any hand, I've come seeking your assistance to clear the air about something."

"Must be serious if you felt like coming here yourself to ask me, is it anything I should worry about?"

"It could be nothing, but, recently the Dragon Balls were used on Earth by someone other than us. At first, it didn't seem any more bizarre than when we summon Shenron, however, this time I felt a strong presence on the planet. It was something scattered, but very malevolent. I tried to ask Dende if you could quicken the restoration of the Dragon Balls but he told me no. Apparently, upgrading their wishing capacity has made it impossible for even their guardian to restore them on a moment's notice."

"Now that you mention it," Goku speaks up as he manages to pry Bubbles off his feet while Gregory continues to assault him from the sky. "I did notice something for a split second too, but it vanished just as fast as it came around."

"And you think malevolent power could potentially be a threat?" Questions King Kai with Piccolo nodding in agreement. "Very well then, seeing as your planet has been a constant magnet for trouble over the past few years, its best not to take any chances." He turns around to let Piccolo place his hand on his back.

He turns around to let Piccolo place his hand on his back. "I should warn you, despite my sensing abilities being sharper than any others in this quadrant of the galaxy if this power source is too weak for me to find or hidden, even I won't be able to help you."

"For my conscience sake, I hope you're wrong about that last part." Piccolo evenly responds before placing his hand on King Kai's back and closing his eyes, focusing entirely on his Ki sensing ability. With it now greatly increased, Piccolo looks throughout the cosmos, reaching out to billions upon billions of living beings in their quadrant of the galaxy. The vast majority have very low, barely noticeable levels of power, some are stronger with a tiny handful being in the upper levels, some benign, others malevolent yet none the one he seeks. He tries again, putting, even more, effort into detecting the Ki signature to no avail.

With a sigh, he removes his hand and takes a step back, letting King Kai turn around to face them. "Didn't find it huh?"

"No, unfortunately," Piccolo says as his arms cross over his chest, the disappointment clear in his. "I expected to catch at least a glimmer of it, but it appears the user is hiding it."

"Or maybe we just imagined it," Goku chuckles after fully subduing both Gregory and Bubbles. "Not everything's part of some evil scheme to get us y'know?"

Piccolo gives him a disapproving look. "After all these years, you're still far too relaxed when it comes to our world's safety."

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but we have beaten Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu. I'm pretty sure this power, whatever it is, is something you, me, Vegeta and the boys can handle."

Piccolo continues his silent glare, conceding to Goku's point somewhat.

"Goku does have a point you know," King Kai agrees, somewhat reluctantly. "The warriors of Earth have repeatably shown themselves to be perfectly capable of fending off even the most powerful of adversaries." Piccolo directs his glare now towards King Kai with Goku's smirk changing into a big, pleased smile. "However, you're all idiots when it comes to stopping these adversaries before the trouble can even begin."

His Saiyan pupil's pleased smirk almost turns into a full blown smile.

"We're not that bad, are we?" Goku asks, his satisfaction evaporating as quickly as it came.

"This coming from the guy who could've stopped Doctor Gero long before the Androids and Cell started their rampage and got himself and me killed." Criticizes the deity, with other instances of their hunger for battle getting in the way of common sense quickly coming to mind and getting to the tip of his tongue. But he ultimately decides to keep these sentiments to himself, opting to reassure Piccolo instead. "If it's any consolation for you, I'll keep an eye and ear out for that power you were looking for, the second I get an idea of where it is I'll be sure to notify you at once."

Knowing that this is his only remaining option for the time being, just short of scouring the very cosmos of space personally, the Namekian nods in agreement and bows to the deity. "Thank you, sir, any help you can offer is greatly appreciated."

"Not a problem at all," Assures King Kai with a friendly smile. "I'm just glad to have someone who can show me some proper respect."

"Wow King Kai, you're really mad about the car aren't you," Goku playfully jabs him in the side with his elbow. In response, King Kai's usually blue skin turns a fiery shade of red.

"YES, I'M STILL REALLY MAD ABOUT THE CAR!" Bursts the small deity before jumping back on Goku's head and continuously punching him in the head, with Piccolo looking on, secretly enjoying the whole thing as the sole silver lining of his trip here.

* * *

**Hours Later, PTO Command Ship**

"He's healing very quickly," Comments Sorbet on the recovery process of his master as he stands before his healing tank with a pair of guards, the chief medical doctor at the console and Tagoma with him. Inside the chamber slumbers, the infamous Freeza, in a deep sleep as the fluids inside the tank quickly regrow his either mauled or missing limbs.

What was once a mangled torso with extensive cybernetics replacing his missing lower body, arm, and half of his skull is now an almost healed body as far as Tagoma can tell. Though, his appearance is a stark contrast to what Tagoma expected. Instead of a small, almost unimpressive midget-sized being with an oversized head and two black spikes protruding from both sides is a somewhat tall, sleek, white skinned lizard with purple shells adorning his scalp, chest, and arms.

"Hard to believe we only brought him back 7 hours ago."

"Hard to believe indeed,"The chief medical officer agrees with Tagoma's comment without moving away from the panel. "When you delivered him to us, I wasn't sure we'd be able to peel way the robotics without destroying his real body. But Lord Freeza has proven himself to be quite resilient indeed, anyone else surely would've perished from such a condition."

"Any predictions concerning his full recovery?" Tagoma asks, successfully keeping his worry at this unnatural recovery rate out of his voice and disposition.

"He should physically recover very soon. However, the trauma of being sliced to pieces then burned alive... " The medical officer momentarily glances at his slumbering master. "The mental exhaustion cannot be underestimated."

"It better not be too long," Sorbet interjects harshly."If it's all the same to you doctor, I and Tagoma here will remain here until he awakens." He tries to sound authoritative, but his constantly tapping left leg betrays him, revealing his nervousness at Freeza staying in this comatose state. If Tagoma could only make it so...

If Sorbet looked worried a moment ago, the sudden and violent shaking of their ship coupled with the blaring alarms almost gives him a heart attack if the clenching of his chest is any indication.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sorbet barks into his hand-held communication device.

"It's an enemy ship, sir! Somehow a Galactic Patrolman has discovered our location!" The ship shakes once more with explosions occurring outside of it, illuminating the room with momentary flares of orange light before dying in the vacuum.

"Sir! There's a javelin heading for the medical bay take cover-"

The projectile in question breaks through the outer shielding of the ship, piercing right through its hull and smashing into the ground of the medical bay, nearly slicing Sorbet in half. The diminutive creature leaps back with a shocked gasp and clumsily falls on his head. With just as much eloquence, Sorbet climbs back to his feet and kicks the javelin.

"Despicable piece of trash!"

A lid on the top of the long javelin missile opens up, with four small, orb-shaped drones flying out of it and immediately opening fire on anyone nearby. The chief medical officer is the first to fall with a laser blast piercing him right through the torso, with the other guards following suite. A volley of similar attacks come at Sorbet. All he can do is futility try to protect himself with the raising of his arms. Luckily for him, Tagoma leaps into action, destroying three of the drones outright with simple hand chops while taking care to make a convincing effort to crush the fourth without breaking the vital piece of their plan inside.

A moment later, Sorbet lowers his hands and gives Tagoma an appreciative smile. "Well done, my lieutenant."

"My pleasure," Tagoma lies, wishing he could've let the drone kill him too. But even if Freeza dies today, his original undercover mission requires him to play this role for just a bit longer still. While Sorbet frantically examines the exterior of Freeza's healing chamber, Tagoma slips the means of his assassination from the drone still in his hands and tosses its remains away.

"Is he alive?"

"Apparently so," Sorbet confirms with a relieved sigh when their ship shakes once again. "Damn Patrolman, he'll tear this ship apart if more of those javelins break through."

"Then you should take command of it, sir, with you at the helm of this ship I'm sure we'll be able to drive him away for the time being," Tagoma suggests, pouring as much determination and respect into his very being as he can. He even bows for a bit more emphasis. "I will remain here, and protect Lord Freeza with my life. With my power level, even the Patrolman himself won't be able to get to him."

The Trade commander looks at his right-hand man, surprised by this spur of emotion from a man who usually keeps his emotions check, mostly. However, the battle raging outside quickly grabs his attention again.

"This is the most important mission I've ever given you Tagoma," He looks back to his lieutenant. "Don't screw it up."

Faking understanding, Tagoma nods and watches his master scurry off towards the bridge, leaving him alone with the most feared tyrant in the universe, now as helpless as an infant child and entirely at his mercy. He glances at the device delivered to him by Jaco, the means by which he can hopefully send Freeza back to the depths of whatever afterworld exists: the Extinction Bomb. The most powerful weapon ever designed. It is capable of destroying entire species in a matter of minutes through airborne infection or in this case, polluting water to achieve a similar effect.

With this in mind, Tagoma wastes no more time and runs to the nearby canisters responsible for pumping the healing liquid into the tank. He opens one located close to the control panel once manned by the now dead medical officer. The tubes pumping the healing juice do their job and as he stands mere inches from the slumbering Freeza with only the glass of the chamber keeping them apart, Tagoma spots the Extinction Bomb floating close to Freeza's head.

"I hope this hurts you, loathsome psychopath," Tagoma spits at the glass in disdain and proceeds with the operation.

Narrowing his eyes at the device in an effort of mental focusing, he manages to telepathically press down the button situated at the top of the small, orb-like device. The green chemical responsible for healing Freeza soon turns to a sickening shade of purple, the kind you only find in the most polluted, sickly of planets in the galaxy, one's so ruined by industry or ecological ruin, there's no hope of ever restoring them.

For a few moments which stretch out into the length of an age in Tagoma's anxious mind, nothing happens. But soon enough, the slumbering tyrant begins to writhe inside the chamber in his sleep, slowly and clumsily grasping for something and trying to struggle against an enemy he can't defeat through sheer power, not this time.

Tagoma watches the continue him squirm and twist, like a man grasping for air as a pillow suffocates him to death, and like many unfortunate enough to end in such a position, he does not last long. In a matter of moments, Freeza's body stops struggling and slowly but surely goes limp with even the bubbles from his breathing vanishing entirely. Glancing towards the control panel responsible for keeping track of Freeza's vital signs, Tagoma almost leaps triumphantly into the air in joy when he notices that all of them are firmly in the red.

He has succeeded, the monster has been put back down.

* * *

**Yay! I managed to finish this today! I didn't know if I could pull it off but it's amazing what too much free time and a writing/editing kick can get you!**

**If anyone's wondering how Piccolo didn't detect Freeza's power in space, it is due to the fact that 1) he's in a drug-induced coma and 2) extensive injuries are shown to drastically cut down a person's power, and since Freeza was sliced and diced before getting mauled some more just to get back together, I imagine his strength was quite weak even after healing as much as he did.**

**Anyway, get ready for some nasty things to go down next chapter.**


	6. Ants and Boots

**The Vicious Gods Wrath **

**Chapter 6: Ants and Boots**

* * *

"Hmm, it seems I went a tad overboard," Freeza laments with genuine sincerity as stares down at the two... Corpses to put it lightly, of the two Super Saiyan's responsible for his many woes. But in his mad rush to reap bloody vengeance on them, his enthusiasm lost control and even a species as sturdy as these inbred monkeys have their limitations. That's not to say he didn't relish in process of turning their bodies into the scraps of flesh and bone at his feet, but his enthusiasm has gotten the better of him.

"A pity, I wanted it to last longer,"

"Have no fear, Lord Freeza," A familiar voice he never thought he would hear again yet one he's strangely not surprised to see tells him. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices several of his most worthwhile and loyal minions, Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force flying across the desolate wasteland of the destroyed planet Earth, their auras carving through the blackened sky and perpetually rising pillars of gray smoke seeping into it.

Bowing upon their landing, they all extend their opens hands to their master and reveal a most glorious offering in each one. The complete set of Dragon Balls.

"We have finally accomplished in securing them sire," Zarbon proudly states as he kneels at the forefront of the group. With a gentle care, Freeza takes the orb into his hand and stares at his own reflection in it, his mind flooding with endless possibilities to do with them after he's exhausted their abilities of revival.

"You've done well Zarbon," With a small gesture of his hand, the party rises to its feet. "A bit longer than usual but a success nonetheless."

The effeminate warrior laughs with a bit of strain and uncertainty, clearly not quite certain that Freeza, strangely enough, didn't mean anything by it. Clearly, the torture of the Saiyan's has left him in quite a good mood indeed.

"We wouldn't dare to let you down once again my lord," Captain Ginyu assures him with a bow of his head. "And I see you've destroyed the so-called Legendary Super Saiyan's as well!"

Another person the rightful ruler of the universe assumed he'd never see again, yet he's not surprised to find him present either.

"Yes, indeed," Freeza looks back to the remaining shreds of the two Super Saiyan's. "And your timing is impeccable, for I've many more horrors to unleash upon these two and your gifts will serve me nicely in this regard."

"Aw yeah!" Exclaims Recoome with his hand clenching with enough force to make several veins across his body to pop out. "I can't wait to see what's his face get clobbered by Lord Freeza."

"Oh, believe me, that's the least of what I have in store for him and his mysterious friend. Let us waste no time and return these two back to the living plan," With a snap of his fingers, the group neatly and quickly gathers the orbs into a pile within arms reach of their master.

"Let's see what this one can do," Freeza places the final one to the pile before stepping back. "Mighty Dragon of Earth! Hear my summons and come to this mortal plain! Rise in the name of Lord Freeza!"

As it is designed to do, the Dragon Balls of Earth release a pillar of blinding, twisting energy, darkening the skies throughout the entire planet. Freeza watches the display with a chuckle, eager to revive the Super Saiyan's to continue their hopefully endless torment for as long as the Dragon Balls of Earth will allow. At that moment, a surprising yet inventive idea slips into his mind. One where he will bequeath immortality to the two Super Saiyan's so as to torture them endlessly for as long as he wishes.

After all, what use is immortality if you lack power in other areas to do anything with it? Something goes awry when a sudden, seething jolt of pain sends Freeza crumbling to his knees.

"W-what is this?!" He yells in writhing in agony, rolling all over the dirty ground of the ruined Earth city and gasping for air. He can feel his heart clench as if some invisible force slowly crushes it inside his chest. A loud ringing noise assaults ears ring so loudly he can't even hear his own yells of pain. Blood drips from Freeza's mouth, lips, eyes, and ears, making it nigh impossible to yell, much less breathe.

_What is... happening... to me...?!_ He wonders as the blackened sky begins swallowing the ground in a shroud of pitch blackness.

In a desperate bid to save himself, the tyrant reaches out to his loyal soldiers for help. Yet they do nothing but stand there, as if completely oblivious to what's happening in front of them. Soon, the darkness envelops them as well, then the Dragon Balls, the ruins of Earth, the two Super Saiyan's, absolutely everything... Except for him.

His senses begin to fail him though he can't tell if the first to go is his sight or sound, for the bleeding quickly ruined those as well and the pitch black around him makes it a question impossible to answer. The only thing he has left is his sense of feeling. Like a frightened child, he tries to grab to clutch at anything to get some sense of where he is. But try as he might, he can't feel anything, not even his own fingers touching one another.

Then his hands go numb, sending shivers down his spine as his entire body slowly but surely goes limp, leaving him with nothing but his own internal screaming echoing inside his head. A stiff coldness envelops him, one far greater than any of the numerous, mighty blizzard storms that litter his home planet. Freeza would be lying if he said he didn't feel this before. The distinct clench of death, a sensation he first felt on Namek then when his true death came to pass.

A sense of overwhelming despair robs him of his will to fight on, and Freeza almost gave into it. That's when the spark appeared.

The surprise of feeling something warm, feeling anything rather, spurred him into action as seemingly tiny as it is. Creaking open his eye through the blood, he sees a golden light glowing in the pitch black, growing bigger and bigger at its approach. For what feels like an eternity, he floats in this cold void of nothingness, waiting with what shreds of strength he has left to see this through to the end.

When the source of the glow reaches him, he stops and stares at the two distinct, glowing figures in golden energy smirking down on him. They were fine, healed and restored from his tortures and of death, eagerly watching him pass away in this numb state of nothingness. That is when another spark came into existence: one inside of Freeza.

"No..." The overlord states with a raspy yet defiant voice as the fire inside of him grows larger and larger. "I will not... let it end like this..."

His inner flame, fueled by his will power and fury, burns through whatever it is afflicting him. Ending the blood loss, the ringing in his ears, restoring his sense of touch and most important of all, his power.

"The days of my defeats... and failures are done... "

Reach deep into himself for every ounce of strength he has, Freeza stares down the two smirking Super Saiyan's and with a mighty roar, unleashes his power through this black void. His purple energy bursts forth in a brilliant light, overwhelming the golden shine of his enemies. Detestable creatures responsible for his misery once smiling now try to guard themselves against his power to little avail.

"I refuse to die like this! Like the worthless ants of the cosmos!" He yells defiantly with the veins in his head popping out. "**DO YOU HEAR ME?! THE MIGHTY FREEZA REFUSES TO FALL LIKE THIS!"**

Rushing towards the two of them, Freeza's fingers ensnare the necks of Son Goku and the boy, though this is hardly how he wants them to go out, with a satisfied smile at their horrified faces, their snapping necks will have to suffice, for now.

* * *

**Outside the PTO Command Ship**

"Jaco? Jaco, can you hear me?" Tagoma's voice calls out to him over the secure communication line while the Galactic Patrolman steers his ship in and out of a nearby asteroid belt, using the floating rocks as cover from the PTO blaster and missile fire. With his vastly smaller size, he easily zigs and zags around, in-between, through the stones while the larger enemy ship remains on the edge of the belt, as it would be shredded in minutes. Taking his hand off the steering wheel for a moment, he taps the comm line to respond.

"I can hear you old friend-"

The explosion of a nearby asteroid, thrice the size of Jaco's ship takes his attention from the call and back to steering it. With dozens of smaller rocks flinging towards him, the Patrolman opens fire on them, clearing a path with which to dodge them easier. "Sorry about that, had to deal with a tiny problem courtesy of your employers."

"At least, we don't have to worry about the large problem anymore," Tagoma states with utmost and surprising confidence and satisfaction. "The bastard is dead once more."

It takes Jaco a moment to let the words sink in. "What? Are you sure? Are you absolutely, positively-"

"Yes!" Tagoma cuts him off. "Don't worry! I'm checking his vitals as we speak and he is most assuredly dead, there's no heart or brain activity to speak of."

With a relieved sigh, the Galactic Patrolman relaxes for a moment despite the battle still raging all around him and is thankful to have prevented a potentially horrible catastrophe from happening. With this heavy burden off his back, he focuses back to the matter at hand. "I assume you're tampering with things as we planned?"

"I assume you're tampering with things as we planned?"

"Indeed, my program has already altered the footage from today to show one of the seemingly destroyed drones launch the capsule right through the window of the healing tank and killing our beloved Lord Freeza," Tagoma uses the title with a pure sarcasm. "Just a few more moments and I'll be AAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Tagoma?" Jaco calls out to him upon hearing a sudden crash of glass followed by the double agents pained gasp.

A series of strained, painful sounding gasps follow up on it along with barely comprehensible words followed by gurgling noise. Then, something loudly snaps and thumps. Jaco almost resists the urge to even ask what's happening.

"Tagoma? Tagoma?! Report! What is your status?!" Feeling a horrible sense of dread, the Patrolman urges for his friend to answer. Instead of hearing his stoic, reassuring voice, he hears more glass cracking followed by the whooshing noise of dripping, rushing water, then more thumping follows suite.

"T-tagoma?" Jaco says his name with just barely above a whisper.

"My apologies for interrupting your conversation but I seem to have broken him,"

"No..." He whispers upon hearing that voice. That terrible, terrible voice. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,..."

"I wouldn't be too heartbroken over it if I were you, you'll be seeing him momentarily."

With a surge of adrenaline, he's never felt before in his many, many years of service, Jaco reroutes all the power he can into the ship's engine's and just barely manages to keep his vessel from being torn to shreds either by enemy fire or by the asteroids.

"Tights! Contact command at once-"

From the corner of his eye, Jaco spots something tear through the PTO command ship from the inside out, a slender, white, lizard-like man. Using his superior vision he gets a closer look at him and upon noticing the distinct features of the being's face, he instantly knows who it is in spite of his vastly different form. He notices Freeza smirk as his finger follows Jaco's ship with complete ease and try as he might, deep down in the coldest recess' of his mind, Jaco knows he's lost. And all of the universe will suffer dearly and horribly for it, especially his family.

Even the instantaneous death from Freeza's finger blast incinerating him, the A.I. tights and the entire ship out of existence is a scant silver lining for him.

* * *

As he observes the final vestiges of the ship and its flaming ruin evaporate into the void of space, Freeza can't help but feel a great swell of satisfaction and joy. For despite treachery seeping into his ranks, from the worthless Galactic Patrol no less, the long-suffering he's endured and the humiliation it birthed, despite even floating in a cold, almost dead void of space very similar to his recent dream, Freeza is satiated.

With an almost mesmerized expression, he looks at his own hands. He can feel the cold chill of space bite at him, the brushes of his fingers against one another and the escaping oxygen passing through the breach in the ships hull brush against his feet. Glancing around, he sees thousands upon thousands of stars shine brightly in the blackness of space, each one a world ripe for the taking and bending to his will and use. And one of them will suffer more than any other until now and more so than any other henceforth.

_It is good to be alive..._

* * *

**For those of you who may think Jaco escaped, he didn't, he is 100% confirmed dead. I'm sad to see him go as he was probably the most fun to write out of everyone, but his survival would've meant Freeza's revival becoming public knowledge, and for the purposes of this story I couldn't let that happen before his return to Earth. **

**Also, Freeza is in his fourth form form when he heals and will remain so for the remainder of the story, there's no good reason for him to revert to his first form when all his bits and pieces were from his real body. **


	7. Eye Spy

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 7: Eye Spy**

* * *

"W-what was that just now?!"

Demands Sorbet as a red beam of energy hits the Galactic Patrol vessel, causing a brilliant display of fire to erupt just outside the main viewport at the front of the command station. Their enemy, along with a sizeable portion of the asteroid belt vanishes in the flames, leaving little more than shards of broken rock, metal, and glass in floating in explosions aftermath.

"Enemy vessel is eliminated, sir," One of the soldiers manning the command desks monitors informs him. "However, it appears it was both sending and receiving some sort of communications signal, from where and to where I can't say."

"Damn it!" Sorbet brings his fist down to the chairs arm handle. "Our position is most certainly compromised! Prepare to leave the system immediately-"

"Delay that order."

A new voice commands out of nowhere, commanding yet unrecognizable to everyone on deck with the exception of Sorbet. Like a trained dog hearing his master's call, Sorbet's head snaps towards the entrance and there he finds his salvation stand, his master, Lord Freeza, restored to full health and hopefully, to full power.

"Lord Freeza!" Sorbet exclaims, momentarily diverting all eyes on the deck from the white lizard man to himself then back to the man they know recognize as Lord Freeza and a deadly, nervous silence thickens the air inside the room.

"What's wrong? You're all staring at me as if you've seen a ghost!" Freeza chuckles briefly, eyeing the petrified men in the room. "If you're all quite finished gawking at me, I'd like to know who is in charge of this vessel."

Everyone's eyes turn to Sorbet once more. Snapping his senses back into place, he promptly leaves his chair and hastily bows before his master. "I-I am your grace!"

"And you are?"

"Sorbet, my lord! I was part of your support staff for the Third Stellar Region!"

"Yes... I seem to recall seeing you someplace before..." Freeza's wary tone sends a chill down Sorbet's spine, the fact he can't even raise his head to look at him makes it all the worse. "What has happened to the remainder of the bureaucracy? Surely you cannot be the only one left."

"I'm afraid it so, my lord," He gulps then continues. "A great many took advantage of your... absence and tried to take over the empire. Needless to say... Years of infighting and treachery have robbed us of many talented individuals, my lord."

"Then perhaps I should not be surprised to find an agent from the Galatic Patrol of all things trying to assassinate me."

Before he can ask what his master means by that, Freeza's long tail whips up into the air and sends something tall and slim flying overhead, with a frightened yelp, Sorbet only narrowly leaps out of its way lest he is crushed underneath. When he finally gets a clear view of the body, Sorbet finds himself at a loss for words.

"That one," Freeza narrows his eyes at the corpse. "He was in league with the Patrolman responsible for assaulting this vessel, while you were focused on the battle outside, he tried to use a virus of some sort to kill me while I recovered. If I was a lesser being he would have succeeded."

"B-but..." Sorbet stammers. "He was my best soldier! My most trusted lieutenant!"

"The finest backstabbers are always the best of friends in their treachery," A communications device is presented to him by Freeza and from it, the recording of the final call is released for everyone present to hear.

_"Sorry about that, I had to deal with a tiny problem courtesy of you employers." _Says a voice none of them recognize, undoubtedly belonging to the Patrolman.

_"At least we don't have to worry about the large one anymore." _Says Tagoma proudly. _"The bastard is dead once more."_

A brief pause follows until the Patrolman responds. _"What? Are you sure? Are you absolutely, positively-"_

"_Yes!_" Tagoma voice cuts him off. "_Don't worry! I'm checking his vitals as we speak and he is most assuredly dead, there's no heart or brain activity to speak of."_

"I think I've more than made my point," Sorbet's attention snaps away from Tagoma's body only when he feels something small bonk him in the forehead, the device containing the entire conversation.

"Seeing as this one has no more used for his quarters," Freeza gives Tagoma's corpse one last, scornful glance. "I shall take them for my own."

"O-of course Lord Freeza," Says one of the pilots when Sorbet doesn't answer. "Is there- anything else we can do for you?"

"You are to tell no one of my revival," Freeza commands in an even tone which leaves no room for argument. "You may inform the rest of the crew seeing as I'm making this my permanent home of residence but no one outside this vessel can know about it until I say otherwise. And for anyone soul stupid or traitorous enough to think they can break this order, even accidentally, know that I will hold everyone here responsible. I will hunt down your respective species and cull them until you are the only one's left of them. You will die knowing you've brought ruin to your people, have I made myself clear?"

Minus the still shocked Sorbet, the other present soldiers take a step back with their jaws hanging open, all of them trembling in terror of their master's order. Unanimously they all nod in understanding and proclaim, "Your wish is our command Lord Freeza! We won't fail you!"

"Your wish is our command Lord Freeza! We won't fail you!"

Freeza's pleased smirk does little to put them at ease, quite the opposite. "Good to hear," Sorbet's eyes meet with his once more. "I don't usually give second chances but seeing as I've some business to attend to in my quarters, you may live for the time being.

"T-thank... My lord.." Sorbet bows once more. "Is there anything I can do for you, sire?"

"I desire access to the ships entire memory banks and with all of the information you have on the planet Earth, have you any spy bots monitoring it?"

"That is how we discovered it my lord," Sorbet gives him the half-truth, opting to remove Tagoma out of the story.

"Good, you will give me full control over them and keep transmitting footage perpetually, is that clear?

"Perfectly, my lord," Without another word, Freeza leaves the room and Sorbet doesn't bother to rise from his bow until the swooshing of his master's feet against the metal can no longer be heard. Behind him, the soldiers on deck let out sigh reliefs and Sorbet can't fault them for that, this is not what he had in mind when he thought Lord Freeza had come back to them. Not in the least.

One of the soldier's glances over to Tagoma's corpse, gulping before reluctantly asking. "What should we- what should we do about the traitor?"

Sorbet's gaze returns to the corpse in question. For years, Tagoma served him well and executed his orders without hesitation or regret. Where other soldiers fled battles or surrender, he helped hold the line for over a dozen PTO posts and aided in the organizations troubled survival. When told to raise a world to dust, he did so, when told to restore order by any means necessary, he did so with ruthless efficiency and above all else, great competence.

Now, all of it was nothing but a lie to slowly and surely earn his trust and to eventually bring ruin to the organization from within. As he recounts the day he opted to keep Tagoma more on the ship than in field work and how, ever since then, their brief spurts of progress came to a slow but certain halt and promptly regressed.

"Sir?" The soldier asks again, snapping Sorbet from his trance. "What do you want us to do with the body?"

Without a word, Sorbet turns his head in the direction of the corpse, looking at its horrified expression for a good long while before spitting on it in disgust from atop his chair.

"Throw him into the incinerator with the rest of the trash, the rest of you either get Lord Freeza the footage from the drones or inform the others of his secrecy order."

Without another word or glance at Tagoma, Sorbet leaves the room, for he knows that he may soon join the traitor in death if he fails to improve his stance with Lord Freeza.

* * *

**14 Days Later**

"I suppose congratulations are in order Kakarot," Vegeta tells Goku as the two spar with one another, their hair transformed in the distinct glow of the Super Saiyan form though one crackling with lightning. The two battle in one of the many, desolate wastelands seemingly spread far and wide across the surface of the planet Earth. Goku quickly darts his head left and right, avoiding Vegeta's flurry of punches.

"Congratulations?" He repeats "Oh! You mean for Gohan's engagement!"

Vegeta's stops his assault before continuing it with far more force and speed behind each strike. "Yes, Kakarot! For your son's engagement! Truly, why do I even bother sparring with you?"

Leaping into the air to avoid a kick, Goku forms one of his infuriating, confident smirks. "Well, we are the only guys who train this hard now. Piccolo's cooled off, the boys are growing out of it,..."

The traitorous Saiyan Prince falls silent, begrudgingly accepting the validity of his statement.

"Just," Vegeta sighs, "Shut up and fight."

Unbeknownst to the two sparring Super Saiyans along with their families and allies across the Earth, dozens of spy bots have actively been spying on them for days now. Generating hours upon hours of footage containing troves of valuable information, all of which is directly transmitted and made readily available to Freeza.

With the exception of the faint, blue light emanating from the monitor, most of the room lies shrouded in darkness and silence. Even the air is stale from no one entering or exiting the room ever since Freeza issued his commands to the crew. Though this bothers him little, in fact, the seclusion helps him greatly, for he wishes to focus all his attention on the footage.

For days now he has sat in the former quarters of the dead, double agent Tagoma, not eating, sleeping, drinking or even breathing as he examines every frame of footage under intense scrutiny. He mentally catalogs every spoken word, every punch, and kick, every transformation either achieved or mentioned, every technique shown or implied.

Much to his chagrin, Goku, and the others have advanced far beyond what he ever thought possible. Not only have he, Vegeta, and all their children achieved Super Saiyan, but some of them have even discovered higher levels of it, with powers near incalculable by the spy drones. Not only them, but even the Namekian and even the lowly humans have achieved powers surpassing his own in the case of the Namek or rivaling it in his in the case of the latter.

A familiar and rash urge to fly towards Earth and make them pay for each and every advancement came rushing back to Freeza. The same urge he felt when his father found him floating amongst the rubble of old Namek and brought him back through cybernetic technologies. So eager was he for revenge, he simply secured his own doom when the other Super Saiyan, curiously much younger look now but with a name to put on his face, Trunks, the son of Vegeta.

That rashness cost him everything, his life, 12 years of time spent in the torments of Hell and the decline of his Empire into this miserable rabble. Barely a shadow of its former self that not even the diminutive leadership of the Galatic King and his Patrol were worried to send spies into it, something they never would have dared to do if he was around.

Despite his desire for vengeance, Freeza forced the anger down and continued scrutinizing the footage. The urge came back more and more, sometimes stronger than the first time, but now? It is still present but no longer dictating his actions.

For every scrap of information he finds infuriating, he also finds something incredibly useful. Vegeta's gravity machine which allows him to train in gravity levels far beyond any natural particularly intrigues him, along with the apparent mastery of the Saiyan's super form by staying in it for extended periods of time, forcing the body to grow accustomed to this elevated state.

Other facts he finds potentially useful are their so-called Senzu Beans, small fruits seemingly capable of not only reinvigorating a fighter completely but also healing all their injuries. The apparent presence of advanced, strength enhancing cyber augmentation as present in the wife of Krillin, a human Freeza could've sworn he killed on Namek, who went to the wife of Vegeta, Bulma, for maintenance and on her computer, he caught glimpses of these schematics capable of turning an ordinary Earthling into a being capable of rivaling a Super Saiyan in strength!

Clearly far more advanced than anything they ever had and most certainly better than the patchwork which held him together after Namek. In spite of this, however, Freeza feels uneasy about subjecting himself to any more cybernetics, especially if these one's on Earth are as... Detailed as they appear from the few glances he saw of them.

Finally, there is the children's fusion dance, a technique with the choreography that could only please the likes of Ginyu, but one also capable of drastically increasing the power of those who do it for a short time.

_You have been a busy one Goku, I'll give you that,_ Freeza must begrudgingly compliment his greatest adversary as he spies on the bout between him and the traitorous, Prince Vegeta. The sudden urge to rush to their planet and snap their necks momentarily rises only for Freeza to grit it back down, with far less effort needed now than the first time.

Though, as he snaps back to his feet, he finally feels the stiffness of his own body, and not only from sitting her for a fortnight. Though he's never controlled his power very well, Freeza can instinctively tell that his time in Hell has lessened his strength. He walks out of the room, cracking his knuckles and neck to loosen them on the way to the command deck, several soldiers nervously greet him but he pays them no attention, there's only one on this ship who may be useful to him still.

Upon reaching the bridge, Freeza spots him standing at the main viewport, gazing out into the stars. Sorbet glances around and calmly bows before him. "My Lord"

"I assume you're the one who told them not to disturb me?"

Sorbet nods. "Given the circumstances behind your return, I thought it best to give you some time to process everything alone and in peace."

"A wise decision," Replies Freeza, still unsure what to do with the blue alien before him. Despite his incompetence with the one called Tagoma, given the other information available, he's also been the only one actively trying to keep the organization from crumbling into nothingness. Usually, he'd execute ones responsible for bringing in traitors or spies, whether knowingly or unknowingly, but for his plan to work, he needs someone capable of leading the restoration efforts publically while Freeza deals with more personnel affairs behind the scenes.

"You may rise," He commands and Sorbet does so. "Walk with me." Freeza turns back towards the door with his hands behind his back. "I assume you're aware of the powerful fighters on Earth?"

Sorbet nods. "Then I won't waste time dodging the truth, they were responsible for my untimely demise a decade ago, though admittedly it was my own foolishness that greatly contributed to that as well. Regardless, now that I have returned, I cannot take full control of the Organization openly while my enemies still live."

"Then I won't waste time dodging the truth, they were responsible for my untimely demise a decade ago, though admittedly it was my own foolishness that greatly contributed to that as well. Regardless, now that I have returned, I cannot take full control of the Organization openly while my enemies still live."

"Forgive me for saying this, my lord, but their powers are quite high, much higher than any listed from you."

"They've grown significantly stronger in my absence, even Majin Buu who I thought was nothing more but a childish myth has not only been defeated by them but is also their ally." The desire to rush in almost overcomes his common sense, Freeza snaps it back.

"To defeat them, I must, for the first time in a long time, train myself to surpass them. Once they're defeated and I reign supreme as the most powerful being in the universe, the Empire will flourish once more."

Though he is loathe to stoop to such a level, to put who knows how much effort to return to his true place as the most powerful in the universe against ants who've usurped the position way from him. Loathsome creatures who've dared to defy the natural order of things.

And yet, there is another side to this coin, for if Freeza's machinations come to fruition, the same techniques, and tools which have allowed the loathsome Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of their bizarre Earth rabble to overcome him will come back to bite them. For they've made no effort to safeguard their world from espionage or to even protect the precious Dragon Ball's.

In the end, it will be their arrogance which will cause their undoing, not Freeza's, not this time.

Suddenly, Freeza doesn't find the idea of training quite so appalling.

Sorbet rubs his chin, pondering Freeza's necessity to train. "Ordinary practice will do no good, it will take training to the most extreme level to truly help you make any significant gains my lord. However, I don't know of any such exercise, if I did, I'd have made it a permanent part of our army long ago."

"Don't waste too much time thinking about it," Freeza smirks. "For I already have the perfect method, all I need know is a competent group of scientists and money to make it happen."

"Our forces are stretched thin," Sorbet tells him frankly "I will find the best scientists and engineers we have to offer sire."

"I'm glad to hear it Sorbet," Replies Freeza, pleased with his answer. "Who knows, you just might prove yourself useful to me after all."

* * *

**Freeza actually hasn't gained any power increase after his resurrection, in fact, since his body went through hell and back to get better, I would wager to say that he's actually a bit weaker now than he originally was. Not by a huge margin mind you but still, no practice and heavy reconstructive surgery and a genocidal poison does a number on it, even to a freak of nature like Freeza. **

**Since college is starting soon, with this upcoming week being particularly brutal for me, don't expect any more chapter for a while guys. I'll try to post some but I make no promises, real life stuff has to come first y'know. **


	8. Mastering Thy Self

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 8 - Mastering Thy Self**

* * *

**Two Weeks Post-Resurrection, PTO Command Ship**

"Given the specifications I've given you Professor, how quickly can you replicate this machine?"

Sitting in his personnel quarters, far from the prying eyes and ears of the rest of the ship, Sorbet asks the foremost scientists still employed by the Empire, a Doctor Kafka working as the head of their R&amp;D department. Not for the first time since he's been forced to speak with her at regular intervals does he grow annoyed by the lizard woman's attention span. Specifically how she tends to spend a few minutes ignoring him or forgetting that he's there entirely as she considers an answer.

"The design is quite simple and efficient indeed," She speaks up, not bothering to look at him. "Though the technology is somewhat more primitive than our own, it's gravity altering capabilities should allow for some very intense but useful training."

"I'm well aware of that Professor," He tells her through grit teeth. Though he's no scientist, any fool could understand the basic principle of how it works the broad strokes of the machine's capabilities via the spy bots information acquired from the computer of Vegeta's Earthling wife, among many other things.

"What I need to know is how quickly you can make a replica of it?"

"Creating a replica will be child's play, I can have a fully functional unit done in 36 hours at the latest."

He smiles at the news. "Excellent, I want you to make this our lab's top priority Professor. I'm sure you're aware of out deteriorating situation and a machine like can raise the troop's powers to levels they've never thought possible. We will need this to change our current losing streak."

She gives him a mumbling yes of some kind. "Understood sir, although, I was looking forward to tampering with the capsule and cybernetics technology you also sent me first..."

"All in good time Professor, if you prove yourself capable of this task, then you'll be spearheading those other projects with all our resources at your disposal," Sorbet promises with genuine sincerity and concludes communications with her. In a rush, he practically runs through the hallways to immediately inform Lord Freeza of the good news. He's all too aware of the bad first impression he left on his master despite aiding in his return to the living world but this will surely help improve his standing.

Making his way through the hallways of the ship and saluting some soldiers he meets on his way, Sorbet finally reaches Freeza's quarters in no time and tries to knock on the door when the master's voice calls out to him.

"Enter,"

He stands there, surprised and hesitant as he wonders how Lord Freeza knew anyone was going to knock, let alone that it was specifically Sorbet. Regardless, he does as told, entering the room to find Freeza performing clapping push-ups over and over. Underneath him, Sorbet spots an actual puddle of sweat forming beneath his master.

Not wanting to conclude his training just yet, Freeza's eyes look up to Sorbet and his lips curl into a smirk. "Since you're here, that must mean the gravity machine data has arrived at our scientists, hasn't it?"

Sorbet clears his throat before answering. "Yes, sir, our top scientist Professor Kafka is working on it as we speak and it will be complete in 36 hours."

"Excellent, more than enough time for me to get back into shape." Admits Freeza before speeding up his push-ups.

"I'm surprised you're already doing your workouts, sire," Admits Sorbet. "I had thought you'd spend more time learning this Ki sensing power."

"I've already mastered it," Freeza reveals as though it's the nothing of worth. "How else do you think I knew it was you? Which reminds me, I'll have to make sure the rest of our forces start learning how to suppress their powers as well."

"Suppressing our powers?" He asks again, earning a sigh from his master.

"Take a look at through that horrid device on your head,"

Pressing the scouter mounted on his left ear, Sorbet aims it towards his exercising master and gasps in shock upon seeing its reading of 5. "That- that's impossible," He blurts out with his jaw hanging open. Freeza laughs at his reaction.

"How have you done this, my lord? After all those failed attempts I thought-"

"That I had quit? Truth be told I nearly did," His master concludes the exercise and wipes his brow with a nearby tower. "However, a few days ago after a particularly annoying attempt, I tried something different."

* * *

**5 Days Prior**

"Again," Commands Freeza with a low, threatening growl to the four-man squad of soldiers standing next to one another before him while he sits in a meditative crouch. After giving his new second in command, Sorbet, the specifications of the training tools he requires he has spent the past few days since his return trying to grasp the intricacies of Ki. As proven by his enemies, one's power can be controlled by the users own will, either becoming exponentially stronger by focusing it on a single point or virtually nothing to avoid detection and to make one appear weaker than they actually are.

This knowledge has evaded Freeza for most of his life, forcing him to depend on copious transformations to either lower or raise his power just to keep it in check. Never mind the need for a scouter to track down enemies or to have the faintest idea of their strength level. The blame for this comes from both his father and his own arrogance, for most of his life, bar Beerus, and Cold, Freeza was the most powerful being in the universe. Even in his weakest form, none could even remotely challenge him. He never saw a need to ponder these questions or even train as his power was absolute, so why bother?

Now he sees the folly of this approach, cursing himself and the pampering of his annoying father from holding him back. If he were smarter, he could've been more than ready enough to defeat the Super Saiyan and prevent the chain of events which lead to his creation. With his gravity machine not yet and no other forms of relevant training at his disposal, not that he CAN train for the Namekian Piccolo apparently has someone keeping an eye out for his Ki across the entire span of the galaxy, Freeza continues trying to achieve this "Ki sense" before moving onto anything else.

If only it were so simple.

"I said again!" He snaps and they all momentarily and unsurprisingly snivel in fear before quickly returning back into formation. Doing as commanded, they clench their fists and begin raising the awareness of their power levels up. Freeza closes his eyes, putting his full attention into trying to sense this rise in energy. Yet, as with every other attempt, he simply cannot feel it. Like a blind child trying to see once more, he merely reaches out into a nothingness hoping to catch some vague thing that will help him, somehow. He clenches his fists, getting more annoyed by this hurdle, the perpetual shouting of the soldiers does little to help his temper.

He wants to simply let his power lash out and eviscerate the four of them as if it will somehow solve his problem. Yet he can't, not because he doesn't want to, but because of the limited amount of soldiers present on the ship and the prospect of bringing in a replacement could allow another spy into their midst. Instead, the tyrant bites his lip and exhales before raising his hand. They all fall deathly silent.

"You may leave, I've no more use for you today," He tells them with a calm surprising even himself and the instant he's alone, the pent up frustration comes out into a single punch through a nearby wall "

"**Damn it all! Why can't I do it?!**"

He pulls his hand back out and stares at it, his whole body shaking with barely restrained fury. At first, he considered that the problem lied with the first soldiers he asked to help him learn it, however, as he switched from the various crew members ranging from Sorbet to even the janitor, he could not sense their powers either.

"What am I missing?" He asks himself, frustration somewhat giving way to desperation. "Vegeta wasn't able to do it under my watch, at least, I assume so yet he knows it now. The other Saiyans and their spawn know it, the Namekian knows it, even the lowly Earthling's who conspire with them know it. It cannot be a biological limitation..." His voice falters with the possibility of this being true as if a sudden, painful stab pierced his insides.

"Can it?"

Placing his hand on his chin, Freeza stands as still as a statue as he contemplates the possibility of this. While his biology is factually more powerful in its durability and adaptiveness than any known in the universe given his many instances of surviving injuries or illnesses capable of killing lesser beings. It could come at a cost to his energy, a sort of evolutionary deficiency created for the purpose of balance.

But the more time he spends thinking about this, the more the possibility frustrates him. The very concept that he, a superior life form from a species of worthless scum tethered to environmental suits, is restrained in some way is preposterous. Yet, the fear of this being true clings to him like a parasite eating away at him from the inside out.

Once more, the desire to simply lash out and annihilate all in his path rears its ugly head and Freeza with great difficulty tries to force it back down. But he knows he has to channel it into a physical act and quickly lest it get the better of him. Then he notices a single bottle of empty wine at the desk, a small luxury he allows himself during the very few breaks he takes in-between training.

With a swift motion of his hand, he releases a beam of energy from his index finger and breaks the bottle to pieces, then he blasts at those pieces, and the pieces after that until it is effectively vaporized from existence. A small calm lessens the furies of anger burning inside him, and with calm comes clarity, he looks at his smoking index finger and how he can release energy from it at will yet he cannot actually control it to the same degree as his enemies on Earth.

That is when an idea comes to blooms in the recesses of his mind.

"Maybe..."

Extending his open palm, Freeza forms a small, purple ball of Ki hovering above it. He positions himself back into his meditative crouch and closes his eyes, focusing on the energy forming the ball. For how can one sense the power of others if he does not truly even understand his own?

Before moving on to anything else, Freeza simply lets the orb hover there while he tries to get a feel for it, and by extension the energy flowing through his body. Like a foreign language, it escapes him entirely at first but hours upon hours pass and slowly but surely, he starts to sense the energy. Wanting to test it further, Freeza mentally commands the orb to levitate around the room as a test to see if he's cracked the code or simply encountered a fluke.

Though he finds some difficulty in sensing it, at first, he adjusts quickly as his familiarity with the minutia grows. He commands it to speed up, causing it to quickly dart all over the room and around its maker and he can sense it perfectly, snatching it just as it flies towards his face.

"Let's try something else." He rubs his hands together like a naughty child who's discovered something with endless possibilities.

Placing the orb back into its original position, Freeza stiffens up as he puts more of his energy into it, increasing its size and power. He has done such a technique many times before, but always entirely on instinct as a sort of sixth sense, one he could never entirely grasp. Now it's different, now he can somewhat feel the flow of energy throughout his body as it leaves to the orb, empowering it.

A few more hours of this pass until he feels comfortably certain he's nailed down the process of raising energy. Then, he switches over to the reverse. He pulls energy from the ball as a way to get a feel for decreasing power instead of growing it. More hours pass until he's comfortably certain of his ability to decrease power, now he can make the orb as massive as the room or as tiny as a speck, all while being fully aware of the energy flow.

Now came the ultimate test: on himself. Telekinetically sending a scouter to his palm, he programs it to keep track of his power level and verbally comment on any rises and falls in his strength. With a long sigh, Freeza closes his eyes and returns his energy to a sense of normality, then he remembers the sensation of draining the life from the orb and applies the same principle to his own, internal energy for his entire body.

"Power Level: 800,000"

Five minutes pass.

"Power Level: 100,000"

Then two.

"Power Level: 5,000"

Next, it is thirty seconds.

"Power Level: 150"

Finally, but ten more seconds.

"Power Level: 1"

Freeza smirks at his accomplishment before doing the opposite, using the same feeling he had for the orb, he increases his power just enough to make it noticeable but not enough to give his location away. Initially, his power climbs back up to 500, then 10,000, then 75,000 and finally, 500,000.

The first sound to come from Freeza in what seems like an eternity is a relieved sigh, a small thing but a greatly liberating one. For now, he is free of his fears and anxieties and most important of all, his anger. Freeza would even go so far as though he's regained a semblance of old control he took for granted before.

Flexing his muscles to loosen them up after spending hours in the meditative stance. He telekinetically pulls the scouter towards himself once more and through it, contacts the commander of the squad he earlier dismissed. "Commander Ziber, I require the assistance of you and your men, return to my quarters at once."

They promptly reassemble with the same nervous, sweating, and fearful faces Freeza has become quite accustomed to in his many decades of ruling and is entirely indifferent too. With his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face, Freeza commands them, "Raise the awareness of your power levels for me."

Ziber and his men nod and yelling as their white auras flare spring to life, Freeza's remembers the lessons he's learned about his own energy and tries to apply the same principle to the troops.

_The moment of Truth,_

At first, he feels nothing and if this happened earlier mere hours ago, he would've quickly lost his temper. But the sense of control over his own power, though still far from refined or mastered, remains a steadfast fact in his mind, keeping him calm and focused. After a few minutes, he feels their energies with ever increasing clarity and with greater more effort, he begins to feel everyone on the entire ship.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Incredible Lord Freeza!" Sorbet blurts out in amazement. "To think there's an ability such as that out there and we were totally unaware of it!"

"You can thank my families horrid dependence on those scouter's for that," Freeza disdainfully comments on the Empire's reliance on that particular piece of technology. "Once our army learns of this skill, they will no longer have a use for such devices to scale an enemies power."

"You want us all to have it Lord Freeza?" Inquires Sorbet, as he is surprised that his master would share this ability with anyone, much less make it mandatory for his entire army.

"I no longer have the luxury of an endless horde of soldiers as I once did, if we are to become better than we once were, we must learn new abilities and make our soldiers truly formidable. The days of worthless grunts barely any stronger than a loathsome Earthling are done as far as I'm concerned." Freeza states with no room for argument. "Besides, I need worthwhile soldiers to take on the mighty defenders of Earth while I claim my **true** prize."

"I've no doubt you will succeed, sire,"

"Of course I will," Freeza leans into his chair with a satisfied smile. "It is only a matter of time and self-control until I do."

* * *

**Much like how John Matrix lied to Sully when he said he'd kill him last, I (kind of) lied when I said I wouldn't get another chapter out for a while, but seriously though, don't expect many updates for the next 2-3 weeks from me. Irregular one's at best.**

**Now, if you're wondering why King Kai hasn't discovered Freeza yet with him fiddling around with his ki, Freeza is doing it calmly without making a big deal of it. If Freeza raised his power in standard DB fashion with a big ass aura and a loud shout, King Kai would be on him in a second.**


	9. Revenge At Last!

**The Vicious Gods Warth **

**Chapter 9 - Revenge At Last!**

* * *

**11 Months Post-Resurrection, Earth**

_Oh man, what's taking so long? She didn't change her mind, did she? Nah, she wouldn't do that, right? I mean we've been dating for years now, and she seemed pretty excited about it when I popped the question. Then again, maybe she was only surprised I asked her at all, maybe she's cooled off and doesn't want to go through with this?!_

These are but a few of the many questions coursing through the frantic mind of one Son Gohan as he stands at the wedding aisle, surrounded by friends and family and awaiting the arrival of his soon to be wife. That is if his multitude of worst-case scenarios don't come to pass.

At the forefront sits his family. To the uttermost left are Grandpa and Mom, both of whom barely contain their tears of pride and joy. The display is almost enough for Gohan's anxiety to vanish. Next to his mother is dad, sending him a big goofy grin while struggling to loosen the tie around his neck. Gohan can sympathize, his mother treats ties more like hanging nooses. Little Goten tries to keep appearances, but if his perpetually opening and closing eyes are any indication, he doesn't find the festivities too interesting. Gohan can't blame him, he didn't much care for weddings either in his age.

Directly behind his family are Bulma, Vegeta and the equally bored looking Trunks. Bulma takes a page from his mother, wiping her nose and sending him a little wave as a show of support. To her right, Vegeta tries to keep an air of indifference with his arms and legs crossed but when he notices Gohan glances his way, the Saiyan Prince gives him both a tiny smile and nod, a small gesture but one the soon to be newly wed, if things don't go horribly wrong as he expects they might, appreciates. Trunks, unsurprisingly, looks just as bored as Goten.

And so the list of familiar faces grows with Krillin, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien, Puar, Launch, 17 and his family. Even the reclusive duo of Korin and Yajirobe are here along with Dende and Mister Popo. The last four of whom would only ever leave their residence for a special occasion, Gohan feels honored by the fact they deem his wedding as such.

Gohan tries to find some comfort and relief in their optimism collective optimism, he really does. But the anxiety rears its ugly head soon enough, and every second under its influence feels like a lifetime on this Earth.

_Uh oh, what if Videl does call it quits? Goten's won't talk to me anymore for dragging him to this 'snooze fest'. Dad and Vegeta won't be able to eat anything which means Vegeta will kill me. That is if mom leaves anything of me **to** kill-_

_Will you calm down already?! _The sudden roar of Piccolo's voice reverberates inside Gohan's skull. _I swear you were less afraid when I left you alone in the middle of nowhere for six months._

Gohan looks over to his best man, best friend and former mentor clad in a black tuxedo of his own making. If Bulma's stories are true, every tailor she tried for him couldn't get his measurements right, luckily, Piccolo's ability to conjure clothing out of thin air solved that problem.

_But Piccolo, what if you're wrong? What if I completely messed it up?!_ A sudden realization for why she's stalling or worse, gone entirely, turns his blood to ice. _**What if she found out about the ring?!**_

Even Piccolo's usually neutral demeanor momentarily falters with a grimace. Two months prior, after a multitude of broken promises and rescheduling, Gohan finally found the time to spar with his Namekian teacher. It started out well enough with simple exercises to get their blood pumping, yet both of them quickly lost themselves in the thrill of it all. Gohan hasn't gotten much of a chance to practice martial arts and Piccolo clearly enjoyed partaking in a good fight, yet in their bout, Piccolo accidentally disintegrated Gohan's engagement ring.

If it wasn't for his ability to recreate clothing, Gohan would surely be a dead man. And so, a pact was made to never speak of this to anyone, his mother would kill them both, nevermind Videl.

_Videl adores you kid,_ Piccolo's confidence returns. _I'm not expert when it comes to this mushy crap, but trust me, I've seen that look on your mom's face when she looks at Goku. If she didn't want to go through with this, she would've said no a year ago when you proposed._

_Do- do you really think so Piccolo?_ Asks a still nervous Gohan, noticing Piccolo's head turn towards the entrance of the room.

_Why don't you see for yourself, _He cryptically answers with a smirk, his eyes moving beyond Gohan who follows suit. He looks on in awe along with most of the others present in the room minus Goku, Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo, as Mr. Satan leads his smiling, white gown wearing daughter down the isle. All his doubts are instantly swept away as he looks at his soon to be wife with a blush on his face, with it growing even redder when she winks at him. With the atmosphere only being enhanced by the procession music.

Even Mr. Satan sniffs and tears up as he reaches the altar though unlike in other high profile events such as this he'd try to keep this side of himself a secret. Not this time, this day belongs to his daughter and he's in no mood to put up an act on it, tabloid journalism be damned. He stays there for a minute, still holding his daughter's hand, remembering all of the times she made him the proudest he's ever felt, like when she broke her first plank of wood. Or when she made a rousing speech about how much she loved him at her first-grade career day.

With a heavy sigh, Mister Satan looks her right in the eye and smiles. "Go get em, kid." Gohan hears him say as he leaves to take a seat next to mom.

"I was worried you bailed on me," Admits Gohan with a whisper, earning a chuckle from Videl. "What's so funny?"

"I was worried** you** were gonna bail on **me**, like fly through the roof while I was coming down the aisle or something."

They both laugh at their respective, baseless worries, embarrassed by their silly.

"Dearly beloved," The priest begins with a soothing voice with enough strength behind for all to hear, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Son Gohan and Videl in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace-"

The priest never gets a chance to continue, for, without warning, a loud and sudden explosion blows apart the roof of the church, sending chunks of rubble plummeting towards the attending guests. A thick cloud of brown and gray smoke engulfs the interior, sending everyone into a brief frenzy of coughing and confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Piccolo demands in the midst of the confusion.

"Why me, of course," A familiar voice from above silences everyone a moment ahead of the cloud blasting away from a strong kiai. Gazing upward at the clear blue sky, Gohan and the others find themselves paralyzed at the sight of one particularly being they never expected to see again. "The man did say I could object, after all, I was merely exercising my right to it."

"Freeza!" Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo declare in unison as the tyrant and a handful of his smirking troops hover in the air.

"Oh, so that's what he looks like!" Bulma chimes in.

"Is it really so surprising that I have returned?" He cackles. "My men did infiltrate your planet and revive me just under a year ago after all."

Gohan can practically hear Piccolo's teeth grind in anger as they both realize who the powerful yet scattered energy signature they, and all of the others felt almost a year belonged to.

"You scum," Piccolo practically spits the words out in disgust. "You must've figured out I was on to you and now you're here to make your move before your cover gets blown, isn't that right?"

"Very perceptive Namekian, unfortunately, it will do little to save any of you today. For you see," He places his hands on his sides with one foot before the either. "I've made extensive cybernetic upgrades to my body, my power is tenfold what it once was! And with this power, I will, at last, have my revenge and lay waste to your worthless planet!"

"Oh please!" Vegeta laughs from his seat. "If you think such upgrades will help you now any more than they did the last time you came here, you're more sad and deluded than I ever thought! Even my son here could take you down **without** Super Saiyan, isn't that right Trunks?" Vegeta turns to his son only to find him sleeping soundly despite the ruckus going on around him. An instant later, his fist comes down on Trunks' head, waking him up. "Get out there and prove my point, boy!"

"Why'd you do that dad?!" Trunks tries to ease the pain his aching head. "You don't wanna be here either-"

"Quit your whining and fight! This will make for good practice for you."

"Practice?" Trunks looks away from his scowling father and Gohan can practically feel the boy's enthusiasm twenty-fold as he lays eyes on Freeza. "Sweet! Alien bad guys to fight! If I knew this was part of the wedding I would've brought my gi!"

"It's not part of the wedding Trunks," Gohan tells him before turning his attention to the tyrant hovering overhead. "Listen up Freeza, if you want to fight us **fine**, we'll gladly oblige. But after the ceremony's finished, so I suggest you let us get that done at least before-"

Ignoring his offer, Freeza fires one of those finger beams Gohan vividly recalls shredding Piccolo to pieces on Namek. "I've neither the time nor the patience for such foolishness, you'll fight me now or die-"

With merely a glance, Gohan destroys the beam and springs into action, before Freeza can even realize he's standing right in front of him, Gohan's fist rams into the alien's gut, sending him reeling in pain.

"D-damn it! Kill him!" One of Freeza's men proclaims though Gohan has no intention of letting them, with the same speed as before, Gohan vanishes from their sight and with a quick series of simple yet deadly jabs to their skulls, takes all of them down with complete ease.

"Don't think you've won yet boy!" Proclaims the tyrant angrily, throwing any and all strategy to the wind, oblivious to the fact Gohan has absolutely no need to even evade his attacks. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve-" A swift smack to the face shuts him up, nearly knocking him right back down again.

"I already told you Freeza," Gohan growls with his rising temper. "If you want to fight, wait until we're done, not that it'll change the outcome."

"What?!"

"Your android-like body might have let you get the jump on us, but you're sorely outclassed. I suggest you scurry off into space and spare yourself the embarrassment of dying again."

Underneath that seething anger and wounded pride, Gohan momentarily sees a flicker of reason in Freeza's eyes as the two stare one another down. The last light of common sense telling him to leave and fight another day, but just as soon as it appears, its gone.

"Perhaps I will die," A mad grin graces the features of his face. "But I intend to take you all with me!"

Ripping the synthetic flesh off his chest, Freeza reveals a series of highly advanced bombs placed where his internal organs should be, taking even Gohan momentarily by surprise. "With these wonderful devices, I've enough firepower to destroy your planet 5 times over! Even if you Super Monkey's survive the blast, I doubt the coldness of space will treat you well as you are now!"

Another memory springs to Gohan's mind, of how Cell tried and somewhat succeeded with a last gambit much like this one. Today, however, Gohan has no intention of letting something like that happen again, no one but this desperate lunatic is going to die.

"You asked for this, **FFRRREEEEZZZZAAAAA!**" Powering up to his zenith, Gohan grabs Freeza by the tail and with all of his might spins the yelping tyrant with such force the two become the center of a powerful wind ripping more of the church from the ground. With a final shout, Gohan lets him go and watches Freeza not only leave the confines of his home but well past the moon as well. When he and the attending guests notice a small flicker of light somewhere very, very far away, they know Freeza's threat has passed once again.

"Nice going Gohan!" Dad pats him on the back. "For a minute there I was worried I was gonna have to blow up another Kai planet to save the Earth!"

"He probably wouldn't like that much, I think," Gohan chuckles, quickly relaxing after this little detour. The two descend back to ground level with Gohan grimacing at the destruction wrought by this whole affair. "Man, what a mess. I was freaking out over a lot of stuff, but this was definitely not one of them."

"You think we should postpone the wedding?" Videl asks, clearly not really in a wedding mood after all of this. Not that he can really blame her.

"Nah, I got a better idea." Feeling a sudden rush of boldness, probably from the adrenaline and excitement, Gohan scoops her off her feet and slowly takes off the ground. "Let's just get to the honeymoon and sort out the rest later."

"Sounds like a plan." A mischevious grin graces Videl's features as she plants a sultry kiss to his lips. Though they know they'll pay for it later, Gohan and Videl take off, ignoring the cries of their mother and father and the multitudes of congratulations and good luck wishes from their friends and family.

* * *

**PTO Command Ship**

"Well, well, that honestly couldn't have gone better than actually did," Sorbet observes the entire incident from one of the spy bots. He sits on the bridge, enjoying a cup of coffee before summoning a second holo-computer screen. On the other side, he sees his master training on a world of exploding fire and magma underneath the latest version of their greatest invention yet: the suppression field.

A field of energy capable of both blocking out a users Ki to anyone outside of it and increasing the gravity for anyone underneath its cover. A perfect invention combining stealth and greater training gains, precisely what Freeza wants.

"This had better be good Sorbet, I'm finally on the verge of mastering my full power and I'm no mood for interruptions. Freeza warns in-between launchig a series of punches and kicks across the air. From what Sorbet can see, he's increased gravity to over 500 times that of the planet Earth.

"Your plan has worked Lord Freeza," Sorbet gladly informs him. "The fake Freeza and squadron we sent attacked the wedding just as intended and told them of your revival. The one called Gohan, Goku's son, has managed to dispatch him and the force we sent to Earth."

Freeza cackling laughter is a good sign for him. "Excellent news indeed Sorbet, truly you've proven yourself far more capable and resourceful than any second-in-command I've had in the past. Were it not for you, I would have found myself in a very difficult situation with the Namekian so set on investigating to use of the Dragon Balls. Now that they think me a dead, arrogant fool, they will arrogantly assume the matter closed, precisely how I want them to think.

"Think nothing of it Lord Freeza, it is my duty of course to serve you," Sorbet bows. "I've also news of our latest conquests, it seems the first batch of soldiers you commanded to train under our more primitive gravity machines have conquered over 8 worlds in the span of a week, with 12 the week prior. Our funds have skyrocketed in ways I've not seen in many years."

"Very good, see to it that our gravity machine training continues expanding, the more capable soldier we have, the sooner we'll not only return to our original strength but surpass it as well."

"It shall be done my lord." Sorbet bows once more, ending communication with his master, leaving him to joyfully continue his training. He is not alone in that joy, for his master's praise has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was most certainly a necessary step in reviving the Empire. And the events of this day as evidence of Sorbet's on worth inside of it.


	10. Happy Anniversary!

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 10: Happy Anniversary!**

* * *

**1 Year Post-Resurrection, Planet Bass**

"Artillery guns! FIRE!" The Bassian commander's voice carries both across the vast planes of wasteland before him and his men and through the radios of the assembled troops. A year earlier, he was one among many leaders responsible for liberating their world from the clutches the Planet Trade Organizadeceasedthe deceased emperor Freeza. For nearly two centuries they ruled his home world, exploiting its resources and forcibly conscripting its men and women into the rank and file of the tyrant's army.

From an outsiders perspective this may seem merciful, but in truth, it meant a slow, miserable death to their home and everyone on it. Their forests are all but gone, their mineral resources all but depleted and the seas where they once lived remain thoroughly polluted to this very day. None without protection or mutation acquired from living in such an environment could hope to survive in them.

But now, at least, they are free and will remain as such. No one, not resurgent apparently resurgent Empire will change this. Certainly not a single fighter of theirs.

Across wastes, with the aid of his binoculars, he stares at the foe in question. Even from this distance, the commander can tell the red-horned being charging towards them is of considerable physical size and stature. The infamous armor of the PTO Empire adorns his chest, wrists, and feet, though, like many soldiers, his legs and arms remain exposed, revealing the muscles the size of a grown Bassian's head. With his blood colored skin and horns working in conjunction with such a physique, the commander doesn't doubt this soldier would be an imposing force up close.

Doing as commanded, the artillery forces which once annihilated much of the PTO forces during planet Bass' liberation open fire on their returning foe, unleashing the full power of the upgraded guns on him. On the other side of the field, Shisami finishes up the remaining robotic defenses, unleashing a red beam of energy out of his mouth which slices the nearby drones and tanks in half.

With a belch exhaling the smoke out of his nose and mouth, he smirks while looking around his latest handy work. "All too easy." He thinks to himself before hearing a thunderous series of sounds in front of him. Turning his head in their direction, he spots the massive, boulder sized orbs of energy plummeting towards him. "Well, might as well let em think they've won for a bit."

Seemingly letting down his guard, Shisami remains perfectly still with the smirk still present on his face as he simply lets their artillery fire land on him. The surrounding area is immediately covered in fire and dirt flinging everywhere as the energy orbs disperse upon impact. Half of the field is covered in smoke from this barrage, with the soldiers cheering at the apparent results given there is no sign of the Shisami's survival.

Yet, like many who've been deceived by clouds of smoke, they are proven wrong. The commander notices dozens of red colored lights appearing all throughout the smoke cloud with the power signature of Shisami rising as well. Realizing what is about to happen, he tries to warn his men. "Run-"

But he is too late, a moment later dozens of blasts of Ki emerge from the smoke and lay waste to the Bass forces, shredding the fairly low-level soldiers just the same as their robotic first line of defense along with their artillery guns. Shisami himself takes to the air, landing on top of one of their jet fighters, crushing the pilots whole body with a stomp of his foot before firing on his comrades. The fiery rubble of the air forces descends on the fleeing infantry, slaying dozens of them as they retreat towards the nearby capital city.

Shisami lands square in the middle of their army, forming a massive crater in his wake which swallows dozens more soldiers in its wake. "My enemies for today" He declares while grabbing a wounded Bassian off the ground by the foot, dragging him across the dirt as he climbs out of the crater. "Is that all you can muster?"

With a grunt he tosses the helpless soldier over a kilometer into the sky, watching him scream in terror as his body makes contact with the cities energy based defense bubble, disintegrating instantly. The bubble surrounds the city, leaving small cracks open for their soldiers to enter the city through before also closing, completely surrounding the capital even through the ground so that no one can enter be it from the sky or the lowest levels of the underground.

"Impressive, they must have procured this new technology from the money taken from our base during the liberation." He ponders, stroking his chin in deep thought. "Nonetheless, I shall defeat their meager defense and reclaim this world!" Taking a moment to stretch his muscles, the behemoth of the PTO takes off straight into the air.

With all the speed he can muster he goes as high as he can before the air gets too thin for him to breath, piercing right through the vast collection of storm clouds that have ominously gathered on the day of his arrival. Upon entering the lower atmosphere of the planet, he immediately changes course and after wrapping himself in a protective bubble of his own energy flies towards the city below him. His speed shatters the sound barrier as the planets atmosphere engulfs him in flames.

The red ball smashes against the barrier surrounding the city, breaking through it instantly along with a skyscraper beneath it before finishing its descent right in the middle. With a mighty roar, Shisami releases his power outward in a red colored explosion of Ki, a brilliant release of energy which vaporizes the city, all of its denizens and ground beneath them. The citizens are erased from existence before they even know what hits them, with nothing left of them or their home but a barren, mostly lifeless crater with the smirking Shisami right in the middle of it.

"Planet secured," He states with a pleased smirk on his face before leaping into the air once more, as there are six more cities left to conquer and only 3 hours left to do it.

* * *

**One Day Later, PTO Command Ship**

"His strength is quite impressive indeed," Freeza comments on the footage from the retaking of planet Bass, keeping most of his attention directed towards the power readings of the Empire's new rising star, Shisami. "What did you say his last recorded power level was?"

"800,000 my Lord," Sorbet states from his left. "It was around 10,000 when he was first brought in 6 months ago but our recent implementation of the gravity chambers has caused a great rise in strength among even our newest soldiers. Shisami, however, is quite exceptional in this regard."

"Strange, I surely would've heard of him with a strength level such as that," Freeza wonders where the devil a man born with a power level as high as this could slip past his notice. "Where did you find him exactly?"

"Believe it or not, but he was once a scholar until about 8 months ago," Freeza can't help but stare at him, though surprisingly enough, this has no ill effect on Sorbet. "I know, that was my reaction as well. Apparently, he's spent most of his life as a scholar, traveling the cosmos from library to library to unlock the secret of the universe. Rumor has it that one day he incurred the wrath of a gang lord and got into a scuffle with him. Upon murdering this lord some months ago, he got a taste for it and well..." Sorbet looks back to the on-going footage of the conquest. "Here he is."

"A most interesting find," Freeza leans into the chair as a thought occurs to him. "Is he in consideration for the cyborg program?"

At this, Sorbet does physically flinch. "He is but..." He sighs. "Doctor Kafka's recent information casts some light on the... intricacies required for successfully implanting such cybernetics into the body."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"As you know, the two Androids or cyborg currently living on Earth were, if the information stolen from Vegeta's spouse is correct which it probably is, nothing but ordinary humans. They biologically rose through the ranks of their species through training or strength enhancing mutations, apparently, there is some unique part of their DNA that allows their bodies to withstand a procedure replacing bones, organs and all flesh beneath the surface."

Sorbet considers his master's worries. Though a full medical examination hasn't confirmed whether or not Shisami is genetically predisposed for cyborg augmentation, even with such a boon, the procedure is... blood to say the least. Almost everything inside the body requires extensive and costly replacements parts, a surgery of the highest and most complicated order requiring the finest doctors and technicians to perfectly work in conjunction with one another. And even if all seems well from the outset, it still leaves only a 10% chance of success at best.

"I've got it it!" Proclaims Sorbet while bringing down his fist onto his palm. "What if you used the Abo &amp; Kado twins as your sparring partners for the time being?"

Freeza raises an eyebrow at this. "Those two? The ones you tried to replace me with?" His masters scowl manages to touch a primal, fearful part of Sorbet's mind. "Even if I allowed this, how would you go about finding them?"

"I think we may already have," With a few quick taps on the holo-keyboard, various reports linking the twins to the Tech-Tech system come to life. "Before the twins went rogue, they began a rampage on the advanced world of Tech-Tech, prompting Tarble, the brother of Vegeta to flee to Earth and ask for the assistance of the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Is that so," His master's voice oozes satisfaction at the mention of Vegeta's brother coming into harm. A sentiment Sorbet unspokenly agrees with. "Go on."

"After that, we lost them entirely which prompted use to go to Earth and revive you, my lord. However, the past few weeks we've sent two spy drones to the Tech-Tech system as its a very high-value planet, yet both were destroyed. Luckily for us, the last one caught a glimpse of this," Accessing the last footage delivered to them from the drone, Freeza watches carefully as footage plays of a Tech-Tech city being monitored before a pair of large, spiky shadows circle around the drone, destroying it.

"Play it back, slower this time," Commands Freeza casually as he narrows his eyes at the shadows. "Stop!" He yells on a frame in which both shadowed figures are clearly present in. "Cross reference it with the information you have on the twins."

A few button presses initiate a scan and comparison, with the computer system comparing the rough shape of the shadows with known body types in the PTO ranks. The twin shapes do indeed match them, but only 62% as the frame couldn't quite capture the full shape of the drone destroyers.

"Only 62% I'm afraid, I've made arrangements to send more drones to truly confirm their identities but it will take a while. I've chosen to wait-" Sorbet freezes when his eyes move away from the footage and connect with his master's glare.

"When exactly did you hear of this?" Freeza cooly asks.

"The footage itself arrived a month ago but I've only, barely, managed to hear of it this past week."

"That is unacceptable Sorbet, are these affairs not precisely why I've chosen to keep you around?"

"Well, my lord... When you came here our operations were significantly smaller, but with our restored might, business is flourishing and a multitude of avenues have opened up which require my immediate attention. It's becoming increasingly difficult to sort through it all in great detail, more and more information is beginning to slip through my cracks."

"Then get someone to aid you," Freeza commands as he rises from his chair. "I want no more potentially useful information such as this to fall by the wayside, understood?"

"O-of course Lord Freeza-" His master exits the room, not bothering to hear his affirmation but instead chooses to take a walk through the empty hallways of the ship with Sorbet at his side.

"How would you go about bringing these two to heel? I cannot attack a populated world such as Tech-Tech, even if we place suppression fields around it, word would slip of my return and I cannot allow this until all is ready."

"Shisami, or whoever is our first successful cyborg would have to do it," Sorbet admits as he too finds himself at a loss of ideas concerning the physical overpowering of the twins. "Once they're subdued, I feel it is best to mentally wear them down over time. Make them susceptible to our suggestions until their minds snap and conform to any version of reality we see fit."

"That all hinges on if Shisami can become a cyborg," Freeza coolly reminds him. "Either we let Shisami keep going as is and hope he eventually becomes a strong enough sparring partner for me on his own or we hasten the process..."

"Is waiting such a bad option."

"Worse than you might assume. Remember, Sorbet, I am not the only one growing in strength with the passage of time. My enemies train as well and even those who do not have power far beyond mine still. If Shisami can keep growing under the strain of gravity to new heights, then he will reach me in no time. However, one form of training can only go so far until a wall is reached, and I may find myself in a very troublesome deadlock for who knows how long until something comes along to break it."

"And if we have him take the cyborg procedure, DNA predisposition or not, he may die on the operating table regardless," Sorbet rubs his chin as the two continue their silent march throughout the vessel. "As always, your will is what matters here my lord, whatever you decide, I will see it through to the end."

Freeza suddenly halts and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I may come to regret this..." He exhales. "Send him into the program and pray this ends better than all our previous choices."

* * *

**Really struggled to decide what I wanted to do with the ending: either have Shisami do it or Freeza find some new technology to help him invade without blowing his cover but I think I made the right call in the finished chapter. Plus its a good test of Freeza's patience and willingness to stick with his current undercover plan. **


	11. The Scholar of Violence

**The Vicious Gods Wrath **

**Chapter 11: The Scholar of Violence**

* * *

"_**You betrayed my father wicked**_** woman!**_ Proclaims the furious prince as he stares down his kneeling and sobbing mother, his hand tightly clenching the blood-soaked knife in his hand. Ignoring the corpse of his usurper uncle at his feet._"

Shisami dramatically read the final pages of, Telmah, a classic of antiquity, dating back to the days of the first Galatic King and the founding of his main force, the Galactic Patrol almost 50,000 years prior. A bygone age when the King and his Patrol ranked amongst the most powerful beings in the universe, bringing order and stability to a largely lawless galaxy. But like any old beast forced to carry a weight beyond its years, the King's descendants are weak, and thus came the reason of a new power, the Empire of Freeza though with their leader's decade-long absence, the Planet Trade Organization is a far more fitting term for it now.

With great care, Shisami places the book a few inches away from his profusely sweaty face so as not to damage the paper, finding Telmah on a computer is accomplishable by any fool, but in its original format, in pristine collection no less? People have gone to actual war over such treasured things.

"_**I had no**_ **choice!** Yells_ back the queen _defiantly_, her rage quickly overturning her fear. **Your father was a cruel, horrid man who made my life miserable! The only good thing to come out of our marriage was you!**" _

"**More poisonous lies to push your plans forward!** _He grabs her by the throat with his blade slowly inching towards her skull. **It all ends now!"**_-

"I must say, this is the last thing I expected to see today!"

The former scholar halts his exercise and glances towards the source of the voice: a floating monitor making its way towards him revealing the unmistakable visage of his leader, the current ruler of the Empire, Sorbet, smirking at him.

"Lord Sorbet! I too wasn't expecting a visit today, much less of someone your caliber!" With a swift efficiency in movement, Shisami returns to a standing position and bows to the monitor with his hands neatly placed at his sides. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, sir?"

"I have an important but dangerous task which only you **may** be able to complete for me, but let's not discuss it in such a... impersonal way. Meet me outside."

"Just give me a moment sir," With another bow, the monitor vanishes, temporarily leaving Shisami to his own devices. Wiping the dripping sweat from his body, Shisami mounts his armor's chest piece and through his telekinetic abilities, gingerly raises the book off the ground and into its usual resting place, a sealing unit meant to preserve its pristine condition when it's not being used. Upon leaving the room, he bows again to his waiting master.

With a slight upward motion of his hand, Sorbet prompts him to rise. "Walk with me,"

He complies with the order, following his tiny blue employer through the presently empty hallways of Planet Freeza No. 79, once known as Kanassa. The world once served as the home of the Kanassan race, beings rumored to possess incredible psychic abilities such as reading minds or even seeing into the future. Though the report does not say anything behind the reason for their extermination, Shisami can ascertain it well enough.

The deceased Emperor Freeza saw them as a threat to his rule, and so their fate was sealed.

"It's not every day I see a soldier of the Organization read classical literature, let alone a classic such as Telmah," Sorbet comments after a few moments of silence. "Then again, perhaps not so surprising given your previous profession."

Shisami laughs softly. Momentarily, he recalls the many years spent with his head in a book, scouring even the most remote corners of the 7 High Libraries for even the tiniest scraps of information. From ancient mythologies to theoretical super science, all of these were and to a lesser degree are passions of his. But not the main, recently discovered one. His true calling.

"Indeed, though I've read quite a few superior tales, Telmah has always... Struck a particular cord with me, ever since I was orphaned and left to my own devices."

"How so?"

"Just as Prince Telmah, I too sought the answer to the burning question of my own existence, the existence of all things even in a quest to fill a certain void in my soul. I sought these answers in books, the source of all knowledge in hopes of correcting this, ignoring pleasures of the fleshly world," A smile spreads across his lips. "Then as the Prince in this book, I discovered it in the act of violence! Once I had a taste of battle, the rush and the power it gave me continues to intoxicate me in ways I never felt possible, it is at these moments that I feel the most alive."

"An interesting comparison to make," Sorbet muses. "Though, I always saw his final acts of kin slaying then suicide as a form of escape from his woes."

"For certain," Shisami nods, enjoying the opportunity to discuss literature with another. To say his fellow soldiers lack interest in such things is a grave understatement. But just because a man realizes what he is, does not make him willing to live with the revelation. A great many would rather lie or end themselves than to live true to their nature. I don't intend to do so."

"A decision I am must grateful to you for. As I'm sure you're aware, you've become a valuable asset to the Empire, one of our finest warriors! Strong, intelligent but most importantly loyal!" A shadow suddenly casts itself over Sorbet's face. "Unlike others who showed such promise."

Ah, and so we begin to reach the heart of the matter.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Abo &amp; Kado brothers?"

"I've read of their explains. They were among the strongest warriors the organization has ever had along with the Ginyu Force and Lord Freeza himself. I'm also aware of their defection from us a year ago."

"Defect they did," Sorbet face contorts into a permanent grimace."Even with my generous arrangement with them, they opted to abandon us in our time of need to go hunt a myth. For a year, they've evaded us, surprisingly so given the fact they're about as subtle as an exploding sun. Unfortunately for them, their luck has run out."

A sudden fire of anticipation and excitement erupts in Shisami's chest. "You mean... you've found them?"

Though being the most powerful has its benefits, Shisami's great strength has left him without a sufficient adversary to truly test him. If these two are as powerful as the databanks said, they may do just that.

"We believe so, which is precisely why I've come to you." Sorbets direction shifts and he halts before Shisami. "You're the only one with a chance defeating the brothers and returning them to the fold."

"Return them?" His excitement grows at the prospect of permanent, strong fighters to test himself. "But how, my lord? Their allegiances are clearly loose at best."

"Don't concern yourself with that Shisami, I have an idea in mind which will make sure they never disobey me ever again," The grimace morphs into a dangerous smirk, one full of confidence to back the claim.

"When am I to leave for this task?"

"That depends on the success of another task first, one you may be able to accomplish for me."

The smirk falters, and Shisami detects a hint of well but not fully cloaked hesitation concerning this precursor task.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly confidential, only a few of the highest level of authorization know of its existence. Should you choose to accept this task, you will keep any information concerning it to yourself, am I clear?"

The unspoken threat clearly hung in the air, Shisami doesn't mind it, if anything his excitement grows.

"Of course, my lord!" He bows again and Sorbet eyes him in silence, clearly wrestling with his own hesitation rather than any doubts concerning Shisami's loyalty. If that is in question, he'd have never heard of this in the first place.

"There is a project in the works," Sorbet's voice falls into a loud, coarse whisper. "One capable of pushing even an ordinary citizen into levels of power surpassing that of our deceased Lord Freeza."

"Do I not already fit this description?" He wonders out loud as he recalls the official designation of his strength, somewhat over half a million, quite a bit beneath Shisami's current strength. Then, his sharpened mind comes to a fairly obvious conclusion. "Transformations... Lord Freeza had them, didn't he?"

Though not common by any stretch of the imagination, species both primitive and highly advanced capable of transforming themselves were occasionally found in the many tomes Shisami devour. And all of these metamorphoses result in great increases in strength.

"Indeed he was, what our databanks say was but a fraction of his true strength. A level of power far above yours or anyone else' in the past or present of the organization. If I could combine every soldier currently at our disposal, we couldn't match half of it."

Such a strength level momentarily seems preposterous to ever actually exist, but the way Sorbet speaks of it, with absolute certainty, quells these suspicions. "And this project can make someone comparable to Lord Freeza?"

"Even stronger," He states with the same certainty. "Even a simple janitor could attain enough power to rule over the cosmos with an iron fist."

"Such a technology cannot be cheap," Though the databanks never speak of the financial situation of the organization, it's up until recently floundering... everything could only lead to near financial collapse. A single year of turnaround, even one as drastic and effective as this cannot overcome a decade of woes.

"It isn't," His grimace somehow deepens. "But the crux of the problem lies elsewhere. It is a matter of the body. As we've come to learn, only a select few with a particular genetic disposition can undergo the treatment and have their bodies adapt to it properly."

"A requirement I fill."

"Indeed," The worry seeps into Sorbet's voice some more. "But the procedure is highly lethal regardless. To undergo it, your entire bone structure and organs must be carved out and replaced by a series of sophisticated cybernetic replacements. All of which fulfill the functions of the original along with certain other additions to further bolster your strength and eliminate certain... weakness' of the flesh."

"It sounds like a form of torture rather than empowerment the way you describe it, sir," Shisami wryly comments on it, failing to lighten Sorbet's mood. Sensing his hesitation, he decides a different approach. "Is the procedure truly necessary for me to defeat the Abo &amp; Kado brothers?"

"Individually? Yes, but with their powers combined, you are what an ant is to a boot."

"It's not as though I have a choice," Shisami decides to find the cause of his master's hesitation. "I am your servant, master, to do with as you wish so long as my own desires are met. Yet, here we are, discussing it as though I have a choice."

"Ordinarily I wouldn't think twice about simply commanding someone into this, this is true," Sorbet admits with unapologetic bluntness, the kind one can logically expect from a man leading such an organization. "But this is different, you are different. Unlike our past efforts, you are not only strong but have the necessary biological requirement to survive. You are also our strongest soldier and to lose you now would set us back considerably."

Shisami feels as though he's holding something back, some other piece to the puzzle of even greater importance. Another mission, perhaps? One of such secrecy he can't say it even after bringing this cyborg program to light? Regardless, Shisami finds himself undeterred by all of this. The mere fact of him being a simple ant to the brothers only fuels his innermost desire that much more.

"Then I must say, sir, you wasted a great deal of time with this."

A confusing array of emotions momentarily bloom and die across Sorbet's face. Relief, anxiety, anger, disappointment, surprise,... Shisami decides to ease things for him.

"You needn't have spent so much time over proposing this to me, I would have gladly accepted this operation even had you ordered it," He bows to emphasize his words. "Your organization has allowed me to elevate my desire to a level I thought impossible. I will gladly sacrifice this paltry body of mine if I can do so again and to repay my debt to you."

Once more, an avalanche of conflicting emotions graces Sorbet's features yet this time one ultimately wins out: relief.

"Very well then, Shisami, I expect you on the next ship out of this base, the surgery is due in two days."

"If I may sir, I would humbly ask for a favor should this not succeed."

Warily, Sorbet nods. "Speak."

"Should I die on the operating table or at any other point thereafter, I ask that you take care of my book collection. Though they don't bring me the same joy as my true calling, they remain very precious to me and I would see to it that someone who values literature can enjoy them as well."

"It will be done," Sorbet smirks with that same tone of certainty coming back. "As a matter of fact, I happen to know someone of very refined tastes. I'm certain your book collection will not go unappreciated."

* * *

**I botched a small detail last chapter which I've fixed. Originally, I wanted to make Shisami's fighting career start a few years ago but later changed it to a few months. However, the years comment was left in with the months one so I've corrected that small mistake.**


	12. Trouble on Tech-Tech

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 12: Trouble on Tech-Tech **

* * *

**Planet Tech-Tech**

"This development is most troubling, most troubling indeed," Ponders Ginrei, the old elected leader of planet Tech-Tech out loud as he walks back and forth atop his private office situated in a tower near the city center. His steel cane clanks against the metal floor beneath his feet while his daughter Gure and his son-in-law Tarble look on from the seats before his desk. "A PTO spy cam reaching our planet... This does not bode well for us at all. Not well at all..."

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here sir, but I feel that you're fear is tad unfounded." Interjects Tarble with a smile, earning a sideways glance from the Techian. "While our defenses might not have been enough before, now we have Abo and Kado to protect us should anything go wrong. And they're some of the strongest fighters in the universe."

"Something I'm still not happy about either Tarble," Grumbles Ginrei before turning to the window overlooking the city below. "While it's true they haven't caused us any trouble yet, they're also more than likely wanted by the Organization. Defecting is one of the worst things a PTO soldier can do, and those who harbor such individuals** always** suffer for aiding them."

"You're worried about those reports about their renewed success', aren't you father'" Inquires Gure, earning an affirmative grunt from her father though he doesn't bother turning around. "Are they really **that** bad?"

"Unfortunately yes, the Organization's war efforts have boomed in the past year. Their soldiers, while still not as numerous as they once were have become infinitely more powerful. Many say that their powers far surpass those of even the Saiyan's during a full moon. A single one of them is capable of leveling a planet to dust in mere hours."

Gure falls silent, disturbed this news though her husband remains optimistic. "Still, Abo and Kado individually are even stronger than Freeza himself sir. Even if the PTO had a soldier capable of fighting them individually, their fusion ability would still tip the scales in our favor."

"If they don't destroy everything in the process," Chimes in Ginrei remembering the time one of their training seasons destroyed a dam and nearly flooded an entire city. "You said there were strong fighters on that planet... E-arth was it?"

"Earth sir."

Tarble corrects him with the old Techian nodding. "Yes, yes, Earth. Could we call on them for aid?"

Rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face, Tarble chuckles nervously hoping that his father-in-law's reaction isn't too bad. "Well... I didn't exactly leave a way for us to contact them..."

He shoots a glare at his son-in-laws reflection in the window. "Why am I not surprised that you'd fail at such a simple task? Honestly Tarble, its a wonder you even manage to climb out of your bed in the morning without breaking your neck."

Tarble lowers his head like a scolded child at Ginrei's comment, afraid to meet him eye to eye while his wife places her hand on his shoulder. "Father, even if we had left a communicator on Earth, we would still be too far away to speak with them. They're on the other side of the Northern Quadrant, far out of the range of usual channels."

"Then we could've had at the very least placed a station or messenger at the halfway point to transmit messages faster as a way to circumvent this limitation." Counters Ginrei harshly, silencing his daughter as well. "Though I must admit, the idea of having to rely on the likes of Vegeta of all people to protect us is almost enough to make me glad we have no contact with Earth."

He looks at away from their reflections back onto the city. "Those two are nearby?"

"Uh yes, yes they're training the canyon nearby. Their scouters communication lines are open so-"

"Good, at least, you managed to do that right," He interjects quickly before turning to them both. "Unless there's anything else you wish to tell me, you know your way out. I've other matters to attend to today." With a wave of his hand, Ginrei gestures for them to leave his office while he sits behind his desk, placing his cane against it. Tarble and Gure both look at one another and promptly rise from their seats, bowing to him respectfully before walking out to leave him to his business.

Heading towards the buildings elevator, Tarble sighs with his slumping shoulders and feels as if a mountain's been lifted off his back. "Well... that was... thankfully brief."

Gure calls the elevator. "I'm sorry about what my father said, I wish I could say he doesn't mean it but... I'm not sure I believe it myself anymore."

"Its okay dear," He reassures her with a smile. "I've gotten used to it by now, mostly anyway."

They walk into the elevator and head to the base level of the tower. "You shouldn't have to get used to it. We've been family for 5 years now, it's long past time he treated you like it." She states with her arms crossed, annoyed by her father's continued disrespect towards Tarble. "I'll have a word with as soon as things calm down."

"I doubt he'll listen to you, your fathers always struck me as the kind of man who doesn't change his mind once he's made it up." Admits Tarble with a hint of respect for Ginrei, wishing he could at have even a quarter of the man's resolve.

"Can't really disagree with you there, its whats certainly helped his political career." She acknowledges as not everyone can spend decades of their life trying to get elected to the highest seat of power on the planet. "When it's come to the family, though, not so much."

"He probably thinks you marrying me cost you your political career." He theorizes earning a chuckle from his wife.

"My political career?" She repeats in-between giggles. "In my father's dreams maybe, I made my mind up not to follow him down that road since I was a child. Specifically, when he didn't come home for a week because of some big election plans and he missed my birthday because of it."

"And then he didn't get you a present until a week **after** coming home." Concludes Tarble, remembering the story quite well, getting another chuckle out of here. "If I never met him I don't think I'd have ever believed that story."

"If I didn't know him I wouldn't believe it either." She chuckles out as they reach the bottom floor of the elevator and promptly exit the building into the bustling streets of Tech-Tech city. "There are still some seeds we need to get for farm before we head back."

"We should probably check up on Abo and Kado too, just to make sure they haven't inadvertently destroyed something else in the meantime," Tarble suggests, not wanting to receive another scolding from Ginrei so quickly after this last one.

"Don't forget, it's your turn to pick up the seeds." Gure reminds him with a smirk. "I'll see to the twins, but I don't think they've caused any trouble... yet."

"Alright, alright." He agrees. "I just hope Gene isn't working in the shop today, he hates me almost as much as your dad."

"Really? He's perfectly good towards me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Leaning down to her level, Tarble plants a quick kiss on her lips and watches her head to their transport vehicle before going in the opposite direction towards the ship. Not wanting to let Ginrei's foul mood keep him down, the Saiyan Prince smiles as he walks down the street, enjoying the sun shining down on everything below.

In no time, he reaches the store placed roughly 10 blocks away from the tower and means to enter it when the sound of a loud booming noise from above catches his and everyone else's attention. A moment later, a massive red colored figure descends from the sky, crashing into the middle of the street and leaving a 10-foot wide crater in his wake.

Tarble, along with the present Techians falls to the ground from the shock, the strength of the impact leaving the ground trembling in its wake. "Wh-what was that?!"

Activating his scouter, the Saiyan Prince aims it at the heart of the landing site. While it picks up on a massive, horned humanoid inside the power level reading leaves him baffled. "0?! But... but that can't be! No one with such a low reading could-"

With a blinding speed, he's only ever seen a handful of times, Tarble, and the other citizens is flying off the ground as the humanoid jumps into the air with such force it creates a massive gust of wind in its wake. While his taller, Saiyan body helps him withstand this without injury, the smaller Techians are less fortunate as they're sent hurdling several feet up into the air like leafs in a storm.

Unable to help them due to his lacking power, all Tarble can do is watch it in horror as they're flung helplessly into the air, likely falling to their deaths moments afterward. Yet, just as the situation seems bad, his scouter tracks where the humanoid has gone and it shows the tower. Before he can even try to dial up Ginrei's number to warn him, an explosion occurs at the top of the tower, blowing the whole section into pieces with fiery debris falling down onto the streets below.

"Ginrei..." He mutters in shock as he stares at the burning tower before the beeping of his scouter grabs his attention. It detects two very high power levels flying in this direction. "Abo and Kado, they must've seen what's happened to the tower."

From his scouter, he sees the two of them head directly towards the tower with white streaks being left behind from their auras. The second they reach the tower, a red colored ball of energy erupts forth from the top of it, destroying what's left of the structure and sending the ground shaking once more. Things take a turn for the worse as the energy disperses into hundreds of smaller ones, all of which hang in the air before racing towards city beneath them.

Tarble and the Techians immediately turn the other direction and flee as the Ki balls descend upon them, causing large explosions upon contact with anything. Many flee indoors thinking it will save them, yet the Ki balls smash their buildings as if they're nothing. Noticing one of them coming directly at him and a pair of Techians by his side, Tarble grabs the smaller aliens beneath his armpits and leaps right through the window of a nearby store, only narrowly avoiding the balls as it explodes behind him.

With a loud thud, he smashes against the metal table of the story, knocking it over and causing several pieces of food to fall on him though his Saiyan armor minimizes the damage. "Are you alright?" He asks the pair of Techians who nod at him. "Good, stay here now, I'm going back outside."

Putting them down, he heads for the window only to be knocked back down to the ground with a loud thud by another Ki ball blowing up a nearby transport vehicle. Again, his armor mitigates the damage and he gets back up to see more citizens fleeing in abject terror in the smoke-filled ruined streets. He leaps over destroyed window and checks with his scouter where the twins are only to hear more thunderous booming noises above. Looking up, Tarble sees dozens of shock-waves erupting all over the sky above them with three barely recognizable shapes appearing for a split second in-between them.

The invading humanoid stops for a moment before releasing a large beam of energy from his mouth directed at the twins. Abo manages narrowly avoid it though Kado is not so lucky, Tarble hears his pained scream and watches his friend crash onto a street on the other side of the bakery store. Helpless to anything to help him, or to prevent the humanoids beam from inadvertently hitting the city, leaving city block sized explosions in its wake and leaving the city in flames instantly.

The firefighting Techians and medical personnel head out to the streets to help the citizens in despite the on-going battle as is their duty. Tarble rushes to aid them any way he can, easily lifting a ruined vehicle pinning down a pair of Techians. Despite his strength being far inferior to most of his race, even he could accomplish a task as simple as that. His efforts quickly made null and void as the invader, after entertaining a small fist fight with Abo, knocks the former PTO soldier right through the middle of a nearby building.

Hundreds of pieces of glass rain onto the citizens below, cutting into their flesh as the upper half of the skyscraper begins crumbling downward with everyone in its vicinity fleeing for their lives. Once again, Tarble manages to snatch several people on his and manages to put enough distance between them and the crumbling structure though its crash leaves the surrounded area engulfed in a thick smoke cloud.

His scouter beeps once more, showing that Abo and Kado have re-grouped in the sky above. He notices their power levels drastically increase as the fuse into Aka, their most powerful form. With the smoke clearing up, he zooms in on the fight and sees Aka smirking before powering up with his purple aura flaring around him.

He expects the tide of the fight to turn in their favor while Aka is nowhere near the strongest fighter out there given the ones who live on Earth, surely he could take on even a strong invader such as this? Not so, however, the invader effortlessly catches his and crushes Aka's hand. The fused being yells in pain while clenching his broken hand before receiving a head-butt from the invader. Helpless, Aka is sent flying backward before plummeting directly into the city when the invader fires off a Ki blast right in his face.

"Oh no..." Tarble mutters as he realizes what's about to come next. "Everyone! Run to the right now-" Aka crashes dozens of feet into the ground, splintering the very ground in the vicinity of his landing spot. The shaking ground knocks many Techians off the ground, leaving them helpless as they and a quarter of their city sink into the ground, crushed beneath rocks, buildings or vehicles. Tarble too tries to avoid this, yet after leaping into the ground, it breaks just before he can land.

He clumsily stumbles into the sinking ground with pieces of rock and metal shredding him all over before he ultimately smacks his head strongly against the wall, shattering it and falling unconscious. Tarble's scouter beeps once again, from an incoming call from Gure who remains out in the canyon, unaware of the state her husband, father, and planet are in as the invader, after having pulled Aka out of the hole defeats him with a single punch to the gut. Securing his victory and the PTOs dominion over the planet, Shisami, the first cyborg of the Organization is a resounding success.

* * *

**I always wanted to see how a Dragon Ball battle would look like from the perspective of a helpless civilian, especially in a populated city since usually they're already dead or far away from the action. I'm quite pleased with how I ultimately managed to execute to it. **

**For those of you interested in power comparisons I've roughly deduced how strong the fighters relevant to the story are as of this chapter:**

**Freeza = 85% of Super Saiyan 1 Goku **

**Shisami = Piccolo/Perfect Cell**

**Abo &amp; Kado (individually) = Roughly 650.000**

**Aka = Android 19 &amp; 20**

**If you think Freeza's too weak after so much training just remember, the gap between him and Goku has grown quite, quite big and he won't catch up to him with regular means. **


	13. Practice Makes Perfect

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 13: Practice Makes Perfect**

* * *

**1 Hour After Tech-Tech Invasion**

"The occupation of the planet is complete, sir," Shisami reports with a kneel before his master, the grinning, satisfied hologram of Sorbet. "Both of the twins are in custody and kept under heavy medication as per your orders. They shall not wake until you deem it fit."

A laugh of controlled but clear glee escapes Sorbet's lips. "Excellent, soldier, truly excellent. As you know, I had a great many reservations about all of this, too many variables to account and most of which boding poorly. But you have, as always, gone above and beyond in service to the Empire. We have great things in store for you, Shisami."

The soldier notices the 'we' in his statement and remembers how Sorbet withheld something during the program offering. Leaving Shisami to wonder if his newly improved body and battle with the brothers is but the first step in a larger plan. Surely so, otherwise the two defectors would have lost their heads instead of requiring mandatory imprisonment. He decides to try his luck and find out who else he's referring to. "If I may ask sir, who is the second person you've planned this out with?"

Sorbet says nothing as he taps on a console from where he is at the moment, prompting the doors of the room to seal shut with a security scan examining every inch of it. No doubt to ensure nothing of what's to come. "I apologize, but what I'm about to tell you is the most guarded secret within the Organization. One which cannot become known to anyone but a select few, a group which you're the latest member of."

"I will hold my tongue on the matter, sir,"

"See that you do," Another voice suddenly appears from Sorbet's end though the person behind it has yet to appear. Not that he needs to, Shisami recognizes it instantly, how could he not? It belonged to the greatest warrior in the universe, the one to bring it all to heel under his iron fist. He is also dead, that much he is certain of. And yet... "Any leaks, even a slight slip of the tongue, will greatly displease me, something I am certain you won't dare to do."

Then he appears, Lord Freeza, vastly different looking than what Shisami and the rest of the universe know him to appear. Yet there is no mistaking the posture, the contracted red-eyes or that distinct voice. In sheer awe, he gawkes at the most powerful being in the universe, only recomposing himself hastily after a few moments.

"L-Lord Freeza!"

"The one and only," Freeza chuckles at this and with a subtle wave of his hand gestures for the brute to rise to his feet. Shisami complies. "And you are Shisami, yes? The most skilled warrior ever produced by my Empire and the first to survive the cyborg procedure. Your performance against the twins impressed me greatly, truly you've demonstrated the capabilities our cybernetic program will afford us in the future."

"T-thank you... my lord." He manages to stutter out.

"But truth be told, I've had my eye on you for quite a while. You've locked in more hours in the gravity chamber than any other soldier since they were introduced, you've reached higher mastery of the device than your peers and your desire for combat would put a Saiyan to shame. Not just anyone would subject themselves to a dangerous experiment to attain greater strength after all. It is for these reasons that I've chosen you as my sparring partner."

Shisami, nearly frozen in his place blinks once. "What?"

Freeza smirks grimly. "As I've said, I've chosen you for my sparring partner. For you see, I was the first in the Organization to employ the use the gravity machine for my own purposes, it and the power dampening fields were originally created for me. Unfortunately, the machine isn't as effective as it once was, my gains from training with it have lessened considerably. Now I've found myself in need of a strong fighter to aid me in my own training. You're the only one capable of this."

"Besides the twins, you mean?"

"If they survive the procedure, then yes, they will join us. But I will not mourn their loss should they die on the operating tables," A steely edge seeps into Freeza's previously casual voice. Not that Shisami can blame him for it, traitors were rumored to be the cause of his downfall over a decade prior. "But let us not waste time with ponderings of the future, for I require a worthy opponent now to take me to new heights, and a vessel presently waits to deliver you right to me."

"My lord," Shisami matches his true master's grin. "It will be my pleasure."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Freeza clenches his jaw as he stands atop a 5 story tall glacier as he exchanges punches and kicks with Shisami, each one managing to crack the very old ice beneath their feet with the -30 temperature constantly assaulting their bodies. Yet they both ignore it, letting the adrenaline and their natural sturdiness deal with that as their attacks seemingly blink in and out of existence with each constant between them releasing shock waves throughout the area.

Shisami fires a mouth blast prompting Freeza to take to the sky, avoiding it before firing off a quick succession of death beams aimed at his sparring partner. Shisami, though not with the same easy, jumps out of their way and falls into the ocean with the crumbling glacier following him down. The tyrant glares at the sea beneath him eerily reminded of a similar situation he found himself before.

"I'll not fall for that again," As expected, two red orbs of energy fly out of the sea depths and charge right at him. Instead of standing there as he did on Namek. He puts as much distance between himself and the orbs as possible though Shisami still manages to nearly land a kick to his face from above, only missing it by inches. "A good effort but someone else beat you to it already."

He spins his whole body in the air and lands a kick to Shisami's gut, knocking him back a bit though he quickly regains his bearings and with his outstretched hand fires a charge a ball of Ki thrice the size of his own body and fires it at Freeza. Knowing it could end up disrupting the suppression field if simply swatted away, he instead forms his own attack of equal strength and size. The two balls collide, erupting in a brilliant explosion of light, canceling each other out.

Shisami doesn't waste a moment and charges towards his master head first through the still dissipating explosion. Freeza narrowly stops his attack by grappling his horns and proceeds to spin in the air, tossing Shisami into a nearby glacier after building up enough momentum. Not entirely pleased with the pace of today's training, the tyrant brings up his holo-computer and with a few button presses commands the nearby ship to send in the others just as Shisami emerges from the glacier.

"You'll be getting some assistance shortly, no use in letting perfectly good training partners go to waste after all."

Shisami casually cracks the various bones of his neck and fingers. "In all honesty, sir, I would greatly prefer they remain away. I do not appreciate them getting in my way during our practices."

"Better you start getting used to them sooner rather than later. The three of you will be my strongest lieutenants during a vital mission and you all dying due to an inability to cooperate would be a colossal waste," Freeza reminds him just as the two hear the sound barrier shatter above them, accompanied by a powerful gust of wind, the smirking twins appear in-between Freeza and Shisami, bowing before him respectfully.

"Lord Freeza! How may we, the Abo &amp; Kado brothers serve you?" They declare in unison with their heads lowered.

"Same as last time, you are to fuse and attack me with Shisami," Freeza in the direction of his initial sparring partner floating opposite of him. Clearly, the two do not like Shisami any more than he likes them, judging by the glares they aim at the red giant.

"Do we have to Lord Freeza?" They ask in unison, still scowling at Shisami. "We don't like him very much at all, he tries to do everything by himself. No sense of teamwork at all!"

"Unlike you two buffoons I'm more than capable of handling matters myself, whereas neither of you could possibly compete with us without fusing," Shisami matches their glares, talking down to them like a teacher does to a pair of trouble making students. No doubt Shisami has some practice in doing so to other, younger scholars.

"There was a time I'd vaporize someone for questioning my orders, I really have gotten too nice for my own good," Freeza rubs the throbing temples of his skull, annoyed with himself almost as much as he is with them. "Enough! You'll do as I command whether you like it or not, now stop wasting time and get on with it!"

His yell sends shivers down the spines of the twins, prompting them to bow over and over in the sky. "Forgive us Lord Freeza!" Not wanting to incur his wrath once more, they get into their fusion position and after a bright, purple light envelops them, they emerge as the fused being Aka. Instantly, much of Freeza's annoyance vanishes, replaced by the eagerness of battle.

With all their auras flashing, his men charge at him. Freeza flies backward, managing to avoid and block all their punches and kicks. Not wanting to get caught in a tedious routine as before, Freeza elbows Aka in the face temporarily stunning him before firing some eye beams at Shisami, getting him to back off as well. Quickly wrapping his tail around Aka's throat, he uses him as a meat shield to intercept a kick from Shisami before blasting the red giant away with a Ki wave.

Stopping his brief struggling to break free of Freeza's grip, Aka instead charges his signature green Ki blast from the depths of his throat and into his mouth at the unsuspecting tyrant, engulfing his entire upper body in it, allowing himself to escape from the tail hold. Without delay Aka claps his hands together, forming a spiraling, green colored ball of energy and tosses it at his master with his cackling reverberating through the sky.

Dozens of disk-shaped, fire looking Ki blasts emerge from it most of which head towards Freeza while others scatter around the surrounding area. Shisami, once again picking himself up out of a crater looks upward and is shocked to find himself once again under attack. "Oh dear!" He quickly crouches in-place, extending both his arms outward and forms a protective bubble around himself which absorbs the attack.

Freeza, on the other hand, meets the attacks head on, flying towards the cackling Aka while swatting the blasts away with a quick flurry of hand jabs before driving his fist into the fused beings gut, sending a red fountain of blood to burst forth from Aka's mouth. The overlord follows this up with a quick uppercut then kicks him away to the side, right into Shisami at the precise moment he lowers his bubble shield defense.

"Get off me, you uneducated buffoon!" Shisami pushes the coughing Aka off him, clearly irritated not only by his reckless attack but the third time he's found himself buried in a glacier. "Amazing how one's fusion increases their power but not the number of brain cells, then again, I assume there must be some to multiply in the first place!"

"This coming from the guy who's spent more time playing in the snow than fighting," Sneers Aka and the two once again explode into a mutual barrage of verbal back and forth with the ever-present possibility of escalating into physical violence. And not of the productive sort Freeza engineered them for, either.

"This isn't working," Freeza looks on in disdain and irritants at his failing sparring partners, regretting the inclusion of the twins when he and Shisami operated perfectly with one another. Precisely the reason he wanted more extensive personality rewrites on the twins to ensure better obedience. Doctor Kafka warned against it, as it would only complicate and already deadly surgery, for the organic brain is used to transfer information such as memories and skills over to the new, mechanical one, even the slight alterations he made mantaroy made the good doctor practically break out in even harder, cold sweat during the operation.

Yet as he watches them bicker, an idea suddenly comes to mind to force them into working together, his lips form a pleased grin before he stretches his hand towards them. With his purple aura surrounding him, the tyrant's hand illuminates with the power gathering in it.

Down below, the two arguing soldiers stop their squabbling and look up to find Freeza accumulating a vast amount of energy. While Aka has not had the time to properly learn Ki sensing, Freeza can practically hear Shisami's nervous gulp of fear as he understands the magnitude of the attack just fine.

"He... he aims to kill us..." Blurts out the red giant, earning a fearful look from Aka.

"Correction," Freeza gleefully shouts back. "Unless you two pool your strongest attacks to stop my own, then I'll kill you. As they say, there's nothing that gets enemies working together quite like a life and death situation."

The two fall deathly ill as they gawk at Freeza's steadily increasing power, for a few moments, he suspects they'll still refuse to cooperate. But when the two exchange hesitant glances, he knows his little ploy is quickly tearing through their petty squabbling.

"We work this once just we don't croak, okay?"

"For once we find common ground!"

Aka opens his mouth as much as he can, forming a fiery Ki ball a few inches away from it while Shisami charges his own strongest blast in-between his horns. Both strain themselves to their limits, their bodies tense up with their veins popping out alongside their gathering power. Above them, the grinning Freeza, pleased with their mutual cooperation fires his own blast, yet holds back just enough to challenge them without letting the fear of death evaporate away.

The two soldiers fire their own attacks as well with Aka's ball intercepting Freeza's beam, holding it back until Shisami's own attack comes in from behind, pushing it forward against Freeza's. The area shakes in the wake of this clash, a red hue surrounds it with the clashing beams still struggling to overcome each other, only slightly budging back and forth.

Knowing of the suppression fields limitations and with his objective achieved, Freeza forms a small ball with his free hand and flings it into the beam clash, disrupting the three attacks resulting in an explosion. Quickly checking the suppression fields integrity via his holo-computer, the tyrant notices that explosion nearly broke it, requiring some time to re-charge itself before it can continue to function at maximum capacity. "I suppose a small break will suffice."

He appears before the two panting soldiers, for once fully pleased with the events of their three-man sparring session. "As you can see, your cooperation saved your lives. I expect you'll keep this in mind for the battle to come."

"A... battle... you've yet to... fully speak to us... about... my lord..." Points out Shisami in-between deep breaths while Aka defuses back into Abo and Kado next to him.

"We've... got a pretty good idea... what planet Lord Freeza... means..." The twins answer in unison, getting the attention of the red giant next to them.

"Why didn't you... say anything sooner then...?"

"You didn't ask."

Shisami shoots a glare at the panting twins, reminded of why he doesn't particularly care for them. Freeza meanwhile, has another idea for how to ensure their brief cooperation isn't just a one-time thing. "Its true, the twins have met the individuals I've been training to fight against. In fact, half the reason you three received your cybernetic enhancements is to aid me solely in that endeavor. Which is precisely why he will inform you on the matter."

The tyrant turns around, heading towards another section of the planet to engage in some increased gravity exercise. "If either of you start to squabble again, I will crush your skulls to dust with but a glance, I've invested far too much time and money for you all to undermine this for me."

Vanishing from their sight, the three soldiers awkwardly look at one another, rubbing the backs of theirs heads. "So..." Begins Shisami. "What are these fighters like?"

The twins give each other knowing glances. "Children, powerful children who can fuse like us!"

"Don't forget the green one with the spiky shoulders Abo," Interjects his brother. "That one looked strong too."

"Oh yeah, then there was Prince Vegeta too, I think one of the kids was his son."

The two continue speaking over each other, running down more of the fighters from a short bald man with a blast capable of carving through anything, to a fat old man with a shell on his back to an orange wearing fellow who can turn his hair blonde. Shisami merely stares at him, his blood boiling in gleeful anticipation for these strong fighters.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Mmmmm, cookies..." Mutters a cat like being while slumbering atop his floating bed with a white pajama covering most of him from his neck to his knees. The being twists and turns in his bed, mumbling more of food and other delicacies. Then, his dream shifts to that of a black void with only himself and another person there floating in front of him.

This someone appears mostly human to him yet with black, spiky hair and a brown colored monkey tail coming from his behind. The cat looks at this shrouded figure with interest before a red aura of fire erupts from his body. The Saiyan unleashes a roar mightier than any Oozaru, causing the cat to take a step back before the fiery aura explodes outward, consuming everything in the void.

Outside in the dreaming world, the cat twists and turns in his bed more frequently even shooting small Ki blasts from his paws before finally calming down with pained breaths escaping his lips. "Super... Saiyan... God..." The cat mumbles once more before stretching his hands a bit and returning to the land of dreams.

* * *

**Beerus makes his first appearance in the story, and you all know where this is going given the timeline as of this chapter ;) **


	14. The Widening Gap

**The Vicious Gods Wrath **

**Chapter 14: Widening Gap**

* * *

**PTO Command Ship, Two Years Post-Resurrection**

"My turn now, what was your most... horribly disgusting assignment?" Shisami directs the question to twins sitting opposite of him in the ship's mess hall, all three of them gorging on delicious, vanilla ice cream. Ever since their master's forceful way of ensuring battle cooperation between them, the three have become far more amicable in recent months, choosing to talk and even train together, sometimes without Lord Freeza himself present. "Surely you two must've encountered some grotesque creatures out there in the stars?"

"Hm, gimme a second to think about that," Abo leans back into his seat, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Kado sees this as an opportunity to annoy him, as they do and quickly snatches a couple spoon fulls of ice cream from his brother's bowl. Abo takes this in stride, rummaging through the memories his dozens upon dozens of assignments while casually punching Kado across the face, knocking him out of the seat.

"Daruunga!" Abo snaps his fingers. "Definitely that place, it was one of our first assignments too."

"Why'd you have to remind me that place while we're eating?" Kado groans as he sits back down, visibly losing much of his appetite.

Abo merely punches him in the face again. "As I was saying, this was back when I and idiot here were just starting out, even if our power levels were anything but that of rookies or ordinary grunts. So, the two of us and three more guys got assigned to take this planet over. Apparently, it was rich in gasses, the types you use for wrist-mounted blasters or to power space ships."

"Yes, I seem to recall reading about some tribes living on the swampy world. A bug-like species with abilities of bodily manipulation, am I correct?"

"It almost sounds dignified when you say it, but trust me, seeing it first hand is anything but," Abo finishes what's left of his ice cream with one last, big scoop. "So, we did everything under the standard operating procedure, smashed our pods into a good landing spot then started blowing stuff up. It went well for a while too, managed to clear out a whole city-sized section of the place before one of our guys dropped like a rock out of nowhere."

"Pretty sure one guy drowned too," Kado interrupts again though he receives only an annoyed glance from his brother instead of a fist.

"Kado, me and the other two guys didn't last much longer after that, first we felt pretty dizzy then sick to our stomachs and wham!" He smacks his palms together. "Out like a bunch of babies! By the time we woke up it was night out, and trust me, the stuff they hit us with kept us pretty groggy for a while even after we woke up."

"Most certainly one of those gasses you mentioned, even the ordinary type can render someone unconscious through enough exposure," Interjects Shisami with Abo giving him an annoyed glare as well. Clearly, he's up to here with all of these interruptions. "My apologies, continue."

"As I was saying. All over the place, there were these big, green and brown looking bug guys with like three arms, four antennae growing out of their heads and standing in front of some temple looking place. The other two guys, the weaker ones got put on some altar, still too out of it to really do anything. Some big looking bug with a necklace of teeth showed up, starting chanting something in some clicking noises then shoved a couple eggs down the throats of the other guys."

Shisami leaned in closer, growing more enthralled by what will happen next, unfortunately, he will not hear the end of this tale today, for a loud explosion is heard occurring on the east end of the ship, causing it to shake violently. With the alarm initiating, the three soldiers quickly leap out of their seats and head towards the direction from which they heard the explosion.

"It's coming from master Freeza's quarters!" Shisami realizes as the trio, along with several other joining troops rush towards the place of the disturbance, wondering what in blazes is happening all the way.

His question is answered with the clearing smoke, revealing a nearly unconscious Sorbet lying on the ground with his back pressing against a nearby wall. His entire body is covered in gray dirt and he mumbles something incoherently. In front of him, the door lies blasted off from the explosion. The regular soldiers go to tend to Sorbet while Shisami and the twins head to inspect the inside of the room.

Standing in the middle of it is a dirt ridden Freeza with his back turned to the entrance, were it not for his violently shaking fists and the tail whipping into the metal floor, denting it, Shisami would've thought he is petrified. The three of them dare not speak as they practically feel the wave of barely contained, anger fueled power ready to explode and kill them all.

"You three," Freeza coldly addresses them. "Get to the pods, we've some training to do."

Following an exchange of nervous glances, the three of them are flung and buried into the wall, utterly paralyzed by their master's instantaneous telekinetic blast.

"I said. Get. To. The. **PODS!**"

And so they do, wanting to put as much distance between them and their master as they can, even temporarily. Shisami and the twins no doubt know of Freeza's fearsome temper, yet, in the year he's served under him, the fury was always held in check. Present but controlled, but something in his master's demeanor worries him as they enter the pods and take off to wherever Lord Freeza wants them to go. Something has monumentally infuriated him, what could it be he can only speculate on.

But if what Abo and Kado have told him of Earth is true and all of these things done to prepare for its invasion, Shisami knows for certain it has a role to play in his Lord's foul mood.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Shisami crumbles to his knees with a loud thud, his lips gasping for air through the blood seeping out of his throat. Despite his purported infinite energy generator installed in him to effectively eliminate fatigue of any kind, fatigued is precisely how he would describe his current condition. His arms feel heavy and his legs no longer have the strength to keep him standing. Scrapes and bruises cover him from head to toe, allowing for more blood to escape.

Nearby, he can hear Aka fighting Freeza, still eager to obey his master's command of training. "How does he do it?" Shisami wonders to himself, for the first time lacking the need for combat that made him join the Organization in the first place. Yet even the most battle seeking warriors can only stay so after spending a week of uninterrupted training, certainly practice and grueling as this.

Ever since his unexplained outburst, the three of them have been doing battle on this sun-scorched planet covered in mountains of sand under levels of gravity that would destroy the bodies of any lesser beings. No sleep, no food, no water and no rest of any kind. All of which have taken their toll on the giant and the twins, but not on Freeza. Even now, he observes his master in the sky, still fighting as fresh as if he had just started and steadily growing even angrier and angrier.

Yes, Earth has most certainly done something quite unforgivable to Lord Freeza this time.

"Is that all you can muster?!" His master's growls in blind fury as his punches mangle Aka's face. "You two truly are wastes of time and money!" With a strong uppercut, he sends the fused being dozens of feet in the air before watching him crash into a giant mountain of sand, finally, Aka's own fatigue does its part, he defuses into the unconscious pair of brothers.

The rise in Freeza's power gets Shisami's attention away from the brothers and back to his master, to his shock, he finds a monumental ball of energy growing above Lord Freeza's, easily twenty times his size. Shisami wonders if this is another test, a show of comradery between himself and the two brothers, when the ball comes down on them, Shisami has no time to think, only to act.

With a mighty roar, Shisami takes off towards the ball, approaching it from its left side. With all the strength his body can afford him, he rams his horned skull into it and manages to fling it far off into the distance. A moment later, it bursts forth into a brilliant ray of purple light and vanishes just as quickly as it came.

"How ironic that you would come to their rescue," Lord Freeza shouts without humor. A month prior, this gesture would earn approval from him, not for the gesture of mercy or nobility, but as a gesture that his sparring partners were willing to cooperate for their practice and for the future battle of Earth.

"In their defense, they're not a bad bunch of fellows to hang around with once you get to know them a bit. Besides, they have a story left to tell me and my curiosity wouldn't let me sleep at night without hearing it through to the end."

"Humph," Freeza appears behind him, delivering an elbow strike to Shisami's skull, still intent on pushing his soldier to train despite the obvious strain its put on him. Shisami lets out a pained gasp and falls forward, he quickly takes hold of the nearby ground and with some difficulty, manages to leap into the air with his arm. The instant his grounds hit the floor, he opens fire on Freeza, releasing several Ki blasts all of which his master swats away like flies. "I expected better."

"And I would oblige... Were I not in such a sorry state..."

Freeza's scowl at the comment is proof enough that the quip hasn't lightened his mood any. A fact confirmed by his index finger gathering a distinctive, minute ball of energy for his master's favorite attack: the Death Beam.

"Lord Freeza! Do. Not. Kill. Him!" The two look up to find a simple transport vehicle descend from above, and sticking out the side of it is a waving, bandaged up Sorbet.

"What is that imbecile doing here?" Lord Freeza mutters while Shisami breathes a sigh of relief, thankful for his other master's timely rescue. The vehicle lands to their right with Sorbet hopping out of it immediately. "You better have a **damn** good reason for interrupting my training session."

Sorbet glances over to Shisami, examining the various injuries covering his body. The sight makes him wince."Yes... your training session. On the matter at hand, I do have some news which should cheer you up right away!"

"Unless it's a weapon capable of murdering a God, I sincerely doubt you've anything worthwhile to offer me."

"Not a weapon, no. But a means of **becoming** a God!" For the first time in a week, Lord Freeza's perpetual scowl momentarily falters. "After the... incident, I knew you would push yourself and by extension the others to their limits for your training! So I re-examined the footage we received from the recent dealings on Earth and began scouring all information on any species myths or legends concerning Gods. It took me quite a while to find anything conclusive, but I believe I've found a way for you to ascend to Godhood and close this new gap between yourself and the Super Saiyan!"

"Myths and legends are what you bring me? Hardly conclusive evidence don't you think?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, master, but have those not been proven quite true in your case? The Super Saiyan legend turned out to be true, now this Super Saiyan God one has as well. In fact, I found a very old one tied to your very own species along with many others!"

Freeza stares at the tiny blue alien to his side before his expression becomes distant, no doubt remembering whatever incident on Earth has prompted this murderous sparring practice.

* * *

**Earth, One Week Ago**

"Long ago, a group of pure-hearted Saiyan's questioned the evil committed by their race!" The Dragon of Earth, Shenron begins explaining the origin of the being sought after by Beerus, the God of Destruction at the behest of Son Goku and his various friends and allies. "The good Saiyan's decided to lead a revolt against the bad and to ensure their victory pooled their powers to ensure a savior. A Super Saiyan God. The savior easily defeated many of evil Saiyan's with his immense power, yet just vanished as quickly as he came for the energy offered to him by his allies could not last for long. In time, evil again took root on Planet Vegeta, and the memory of the Super Saiyan God became a myth. Merely lost altogether, however, I still know how to attain this power-"

"I've never heard him talk this long!" Whines Son Goku as he tries to keep up with all of the information provided to him. "Are you following all this Vegeta?"

"Ssh! He's explaining it!" Replies the prince.

"Five Saiyan's with righteous hearts must join hands and instill their inner light into another. With his friends energy flowing through him, this Saiyan shall become a Super Saiyan God!" The group looks on in amazement, minus the sleeping Roshi. "I have given you the knowledge you desire, your wish has been granted. Is there any other you would like me to grant?"

"Nope, that's pretty much all we needed you for Shenron!" Goku bows in thanks to the dragon.

"Very well then, I shall take my leave of this place," He turns to Beerus and Whis, bowing his head to the two Gods before returning back to the Dragon Balls and dispersing them across the planet. With him gone, the Earth's fighters argue for a bit as to who qualifies in the category of a righteous hearted Saiyan, earning an amusing reaction from Vegeta.

The Prince, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten all join hands as Super Saiyan's, even Gohan who briefly turns into it for the purpose of the ritual. Their golden auras join and expand before entering Goku yet no obvious difference is shown, a fact proven by Piccolo who states his power has only marginally increased. Moments later they attempt the ritual again, this time with Gohan's pregnant wife Videl joining in.

A blue, flame-like aura emerges from the gathered beings, overtaking their usual golden ones and enveloping them inside of it. Soon, the aura goes to Goku with the Saiyan in question lifting off the ground and becoming enveloped in a blue, orb of bright light and energy. All present look on in amazement and anticipation, knowing full well of Beerus' intentions towards Earth should it fail.

To their relief, it does not, for the orb dissipates, revealing a red-eyed and equally red-haired, slimmer bodied Goku emerging from the orb. Landing nearby just as Beerus finishes his drink. As per their agreement, the two deities proceed to battle across the planet, from a nearby city to an underground cavern to the upper atmosphere of the planet. They battle with all their might despite Goku losing his God form and becoming a mere Super Saiyan right in the middle of it, he still manages to keep up with Beerus.

Unbeknown to any of them, the spy cams film each and every moment of it. As they have been for the past two, consecutive years. Through the vastness of space, they send all of this footage to the PTO command ship, where Freeza and Sorbet watch this in utter silence. The whole ordeal, from Beerus easily cutting his way through the Earth's finest warriors with utter ease, to Vegeta's surprising yet unexplainable burst of power to the ritual then to Goku's battle against the God of Destruction, an actual battle between two foes of seemingly comperable level across the entire planet...

* * *

**Present Day **

"That damn Saiyan bastard..." Freeza venomously curses Goku, his family, Vegeta, Beerus and all responsible for making his efforts over the last two years all for naught. "Just as I start to close the gap between us, he makes it impossible for me. Worst of all he made me sympathize with **Vegeta** of all people..."

"But it is not impossible, my lord! Sorbet urges. "I have a way for you to attain this level of power! To become a God in your own right!"

Freeza says nothing, eyeing his second-in-command with suspicion and doubt, but what else can he do? The gap between himself and the Saiyan's was already disproportionately high and would take many, many years to overcome before this God business. Now with that to factor in? This may be his only shance.

"Very well," Freeza relents. "Prepare a presentation of this solution of yours back at the ship. And get those two imbeciles into a healing chamber, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Shisami and Sorbet say in unison while their master flies off to his space pod located on the edge of the suppression field. "

"Whatever you've found to calm him down sir, I sincerely hope your findings are proven correct." Shisami advises.

"As do I Shisami, as do I." The red giant flies away to the sound mountain to retrieve the twins leaving Sorbet alone to contemplate the potential outcome of this plan. "Then again, Lord Freeza might not survive long enough to punish us for it if it fails anyway."


	15. Ascension

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 15: Ascension**

* * *

**Decades Ago, Arcos**

He stands atop a snowy hill, trying to gaze into the blizzard and storm-ridden sky and catch a glimpse of the moon with the freezing cold assaulting him perpetually and mercilessly. He places his arms to the front in an attempt to shield himself from the blizzard but it is a futile effort, the wind merely continues its barrage, shaping the snow ridden landscape all around him as it has perpetually done since the great Frost covered their planet eons ago.

His father standing behind him chuckles at the youths attempts and opts to aid his son. Without moving a muscle, father forms a protective bubble around them both, protecting them from the blizzard. His son looks at the purple colored ball in astonishment, his enthusiasm not subsiding as the ball floats up into the air, beyond the cloudy skies and into the upper atmosphere of the planet.

"This is... "

"Amazing?" Father chuckles, joining him in partaking in the view above the snowy clouds of their barren homeworld. "I remember the first time I came here. I too was only a boy, not much older than you. I ventured beyond the protective dome despite everyone's protests that I would die out there without my suit. But I knew at a very early age that I was different from the others, that unlike them, I had power."

"D-do I have this power too?"

"Of course, you do." Father's hand rest atop his head. "Were it not so, you'd have perished out in the cold or even up here where there is no air to breathe. But you are special as well, you were meant for greater things than to spend your whole life underground. You and I, we will both venture beyond this snow covered wasteland and claim the universe as our own. When next someone speaks of the Arcosian's, they will not speak of us being these weak, suit wearing cowards. They will speak of you and me my son, of Cold and Freeza, the conquerors of the universe."

The boy smiles at this news, turning his gaze onto the millions of stars glowing above him, wondering just how many of them he and his father will lay claim to in the future. "But there is still much to do until then, today, however, you made the first and most important step. A step into a larger universe."

"Thank you for sharing this with me father."

Cold smiles approvingly. "Don't thank me just yet, today is also the start of your combat practice and I assure you, it will be a far less pleasant experience."

Commanding the ball downward, the two Arcosian's fly through the blizzard covered the surface of their world and land it near the entrance of one of the domes, startling a nearby group of Arcosians in the process who immediately bow to Cold and Freeza. "K-King Cold! It is an honor sire!"

"K-King Cold! It is an honor sire!"

Cold doesn't respond, merely walking inside first with the group following suite. Freeza, however, stares at them, how they're completely covered in hazmat suits protecting them from the volatile surface. Unlike himself and his father both of whom can exit it without any difficulty. The boy remembers his history lessons how his species did not always need to live in underground domes or clad themselves in hazmat suits to simply survive outside of their underground domains. There was once a time where they lived normally before the Frost changed everything.

All Arcosians, from the youngest to the oldest now cannot leave outside these domes without cladding themselves inside the suits, for their biological systems are fragile things, easily broken by the simplest of exposures.

"So this is what father meant by us having power," The boy concludes with a smile. "I like it."

"Lord Freeza?"

* * *

**Present Day, Edge of Known Space **

The tyrant's eyes burst open upon hearing the tiny commanders voice, he looks around and notices his pod still flies towards its destination. With a sigh and a crack of his neck, Freeza answers him. "What is it Sorbet?"

"I wanted to inform you that we've placed a series of power dampening generators all around the system to ensure you can use your powers without the fear of discovery. I've also placed some search parties nearby to look for you if anything happens-"

"If anything happens Sorbet, I'll be too dead and gone for your assistance to change anything," He interjects bluntly and ends all communication with his right-hand man. With a sigh, he leans back in pods seat and simply stares through the large window of the pod. "So much for having one last good sleep before the end."

Far off in the distance, he sees the object of his next and possibly last mission, a bright, orange-colored sun. Shining its rays throughout a system littered with lifeless worlds, ones barren as rocks upon which no life will ever sprout from. Inside of this sun is Freeza's objective, the power to attain true Godhood. Yet he cannot escape an uneasy feeling growing in his gut, one making him apprehensive as to what must be done next.

"How did he talk me into this?"

* * *

**PTO Command Ship, 1 Hour Earlier**

"That was a bold claim you made Sorbet," Freeza steely tells his second-in-command man, the diminutive being known as Sorbet. The two stand inside Freeza's private quarters, cloaked in darkness and utterly isolated from the remainder of the ship so no one can come in our out without his express permission.

"I do hope you've thought this through well enough, it would be a shame for a capable soldier such as yourself to die because your tongue was too fast for your brain."

"You and me both..." Freeza distinctly hears him mutter. "I mean! Of course Lord Freeza! I spent the entire week you were away amassing as much information as I could to aid you with this Super Saiyan God problem. I wouldn't even bring it up if I didn't believe it would work."

He scowls at his right-hand man, trying to keep a hold of his flaring temper. Not an easy task thanks to this latest, greatest slight courtesy from the Earth-bound enemies mocking him with every breath.

"We'll see."

Sorbet immediately summons a large holo-screen behind him, covering most of the back wall of his masters quarters. With a few button presses on a keypad, the monitor begins running through several pieces of footage from the Super Saiyan God ritual and battle. The scowl on Freeza's face somehow manages to grow in intensity. He clears his throat with a cough and tries to put on some air of confidence about him.

"As you know my Lord, recently the one known as Goku received a visit from the infamous Beerus, The God of Destruction. The result of which was him attaining a new form, allowing him to become a Super Saiyan God but more importantly, attain a vast amount of power in the span of but a few minutes."

"It appears that this Super Saiyan God, as the regular Super Saiyan, was some form of a myth or legend on Planet Vegeta though clearly far less known than the latter. It served as the launching point of my investigation, quickly I commanded all available intelligence units to begin scouring our databanks for legends or myths or anything from the various species of the cosmos where ordinary mortals seemingly become Gods."

With another button press on the keypad, the footage changes to images of tablets, ancient scribes and other folklore from across the universe.

"While most of these stories centered on egotistical deities or their bastard offspring, a handful of them did in fact claim to possess rituals or spells capable of turning mortals into Gods. As I scoured through this information I discovered a constant similarity between them and the Super Saiyan God ritual. "

"Which is?"

Sorbet presses on the keypad once more, showing another smaller screen of footage from the ritual. "As stated by the Earth Dragon, five righteous hearted Saiyan's must join hands and transfer this essence into another to unlock the hidden power of a God within one of their ranks. Here," He points to a table depicting lizard men on the holo-screen. "The reptilian species of Redania, a kind known for their vicious appearances yet calm, pacifist nature purported to have a God making ritual in their mythology. The most peaceful, calm and loving of them all found 10 others such as himself, then ripped their still-beating hearts out of their chests and devoured them. Transferring their essence inside himself and making him one of the 57 deities of their pantheon."

Freeza's boiling anger simmers down at this news, he leans forward to while Sorbet presses on the keypad once more. Now it shows images of scrolls detailing tribe of sand-dwelling warriors diving into the heart of the sea and finding a glowing energy underneath.

"These are the Tul-tek. A species residing on the planet of the same name, they live exclusively in the sandy wastelands of their home-world, for a fear of the seas is, for one reason or another, practically etched into their beings. Yet, some tales speak of a warrior who not only dared to enter the sea, but he ventured to the very depths of it and there, found a magical power which ascended him to Godhood. The very life blood of the planet according to this story."

Sorbet presses on the keypad once more, the monitor now shows cave paintings of a crab-like species constantly fighting amongst themselves, all except one. "Here we have the Moreen's. A vicious species with a foul temper and a penchant for perpetual civil war amongst themselves, not too dissimilar to the mostly extinct Saiyan's. Truly, many confirmed reports say that their inborn anger is so great they claw their way out of their mother's wombs before proper birth can take place. Yet, legends tell of one who overcame his anger, realizing the folly of it and not only forgave those around him but discovered love as well. After meeting a few more of his kind, their joining made the first one unlock a hidden power within himself, and thus he-"

"Became a God..." Freeza concludes, fully grasping the point Sorbet has been making since the start of this presentation. "Pacifists forced to devour hearts, revenge seekers finding love and peace, sea fearing tribes diving into the heart of what terrifies them most... And five good hearted Saiyan's... All rituals or feats which go against the very in-born nature of a species, all of which-"

"Produce Gods," Sorbet interjects with a sly smile on his face. "Truly my Lord, had I not seen the Saiyan's do it with my very own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. But yes, you are quite correct. In fact, I know of one specifically from your species."

His mostly extinct species, loathsome and cowardly in their disposition and horribly prone to sickness, Freeza quickly expunged them from the cosmos just as he has many others. For he has no love for them nor or decades ago when the choice was made, the most powerful being in the universe could not and would not be associated with such ilk. So thorough was his extermination of them, their name's are lost to all but those with the highest of clearance levels inside the Empire. People such as Sorbet, clearly.

With a few steps of his keypad, Sorbet shows the images of visual books detailing a being who resembles Freeza's first form though a bit fatter traveling towards the sun. "I'm sure you've heard this one in your youth master though you probably didn't think it important enough to keep in mind. Many eons ago, a powerful member of your race appeared by the name of Chilled. He was the first to leave your world and begin conquering the cosmos yet he met with a strong foe who nearly killed him. While recovering, he too researched ways to attain great power and came across creationist myths saying that the power of the Gods was in all living things. Not just people, but planets, suns, moons, anything which could create life or was alive itself had this power."

Sorbet presses on the keypad, changing the images to show Chilled heading towards the sun before being burned alive at the cusp of reaching its heart. "He too must've realized the polar opposite nature of attaining Godhood. For your home planet is a frozen, mostly barren wasteland and its polar opposite is, of course, the sun. So he headed towards it, his great power helping him approach the fiery star, it states he even managed to nearly reach the heart of it where the supposed power lay but lost focus, thus he was incinerated alive."

"Ah yes, now I remember it," Freeza's chuckles as it all comes back to him. "My bore of a father occasionally told me of it during my youth, he kept telling us the moral of it was never to allow our own arrogant delusions seal our fates."

Only once the words leave him does he realize how worthwhile of a lesson it was. "I should have heeded his advice and the hubris of Chilled more closely."

Sorbet wisely chooses not to comment, instead, proceeding onwards. "But you need to not worry anymore master! For now, you have the means of not only catching up to this Goku but surpassing him as well! By absorbing the heart of a star into yourself, you will attain Godhood and become the most powerful being in the universe once more!"

"Goku isn't who I'm entirely worried about. There is also Beerus, to say he detests me would be a grand understatement. In fact were it not for my life in secrecy following my return, he would've come to this very ship and killed us all to be rid of me. I also doubt he's returned to another long slumber, especially with Goku and potentially Vegeta to entertain him. I were to guess, Beerus shares a similar love of combat to Goku and being the most powerful being in the universe, a worthy challenge most certainly eludes him. He will want to fight again as quickly as possible, I'm certain of it. Vegeta will also present a problem, he will attain Godhood soon to keep up with Goku."

"That's why this ritual will prove beneficial! As you yourself said, if Beerus knew you were alive he would've already come for you! If you attain Godhood and continue with your training I am certain you will certainly surpass him in no time!"

Freeza stares at the images of Chilled entering into the sun, weighing his options to determine just how viable of a plan this really is. Though he cannot fault Sorbet for the effort he's put into this, doubt still lingers in his mind concerning it all. Just because one or two legends have turned out to be true doesn't mean all of them did and without Dragon Balls, he can use at his leisure, Freeza is denied the ability of fully determining the validity of all these stories. Then there's the act itself: entering inside a sun of all things. He knows he's far and away most durable and stronger than any of his species, besides his father and potentially Chilled if he really existed, but even with all of that, a sun remains a sun, one of the most hostile places you could want to enter, even for a being of his strength level...

"Lord Freeza...?"

"Hm?" He snaps back to reality at the urging of Sorbet. "Oh, I apologize, I was lost in my thoughts there for a moment. I must give you credit for pulling all of this together, I can see you've gone to great lengths in service to me. Entirely of your own volition, I must add, such initiative is something to be commended. But still..." Another glance is cast at the monitors. "If I am to do this, I need certain... assurances in the event of my second passing."

"Is there a point though master? Surely we could simply restore you with the Dragon Balls?"

"Not with the Earth Dragon Ball's, remember, those who've returned to life with them once cannot do so again, only the loathsome Namekian's still hiding away from us have the orbs capable of bringing me back a second time. Orbs we cannot find without potentially using the one's on Earth again, which we cannot use without arousing the suspicion of not just Goku and his menagerie, but of Beerus and his assistant as well. We have been incredibly lucky the Namekian took our decoy's destruction at face value, we may not be so lucky again."

"But my lord! Your return has been invaluable to us, surely you cannot mean-"

"To stay dead in case this fails? It may have no choice in the matter," He says it with a calm that surprises himself and Sorbet in equal measure. "My revenge hangs by a thread Sorbet after already dangling precariously off of an edge before all of this God business. If I cannot succeed at this, then it will be denied to me forever."

The silence hangs in the air as Freeza stares once more on the images of Chilled rushing into the sun and never emerging from it, is this his future fate as well? A foolish gambit to overcome an insurmountable gap and right a past wrong done to him? The potential failure and finality of it all stir the fury building inside, but it cannot burn perpetually as it has for the past week. Something behind the impossibility behind all this keeps it in check, creating a bizarre sort of acceptance of whatever happens next.

He looks over to Sorbet, patiently but awkwardly waiting on what he will say next. For some reason, Freeza finds himself compelled to reassure him instead of simply barking out another order and concluding it all there.

"Do not fret so, Sorbet," The words slip out, once again surprising him. "You brought me back so I could restore the Empire to old glory, yet through my discoveries of Earth, I've made it something better. Should I perish... It will not all crumble around you as it has before. You've led it restoration efforts while I've spent the year's punching and kicking across the cosmos to strengthen myself, my second death will matter very, very little now."

"Very well my lord," Sorbet relents with a sigh, no doubt realizing the truth behind the words as well. "If this should fail, I will not compromise the Empire into bringing you back."

Freeza nods approvingly. "Very good, now then, I assume you've already found a good sun for me to try this out on?"

"Of course, the system in question has nothing but barren, lifeless worlds on the edge of known space. No one will look or find you there."

"You have served me well once more Sorbet, do try not to muck everything up should I die again."

Sorbet lets out a small laugh and bows once more to his master. "I'll try my best not to."

* * *

Freeza drifts in the empty, silent void of space, his eyes never leaving the shining, orange sun inside of which are the supposed means to his ascension. Despite his overbearing desire to simply plunge into the ball shaped inferno before him, a part of him holds back. A part of him that wants some insurance that this isn't a fool's gambit, yet the only being capable of that would be Earth's Dragon. A place he cannot go to without being discovered and perishing anyway. Even if the Dragon did confirm it, it would not make plunging himself into the sun any less dangerous.

Placing himself in a meditative position, Freeza powers up, putting as much of his Ki as he can into creating the most powerful energy bubble he can muster. He knows that even with all his biological advantages, he cannot survive plunging himself into the sun. Thus, the bubble is his sole chance of accomplishing this task, if a single crack appears on it, he will be incinerated alive and vaporized out of existence almost instantly.

The purple colored orbs shape solidifies with all the Ki going into it, almost giving it a tangible shape with a faint glow emanating from it. The tyrant opens his eyes and with a deep breath, commands the orbs forward. The ball races at speeds that could split a moon in half, and in a matter of seconds smashes into the very surface of the sun, causing a small shockwave to erupt from the impact zone.

Freeza's jaw instantly clenches as he must divide his attention between keeping the orb stable, ensuring it's getting a constant refill of energy and moving forward all at once. The orbs energy protects him from the heat as it enters into the burning star. A fiery inferno completely surrounds him on all sides, reminding the tyrant of the fiery death ball he created on the day planet Vegeta was destroyed. If he didn't have to concentrate so intensely, he might even let himself chuckle at the irony of dying in a similar way to the Saiyans.

The heat starts to somewhat break through the orb though not much of it, still, it is enough to make the tyrant sweat all over. The flames twist and turn all around him, changing colors as their intensity grows. From red to orange, to green, anyone else would be amazed by this display of colors, Freeza cannot afford himself this luxury.

His composed outside somewhat falters when he lays eyes on his objective: the sun's heart. At the heart of the star, he sees a blue colored, ethereal flame no bigger than the overlords fist. One which resembles the blue light which enveloped Goku after he first transformed into a Super Saiyan God. Despite himself, he gazes into the heart and finds himself mesmerized by its beauty, a nearly fatal mistake as his ball begins to shake. "Damn it!"

Stretching his hands outward, the overlord clenches his fist and puts more Ki into the ball, stabilizing it yet halting its advance. His heart races so quickly and loudly he's almost afraid it will explode in his chest, but he ignores it and turns his attention back to the heart. Commanding the orb forward, he draws closer and closer to the heart finally with it only being a few feet away.

However, his orb begins to falter once again, as the white flames heat is too much even with most of Freeza's power placed into it. The tyrant clenches his jaw harder and moves forward, for he knows there's no going back, his orb wouldn't last for a return journey. He must press on no matter what. Aiming his hand towards the tiny, ethereal flame, the heat rises with his faltering barrier but Freeza ignores it.

With all his remaining Ki and willpower he lets out a mighty roar and manages to inch his way closer towards the heart with his entire body straining under the pressure. And then he does it, with a quick motion of his hand, he grabs the blue flame in it and smirks victoriously. However, a moment later, his barrier breaks.

* * *

"Status report soldier, what's going on out there?" Asks Sorbet to one of the officers of the rescue parties position on the edge of the system, placed there by Sorbet to retrieve Freeza should anything happen. Though, he neglected to inform them of who precisely they're there to rescue in keeping with his oath of secrecy to his master.

"Nothing's happened yet sir, the Ki orb entered the sun and it doesn't appear to have done anything. Should we continue observing-" Behind him, the sun unleashes several spiraling pillars of flame outward with its entire body suddenly expanding.

Sorbet's eyes widen in shock, prompting him to swiftly command the cameras observing the star zoom in as much as they can. In a mix of terror and amazement, he watches the star grow and growing before suddenly shrinking quickly into itself as if a black hole had just opened in the center of it. Thousands of small, yellow pieces of flame scatter outward with the convulsing sun with its deteriorating size.

A blood-curdling scream can be heard from inside the soon, one no doubt belonging to Freeza as the flames consume him. "Men! Move to the star at once! Our agent requires your aid!"

"Yes, sir!" States the commander before he and the six other groups of soldiers fly as quickly as they can towards the shrinking sun, they along with Sorbet listen to Freeza's horrifying scream until it abruptly halts just as the sun completely, and utterly disappears mere moments later. The soldiers draw closer, unsure of what it is that exactly happened, bringing in the cameras closer and revealing a peculiar sight to Sorbet.

Where the sun once was, they find a large, rock-like cocoon floating in the void of space. The soldiers approach it cautiously, with their science officers going to it first and trying to get some readings off of it. Their devices, however, can find nothing. "Lord Sorbet, what do you want us to do with this?"

Sorbet leans back in his chair with a sigh, his mind racing with what this could mean. Did Freeza succeed? Or is this strange object a form of punishment made by the Gods to trap him for all time. Then, a crack appears on the rock, catching the interest of the scientists. An orange colored light escapes from it, with more and more cracks appearing through the cocoon.

Soon the rock begins to shake violently with whatever is inside trying its hardest to break out, the soldiers immediately flee to put some distance between themselves and the object. But their fates are sealed, for the cocoon not only breaks open before they can get away, it unleashes a supernova-like explosion that incinerates everyone and everything in a hundred mile radius, vaporizing them out of existence.

The tiny commander of the PTO looks on in shock as he tries to desperately restore the live feed. "You there!" He points his finger to one of the soldiers on the ship's bridge. "Restore our link to the search parties at once before I-"

"You should really calm down Sorbet, such outbursts are not fit for one of your standing," States a familiar, formal voice in a mocking tone followed by a chuckle, a voice which sends shivers down the spines of everyone present, freezing them in place. "Whats wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"L-Lord Freeza!" Sorbet blurts out in shock. "A-are you alright?! I thought you were dead for certain when that sun started collapsing!"

"Oh, I'm more than alright," Freeza takes a moment to examine his new and improved form as a fiery, orange aura surrounds him. With a pleased smile on his face, he releases a simple death beam towards one of the nearby planets and in a matter of seconds, wipes it from existence itself. "I'm better than ever."

* * *

**And so, Golden Freeza is born and we enter the final home stretch for the story! I must say, this chapter really took its toll out of my but given its overall importance if there's anyone that should've gotten the longer treatment, it was definitely this one. Hopefully, you all liked why I chose this way of giving Freeza his godly power though I'm sure it won't be to everyone's liking.**

**And no, the Chilled mentioned here is NOT the same one from Episode of Bardock. He's just an ancestor of Freeza's who spawned the line, got beaten by a powerful alien who's NOT Super Saiyan Bardock and went to find more power. **


	16. The Day The Earth Dies

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 16: The Day The Earth Dies**

* * *

**Beerus' Temple, 3rd Anniversary of Freeza's ****Resurrection**

The two Saiyan warriors stand next to one another in their battle stances. Their bodies tense and planted firmly in their respective fighting poses, their eyes focused like lasers on the smiling figure standing a whole yard away from them. The most powerful warrior in their universe, the caretaker of God of Destruction, the being known only as Whis.

In contrast to both Goku and Vegeta, Whis remains completely relaxed. A friendly smile never leaves his face and his hands are placed behind his back as if he's hiding something. This does little to put either of them at ease, for any being capable of keeping Beerus in-check was not to be underestimated. Their milky-white auras flare up a moment before the two vanish from sight and rush at their instructor.

Goku strikes from the right while Vegeta attacks from the left, the two unleashes a flurry of fast punches and kicks at Whis putting as much force as they can into each blow. Whis merely intercepts their attacks with his arms, not even bother to move his body a single inch. Regardless, the Saiyan's continue their assault, hoping to land at least one punch with Vegeta growing more annoyed between the two of them.

Whis takes notices of this, seeing Vegeta's veins pop out of his head with his clenching jaw and decides to have some fun with him. Extending two fingers outward, he jabs them into Goku's eyes at a speed the Saiyan thought impossible, temporarily blinding him. "OW!" Goku yells in pain, holding his eyes and temporarily backing away.

Vegeta lets out an amused chuckle before attempting to kick the seemingly distracted Whis only for the being to grab it in mid-air and quickly twist it. The Prince of all Saiyan's spins wildly in the air, letting out a loud, annoyed yell before getting smacked in the face, landing several yards away in one of the many pools on the planet.

Goku, recovering from Whis' little eye jab, takes advantage of his apparent defensive laps and moves in to strike. Before he can do anything, however, Whis hand wraps around his neck like a viper snapping at its prey, capturing him in a choke hold. The Saiyan lets out a pained gasp, choking despite the fact Whis is merely using his thumb and index finger to hold onto his neck. With an amused chuckle, Whis casually flings Goku into the air, listening to scream before the Saiyan smashes into one of the smaller, nearby planets orbiting the temple.

"You'll have to do better than that boys," Chuckles Whis before catching a punch from behind courtesy of a visibly annoyed Vegeta who glares at him with a fiery temper smeared across his whole face. The popping veins inside of his forehead indicate as much.

"It is a pity you let your temper control you so Prince Vegeta." Criticizes Whis with a serious tone to his voice for the first time since this sparring match started. "If you focused less on simply powering through your opponent or letting your foul mood overtake your better judgement, you could realize your full potential."

Vegeta's left eye twitches in anger with his face growing comically red, causing Whis to chuckle making the Prince even more furious. "**Don't you dare mock me whatever you the hell you are!**" He throws another punch with his free hand with Whis casually avoiding it despite Vegeta increasing the speed of his attacks. The Saiyan Prince's fury makes him blind to Whis' movements as the caretaker jabs him in the forehead with his index finger, instantly incapacitating the Saiyan warrior as his eyes go into his head and he crumbles to the ground below.

"There, that should calm you down a bit-" Whis dodges a kick from Goku who appears behind him via the use of his Instant Transmission technique though it is still not fast enough for him to lay a hand on the caretaker. This does little to deter the Saiyan who chuckles confidently then proceeds press on his attack, opting to mix it up with a few Ki blasts to throw Whis for a loop.

The caretaker effortlessly avoids them all, dancing around them like a leaf in the wind with such ease even Goku starts becoming somewhat annoyed by him. Instantly, Whis appears behind the Saiyan and grabs him by the shoulder from behind. Goku immediately freezes in place with a cold sweat breaking out. "You could've used Instant Transmission with a Kamehameha for a devastating attack, yet you held back."

Goku chuckles. "Well, I didn't want to end things too quickly!"

"And that is your problem Son Goku, you enjoy the thrill of the battle too much, allowing opportunities for victory and salvation to slip through your fingers. Not an admirable quality to have."

Before he can protest, Whis karate chops him in the back of the neck, sending him crumbling to the ground though not completely knocking him unconscious as he did Vegeta. "Take five boys, I'll be back momentarily after getting myself some tea." Whis waves at him with a smile before vanishing from sight, leaving a panting and injured Goku lying in the dirt.

The Saiyan tries and fails to get back on his feet, his whole lower body rendered limp from Whis' struck. Quickly he quits and chuckles despite his predicament. "Man, I hope the others are having as much fun as us."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Satan City Outskirts**

"And so, the square root of X equals 3 plus the fraction of 6 and 7," Gohan concludes with a smile as he gleefully completes the first math question of the boy's math homework. Recently, the subject has started giving them trouble, prompting their mothers to nip the problem in the bud before it can inevitably get worse down the line. Originally, 18 tried to help but her dry, literal and appropriately mechanical explanations only made the subject more daunting for Goten and Trunks, now it's Gohan's turn.

"So, do you guys understand it now?" He asks the two of them, eager to find them not only understanding things but potentially becoming enthusiastic about the subject as he is. Instead, they glare at the notebook as if it ran over their dogs, Gohan's own optimism quickly dies at the sight.

"What's wrong fellas?"

"What's wrong?" Trunks glares at him as though he's crazy. "Are you for real?! We're gonna flunk this! There's no way we won't, then our mom's are gonna find out and we're actually going to die! Again!"

"He's right ya know," Goten agrees with an equally dire tone to his voice. "There's not gonna be a Super Saiyan, Super Namek or Super whatever to keep us safe once our moms find out we f

Gohan lets out a nervous chuckle, knowing full well how Bulma and especially his own mother can get if the studying results weren't to their liking. Taking another page out of his notebook, he puts in onto the table and goes to explain the math equation to them once more. "Don't give up just yet guys, trust me, by the time we're done here you two are gonna be handling math like pros."

Before he can start the equation again, Gohan hears the door to his home open with an all too familiar, squeaky voice followed by the sound of something smashing against the wall. The noise is so loud, it wakes up the slumbering Pan in the next room. "I'll get her!" Yells Videl from the hallway, rushing to her child while Gohan, Goten, and Trunks head for the entrance where they find a giggling Buu holding a new, ruined refrigerator with a giant section of the doorway missing. No doubt caused by him improperly trying to push the fridge through it.

"Damn it Buu! I told you to be careful!" Mister Satan, his father-in-law appears behind his best friend, sending a look that could kill the pink blobs way. Mister Buu ignores him, opting to open the fridge door to chow down on any food inside. "And for the last time! That fridge is empty! As in no food!"

"Buu don't trust you!" Buu returns the glare. "You lied to me about the fridge being empty once before!"

"That's because you kept eating everything in my house!" The accusing finger jabs into the side of Buu's face, digging deep into it. "I couldn't eat anything in my own damn house for three days!"

"Hmph!" With the haughtiness of a child, Buu snaps his head away from Satan and crosses his arms, letting the fridge smashed right through the floorboards. Once again, little Pan cries from the noise while the three half-Saiyan's don't know whether to sigh or to laugh.

"Sorry about this Gohan! If I knew he'd be such a pain I'd have bought that fridge in myself y'know?"

"It's okay Mister Satan, I know you and Buu meant well," Gohan sighs, wishing he'd done it himself instead but with super speed readily available to him, fixing the floor won't be much of a bother anyway. "Well fellas, we might as well get back to it or else we'll be the one's crying next."

The boys explode into a noise of excuses and complaints, ranging from the impossibility of their task, how they're dead men anyway and how they want to join the others at the world baseball tournament match, especially to see Yamcha clobber the opposition. Gohan ignores them and practically carries them back into his study, for even with his great power, once surpassing his father, he knows he doesn't stand a chance against mom or Bulma if they get angry.

Unbeknownst to them, a far more terrifying threat observes from afar, atop the grassy hills on the very edge of the city. Surveying the entire spectacle thanks to the spy drones, Freeza smirks as he observes the half-breeds attempts at their lives of mediocrity, the unsuspecting mother doting on her crying infant and the so-called world's strongest man arguing against the infamous Majin Buu as if he can in any way compare to him.

Par for the course as far as this family is concerned more or less, it will make his grand, true return to their lives all the more satisfying when their ideal little lives burn to ash all-around them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, West City**

"YAMCHA! YAMCHA! YAMCHA!"

The gathered crowd of 50,000 strong roars in unison as their returning hero, the champion of West City's own baseball team, the Taitans and greatest baseball player in human history, Yamcha, lands another in an endless line of impossible home runs. The force behind his strike is so powerful, the wooden bat explodes whilst the connecting ball flies out of the stadium with a speed rivaling a bullet. Not for the first time today, the opposing side can do nothing but watch in stone-faced horror at this display of power. Yamcha can't help but wolfishly grin as he runs from base to base, bringing the team one step closer to victory.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen! Yamcha has just scored his 15th consecutive home run in this match alone! Truly, age hasn't affected him in the least!" The announcer proclaims and in response, the crowd once again explodes into cheers, chanting his name with almost religious fervor. His loudest supporters, however, come from the nose bleed section where all his friends received the finest seats courtesy of him. Bulma, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, 17, 18 and even Piccolo and Yajirobe all sit at the front, all of them cheering minus the Namekian who winces in pain from the loud noise all around him.

"I haven't seen him this happy in ages," Bulma watches her old friend, and former lover, grin victoriously as he basks in the thrill of the chanting. Martial arts and affairs of the heart might not have done him much good in the past, but here? No one could match him.

"He's certainly happier now than he was plowing the field back on the farm." Says Tien, recalling the first time Yamcha managed to completely ruin their crops, something the tri-clops was not too happy about after spending so much time ensuring their growth. "I bet the pay's not too shabby either."

Krillin freezes in the middle of eating his hot dog, taking a moment to look over to his wife 18 as she drinks a bottle of soda with her usual indifferent expression. "Don't worry honey, I'm not gonna make you play baseball. After Mister Satan's generous donations, we're set for life."

"Yeah, generous donations you're too stingy to share with your own brother." 17 mock chastises her further to the left, receiving an icy glare from his sibling, not that he seems to care. "What, I'm just saying. The rangers salary isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Then why don't you start playing baseball?" 18 asks with her brother shrugging.

"Can't be asked, my family and I like our privacy too much. The second I started making home runs like this I'd never get any peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet," Piccolo growls next to him, eyeing the roaring crowd with obvious disdain. "Now **that** would be a nice change of pace from all this racket. Namekian ears were never designed for this."

"I see you haven't changed at all green man," Says 17. "You know, you could just leave if you wanted too."

"Believe me, I wouldn't have come in the first place if it wasn't for her," His scowl fixes on Bulma sitting on the other side of their line, her hand perpetually hovering over her slowly growing belly. "She kept on hounding me wherever I went."

"Well sorry for wanting you to come support your friend!" Her usual anger bursts forth. "But I guess that's too much to ask from a grumpy old sourpuss like you."

"You didn't make Gohan or the runts come to this!"

"That's because they've got studying to do-"

"Geez guys calm down!" Yells Chiaotzu. "We were having such a good time, please don't ruin it now with your arguing."

"Something's gonna ruin it for sure," Yajirobe suddenly speaks up, perpetually looking over the mass of people gathered around him but not out of annoyance like Piccolo, out of barely contained paranoia. "Trouble always follows you guys, mark my words, someone's gonna get blown up or killed or mauled before the day's done."

For a few moments, they simply stare at him, none of them quite sure as to how they're supposed to take that comment.

"C'mon," Krillin laughs. "We're not that bad."

Like a hungry dog, Yajirobe's eye's lock on to Krillin. "Oh yeah? Every time you guys get together, everything goes to hell!" Piccolo is next target. "This guy tried to take over the world! Twice! Didn't he manage to kill one of you too?!"

Piccolo tries to keep his wince in check, and avoid eye-contact with Chiaotzu and Tien at all costs. "The only one I've killed is Goku and that was the fools own fault for letting go of Raditz' tail."

"Oh yeah! Raditz! Goku's brother, the guy Vegeta sent ahead of him before he tried to destroy the world too!"

"That's the father of my kids you're talking about fatso!" Bulma tries to get up with Krillin barely keeping her at bay.

"Doesn't change the fact he's screwed us over more times than I've eaten a Senzu bean!"

"In advanced defense of myself and sis here," 17 casually interjects. "We never hurt anybody."

"Really?" Piccolo dryly replies. "Those gut punches weren't exactly love taps."

"Eh, you didn't die so it doesn't count."

"And then there's Boo and that freak Beerus! Mark my words! Everything's gonna go to crap any minute now-"

And go to crap they did, without warning a yellow ball of energy appears from above and smashes right in the middle of the field, unleashing a storm of fire and smoke into the stadium. The enthusiastic cheering instantly morphs into screams of terror as the present attendees flee from their seats towards the exits. Earth's warriors, with the exception of Bulma and Yajirobe, leap into action out of their seats with Piccolo at the forefront dispel the gargantuan cloud of smoke with simple kiai's.

"That was a Ki blast!" Yamcha as he rushes towards the others, discarding his teams uniform and revealing his gi underneath. Krillin does much the same and the group converges in the center of the stadium. "I should've known something would ruin my big day."

"I told you all!" Yajirobe shouts from his seat. "I told you someone was gonna show up and cause trouble! This is why I stopped hanging out with you guys!"

"I do apologize for that good sir!" A formal voice shouts back from the sky, getting the attention of the only group of people not practically trampling over one another to escape. His giant size makes him quite easy to spot and his armor leaves little doubt as to why he's here and who he's working for. "But I'm afraid I must do as ordered, it truly is nothing personal."

"Get him!" Orders Piccolo to the others, the red giant chuckles as they advance on his position and promptly flees in the opposite direction. The chase doesn't last long, as they and their target land just on the eastern side of the city, passing over the ocean and landing at a cliffside.

"You Trade Organization guys sure are persistent," Yamcha's crackes the knuckles of his fists. "You'd think killing Freeza twice would knock some sense into you already!"

"Not an illogical assumption to make. However, you are gravely mistaken if you honestly believe we've come as poorly prepared as last time."

Piccolo gives him a fanged grin. "Please, even with all your preparations, the only fighters you had that were worth a damn are either dead or have abandoned you. I suggest you leave this planet while you can, and this time, **stay gone**."

The red giant returns the grin, momentarily glancing away from them, a strange holographic projection appears just above the palm of his hand with which he types something on. Then, a thunderous assortment of noises crack the sky above.

Turning their heads upward, though they seemingly cannot sense them, Earth's warriors see hundreds upon hundreds of other PTO soldiers of various heights, shapes, and species all descending on them. Like a swarm of locust, they litter the air behind their field commander and look down on the seemingly meager resistance force standing before them. However, two soldiers, in particular, catch the attention of Earths defenders, the Abo &amp; Cado twins.

"Wait a minute! Why are they with them?! I thought they were on our side!" Krillin blurts out what everyone else is thinking.

"Let's just say they received some mental... adjustments when it comes to where their loyalties lie," The giant vaguely answers. "But enough chit-chat, we all know what's coming next so why don't we simply get right on to it?"

"Fine by me," Tien shouts defiantly. "It'll be a good chance to test the fruits of my training."

"That's the spirit my good man! I just hope you've the skill and determination to keep it roused!" The giant turns to his gathered army. "Soldiers! Initiate phase 1!"

Doing as commanded, the present soldiers begin raising their power levels, revealing a wide assortment of colorful aura's to match the equally diverse species assembled .Instantly, Earth's fighters know this is no longer the pathetic rabble they've faced from Free'za's Empire thus far, these men, while certainly not the strongest they've ever felt, could prove a genuine threat with their numbers, especially to the Earthling's by Piccolo's estimate.

Still, earth's warriors respond in kind, raising their powers as well causing the entire area to shake violently with countless small pebbles floating up into the air, the pressure of their powers being strong enough to make the very ocean split apart somewhat. Piccolo and the others assumed this would surely intimidate them into retreat, instead, the enemy remains steadfast and after a few more minutes, charge forward.

The valiant defenders prepare to meet them head on, not about to let them have an inch. Yet, just as it seems they're about to attack the soldiers completely bypass them and head for a completely different target. Earth's fighters look on in shock as they realize their foes true objective: West City itself.

"We've got to get back there-" Yells Piccolo to the others before narrowly avoiding a punch from the leader of this rabble directed to his head, the Namekian clenches his jaw and catches his next two in the palms of his hands. Abo and Cado respectively engage both 17 and 18 with the force of these three deadlocks so strong they cause the ground beneath their feet to shatter into craters.

"My apologies, but I came here to fight a strong opponent, and I'm not about to let one escape my grasp!"

The Namekian ignores the leader's taunt and turns his head slightly to the available fighters. "Go! We'll handle these guys then join you!"

Knowing there's no time for arguing, the Earthling warriors all nod in understanding then take off after the battalion of soldiers now ravaging the most advanced city on the planet, already setting it in flames and sending its population into ruin and death. All they can hope for now is to save as many as they can, and hopefully not inadvertantly kill just as many innocent people in the crowded streets as the attackers.

* * *

**Some of you are probably weirded out by 17 being there with the others. But since it's been over a decade since Cell died and with Krillin &amp; 18 being married, it only made sense they'd reunite eventually and start hanging out together. Plus I really liked the idea of 17 and 18 fighting android versions of Abo &amp; Cado in a tag-team fight. **

**Expect a lot of fighting next chapter and the chance for some underutilized characters to get some much deserved time to shine ;) **


	17. War Fronts Part 1

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 17: War Fronts Part 1**

* * *

**Satan City Outskirts**

The scent of ash and smoke is the first thing he feels with the return of his senses. It's thick and nauseating scent immediately spurns a fit of coarse, heavy coughing. A sharp and grating buzzing noise assaults his ears next, with the scholar wincing as his hand goes to his ears. His sight is the last to return, initially appearing as a bizarre swirl of motions, barely recognizable shapes. Moans escape his lips as he feels around with his free hand the ground at his feet, noticing several pieces of stone and broken glass beneath his fingertips.

His mind remains a haze, a jumbled-together collection of images and noises rushing, appearing and disappearing over and over. Gohan fights through this, forcing himself up to his feet and trying not to slam back down once he is. Like a pendulum, his body swings back and forth until the distinct yet muffled cry of a baby cuts through these distractions like a knife carves butter.

"Pan!" Gohan yells out, now fully aware of himself and his surroundings., looking around with his mostly restored vision and noticing a horrid sight all around him. A wall of fire encircles his entire street block, the flames reaching several feet in height with all his neighbor's houses also destroyed by whatever it is that caused this. Rubble and ruin surround him on all sides with nary a sign of anyone else alive inside the fiery circle. Not for the first time, he feels thankful to live out here, away from the true city where the devastation would have been many, many times worse.

With a gulp and a terrible feeling of dread creeping over him, Gohan yells again. "PAN! VIDEL! BOYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" In response, he hears an incomprehensible collection if barely audible mumbles behind him. Turning his head around cautiously, Gohan notices the origin of the noise. Mister Buu, or rather his body transformed into a large and wide blob from which several arms and legs stick out of.

"Mister Buu! Let them go before the choke!" He yells to the blob before him, taking hold of his side and with all his strength severing a portion of him away only for the missing chunk to heal itself. The chunk immediately escapes the half-Saiyan's clutches, rejoining with its body just at it begins to change. The blob reverts to its original form of Mister Buu, revealing that he managed to place Videl, Mister Satan, and the slumbering, Pan, just before the attack reached them.

Gohan immediately goes to his wife, placing her in a tight hug with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"You can thank Mister Buu, he's the one who saved us." She looks over the smiling blob behind her who earns a thankful smile from her husband.

"Buu do good. Save Miss Satan and baby!"

Next, to him, Mister Satan finally catches his breath and looks to the surrounding area, noticing the destruction all around them. "What could've done something like this?"

"That would be me."

A cold chill of that familiar voice douses the fire of Gohan's relief. With a slow, awkward turn of his head, he spots the suspected owner of that voice hovering in the sky just outside the ring of fire scorching the ground around them. "Freeza!"

"The one and only!" He theatrically bows. "I must say, it really is strange to see you all grown up in-person like this boy. Last we meet you were nothing but a runt only coming up to my knees."

"Dying twice must've done a number on your memory, Freeza, the last time we meet, I killed you when you tried to attack us on my wedding day!"

"Ah yes, our little wedding scuffle," He smiles like a naughty child who knows a dirty little secret nobody else does. "Nothing but a lie meant to cover my own tracks. For you see, Piccolo wasn't wrong when he suspected foul play with the use of your Dragon Ball's, I was resurrected by them, the only sliver of truth my decoy told you two years ago. However, unlike you miserable lot, I'm not so foolish as to repeat old mistakes, something which you will learn first hand once this day is done and victory is mine."

Gohan laughs, bitterly. "If you really learned your lesson, you would've stayed away from us. You're not going to win now any more than you did the last two times we've met."

"Sneak attack!" Without warning, Goten and Trunks burst from the rubble of Gohan's ruined home, immediately transforming into their Super Saiyan states and charging at the tyrant. The former attacks him from the right while the latter on the left.

"Boys! Stop!" His warning goes unheeded, for the two of them reach within spitting distance of Freeza and with a speed, Gohan can barely comprehend, are caught in choke holds by the tyrant. Despite their punches and kicks to his limbs, Freeza takes the blows of two Super Saiyan's without a fuss.

Gohan notices the way he looks at their faces, one near identical to his father in Goten and the other, a younger version of the same person who cut Freeza to pieces well over a decade ago. When he starts banging their heads against one another, he almost to join the fray when Freeza launches the two boys at him. Gohan only narrowly catches them, once more completely caught off by Freeza's speed and now raw power.

"His movements..." Gohan gulps. "I could barely see them at all..."

"Ah man, that really hurt!"

"Wasn't he supposed to be a chump?!"

Goten and Trunks respectively whine, rubbing massive bumps growing out of their foreheads.

"Mister Buu," Gohan addresses the blob behind him, removing his sweater and glasses and revealing the orange gi beneath. "Take Pan, Videl, and Mister Satan out of here. Get as far away as you possibly can and do **not** stop running. Understand?"

He expects to hear a protest, but even the childish blob registers the intensity behind Gohan's words. "Buu understand!" He salutes scooping Mister Satan and Videl under his arms. Before either of them can protest, he takes off into the sky, leaving the three half-Saiyan's to fight without anyone else getting caught in the crossfire. Gohan is momentarily thankful that Freeza's initial attack was so effective, having innocents nearby would severely complicate a battle he suspects will be very hard fought.

With a mighty roar, he reaches deep into the vast depths of his power, transforming his scrawny, everyday appearance into that of his physical peak. His slid down hair morphs into dozens of black spikes defying gravity and a white aura of crackling electricity surrounds him.

"Fuse,"

The boys nod in understanding and perform the fusion dance next to him, creating the being known as Gotenks. He immediately powers up to what their father dubs, Super Saiyan 3, and Gohan is silently thankful that neither of their powers diminished in spite of their lack of practice. Still, with only five minutes left for his teenaged half-brother, Gohan knows he has to make every second he has count.

Freeza is undeterred by the two warriors, the strongest one's of their group of friends and family with the exception of their fathers. He simply smiles at them, cracking the bones of his neck and shoulders. "Let's see what the spawn of Vegeta and Goku can do!"

* * *

**West City Outlands**

"I am impressed Piccolo," The red giant complements him as the two dart around the sky above the cliffs, vanishing then reappearing, exchanging punches and kicks, trying to catch each other off guard while simultaneously getting a feel for their respective strength levels. Something Piccolo finds trouble with as he can't sense the giant's energy whatsoever. "Your species is known for producing above average fighters, but yours is something else entirely."

"I could say the same for you," Piccolo smirks. "I thought all of you Trade Organization goons were useless fodder. At least, according to Vegeta."

"Then why don't we stop this meager practice and get down to the actual fighting then?" Piccolo's comeback goes unspoken when a punch across his face forces him several feet back towards the ground. The giant wastes no time pressing his advantage and charges him horn first. Instead of skewering through flesh, all this PTO leader finds is a discarded cape temporarily blinding him.

Piccolo appears from above and promptly spin kicks him in the kidney, watching him spin helplessly in the air before tossing the turban directly at Shisami's mouth beam. The headwares built in weights making it sturdy enough to block the blast, leaving a ball of smoke where the explosion erupts.

Another red beam cuts through the smoke with Piccolo side-stepping out of its way. The Namekian shoots his extended right arm towards the leader, grabbing him by the neck before propelling himself forward via his reeling back arm. Forming a Ki ball in the palm of his hand, Piccolo smashes it into red giants face upon closing the distance.

Moments before ramming into the ground, the giant manages to stick the landing properly with his feet, denting the rocky floor beneath him. With a loud exhale of his bull-like nose, he looks up to Piccolo and smirks. "

"Very good, very good indeed," A powerful burst of aura envelops the giant and Piccolo counts himself very lucky his next blow only breaks his nose. Grabbing him by his gi, the red giant reels him back in and rams his knee to Piccolo's stomach repeatedly. Then a sharp pain makes him stop his assault, caused by Piccolo driving his sharp nails into the flesh of his leg.

Immediately, the Namekian shoots his head upward, smashing Shisami's nose in the process before clashing him across the face once, leaving three deep cuts into giants left cheek. That's when he notices something underneath his flesh: metal.

"An android..."

"Courtesy of Earth," The giant says with uncontained satisfaction, wiping away the blood dripping down his face. "Don't look so surprised, Piccolo. We've been monitoring your planet for years now, adapting your very useful technology for our own purpose. I, Shisami, am the pinnacle of these efforts so far."

"I know full well what your only purpose is," Piccolo hisses, annoyed that Gero and Freeza's ghosts continue to haunt them. Still, if he's only this strong, Piccolo knows the Saiyan's should have no trouble solving this issue. And yet... None of them are here...

Ignoring a bad feeling suddenly building up in his gut, Piccolo charges a Ki sphere in his hand and throws it towards Shisami. The attack is dodged effortlessly. He closes the distance then throws another, and another, and another with Shisami avoiding them all, smirking all the while. It isn't until it is far too late, when he finally notices the lack of an explosions going off does the leader of this army realize he's surrounded by dozens of ki balls, all ready and able to rip him to shreds.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Declares the Super Namekian commanding his spheres to blow Shisami to shreds, the red giant merely smirks before placing his arms in front, with a faint red aura he powers up, waiting for the spheres to get as close as possible. Mere inches away from him, Shisami unleashes an explosion of Ki several times stronger than any of the Ki spheres, destroying them all in the process and rendering Piccolo's plan fruitless.

"I'm afraid you'll need a more clever idea than that to win this battle!" Shisami blasts forward, continuing his death match with Piccolo. Dozens of feet below them, still on the outskirts of the city another battle takes place. One between twins with 17 battling Abo on the high ground and 18 dealing with Kado slightly above the ocean, their attacks splitting away the oceans beneath their feet.

17 tackles Abo to the ground, pummeling him repeatedly in the face while the grunting PTO soldier attempts to shield it with his arms. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be some hotshot elite or something?" He mocks in-between punches with his usual smirk, a mock he quickly regrets after Abo manages to hit him in the eyes with a pair of ocular beams.

"Son of a-" A head-butt from the stocky blue alien cuts him off and sends him reeling. Jumping off the ground, the PTO soldier slams his opponent from behind face first into the side of the cliff. Pinning him against the wall, he grabs the Earth android by then head and as revenge bashes his head repeatedly into it, grinning to himself. However, 17 manages to push his hand against the wall, clenching his fist as he slowly but surely overpowers Abo's strength.

A quick jab to the PTO soldiers face with his elbow sends Abo reeling backward in pain, clenching his broken, bleeding nose. 17 spins around, palm striking Abo into the stomach section of his armor, shattering its plate before quickly roundhouse kicking him to the side of the head. Watching his opponent tumble on the ground like a soccer ball, 17 cracks his knuckles and smirks once more.

"That's what I'm talking about!" 17 rushes his enemy to continue the battle, enjoying his first fight in many, many years. Nearby, his sister takes a far more reserved approach to her battle, remaining cool and purely on the defensive. Merely dodging or blocking all the blows sent her way from Kado.

"You can't run away forever!" Shouts Kado as he furiously tries ever possible variation of a kick or punch to try and land one single hit on 18 to no avail.

"Mind telling me why you're doing this?" She asks in her usual detached manner though Kado doesn't miss the slight hint of anger in her voice. "After your party fiasco, we let you go on good terms."

"Your lies won't work on me! The PTO broke through your mental manipulations and showed us the truth! You humiliated my brother and me, beat us up then let that wimp Tarble keep us locked up! Well now we're free and with our cybernetic enhancement we will have our revenge!"

18 finds herself taken aback by his mention of cybernetic enhancements before realizing the true meaning behind his words. "They turned you into an-"

Kado elbows her in the face, taking advantage of her momentary defensive lapse and knocks her off balance before grabbing her the arm and quickly spinning in the air, flinging her into the nearby cliff-side. With his aura flaring, he forms a ball of Ki mere inches from his mouth, one of green color with a countless number of bioelectrical discharges coming from it.

Unleashing the ball into the large crack in the wall where he launched 18 into, Kado watches a quarter of the cliff-side turn into a rumble with rocks of all shapes and sizes flinging several feet up into the air. To his surprise, 18 merely levitates out of the smoking rubble with her clothes tattered in several spots, her hair ruffled and some small scrapes on her face, arms, and legs. Yet it is her expression which sends chills down his spine, her cold completely emotionless stare. Without a word she discards her ruined jacket, tossing it into the ocean below and rushes the PTO soldier.

Delivering a devastating roundhouse kick to the soldiers arm, 18 feels the bones and metal inside of it snap from the impact, causing Kado to yelp in pain. Still furious with him destroying her clothing, she grabs him by the two small horns protruding from the top of his head and repeatedly bashes his face against her knee. Bringing him back to face level after a handful of consecutive knee strikes, delivers several devastating blows to his head, kidney's and ribs before halting up noticing his pained gasps for air in-between his bloody coughs.

"Look, whoever made you into an android has screwed with your head just like they tried with me. I know someone who can help you and your brother, so why don't you just stop now and help us-" Her attempt to reason with a fellow forced augmentation victim is for naught as Kado head-butts her in the face and flies at full speed towards his brother with 18 close behind him.

"Brother! It's time!" Yells Kado to his sibling who smirks before delivering a strong jab to 17s throat, momentarily stopping and giving him a chance to meet up with Kado.

"Oh no..." 18 mutters, realizing what they intend to do and promptly cups her hands together to charge an attack hopefully strong enough to end this fight before it can go severely wrong. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha... Me... **HHHAAAA**!" A wide energy beam bursts out of her hands and heads directly for the two nearby brothers, though she didn't intend to kill them, their fused state would most certainly cause trouble for her and her friends in this battle.

Kado looks behind him and gasps in shock of the blue beam coming towards him and promptly speeds up as much as he can. The attack slowly closes the distance with the PTO soldier feeling it burning away at his feet. 18 puts more into the attack, desperately hoping she can, at least, halt their fusion to no avail. The two brothers start glowing in a green light and smash against each other, their bodies transforming into the fused being Aka who effortlessly smacks her Kamehameha away with a pleased smirk on his face.

"That was a close one." Comments Aka while shaking his wrist. "But no dice, now you and your brother are going to regret not putting us down sooner!"

_I already am..._

* * *

**West City**

"Get out of here! Right now!" Yells Krillin from atop a disabled car, kicking a nearby flying PTO soldier to the ground before spotting several of them firing their ki blasts at a large group of fleeing civilians. Jabbing his open palm forward, Krillin unleashes several blasts of his own, each of which cancels out his enemies though he soon finds himself smacked into a nearby wall from behind, more soldiers taking advantage of his and the others split attention between protecting civilians and fighting the enemy.

Quickly recovering from it, the monk repays the favor to the one responsible for hitting him with a strong punch to his face, knocking him out instantly. He takes to the air, charging at the incoming PTO soldiers and scatters the lot of them with a kiai. Effortlessly, he takes them out of the fight with but a single punch or kick, sending them plummeting unconscious onto the chaos filled streets below. Yet as before, for every four or five of them he focuses on at a given moment, the same number bypass him and continue their attack on the civilians with a whole bus full of children.

"Damn!" He turns around to shoot them out of the sky, yet the instant his head turns, the other soldiers proceed to assault him from behind. The monk finds himself assaulted by dozens upon dozens of Ki blasts assaulting him from all sides. He grits his teeth, annoyed that he cannot fight to his full extent for fear of accidentally adding to the body count.

His salvation comes in the form of a large, yellow Ki ball darting out of nowhere and like guided bullet darts from soldier to soldier, blasting into and sending them plummeting to the ground with smoking burns all over their bodies. Krillin looks behind him and finds a smirking Yamcha guiding the ball at the swarm of invaders above, picking them off easily.

"Get down!" Yamcha orders him before leaping into the air, right over Krillin and into a group of incoming PTOs. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

With an initial kick to a six-foot tall soldiers head, the retired Earth fighter unleashes a lightning fast blitz of punching and clawing attacks at the horde of invaders before him. His superior speed and strength so great they're all struck before they even know what hit them. After falling two dozens of them, Yamcha finishes his signature attack off with a double palm strike backed up by a kiai and sending a handful more flying into the air and towards the nearby water. "Go! I'll cover you!"

Thankful for his friend's assistance, Krillin remembers the bus under attack and uses a reverse Kamehameha to quickly propel himself across the street into the squad preparing to blow up the bus full of children and head first, slams into the three of them with his initial rush. Before the remaining two can counter attack, he spins in the air and fires off a pair of blasts, hitting them square in the face and knocking them out.

"Get out of here before more of them get here!" He yells at the panicked bus driver inside while the children look on in awe of Krillin's abilities.

"I can't! The engines dead and the doors jammed!"

The monk's lips curl in anger at this as he looks around to check for nasty surprises lying in wait. Knowing that they're surely going to get killed if left there, he grabs the door of the bus and effortlessly rips it off its hinges, startling the driver though earning amazed gasps from the kids. Putting on a comforting smile, he waves to the children before addressing them.

"Okay guys, listen up. My names Krillin, I'm a police officer!" He takes out his recently acquired badge of his pocket, lifting it up into the air for all to see. "The bad guys are out there and my friends and I are going to stop them. But before we can do that, we need to get you and everyone else out of here, understand?"

They all nod.

"Good, so what we're going to do now is this. I want you all to find a buddy to pair up with and stick close to them, me and my friend out there-" As if he planned it, Yamcha appears to the left side of the busy, exchanging blows with a duo of soldiers both of whom he takes out with a single kick then leaps back into action without skipping a beat. "Are going to protect you, just follow my lead and we'll get out of this in no time, okay?"

They all nod once again, rising from their seats and each finding a partner with whom to hold hands. Krillin looks away from them, letting a silent sigh escape his lips before turning back to the driver. "I'll need your help keeping track of the kids in case I or my friend get pre-occupied. Do **not** let them out of your sight, got it?"

"Y-yes sir!" He declares with a salute as if he's being addressed as a soldier by his commander.

Trying to fight back a chuckle in a situation like this, Krillin looks out to find Yamcha still fighting nearby, however, the monk worries he alone might not be enough. "Yamcha!" He telepathically contacts the scar-faced former bandit. "Where are Tien and Chiaotzu?"

"No idea," Yamcha replies while breaking a PTO soldiers arm before using his whole body to smack one another away. "Last I saw them they were headed for the other side of town where the ball game was."

Despite wanting their assistance here, Krillin admits that they are probably of more use where they are. For the stadium was packed with thousands upon thousands of people who were still close to it even after fleeing from the initial incident in comparison to this less inhabited part of the city. "I'm getting these kids out of here, try to keep them off us okay?"

"I got it, now quit wasting time and go!"

Looking back to the children, he finds them all off their seats and holding hands. "Good work everyone! Now, I'll head out first with you all following me in a single line, your drivers going to be in the middle of the line with my buddy Yamcha covering us from the back. Stay close and don't break line no matter what. Understood?"

They nod for a third time prompting Krillin to exit the bus with the class of 23 children following him closely behind. Yamcha continues taking the brunt of the enemy force, managing to keep many of them at bay with his Spirit Ball technique darting around in the air, defeating many soldiers coming in from all directions. They make their way onto the desolate streets, keeping their left sides next to the buildings to provide some cover.

Yet trouble finds them regardless in the form of two PTO soldiers managing to bypass Yamcha's spirit ball fire of three charged wave beams at Krillin as per their attack strategy. The monk readies himself, expecting the beams to come at him head on, yet just as they're about to reach they change course entirely as per the commands of their masters, their new targets being the children.

Krillin's jaw clenches, his anger over their constant use of civilians as targets for the purpose of leaving himself and his friends open to their attacks growing with each passing moment. He leaps into action, using a ki blast of his own to dispel one beam before kicking the other one back at its maker, blowing him up in the process. Just as he's about to fire off another ki blast to take out the other, the wall behind him suddenly crumbles with a third soldier emerging, putting him in a Nelson hold.

"Now you're mine!" States the red skinned, spiky-haired soldier before driving his deep nails into the monk's skull. Fighting back a yell with all his willpower, the monk notices the other soldier coming at him, no doubt to pummel him. The Earth warrior dashes their plan when he breaks the hold with the power up of his aura. He spins quickly into the air, round house kicking the surprise attacker to the head before blasting the remaining one right through the chest.

The children look on in a mix of shock, fear and amazement at it all as Krillin lands back onto the ground, wincing in pain. "A-are you okay mister?"

Krillin, fighting back the horrid pain in his skill, looks at the questioning boy with a confident smile on his face. "I'm fine kid, just having a little headache from this rotten day we're all having is all. Now get back in line and stick to the plan, we've got a long way to go before we're out of this."

The boy does as he's told and the group marches on with the monk taking back his post at the tip of them. And so they march on with Krillin and soon afterward Yamcha with the former having a bad feeling that this is merely the beginning of what will be a very bad day for everyone in this city.

* * *

**Power Levels: **

**Freeza's army (individually): 30.000-35.000**

**Chiaotzu: 160.000**

**Yamcha: 560.000**

**Tien: 890.000**

**Krillin: 1.000.000**

**Piccolo = Shisami (both are somewhat stronger than Perfect Cell though inferior to SPC and all the Mastered Super Saiyans &amp; above).**

**17 = 18 Abo &amp; Kado. Aka 17 &amp; 18 (he's about on par with Cell Games Goku).**

**This chapter was also going to be considerably longer but since this one took overly long as it, making it all in one piece likely would've delayed it even more. I'll try to have the second part of War Fronts done in the following days. **


	18. War Fronts Part 2

**The Vicious Gods Wrath **

**Chapter 18: War Fronts Part 2**

* * *

**West City**

"Run!"

"They're right behind us!"

"Where's mister Satan?!"

These are but a few of the many screams unleashed from a group of over 30 fleeing civilians as they run with all the speed their feet can muster as a group of cackling PTOs pursue them like a swarm of vicious hornets in the sky. Their maniacal laughs and frightening abilities only giving further incentive to run faster for the scared citizens. But their meager speed is not enough, and soon the enemy catches up with them.

These hunters savor their easy prey, slowly and deliberately they charge their blasts of ki with the energy pulsating around the open palms of their hands. The gathered energies convulse and in the next few moments, the Empire soldiers expect to find this group of Earthling's incinerated to ash. Yet, second's fraction before the beams leave the palms, their hands wildly and without reason, violently jerk in other direction, causing the troopers to cut down their own men instead.

"What in the name of the great God was that-" The soldier's curse, like the man speaking it, dies unspoken as a white, blur brings down the full brunt of it's figure on top of the man's neck like a guillotine. The troopers whole body comes crashing down with a sickening crunching noise into the street below. His comrades finally see the one responsible and their mouths promptly hang open in disbelief. A child, sickly white with red blotches on his cheeks floats there, unafraid of them if his determined look is anything to go by.

They open fire on the tiny Earthling before them and only a single raised finger comes as a response from their enemy. But it might as well have been a powerful gust of wind, for several nearby pieces of large debris and destroyed cars are flung at the beams via the boy's telekinetic power. A blue hue surrounds the boy's body and the PTO men find themselves completely frozen in mid-air.

The Earth warrior brings his fingers closer together, causing the five aliens to suddenly smash into one another, awkwardly forming a ball of sorts composed of their own bodies. A gargled noise of strained grunts, curses, and growls comes from the tangled mess of bodies. With another flick, the ball levitates to the child who grins mischievously at them, tilting his leg back. Moments later, they're adrift in the cold vacuum of space, such is the speed of the boys blow, and so they float and one by one, dislodge from one another, gasping for air to no avail.

Back on the ground, Chiaotzu tries to sense the state of the trooper's he's just launched away from the planet, yet try as he might, he can't feel a thing outside the city limits. He can't feel Master Roshi or Gohan or Goten or Trunks or anything but everyone fighting in West City, friend, and foe. Something about this makes him feel very uneasy...

The murmurs of the civilians he's just saved bring his attention back to the matter at hand. Turning around, he notices them staring at him some in awe, others in fear.

"It's okay folks," He raises his hands diplomatically. "I know what I just did looked... Weird to you, but I'm here to help."

"Weird?" An older gentlemen echoes, one of the few not too surprised by this display. "Son, the whole world's been nothing but weird for years now. Seeing a kid do... that ain't exactly gonna send me over the edge."

"Speak for yourself!" A frightened woman speaks up next. "How do we know he's not one of these... aliens trying to trick us into letting our guards down."

"If the kid wanted to kill us he sure as heck would've done it already. You already forget what he just did?" The woman scowls at him but remains silent. "Sides, I recognize him from when a couple aliens crashed in East City. He and a bunch of others went to fight em before all the reporters got killed."

_At least, someone remembers that._ Chiaotzu is thankful that Mister Satan didn't, by some miracle, take the credit for that as well. "The mister over there is right. Me and my friends are trying to stop this invasion too, but we can't fight freely until everyone else is out of the city. We've set up an evacuation spot nearby, my friend here's going to help you get there safely."

Their brief calm is shattered when a sudden explosion happening on the 10th floor of nearby buildings almost sends them scattering in dozens of different directions. Knowing that would only complicate matters, Chiaotzu uses his telekinesis to freeza the group and swiftly lift them to safety.

Three beings emerge from the smoking building top, two immediately recognized as invaders by everyone given their peculiar looking armor with the third distinctly human. Descending towards the ground, the human elbows one of the soldiers behind him, knocking two of his tusks out before spinning around to palm strike the other one right through a building. Reaching the ground, the human lands on his feet while the remaining alien falls on his head, yelping in pain and still clenching his bleeding mouth. The human casually kicks him in the head, silencing him and walks up to Chiaotzu.

Upon getting a closer look at him, the gathered civilians notice his third eye and most consider running again. Taking a moment to examine the group of people gathered, the three-eyed man places his hand on Chiaotzu's head and smiles. "You've done a good job finding these people, old friend. I'll escort them to Bulma, as for you, go deeper into the city and check for any stragglers left out there."

"Will do!" Chiatzo salutes Tien. "Follow my friend here and he'll get you to safety in no time. And don't worry, he might look scary but trust me, he's one of the good guys."

They reluctantly nod, still feeling unsure about both him given their suspicious looks, still, when Tien levitates off the ground, they don't hesitate to follow him. Chiaozu flies off as well in the opposite direction, hoping to find any stragglers left unaccounted for.

Flying trough several abandoned blocks, Chiaotzu cannot help but feel a sense of foreboding loneliness along the way despite knowing full well that many are still trapped in this war-zone of a city. While far from the first, not the first time he's fought alien invaders, they've never fought in such a populated area where civilians are constantly in danger. Always it happened once the damage was already done or far away from it, but that luxury is not afforded to them this time.

An explosion going off nearby catches the boys attention with a pair of familiar ki signatures he recognizes as belonging to Yamcha and Krillin respectively. Quickening the speed of his flight, he arrives to find both of his friends fighting in mid-air against two squads of PTO soldiers, four a piece. Beneath them, he spots a large gathering of children hiding behind a few destroyed, smoking cars.

One of the soldiers tries to take Krillin from the back, Chiaotzu puts a stop to it with a swift Dodon Ray, carving a football-sized, smoking hole through the invader's chest. A sole gasp of pain and misery escapes his lips before Chiaotzu puts an end to him, delivering a spine shattering kick to his neck, breaking it instantly. The three Earth warriors dispatch the rest of the enemy with the same relative ease in mere moments.

"Y'know, even with everything going to hell around us, it's nice to to feel useful in this kind of stuff for once." Says Yamcha.

"I'd feel better about it if our necks were only one's in danger," Krillin answers, sighing in relief at the children still patiently waiting for them down below. "We've been looking for you guys for a while now."

"Sorry about leaving you guys back when all this started, but Tien figured they'd hit the stadium with so many people there. Which they did," A cold shiver runs down his spine at the memory of the burning building and the countless people lost inside of it. "But we're doing better now! Bulma's setup an evacuation place with Yajirobe, they're handing out capsules with cars, trucks, anything that'll get people out faster."

Yamcha grins wolfishly. "I wonder if Bulma's killed Yajirobe yet. You just know he's gonna be whinning through it all. Where'd they set this up?"

"Just a few blocks away from here," Chiaotzu points to the east. "It shouldn't take us more than a few minutes to get there, especially if Tien's drawing all the aliens attention."

"Sounds good, let me just calm these kids down a little and we'll move out." Krillin floats over to the car behind the children and bus driver hide behind to inform them of the news, earning pleased smiles on their relieved faces. "Okay, let's go!"

Both Chiaotzu and Yamcha nod with the latter heading to the end of the line while the former flies upward to give them some areal cover from any more nasty surprises most assuredly lying in wait for them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"There, there, just a little bit further." Bulma gently tells an elderly woman clinging to her hand while she and her granddaughter help her onto one of Bulma's Capsule Corp buses. A slow endeavor due to the grandmothers hunched back and her blindness causing her to jab everything close by with her cane and walk forward with constant trepidation. All around them, similar sights can be found all throughout. Civilians climbing into all of the various vehicles both theirs and Bulma's given to them from the many capsules she keeps on her person. From motorcycles to cars to trucks to even a couple planes, in a situation like this anything that will help the citizens get out faster and safer is welcome to them.

"A-are... are we there yet..?" The woman asks in her old, tender voice as Bulma and her granddaughter gently lead her into the back of the truck where over a dozen other people are sitting in, waiting to move out of the city. She takes a step on a small pair of iron stairs dangling off the entrance and immediately freezes in place. "W-why is the ground shaking...?"

"It's just the trucks engine grandma." Her granddaughter warmly assures her. Getting a nod from her, the grandmother climbs slowly into the truck, clenching her cane tightly and taking a seat next to a family of four huddled together. Her granddaughter is the last one on board, sitting near her grandmother, she shakes Bulma's hand.

"Thank you for everything Miss Briefs, we never would've gotten out of here without your capsules."

"Don't mention it." Bulma gives the much younger woman a warm smile. "Just stay safe and whatever you do, don't come back here for anything. Understood?"

"Understood."

Moving up to the driver's seat, Bulma finds a perpetually sulking Yajirobe sitting there, holding the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are turning white. "Can I finally leave?"

"Yes, you can go," She sighs in mix of exasperation and relief. Ever since the attack started, Yajirobe has consistently complained or made it a point to voice just how right he was for predicting this. If he wasn't so quick on his feet with regards to getting people to the vehicles, Bulma would've cut him down with his own sword. "Remember, you're leading these people to safety, so don't drive out of here like a psycho and crash, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He grumbles and promptly begins driving off with several other vehicles from cars to trucks to motorcycles following suit, the latest of a few caravans already sent away from here. A small portion of the populace, but it's something and with the Dragon Ball's, any loss of life here is sure to be temporary at best. She reaches into her pocket and finds a single capsule left.

"Better make this one count," She tosses it and to her relief, finds another truck inside, one capable of carrying several dozen more people inside. With it and the two busses left, quite a few people will hopefully get out of her in one piece. "Okay, everyone, time to get inside-"

The cracking of the ground dangerously close to their location cuts her off and sends the somewhat orderly people waiting around into a panic. Glancing at the source of the disturbance, Bulma notices the foundations of the building crumble to pieces, leaving about 20 stories worth of metal, glass, and concrete to slowly come crashing down on their heads like a lethal domino.

"Come on!" She yells to the advancing horde. "Get inside, get inside now before it comes down on us!"

The creaking of the crumbling structure halts when out of nowhere, Bulma spots Tien Shinhan holding the upper section of it at bay by pressing his back against it.

"Hurry it up!" He yells out to her. "They'll be here any second-"

Flying around and over the skyscraper, two dozen PTO soldiers hover in the air in front of Tien and unleash a barrage of ki blasts at him. Bulma can do nothing but watch helplessly as his entire body becomes overwhelmed in ki blasts, explosions and a massive cloud of smoke. Their assault knocks chunks off the falling building, sending massive slabs of rock hurtling down towards the fleeing people.

"TRI-BEAM! HHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Through the smoke and barrage of attacks, Tien's voice reverberates like the roar of a mighty lion when a blast of his own, far more powerful and wider in scope, erupts from the palms of his hands, engulfing the suddenly screaming invaders in the wave of ki. A moment later, there's little left of them but tiny pieces of charred armor and flesh carried away by the wind. It's only then that Bulma notices an extra pair of arms growing out of Tien's back, holding the building up while his usual hands form a distinct diamond shape.

The gathered crowd bursts into cheers and relieved sighs, both of which Bulma finds herself swept up in, very grateful for her old friend's timely intervention.

"Bulma!" Hearing another familiar face coming, Bulma turns her attention to the street and spots Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin escorting a class of kids. Just when the latter two arrive, she grabs them in one-armed bear hugs.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," She squeezes harder, managing to make both Yamcha and Krillin gasp for air. She let's go. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh yeah..." Yamcha pounds at his chest for air. "Its just been a while... since I did this kind of stuff..."

"You mean these?" Krillin points to the wounds on his head. "This is nothing, just some scratch marks."

Tien lands next to them. "Are the transports still getting out safely?"

"Surprisingly yeah. In fact, this is the first attack we've gotten since you two left to scout out the city."

"Yeah, we're fine Tien," Yamcha speaks up, his words oozing with sarcasm. "Thanks for asking. Your concerns really touching."

"Please, I knew you guys were fine." The three-eyed fighter smirks with a cockiness that could rival her husband's. "We might not be punching out Beerus anytime soon, but I know we can handle this rabble easily enough."

"You'd think after Gohan took out Freeza like a chump during his wedding stunt they'd wise up to not mess with our planet anymore," Krillin musses when he suddenly comes to a conclusion she hadn't even thought of until now. "Wait a minute... where _is_ Gohan? Or Goten? Or Trunks? Or even Mister Buu?"

This realization hits Tien and Yamcha as well while Chiaotzu doesn't seem quite as surprised by their absence.

"You think there's more of these guys attacking other city's?" Yamcha asks.

"If they were fighting we'd have sensed them," Tien states matter of factly. "And yet... I can't sense anything outside the city. It's like there's... nothing left out there but us..."

"I thought I was the only one..." Chiaotzu speaks up and all of this suddenly sends an eerie chill down Bulma's spine. She knows the boys can handle anything, especially with Gohan there to take care of them. And yet... Something doesn't feel right...

* * *

Unbeknownst to the gathered warriors of Earth, a PTO soldier observes them from afar, hiding in one of the many ruined buildings nearby and concealing his ki signature to avoid detection. Using the zoom feature of his scouter, he reads their lips as per his training and has been listening to their conversation since it started. That's when he sees an incoming call from his master.

"Lord Sorbet."

"Trooper, how fares the siege of West City?"

"All according to plan master. Our forces have used the weak humans to wear down the enemy, even with their superior strength, they are most definitely not at their full power anymore."

"Very good," Master Sorbet states with grim satisfaction. "Contact what forces remain in the city and execute the F-Protocol. I want those Earthlings dead at your feet for when the real fighters show up."

"As you wish my Lord, we will not fail you." Ending communications with Sorbet, the scout checks the status of others via his gauntlet mounted holo-computer, managing to see their brainwave and heart rates through small emitters placed inside the scouters and in the armor. "120 left, less than I hoped for but it will do regardless."

Patching into their scouters, the trooper addresses them all at once. "Men! The time has come for Phase 2 of the attack! Converge on my position at once and prepare to execute the F-protocol, do not engage the enemy or provoke a single one of them before it is completed."

"Understood, sir!" All 120 state in unison, causing the trooper to wince in pain from listening to over a hundred loud, unanimous shouts. He zooms in on the group once more and sees that they're thankfully sticking together, for now, helping people onto the evacuation vehicles. His comrades quickly join him in the air above the evac zone, filling up the skies and though making no effort to attack anyone below.

* * *

"Heads up guys! We've got company!" Yamcha points at the small army assembled above them. He and his fellow warriors, minus Krillin, immediately go the back of the crowd of civilians, getting in their fighting poses while Bulma helps the last of the citizens onto the trucks.

"Bulma," Krillin addresses his friend after helping the last of the boys up onto the bus, his eyes never moving away from the PTOs. "We've gotten as many people out of here as we're going to which means we're going all out now. So just take everyone you can and run. Run as fast as you can and do not come back here under any circumstances, understood?"

Despite wanting with every fiber of her being to protest against this and stay behind to help, she knows she'll be of little use to them now. Accepting that her priorities lie with getting the last of the refugees she simply nods and runs to the drivers eat.

"Move out everyone!" The other vehicles oblige immediately, quickly they move out of the city not wanting to get in whatever madness is about to happen next. Bulma's is the last one to go with her taking a last glance from her rear view mirror at her friends as they prepare to battle what's left of the invading army. "Good luck everyone." She silently tells them before reving the trucks engine and driving away as fast as the vehicle will allow her, not wasting a moment to look back.

Krillin jumps into the air, landing in-between Yamcha and Chiaotzu before entering his fighting pose as well. To his and the others surprise, the enemy makes no attempt to attack. "They're just... standing there..."

"Yeah... And that bothers me..." Tien admits, his voice uncharacteristically cracking with fear.

"Soldiers!" One of the PTOs speaks up loudly enough for his voice to echoes several blocks throughout the abandoned West City. "Begin the F-protocol!"

"Sir, yes sir!" They once again declare in unison before positioning themselves a couple of feet apart from each other, every single one of them seemingly picking a partner of similar height. Earth's fighters look at them, not sure what they mean to do when they start performing a hauntingly familiar set of motions with their hands.

"Fffffuuuu..." Their knees get bent upward with their arms moving quickly to join together "Sssssuuuuuioooonnnnn..."

"Th-that can't be..." Chiaotzu mutters, frozen along with his friends as they realize the truth behind this F-protocol.

"D-damn it! Don't let them finish the dance!" Tien yells out to the others, snapping them out of their shock induced trances and together, they all fire several ki blasts at the PTOs, hoping to at the very least to kill some of them to even out the odds. But it is too late, for the 120 soldiers fingers join together and with a final yell. "Hhhhhaaaaaa!" Their bodies are enveloped into bright lights, blinding lights and from them, emerge 60 new fighters, all far more powerful than the sum of their parts and all of them ready more than capable of posing a true threat now.

Easily, these new fused beings dispel their enemies ki blasts and cackle confidently. "Take them down!" The leader, now fused with another one of his comrades orders them, knowing full well that their new and improved forms are but temporary. With their auras flaring up, the alien invaders descend on their enemies and immediately turn the tide in their favor. Before any of the Earthlings can react, half of the PTOs appear behind them and promptly go for the weakest of them: Yamcha and Chiaotzu.

While the scar-faced baseball player manages to somewhat hold his own, blocking or dodging some of their blows, the boy is not so lucky. Like a soccer ball, they kick him in-between each other, amused by his screams of pain as he's helpless to defend himself.

"Chiaotzu!" Yells Tien, reaching out to his friend before receiving rib cracking kick to his chest. The three-eyed fighter is sent rolling on the ground with five of them coming at him. Once more, he grows an extra pair of arms to give himself a better offense and defense, managing to hold their combined assault though still not being able to break free and help his friend.

Krillin, in comparison, manages to hold his own. Dancing around the fused soldiers attacks though failing to mount any kind of effective counter attack. Grabbing one of them by the leg, the bald monk uses him to smack four others away before cupping his hands together. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

His blue blast rushes at one of the soldiers performing his soccer routine on Chiaotzu, sending him flying right into another. The last of them, now pinning down Chiaotzu's head into the ground lets his guard down and begins charging his own blast at the monk for revenge. A costly mistake as the boy underneath his boot takes advantage of his lowered guard and fires a Dodon Ray clean through his skull. The fused soldier merely lets out a final pained gasp before defusing and falling down on the ground.

"You okay?" Krillin lands next to Chiaotzu, giving the weakest of their group some breathing room to recover.

"Y-yeah..." The boy replies in-between coughs, his head still spinning after so many blows landing on it.

Elsewhere, Yamcha finds himself in a similar situation, his many years of slacking off finally catching up to him as he finds himself pinned against a wall. Only able to block or narrowly avoid some of their blows though more hit the mark than not. A powerful uppercut to his gut quickly puts an end to his little resistance, sending him kneeling on the ground with blood gushing out of his throat.

Grabbing him by the hair, one of the PTOs smirks as he repeatedly punches the baseball player in the face. Seeing that he's done for, the soldier flings Yamcha into the air, then spin kicks him right through an entire building, sending him crashing into the street on the other side. Floating over to the smoking crater where the Earthling lies in, they land near his corpse and casually start kicking it to see if he's still breathing. Not a peep comes out of him despite the blows, letting them know that he truly is dead.

"Well, that was disappointing." States one of them. "I was hoping we'd get to test out this fusion thing a little more."

They all take their eyes off Yamcha's corpse, exchanging similar glances of disappointment. "Well, the other ones are still alive I think, we can do that on those guys-" A sudden yet strong pain silences the soldier as he falls on his knees, clenching his aching throat after receiving a quick jab to it from playing dead Yamcha. Before the others can react, the former scar-faced bandit charges a pair ki blasts in each hand and rams them into the faces of the enemy, blasting them away.

"Sorry... But I'm not dying... that easily... " Yamcha coughs the words out. Wounded yet still confident, he chuckles at the furious scowls sent his way from the remaining enemies before he takes off into the air, crashes through the glass of a building and lands next to Krillin and Chiaotzu, the remaining five enemies hot on his heels. "Krillin! Do your thing!"

Getting the bald monks attention, Krillin sees the five of them lined up fairly close to one another and quickly gathers the energy he needs in the palm of his hand. Shaping it into the form of a disk, he takes aim and with a mighty yell "Destructo Disk!" fires it Yamcha's pursuers who're still inside the building. His attack slices through them like a knife through better, cutting three of them right through the torso and hacking the remaining twos right and left arms respectively.

Knowing that their powers have faded considerably due to the loss of their limbs, Yamcha musters what strength he has and runs back into the building. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He unleashes a powerful series of quick jabs and palm strikes to both of the surviving aliens, hitting them as hard possible before knocking them out could with a single roundhouse kick to both their heads at once. He immediately crumbles to his knees, his breathing deep and pained. "That was... too close..."

On the opposite end of the street, Tien's stalemate with the enemy continues with three of them attacking him from the front and two from the back. It takes all his skill and concentration to manage an attack from five opponents at once, especially two right behind him but for a time he holds his own, not giving them an inch. That is, until the pair behind him takes hold of his extra back arms, holding them down too tightly for him to escape.

With some faint yet sinister chuckles, the duos auras flare up as the two quickly and brutally rip out the Earthlings arms right out of his back. Tien doesn't react immediately, the pain takes a moment to completely register for him in the heat of battle. His jaw clenches so tightly a faint voice of reason urges him to scream instead of breaking his own teeth. Yet the warrior does not relent, instead, with a silent, animal-like growl slips through before he pulls back his head and head-butts one of the three at the front with all his might.

A seething anger takes hold of him though his exterior remains stone cold as he fires off a beam through his third eye, blinding the second at the front while he catches the third one by the throat. Without a moment's hesitation or mercy, he snaps his neck with a single hand before grabbing the remaining one by the head and smashing it into the ground. The ones responsible for taking his extra arms back away from their opponent, discarding his torn off limbs to the ground as Tien slowly turns around to face them. Cracking the bones in his neck and simply tells them. "Die."

Putting his hands together into a diamond shape, the veins in his head and all throughout his body pop out with his rising ki as he takes aim and fires off his most powerful attack. "Neo Tri-Beam! HHHHAAAA!"An even wider, more powerful beam of yellow ki engulfs the two of them, though as he did to their comrades before, the end result is the same. They are both completely vaporized out of existence.

The adrenaline rush and anger soon leave him, causing the warrior to fall to his knees, panting heavily as he can feel the blood trickling down his back from the giant holes in it. To his relief, the others join back up with them though with the exception of Krillin, none of them are in particularly good shape. Yamcha struggles to both stand and breathes given his faintly shaking legs and raspy breathing. Chiaotzu can barely keep himself from passing out, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"This is... not good..." He tells the others before pushing himself back up. The PTO soldiers once again take to the sky, this time forming a circle of sorts all around the Earths fighters. With their auras flaring up, the cup their hands together and ready their various most powerful attacks, no doubt to finish off their weakened adversaries.

"At least, we got... Bulma and the people... out of here..." Yamcha speaks up with a chuckle, hoping to find some comfort in this dire situation.

"Then we've got no reason to hold back," Krillin tells him before raising his hand back up into the air, charging his ki into the largest Destructo Disk he can make. The others understand his intention and prepare their own attacks as well. Tien once more puts his hands into a diamond shape, his whole body tensing up under the strain of his increasing power. Yamcha forms a massive ball of yellow ki with small electric bursts in the palm of his hand, growling as he struggles to put every last ounce of power he has into it. Chiaotzu folds his arms with his index fingers stretched out as small lights of Ki gather into them.

The Earthlings auras increase, forming a larger white one just as the PTOs various once join together with their rising power. Everything in their vicinity starts shaking violently as if the strongest Earthquake ever to hit the planet is happening beneath them. Large chunks of the ground and buildings float up into the air, the ruined cars around them are crushed by their sheer power and glass all throughout the buildings shatters.

Noticing that their powers have all tapped out as much as they're going to the Earthlings ready themselves for the no doubt devastating joint attacks of their enemy. Without warning, Chiaotzu makes his move but to the shock of everyone, he instead dispels the ki gathered in his fingers and flies a couple of feet above his comrades. "Guys, close your eyes now!" His hands go to the center of his face, each of his fingers spread out to his eyes and immediately, they recognize the technique. "SOLAR FLARE!"

A powerful and all consuming bright, white light erupts from the boy, engulfing everyone in the surrounding area in it and rendering all but his allies blind and dazed. Knowing that the enemy will fire soon regardless, the other fighters finish charging their attacks and together, fire them all.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"SUPER SPIRIT BALL!"

"NEO TRI-BEAM!"

* * *

**Outskirts of West City**

"Come on, come on, pick up already... " Mutters Bulma as she tries to call Gohan's home to find out what exactly is keeping him and the boys away from assisting here. Yet every time she tries, she gets absolutely no connection. "Okay, maybe my folks." She dials up her parents back at Capsule Corp HQ and as with Gohan, nothing. She tries Chi-Chi, nothing, any number she tries to call, nothing.

"This must be their handy work," She concludes while flinging the phone out of the truck, growing even more furious at her predicament and the aliens. "They must've done something to the phones lines here. But still, someone would've noticed all this happening. Maybe an EMP to cause a planet-wide blackout? No, then the others would've sensed the guys fighting here."

Far to her left on the opposite end of the ocean where a similar cliff-side is located, she sees explosions going off in the distance, no doubt caused by Piccolo, 17 and 18s fight going on there if Tien's statement is to be believed. As she glances over at it, once again she feels like an idiot for not creating some way to warn the planet of alien threats before they happen, fully setting her mind to work on such a project once they deal with these invaders.

"Hey look! What's that light in the city?" She looks over to a bright, white light suddenly appearing where the evacuation zone one, no doubt caused by her friends battling with the enemy. She and all the gathered humans who are able to stare at it, slowing down their pace and hoping that the defenders responsible for rescuing them are doing well.

Yet their hopes are dashed as an even great, far more destructive light suddenly bursts from the evacuation zone. An ungodly gust of wind comes rushing in all directions from the ball of light, ripping trees from their roots, sending the ocean reeling back and nearly causing the entire caravan to either flying into the air at worst or knock over at best. As if a nuclear warhead suddenly went off, the ball of light simply keeps on growing. First, a few buildings vanish, then entire blocks and finally, half of the city itself is seemingly lost in the gargantuan blast.

Just as quickly as it came, it vanishes from sight and all that is left in its wake is a smoldering crater with nary a sign of life in it. The entire caravan comes to a screeching halt with many inside the trucks themselves either being let out to see or banging to be released. All look at the sight, frozen in silence at their destroyed lives, homes and even the heroes who risked their lives to save them. All present with the exception of Bulma take a moment of silence to mourn them, thankful for their efforts despite not even knowing any of their names.

Though she worries for their safety, Bulma, unlike the others present knows of the Dragon Balls, whatever these last shreds of Freeza's empire do today, she can confidently say it will not have a lasting effect.

* * *

**I honest to God wasn't expecting to make the entire second half of War Fronts focused on the humans. But I had so much fun writing them dealing with this whole situation that I couldn't resist. So, expectedly there will be a War Fronts Part 3 that will conclude the other fights as well as setup the battle between the gods that will conclude this part of the story.**

**I've also decided to do a sequel to this story that will deal with the aftermath of these events, expect it to be very un-Dragon Ball like which will either work fine for some and piss of others. I myself and sick of any franchise sticking to the same formula because TAHTZ WUT DUR FRANCHIZE IZZZZ ABOOT! instead of looking into new types of stories and challenges for their characters to overcome. Yes, I'll admit this does have some very formulaic Dragon Ball things in it but I think I've done a good job of changing things up to keep it fresh.**

**As always, feel free to give me your thoughts both positive and negative if you have any. But please, for the love of my sanity spare me any "You didn't use the Japanese attack names!" or "These power levels are totally wrong!" comments. **


	19. War Fronts Part 3

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 19: War Fronts Part 3**

* * *

**Satan City Outskirts**

Sentient life is one of diversity. Of varying shapes, sizes, cultures, scientific advancements, histories and so forth. Yet despite these often stark differences, every sentient has and will at some point in their lives face what feels to them an insurmountable obstacle or as humans would say, trying to push a boulder up a hill. Not for the first time in a battle nor in one against this particular foe, Gohan feels exactly that way.

Ever since it started something has felt off about his enemy. Most would think it was due to Freeza's clear and vast increase in power and part of it truly is. Though Gohan cannot say he's too surprised by it. The tyrant was the most powerful, non-God being in many millions of years Majin Buu laid sealed away, slumbering as the rest of the galaxy continued on without him. He gathers that somewhat similar to himself, Freeza must have vast reserves of fighting potential waiting to burst out though never did. Someone as strong as Freeza probably never needed to train a day in his life.

No, something else frightens him as he exchanges strikes with the planet selling monster before him. The half-Saiyan puts his all in each and every punch, kick and ki attack, not holding back at all. Some of them are blocked, others land yet Freeza's attitude remains exactly the same. He's fought enough beings to know when someone's holding back just based on the movements of their body alone and not a single muscle shows off Freeza putting any effort into all this, nor does any show real signs of pain or strain under his attacks.

And then there's his smirk. His wicked, an ever present smirk never leaving his face even when a hit manages to land, even when he seemingly retreats for fear of attack. A subtle but unmistakable confident smirk that the tyrant cannot help but himself to hide. Regardless, he keeps on fighting, knowing that if his enemies power is truly higher than his own, running away will do no good.

Managing to land a punch to his opponent's face, he forces Freeza back a few steps and spins around, using the momentum elbows the tyrant in the head before pushing him away with a palm strike combined with a kiai to his stomach. Without a peep, the overlord is sent spinning across the street and lands casually on the ground, still smirking as if nothing happened to him.

As sudden, quick kick to his back courtesy of Gotenks nearly sends him tumbling to the ground, though again not a sound comes out of him. Not a grunt or growl or anything, just him still smirking and casually avoiding Gotenks' energy ball coming at him from behind.

"Not bad Freezer!" Gotenks shouts with his usual cockiness, clearly not paying as much attention to Freeza's demeanor as Gohan is. "Let's see you dodge this!" Flinging it at the tyrant, he waits for it to close the distance, subtly placing his index and middle fingers together before shooting them up. The ball changes direction, darting all around Freeza as per movements of Gotenks' hands. "Spirit Ball!"

The ball races towards its target like a guided missile as Gotenk's cackles all the while, thinking himself both clever and victorious with this course of action. Freeza, in response merely raises his head up and with an Invisible Eye Blast so fast neither Gotenks nor Gohan can see, destroys the orb. Instantly, he appears before the fused teen, grabbing him by the top of his head. A volley of swift and powerful smacks collide against Gotenks' cheeks, leaving most of his face red and his lips cut and dripping with blood.

Gohan puts an end to it, taking hold of Freeza in Full Nelson and promptly taking off into the air with the tyrant still in his grip. The two of them reach the upper atmospheres of the planet, shattering the sound barrier within seconds of their take off.

Yet despite this, Freeza's body still remains completely calm, he shows no fear nor resistance. A fact which only makes Gohan fly even faster, hoping that this move will, at last, have some effect on his opponent. Noticing that the air is growing thin, the half-Saiyan quickly changes course and back towards the Earth. Using Freeza as a meat shield, he lets the tyrant take the brunt of the re-entry fire to maximize the damage as much as he can. Regardless, Freeza's attitude remains the same.

Not wanting to render Satan City proper into a smoldering crater, Gohan instead aims them to one of the many wastelands near the city, calculating it should be just far enough away to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. A wide ball of fire surrounds the two though with Freeza taking the vast majority of it. Increasing his flight speed as much as he can, the scholar unleashes a mighty yell alongside his flaring aura and smashes the tyrant straight through the ground, burrowing them both over 50 feet into it.

As if a meteor struck the planet, a vast portion of the area firstly crumbles into itself before a fiery ball bursts out in all directions from the impact zone, burning everything caught inside of it to ash. Gotenks stares at the spectacle in awe, shielding his eyes though still amazed none the less at the inventiveness of his half-brothers move. After letting the inferno subside, he heads over to the impact zone, pushing away the nauseating smoke away with kiai's, eventually causing it all to dissipate.

"Man, who knew Gohan had it in im," Gotenks whistles, scanning the area with an approving gleam in his eye. Another explosion nearby gets his attention, one caused by Gohan bursting from the ground, though his clothes are torn up and smudged with dirt and some blood, he otherwise looks fine. That is until Gotenks gets a closer look at him and notices some severe burn marks around his elbows. "Are you okay?"

Gohan nods through a vicious fit of coughing, trying desperately to catch his breath. With Gotenks' help, he gets back on his feet and notices the scorched land all-around him with Satan City remaining mostly intact in the distance. Except the suburbs, of course.

"It's a miracle I didn't destroy the rest of it with that stunt."

"Indeed."

With a more resigned disappointment than genuine surprise or shock, Gohan turns around towards the impact crater and sure enough, hovering above it, casually wiping the marks of dirt from his white body, is Freeza, smirking still at them.

"If you did that to anyone, you would've killed them for certain. Unfortunately for you," A steely edge enters Freeza's voice. "I'm not just anyone."

Letting go of Gotenk's arm, Gohan re-enters his fighting pose, his temporary daze, and coughing fit faltering under a renewed shot of adrenaline coursing through his body. "Okay, that's it!" Whatever offense he considers mounting dies with Gotenks' proclamation. "I'm gonna take this lizard freak out. Right. Now!"

With a massive burst of energy cracking the ground beneath him, Gotenks rushes up into the air and forms a sphere of ki with his outstretched hands the size of his entire body. The orb pulsates with barely contained, perpetually accumulating power and electricity

"Behold! My Super Die Die Missile attack!"

A rain storm of yellow, piercing ki blasts erupt from the ball, all of them hurtling towards Freeza and erupting in an avalanche of earth shattering explosions upon crashing against the ground. Freeza makes no attempt to defend himself or to dodge, merely, he stands there and is quickly engulfed by the smoke clouds forming all around him.

Taking the opportunity given to him by Gotenks' assault, Gohan decides to join the fray. Placing both his hands just above his forehead, he charges an attack of his own, engulfing both of his hands in electric, yellow energy. Yet he doesn't fire the Masenko immediately, instead, he places his hand on the side of his torso, forming another round of blue energy inside of the Masenko. The two intertwine, growing in power with each passing second while its wielder waits for Gotenks' assault to simmer down.

Once the pause hits in, Gohan fires his Masenko Kamehameha into the smoke cloud and silently prays that his worst fears are all for naught and that this battle wasn't lost before it had even begun. A small glimmer of hope promptly dashed when instead of leaving the planet, his attack collides with something inside the smoke, causing a white flash of light to erupt from it and send both himself and Gotenks hurtling across the air.

The half-Saiyan's both gather their bearings just in time to feel a strong gust of wind erupt from the epicenter of the explosion, a kiai meant to remove any obstructions. There, floating just above the ground, crossed armed and smirking still, is Freeza, eyeing them like a predator finally ready to sink his teeth into their flesh.

"H-he's... not hurt... At all..." Gotenks stammers, taking a few steps back as even he realizes the direness of the situation.

"Very impressive," He gives them a lazy, mocking clap. "But I must inquire, are you both quite finished yet? I've spent quite a bit of time preparing for this and I'd like to exert myself even a smidge before the true battle can begin."

Gohan keeps his distress to himself, as much as he can, but he knows now how much of a fool he's been, keeping Gotenks here and in danger when he should've sent him away from this hopeless fight. "Leave,"

"Huh?" Gotenks' snaps at Gohan's voice like a trained dog. "What'd you say?!"

"I said leave!" He repeats the command with a shout this time. "Your fusions going to wear off soon and then you'll both be even more vulnerable. Use what time you've got left to get out of here and find the others! I'll try to hold him off as long as I can."

"Are you crazy!? You just body slammed that guy from space and it didn't do squat! We tried to wipe him out and it didn't do jack! If you fight him alone he's going to murder you!"

"Which is still better than all three of us!" His barks back. "Besides, we've got two sets of Dragon Balls. So even if he does kill me I'll be back in no time."

For an instant, Gohan notices Freeza's smirk widen, the appearance of a sudden, morbidly amused gleam in his eyes sends another chill down his spine.

"Gohan..." Gotenks speaks up, sounding every bit the scared teenage boy that he is for once. "Are you totally, 100%, absolutely, positively-"

"Stop wasting time and GO!" He swings his hand in the boy's direction, unleashing a large gust of wind and pushing him back. Gotenks, finally understanding the message promptly turns around and flies away from the site to West City. They second they're off in the opposite direction, Gohan charges forward at his enemy only for him to vanish out of sight. That's when he hears a thunderous noise behind him.

He spins around and spots Freeza hovering in front of Gotenks, driving his arm into the teen's stomach with a crippling punch. Even from this distance, he can hear his half-brother's pained, bloody coughs and sense his rapidly dropping power. When Freeza pulls back, Gotenks' body reverts, firstly from his Super Saiyan 3 form to his regular state then finally into the unconscious pair of Goten and Trunks.

Knowing that if he can't send the boy's away, he'll have to get Freeza away from them instead. Roaring like a wild beast, Gohan's aura explodes into a shroud of brilliant, white energy of crackling electricity, a grand display of power swatted aside like a fly by Freeza's impossibly fast and powerful punch to the side of his face. For an instant when Freeza's knuckles make contact to his cheek, Gohan momentarily loses all sense of self along with his consciousness. Yet somewhere, in the deepest, almost primal recess' of his mind, something forces him to snap back.

Instead of staying down, Gohan awkwardly succeeds in staying on his feet and responds with a futile punch of his own. Despite the blowing hitting him square in the face, Freeza doesn't punch, if anything, the blow only makes things worse for the half-Saiyan. As though he were an ordinary man punching a brick wall, Gohan clings to his aching hand, feeling the pain of several broken fingers reverberate pulsingly through his whole body.

"This has been very entertaining, but I cannot afford to waste any more time on your fruitless efforts," Freeza vanishes once more and for a moment, Gohan wonders where he his: that's when the real pain begins for him. A barrage of punches, kicks and clawing assault his entire body with such speeds and force Gohan cannot see, hear or even sense him. Helplessly, he stands there as the tyrant mercilessly attacks him everywhere he can. Such is the speed and ferocity of them, Gohan's very pain receptors take several moments to catch up.

The tyrant quickly re-appears in front of him, still smirking and patiently waiting for the full effect of his massacre to register. Every fiber of Gohan's being can best be described as numb as he waits along with his tormentor, caught in some bizarre void where everything is frozen and all his commands to his body go un-responded. That's when the wave of pain finally comes crashing on every fiber of his being, and immediately, he wishes he's dead.

Every muscle feels like it's been shredded by a savage animal, every bone cracks so loudly it makes him want to vomit and the lack of any sound in his ears makes him dread if the tyrant didn't just render him deaf for the rest of his life. His body isn't the only thing to fall behind Freeza's speed, even the ground itself takes a short while to begin cracking. First at a slow pace which gradually speeds up until suddenly exploding apart under the sheer force behind every one of Freeza's steps.

With the overwhelming flood of pain rendering him little more than a corpse, Gohan can't even muster the strength to gasp or even let out a single audible sound. Instead, he takes one last look at the smirking Freeza and finally falls, welcoming the sweet embrace of the darkness and the end of his pain. He only wishes he could've gotten the boys away from here, a final slight from the madman standing before him.

* * *

"Hm, I may have gone somewhat overboard," Freeza admits with some worry as he kneels next to the slumbering Gohan, he places his hand on the young mans back and notices a faint heartbeat, one dangerously close to giving out. Freeza silently curses this display of power and himself for unleashing it, from his fights against Shisami and the brothers, he should've been more careful, knowing how fragile mortals are to a God. As much as he would relish in killing the son of Goku, Freeza knows he needs him alive.

That's when Freeza remembers Namek, how the boy's father gave energy enough to live through his grievous injuries. Freeza grounds his teeth together in annoyance as he realizes what must be done if his plan is to remain on track. Still, it's hardly the first thing he'll procure from his hated enemies, and probably not the last either.

With a faint, purple glow surrounding his body, Freeza places a considerable amount of ki into the unconscious Gohan, a portion strong enough to keep him away from deaths embrace but weak enough for him to remain out cold.

"That should do." He looks back to the unconscious pair of Saiyan's nearby and telekinetically brings them closer. With their Super Saiyan forms now dissipated, Freeza gets a good look at them both and uses the full force of his recent self-control to not snap their little necks outright. Goten, who looks exactly like Goku, brings back unpleasant memories all on his own without Trunks next to him, reminding Freeza of his mutilation of a death.

The old him would've done such a foolish thing without thinking about the consequences. But these recent years have taught him the value of patience and planning and he will not jeopardize things now that he is so close to his goal. He places them next to the slumbering Gohan when his holo-computer begins to ring.

"Yes?"

"Lord Freeza!" The soldier salutes. "My team and I have recovered the Dragon Balls as per your orders. Shall we deliver them to you at once?"

The tyrant smiles and it's all the scout needs to know. "We shall not delay master." With a bow, he ends communication with his master. Taking this moment of peace, Freeza directs his holo-computer towards the devices warding off the battlefields and the planet they're on from the rest of the galaxy. Over the past few months, he's strategically placed suppression field generators around Satan City and West City, cutting them off from the outside world entirely, unable to sense the ki's of their allies across the planet. The one larger field surrounding the world is there to ensure neither Goku or Vegeta or any of their purported friends in the afterlife don't catch on to what's happening on Earth, not until Freeza allows them to in any event.

When the half-breeds began their ki assault on him, Freeza worried that the field faltered under the strain, and yet it holds still, keeping the city cut off in every way possible from their aliens in space or in West City. So far, so good.

Sure enough, the squadron sent to gather the Dragon Ball's upon the commencement of the fighting arrives, carrying the distinct orbs in each hand. The one from before, their assigned leader, steps forward and kneels at his master's feet, presenting him with the wish-granting orb.

Freeza takes one out of his soldier's hand and examines it closely. "Four Stars, seven in total." He musses, surprised by how tiny they are in comparison to the ones from planet Namek. Still, their effects are well and truly confirmed, Freeza along with Goku and his rabble are evidence enough of their potent abilities. Except these don't have a troublesome password in Namekian to hold him back, a fact Freeza is quite thankful for.

"You've done well commander, place the orbs over there and take these three back to the command vessel."

"Sir, yes sir!" Without another word, they do as they're told, placing the orbs a few feet away then carry off the unconscious half-breeds off world, to the command ship hovering just outside the dark side of the Earth's moon. With another button press, Freeza activates his holo-computer and calls the one in command of the vessel, Sorbet.

"Lord Freeza!" Sorbet bows his head. "You'll be pleased to know the invasion of West City progress' well, though we've suffered quite a few casualties, once the F-protocol activates, the Earthling's will not survive long."

"Even if they don't, it is of little consequence. I've sent the half-breeds to you, the instant the men land on the ship, put our three guests inside the healing tanks but ensure they receive a constant dose of drugs to keep them out cold. Saiyan's may be a formidable species when it comes to fighting, but for all their power, a good disease can bring them down easily enough. Even Goku nearly died of a heart one not long after my death."

"If that is what you wish sire." Sorbet nods in understanding. "Still, I'm surprised you would go through with this portion of the plan. Surely the neither Prince Vegeta nor Goku are a match for you."

"They're not, but if the battle does not go my way, I need a bargaining chip, and few things can make a parent falter to your demands the way their captive children will," Freeza's satisfaction falters as he considers a particularly bad scenario coming to pass, one the Dragon Ball's can hopefully allow him to avoid, at the very least, tip into his favor. "Just so long as **he** doesn't get involved, I won't have any trouble."

"Understood my Lord, I will leave with them immediately and keep our presence hidden from the enemy. I will not fail you."

"Nothing could convince me of the opposite," With an approving nod to his trusted right-hand-man, Freeza concludes communication with him, turning his full attention to the glowing Dragon Ball's at his feet. For what seems like an eternity, he stands there, taking it all in, almost believing this to all be a very complicated and cruel dream being played on him by the angels of Hell. He half expects to suddenly be back on Namek or his first arrival to Earth to suffer further humiliation. Yet to his delight, the moment is genuine and he will not squander it.

"Eternal Dragon!" Freeza declares just as instructed to him by Sorbet. "I summon thee to this mortal plane! Come forth and grant me my hearts desires!"

The skies around the whole world darken in a pitch blackness as a swirling and twisting pillar of light and energy bursts forth, revealing the form of a massive green-skinned, red-eyed being in the sky. "**I am Shenron!**" He declares in a loud, booming voice. "**The Eternal Dragon, I shall grant you any three wishes you desire. Speak them, and I will make them a reality.**"

Freeza takes a step back upon seeing him, in awe of the creatures size and mystical power. Despite being a God himself, he knows this creature is capable of wondrously terrible things, he must deal with him cautiously and with respect if all is to go as planned.

"Great Shenron!" Freeza channels the same voice of respect he reserved for his long deceased father. "Long I have desired the gift of immortality! Please, grant it to me and I shall be forever thankful!" He even goes so far as to bow before the dragon, another rare courtesy reserved for Cold or Beerus.

"**It will be done,**" his massive red eye's glow for a few moments then return to their natural state. Freeza expected a sweeping sensation to overcome him, yet, nothing has happened. "**The gift of immortality is yours! What is thy second wish?**"

"Please, hold on for a moment, could you?" He asks and the being gives him a non-committal grunt, taking a deep breath, Freeza focuses a ki into the points of his sharp, black fingernails and with them, cuts into the flesh of his other hand. Stomping back a sudden rush of suspicion and anger, he exhales and looks back to Shenron, showing him the bleeding palm. "What is the meaning of this?"

"**Is that your second desire? An explanation of the first?**"

Freeza eye's him with suspicion and says nothing, for he must weigh his options. Originally, he wanted immortality as an extra insurance against a particularly troublesome scenario, one where even his various machinations could come crashing down. He expected the wound to not happen, or at the very least to heal instantly. He briefly wonders whether or not to wish for indestructibility as well, but if he does without knowing whatever secret Shenron is keeping from him, it all may be for naught.

Besides, there is one thing he absolutely must do here, and he cannot waste the wishes.

"**If there is nothing more you wish of me, I shall take my leave-**"

"No, wait!" Freeza yells in a pleading tone, thankful that no one else is here to see or hear it. "My apologies, I lost myself in thought for a moment. Yes, my second wish is this: explain to my why it is that my purported immortality has failed to counteract the damage done to my hand?

"**The power of the Dragon Ball's is mighty indeed, capable of great gifts and horrid curses, but there are beings of vast power, beings above the rest of us, commanding abilities to birth life and to permanently erase it into nothingness. You are such a being, Lord Freeza, any ordinary mortal or lesser God could send ten million strikes at you and all ten million would fail, but a being of comparable or superior strength can break my wish, or rather, it's magic. For what are the Dragon Ball's but magic? And what is lesser magic to the most powerful beings in the cosmos?"**

_This is not what I expected... _A genuine sense of worry washes over Freeza, this is not what he expected but the threat of **him** is something he's accepted for a long time now as a potential risk. A risk immortality would have gone a long way in alleviating, he'll have to think of something else, and quickly.

"Great Shenron!" Freeza focuses his attention back to the wish granting being, with his raised index finger, he forms a black ball of ki with pulsating red lightning thrice the size of his own head. Just as the last time a God was in his presence, Freeza can see the mighty Shenron break out in sweat, no doubt fearing for his own life. But Freeza will not hurt him, he is too useful for his long term plans to do that. No, he will have him do something else. With a grim satisfaction washing away his worry like a great flood washes away anything standing in its wake, Freeza smiles at the wish-granting dragon before him.

"There is a certain planet I wish to rid myself of, could you teleport this orb of mine into its core?


	20. War Fronts Part 4

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 20: War Fronts Part 4**

* * *

**Caves Outside West City**

"Is... is he coming...?" 17 whispers the question to his sister as they lean against a large stalagmite protruding out of the ground. Breathing raspily, he clutches at his left, limp arm and tries to ignore the pain of a dozen small cuts all over his person. His sister, by comparison, fares a bit better if only due to all of her limbs functioning perfectly. Not that it will make much of a difference without a plan, not against Aka. The fused being quickly turned the tide of the battle in his favor, forcing them into a messy retreat to a vast system of caverns underneath the cliffside, a lucky discovery that has saved them so far.

But for how much longer?

Time loses all sense when you're tired, afraid and lost in an isolated place like this. Neither of them can say for certain how long they've been scurrying about or more importantly, where their enemy is. For someone as subtle as an exploding sun, Aka is doing a damn fine job keeping his presence hidden. Try as they might, neither of them can hear or in the case of 18, can tell where he is. Is he still roaming the caverns with a surprising level of cunning? Or has he joined up with the horned leader of this invasion up above? Helping him tear Piccolo piece by piece?

18 pushes that particular thought aside, if it turned out to be true, then they were screwed regardless if Aka dies down here or not.

"No, I don't think he is," She whispers back, peeking over the stalagmite ever so slightly. Her eyes dart around in the dark, hauntingly quiet cave around them but still, nothing registers. "But he'll find us soon enough, and I don't think we'll be able to get away from him again."

"Please tell me his fusions got a timer on it,"

"Like Goten and Trunks?" She shakes her head. "No dice. These guys can stay fused indefinitely if they want to. And since we were beating them separately, I doubt they'll turn back just to make it easier for us."

"Yeah... I didn't think so..." 17 slips the bandana perpetually tied around his neck off and ties it around a particularly nasty looking cut to his leg. "How I wish I was back in the forest right about now..."

18 smiles. "Oh, so you'd be totally fine with me fighting these guys by myself and probably getting killed?"

Despite their situation, he can't help but chuckle at her sarcasm. "Of course, I wouldn't sis. It's just that I signed up for a free baseball game in the nosebleed section, not fighting an alien invasion."

"Your brother-in-law is Krillin so you were bound to get involved in one sooner or later." She points out, half-joking half-serious. Frankly, it's a miracle you've been out of the action for so long."

An awkward silence follows, with only the occasional sounds of dripping water from the many stalactites above their heads and their own faint breathing. "We'll have to figure out a plan to take him out," 17 recommends, knowing that they can't stay hidden here forever. Especially if Aka did, in fact, team up with his partner to take out Piccolo. "I don't suppose you learned some moves from Krillin over the years?"

"I do actually, but it's been years since I've tried it, and I only ever did it right once."

"But you think it can kill this guy, right?"

"Definitely," She answers with certainty to mask her own uneasiness about straight up killing them. From Krillin, she learned of her own alternate counterparts murderous, decades-long rampage, a particularly nasty revelation which put her off from any more trouble making. At least, of the lethal kind. Then there's the situation with the brothers. Despite starting off on the wrong foot, they parted ways with everyone on amicable terms, but their declarations of feeling humiliated along with the knowledge that they're Androids now makes her pity the two of them. They're just being manipulated the way Gero tried to do to her and 17.

Still, with the Dragon Balls readily available, two sets of them no less, they can sort this mess out in no time.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Ow!" Yelps Aka after accidentally hitting his head on a stalactite, his scream echoing throughout the nearby section of the vast cave system. He floats back a bit, rubbing his head wound before smacking the rock away the same way you'd swat an obnoxious fly. The injury itself is beyond minor for someone of his caliber, yet even the strongest of beings can get ticked off by the equivalent of stubbing your toe.

_This would be so much easier if I could just blow this damn place up, _He considers doing so, and not for the first time since arriving in this damned place. With his power, he could easily send everything within a vast radius straight into oblivion, where no hiding place can save 17 and 18 from his wrath.

A very tempting scenario which he knows deep down he can't do. For he knows Shisami is close by, battling Piccolo right over his head on the cliffs and an explosion strong enough to wipe away the whole cave system would likely cause his partner to get caught in the blast.

What if he accidentally leaves Shisami open to a fatal blow? What if his attack hurts Shisami along with all of their enemies? Once upon a time, he wouldn't have thought twice about doing so, but seeing as the red giant is the closest thing he, and the two people making him up, have to a friend, he stays his hand, letting the explosive temptation to die down and leave his thoughts.

He presses onward, keeping his eyes and ears sharp for any sign of his prey but for one accustomed to the ability of ki sensing, this is a frustrating exercise. Specifically, since his own advantage of being undetectable protects 17 and 18 from him. An ironic little twist of fate Aka doesn't find amusing in the slightest.

Wandering on and on, the sheer monotony of this whole game of cat and mouse sends him into a state of relaxed boredom, one he feels he can afford thanks to the vast gap in power between himself and the lurking duo. His mind starts to wander to the day they first encountered the mighty warriors of Earth. How they deemed them both so weak they sent their children to fight them, both of whom smashed them into the dirt with a pair of lazy punches. Even after the brothers fused, their humiliation persisted with the children also fusing an easily outclassing them once more. In a last ditch effort to win, Aka tried to destroy them all but one of the Earthlings older fighters defeated him with a single punch to the gut.

Then they all laughed at the defeated brothers as they laid on the ground, forcing them to beg for scraps of food like dogs. A situation which only stuck with them even on Planet Tech-Tech, only this time under the heel of Prince Tarble. It's only when several slabs of rock suddenly explode into pieces that Aka realize's he's inadvertently lost control of his powers. That's when he remembers how Lord Freeza saved them from the vicious Tarble, giving them a chance at revenge.

Suddenly, Aka doesn't feel quite so angry anymore, not until a distinct, cocky voices echoes throughout the caves. "Hey, fat boy! Catch us if you can!"

A series of explosions come to life deeper inside the cave system, causing the whole place to quiver. Suspecting a trap but with no other way of quickly finding his prey, Aka decides to take the bait, rushing towards the perceived source of the noise. As he draws closer and closer, so too does the intensity of the blasts and their frequency,

Eventually, he reaches the source of it all, only for it to suddenly die down. Leaving only the occasional dripping specks of water in the newly restored silence. He hovers in the middle of the cavern, turning around and examining the place as much as he can for any signs of his enemy. That's when he hears a humming noise. Instinctively, he ducks, narrowly avoiding the ki ball sent his way courtesy of 17 before jabbing his foot back, nearly hitting the Earth android who back flips out of its way.

"Oh! So close!" The taunt prompts Aka to spun around, unleashing a mouth beam an intentionally slow mouth beam. As expected, the Earth Android manages to fly over it in time. "So, so close- "

Appearing behind him, Aka delightfully rams his fist into the back of 17s head, smashing him into the waters below. He allows 17 a momentary gasp of air before grabbing his skull and forcing it back into what will hopefully become his watery grave soon.

"Not so cocky now are you?!" He taunts the struggling 17 as he flays his arms and legs in the air in a vain attempt to break free. When he notices the squirming dying down, he lets him up to breathe. "Can't let you die on me just yet, I still need to find that lying sister of yours."

Instead of fear or terror or pleading, 17s response is a fit of vicious, strangled laughing, the kind one would easily mistake as belonging to someone who's lost their mind. Too late does Aka realize the true purpose behind the laugh, approximately the moment when a seething pain sends his body into a numb state of shock. A disk of yellow ki flies through the air, slicing through several stalactites before finally dissipating.

Raising an eyebrow at his statement, Aka starts to submerge 17s head once more when a sudden, horrid pain freezes him in place. Blinking wildly, he spots a yellow disk of ki flies from behind to the front of him, slicing through several rocks before dissipating. A gurgle of blood and a strained gasp of pain leave his lips as the top half of his body finally snaps away from the bottom one.

A pair of footsteps reverberate through the water, drawing closer bleeding out Aka, with a slow jerkiness of his movements, he sees 18 standing above him. Her index finger glowing with a faint ball of ki trained to his powerless head. As he observes her in his final moments, Aka sees through the detached expression plastered across her face, finding something he didn't expect from one of his ruthless tormentors: genuine pity.

"I'm sorry," the flash of energy blinds him until the dark curtain of death whisks him away, ending all his pain and troubles.

* * *

"You okay?" 18 puts her brother's arm around her neck, carefully helping him back to his feet.

"Ugh... yeah..." He coughs out blood and water, barely able to keep his eyes open. "I might need one of those... beans you guys got after this..."

"I'll be sure to get you the best of the batch." She jokes, earning a genuine but pained chuckle out of him. Knowing he's probably in no condition to fly himself, she does it for him and gets but a few feet off the ground when a beeping noise gets their attention.

They both turn around to check the source of the noise, they find it to be coming from the bodies of the dead Aka. Their eyes widen in shock as they realize that the PTO truly did adopt Gero's technology in every possible way they could: bombs made as a last resort to kill a target even after the Androids death.

"Oh sh-"

* * *

**Outskirts of West City**

"D-damn! What the hell was that?!" Piccolo curses the sudden explosion and the mountain of dirt, grass, and rock accompanying it. But most of all, he curses the buzzing noise assaulting his sensitive ears. For without his ki sense, this has been the one thing allowing him to compensate for it in his struggle against the PTO leader, Shisami, now the giant could be right behind him, ready and able to cleave his head off and he wouldn't be able to tell.

Instead, Piccolo chooses to remain inside this rising pillar of noise and perpetually growing smoke, keeping his energy firmly suppressed and focusing his attention on pushing through the buzzing leaving him half-deaf.

"It appears they've gotten themselves killed," He hears Shisami faintly to the east. "Do not worry my friends, with the Dragon Balls, I will restore you all in good time."

_So they know about the Dragon Balls, and it looks like his partners are gone too, _Then a question he should've asked himself pops into his head: if Abo and Kado are dead, where the hell are 17 and 18? Were they caught in this explosion? Were they the cause of it? Or did the brothers suicidally try to take the brother and sister down with them?

Piccolo can't say for certain, not yet, not until his own battle is done.

Creating a small band of clones inside the smoke cloud, Piccolo sends them out first to the approximate spot where he last heard Shisami. Thanks to the whooshing of arms and legs rippling through the air, he more accurately pinpoints Shisami's location and with a kiai, sends the all-consuming smoke cloud in PTO leader's direction. Even an Android needs to breathe it seems, for Shisami's coughing is like a sweet tune to Piccolo's hastily recovering ears.

Sensing the downfall of his meager clone brigade, Piccolo reaches his target as fast as he can and loosens the muscles around his left arm, using it to ensnare the upper half of Shisami's whole body like a python. With the other arm, he releases a one-handed Masenko right into the PTO soldiers face, then reels him back for another, then another, and so on and so forth.

Just as Piccolo prepares to smash his burned face again, Shisami narrowly avoided mouth beam gives him just enough time to power up and shatter out of Piccolo's grasp. With a sickening crunching noise, Piccolo's jaw suffers a powerful, almost shattering blow. He has little time to consider the damage, for a wave of red energy comes down on him like an avalanche, destroying all of Piccolo's momentum and forcing him firmly into a retreat.

By the time he force's the wave of energy to the side, a far more powerful attack lies in store for him. Shisami's blood red aura gathers in-between his horns, creating a pulsating sphere of raw destructive power Piccolo has no hope of evading or blocking, all he can do is meet it and hope he can overpower it.

Placing his hands a few inches apart from each other, electrical discharges from in-between his hands and all around his body, the veins all over his body popping out as he channels his energy.

"Let's see how you fare against my ultimate technique!" Proclaims Shisami just as Piccolo's Flash Grenade completes itself.

With their attacks ready, the two combatants fire them both off at each other. The balls collide, seemingly merging into a larger, white colored one before finally detonating in a flash of blinding white energy.

Piccolo and Shisami both place their arms in front of their heads, shielding themselves as they're also caught in the explosion. The Super Namek finds himself smacked against a nearby rock, clinging to it as the wind sends anything that isn't nailed down miles into the air. Shisami, by comparison, finds himself launched into the ocean, protected from most of the after effects of their attacks colliding.

The cliff-side lies destroyed in the wake of this explosion, resembling a vast collection of boulders stacked on top of each other than anything else. What few trees were present now either burned or blown away as a consequence of the battles here.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Piccolo sits leaned against the wall, panting heavily from using up a significant portion of energy to counteract Shisami's attack. A problem only made worse by the near certainty of the PTO leader having an infinite energy generator, allowing him to fight as long as possible while Piccolo's stamina crumbles with each moment of this battle. A stamina he's used up considerably just to survive that last attack. Even Piccolo's regeneration can only stave off the various injuries up to a point, if he loses an arm or a leg, it may well be over for him.

"Don't tell me you're done yet Piccolo!" Shisami's taunt echoes throughout the surrounding area. "This fight is far too entertaining for you to surrender now!"

The Namekian merely scowls at him, in no mood for talking. Instead, he vanishes from sight and appears before the red giant, delivering a powerful enough kick to his face to send him crashing back to the ground. He fires off a series of ki blasts at the downed PTO soldier who merely back flips out of their way.

Shisami quickly changes the tune, instead of dodging, he flies directly at Piccolo, taking the hits and quickly closing the distance between them. Catching a punch directed to his face, he applies some extra pressure and with a smirk, crushes Piccolo's hand. Before he can even let out a pained yell, a head butt silences the Namekian. In response, Piccolo fries Shisami's face with a pair of electrical discharges from his antenna.

"Argh!" Shisami staggers back, leaving himself wide up for an uppercut to the chest from Piccolo. With his mangled fingers quickly healing, Piccolo takes a hold of his enemies horns and applies enough pressure to force him to his knees. With an inhuman shout, a wide beam of energy bursts from the depths of the Namekian's stomach and covers most of Shisami's head and chest, melting the chest piece of his suit to ash, clinging it to his artificial flesh. Only Shisami's pained screams overtake Piccolo's perpetual, guttural roaring.

With a knee to the blackened face of Shisami, Piccolo lets him drop to the ground. With a disdain spit, at the site of this invader and his ruined visage, Piccolo prepares one final attack to finish him off and hopefully this whole attack on Earth once and for all. "Makanko-"

Shisami's eyes suddenly and almost comically open, releasing an Eye Flash just strong enough to momentarily break Piccolo's concentration and blind him. Another sickening crunch, this time accompanied by a horrid pain from his stomach area sends Piccolo into a fit of pained screaming. He looks down and sees Shisami's fist ramming into the flesh of his chest, his fingers flexing then tighten inside, increasing the agony.

"I must admit Piccolo, you had me quite worried there for a moment," Shisami smirks despite the charred flesh on his face. "Had you fired your attack a moment sooner, you'd have surely secured your victory. But unfortunately for you, I was quicker."

A wave of ki erupts from Shisami's fingers and effortlessly shreds Piccolo's inside, all the Namekian can do is scream and fall to the ground, clutching the bleeding hole where his stomach used to be. The PTO soldier takes off into the air with the pulsating of his red aura, and just as before the energy focuses on the space in-between his horns into a perpetually growing sphere of energy, one growing larger and larger with each passing moment.

Fighting through the pain and through great concentration and force of will, Piccolo manages to charge another attack to the tips of his fingers, a desperate move that may not even work, but one he has to do if he intends to leave the ruins of the cliffside alive. Patiently, he waits for Shisami's ball to grow bigger and bigger to maximize the potential damage to him but to also give himself enough time to complete his own attack.

The second he notices Shisami's aura slow down its converging into the ball, Piccolo attacks.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" He declares, forcing his right hand up with all the strength his weakened body can allow and fires off a much weaker version of his signature attack. Shisami's smirk is once again wiped off his face and he prepares to tilt his head to avoid the attack, to his shock, it doesn't go for that, it goes for the left horn. Slicing it in half, the red giant winces in pain just as Piccolo's arm simply slumps back onto the ground.

Judging by the look on Shisami's face, Piccolo realize's he's won and that his enemy has lost, for the gathered energy is too strong to simply dissipate now, no, instead it compresses in on itself. Growing smaller and smaller until it's barely larger than a Senzu Bean, then, it explodes outward and this time, Piccolo doesn't have the strength to ward off the welcome embrace of unconsciousness from taking hold of him.

* * *

"Wake up!" He hears a muffled voice call out to him in the darkness, a horrid buzzing noise assaulting his ears not for the first time today. He lets out a tired series of moans, his arms weakly and randomly reaching out to anything they can. "Come, one green man, you can do it!"

Piccolo moans again, this time recognizing the voice more clearly. "17...?" He asks in the half-daze. His vision starts coming back to him, the whole world appearing like a messy blur as if someone splashed water on his face. With a few more blinks, it clears up, revealing a battered and bruised 17 kneeling next to him. Slowly, he gets back on his feet with some assistance from the Android. Thankfully, the hole in his chest has healed, even if it has left the rest of him feeling tired and greatly deprived of strength.

Piccolo looks around to find nothing but rubble all around him, the whole area laid to waste thanks to the three explosions occurring in it. A grim desolation wrought by all of this fighting, but not a pointless one. If he's still alive, and so are 17 and 18, that means they've won.

"How long have I been out?"

"Beats me," Shrugs 17. "Me and sis were out of commission when that fast bastard blew himself up. By the time we woke up we found you lying on the ground burned to hell. Even I thought you were dead for a minute there, but your body started healing pretty fast."

Not for the first time in his life, Piccolo is thankful for his body's healing ability. He looks around for 18, noticing her absence until the sight of West City leaves him gawking and speechless. Over half of it is gone, vaporized with the few buildings left standing being damaged and surely on the brink of crumbling to the ground. A heavy cloud of smoke now fills the air, completely obscuring the setting sun behind the ruins of the city.

"An explosion went off there," 17 speaks up, snapping Piccolo out of his trance. "When we got to you we saw it go off. Sis went to go check on Krillin and the others and left me here to make sure you didn't croak in your sleep."

Piccolo focuses what energy he has left into sensing the others and to his relief, he finds them alive but weak, very weak. Surely in no better shape than him. He takes a step forward then almost falls back down on the ground were it not for 17 catching him on the way down. "T-thanks."

"Don't mention it, but damn, you're heavier than you look, you know that?"

The Namek ignores his comment. "Let's get over there."

Knowing he'll get no banter from the Namekian, 17 silently obliges and the two float over to the city. As they cross the ocean separating the cliff-side from the city, Piccolo hears the honking of cars to their right and notices a caravan of people leaving over the hills. "The others must've gotten them out of the city."

Recognizing the epicenter of the explosion by the massive number of dead PTO soldiers lying there, the two descend to the ground. At their feet, they find at least over a hundred dead invaders. Some missing one or more body parts with a handful even sliced-in-half, no doubt Krillin's handy work as recognized by Piccolo. In the center of this graveyard, they spot the Earth warriors lying there, unconscious and barely breathing.

"Come on!" Yells 17, running over the dead aliens as if they were nothing but rocks littering the ground. Piccolo takes a more reserved approach, noticing the absence of Android 18 immediately. He spots Krillin lying there and even through her cold exterior, she wouldn't waste a moment getting him help first. Yet there he lies, and she's nowhere to be seen.

17 puts Chiaotzu over his shoulder and takes Tien by the arm. To his surprise, Piccolo merely looks around, suspicious of the situation. "Hey!" The Android yells out to him. "Quit standing there and lets these guys some help-"

A piercing red beam of energy cuts through 17s chest taking both him and Piccolo off guard. The Namekian can't even reach out to him or shout out when a kiai knocks him off the ground with 17 suffering the worst of it. Piccolo merely falls, while the Android spins across the air, smashing into what's left of a two-story house and never emerging from the rubble.

Forcing himself through the fatigue plaguing his body, Piccolo leaps back to his feet and enters his combat stance when a loud whipping noise catches his attention. That's when he sees him: Freeza, smirking and looking down on him from above as he holds an unconscious 18 by the throat. With a flick of his wrists, he tosses her aside like a sack of trash. Slowly and deliberately, like a leopard closing in on its wounded and dying pray, he hovers over to Piccolo.

"You... you're dead... Gohan... He killed you..." Piccolo takes a few involuntary steps back, for something about Freeza erupts a primordial, all-encompassing fear to send shivers across his whole body. A feeling he hasn't felt since...

"Merely a decoy created for the sole purpose of throwing you off from my true resurrection,"

Fighting back this inexplicable terror, Piccolo stands his ground, glaring at Freeza with sheer disdain. Not that it matters to the chuckling psychopath before him.

"Still, credit where credit is due, you were the only one of these imbeciles to even suspect some sort of foul play. A pity you didn't dig deeper, if you had, this city, your friends, and even your apprentice would all be well today."

Piccolo's hands close into fists, his blood boiling at his own foolishness, the others utter disregard for the whole matter but most of all, the thought of Gohan suffering again at Freeza's hands. Ignoring all injuries and reason, he charges towards Freeza and delivers a chop to his neck. It doesn't even manage to move the tyrant an inch. He merely chuckles at the Namekian's efforts before grabbing his arm and ripping it off from the elbow down.

"How nostalgic," Freeza comments as he casually flings Piccolo's torn off arm piece away. The Namekian screams, clenching his bleeding limb before being hoisted off the ground by the one responsible for everything that's happened today. He tries to break free, punching Freeza's arm with his only remaining hand to no avail, the tyrant doesn't even budge.

"Now that your little resistance is finished, let's get down to the real reason I'm here." He brings Piccolo's face closer to his own. "How do I contact Goku and Vegeta?

"Go... To... Hell-" Piccolo almost chokes on the sudden rush of blood caused by Freeza's blindingly fast punch.

"Where are Goku and Vegeta?" He asks again, his tone darkening.

"Go... To-" He receives another punch, coughing up, even more, blood before being hoisted up even further.

"If you don't tell me, I'll simply kill you then do the same for your friends. Since they're weaker than you, I don't think they'll be able to survive in a single blow of mine, wouldn't you agree?" Piccolo merely keeps coughing. "Besides, as one of the last remaining Namekian's in the universe, you should take your own well being more into consideration.

"The Namekian's are alive..." Piccolo barks back through the blood gurgling in the back of his throat. "We brought them back with the Dragon Balls and you'll never find them... Grand Elder Mori ensured it..."

Instead of being deterred or infuriated, Freeza chuckles, as if he's in on some private, probably sick joke. "Ah yes, New Namek, correct? I destroyed it."

Piccolo can't believe it. "W-what did you just say...?"

Freeza dramatically sighs. "Come now Piccolo, I know you're smarter than this. You know I'm aware of the Earth's Dragon Balls, besides the obvious, what exactly did you thing I used them for?"

"N-no... You couldn't..."

"Oh but I did," Freeza tells him with grim satisfaction. "One thing I've realized with you and your group Piccolo is that you like to cheat, which is all well and good, so have I. But when dealing with a cheater, one must turn the tide in his favor anyway he can, lest you lot will squirm your way to victory. I've done what any intelligent being should when dealing with your particular group, Piccolo...

* * *

"...I leveled the playing field."

**Earlier, New Name****k**

As they always do, the three suns orbiting New Namek shine brightly upon the green planet. Bathing it, and it's equally green inhabitants in its warm and bright lights. The Namekian people, enjoying their mundane but peaceful existences as they always do. But today, something special is happening, the birth of the Grand Elders seventh child, the latest addition to their small but slowly growing community.

They all stand outside the home of Grand Elder Moori, barring their brother Cargo who's with their leader to aid him in the process anyway he can. Such a gathering was rarely possible until well into the rule of the previous Elder Guru, as he alone had to repopulate their species. Now, however, their latest brother shall be welcomed into the world with his large family there to greet him with open arms.

As all Namekian's, Moori gives birth to his latest child in the form of spitting out his egg which Cargo gently places on the ground before him. The old Namekian leans back in his chair, panting from to the stressful process of reproducing. Despite this fatigue, he quickly asks. "Is the child well?"

Cargo examines the egg closely, looking for cracks or possible issues. To his relief, he can find none. "He is well Grand Elder and should be with us very, very soon," Cargo smiles and rubs his latest brother's temporary home.

Moori sighs, relieved to hear this news. "Summon the others brother, we must ensure all are here to welcome him."

Nodding in agreement, Cargo leaves the building and moments later returns with many of New Namek population in toe. The oldest of them take point with Moori's own children with them, the others who can fit in entering while half must be left outside as there is no more room. They form a circle around the egg just as it begins to crack, the youngest looking in excitement while the elders observe with pride.

The top of the egg slowly shatters, breaking away to reveal a health, young and sleeping Namekian curled up inside. Moori, with some assistance from Cargo, gets off the throne and reaches into the egg, taking the slumbering babe in his hands. "Today is a day of celebration! The celebration of life in all its beauty as we welcome a new member into our small but strong fold. A new brother with who shall henceforth be known as-"

The sudden and violent shaking of the ground nearly causes Moori to fall over were it not for Cargo's timely assistance. Cracks soon form beneath them with the Namekian's rushing out of the building as quickly as possible, helping their Elder and the younglings out. The situation outside is no better with gargantuan cracks forming with the intensifying of the quivering. A torrent of lava bursts out of a crack from a nearby hill, destroying the planets and swallowing its surroundings.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asks one of the Namekian's as more and more cracks appear with lava bursting through, quickly filling the sky with the ash and blotting out the sun's. The lava reaches them with a 10-meter high fountain bursting from one of the cracks, burning a handful of them alive. They scream in pain as the molten rock burns through their flesh and bone as if they were nothing, causing the observing children to cry and scream in horror.

"It is as Elder Guru feared, another Cataclysm." Ponders Moori out-loud before addressing the others. "My brothers! We must get to safety at once or all is lost!"

The Namekian's calm down and promptly take the wounded and children into their arms before flying away just as the lava burns away their cropping fields and homes. Moori hopes he and the others can reach their Dragon Balls in time to use their power and at the very least, save his people. As per his instructions, all were placed near his village under a vault in case a similar situation to the original Namek's destruction occurred again.

With heavy hearts, he and the others watch the Cataclysm ravage their planet, turning the sky blood red as thunder and lightning occur all around them. Their hard work destroyed many years in the making undone in mere minutes, yet hope returns to them as they spot the hill, still intact with only some cracks from the earthquake here and there. Just as they reach it, however, to their horror the entire hill explodes like a volcano, unleashing an ocean of lava in all directions.

"No..." Mutters Moori horrified as he watches their only hope being vaporized by the heat of the molten rock. Panic soon consumes the Namek's with a handful scattering away to seek for shelter, another arguing while some remain silent, too devastated to do anything. Moori himself merely looks at the newly born baby in his hands and despite the grave situation smiles upon seeing the boy looking up at him. "I'm sorry brother, truly I am..."

And so the devastation persists with the ocean evaporating from the temperature, the ground vanishing under the lava's relentless assault. Today was a special day, one of celebration. Now, it will be remembered as they day the Namek people once again fell to the nefarious Freeza as the core finally dies, erasing New Namek and everyone single life form on it from existence.

* * *

**"How do I raise the stakes for this?" Is something I wondered about when planning this out, and fairly early I reached the conclusion of if you wanna raise the stakes, blow Namek the fuck up! I honestly wasn't expecting this to be this long and while I'm not feeling the early parts, I think it ultimately ended at a satisfactory quality overall. **

**Now we get to the battle everyone's been waiting for next chapter! The Goku &amp; Vegeta VS Freeza! Some of you might be wondering if either of them will take turns against their revived enemy and the answer is no. Once they see and hear everything he's done, Goku and Vegeta aren't going to mess around with their usual bullshit of "We can't work together!" or "True Saiyan's fight one on one!" like they did in FnF.**


	21. Round Two

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 21: Round Two **

* * *

**Beerus' Temple**

_This is great!_

_Stop toying with me!_

Are the thoughts of both Goku and Vegeta respectively as they once again mount a joint offensive against the caretaker of Beerus, the most powerful being in the universe: Whis for the second round of their first practice match with him. The mysterious being merely avoids or intercepts their blows with utter ease while the Saiyan's give it they're all, with heavy sweat covering them now after fighting for so long. As they usually do, the fighters approach their tactics differently.

Vegeta furiously strikes him with all his might, a grunt or growl escaping his lips with each one and his face stuck in a permanent scowl. Letting his anger at his inability to land a blow to Whis get the better of him. Goku comparatively takes a more relaxed approach, conserving more energy though not for any tactical reason, a child-like grin is ever present, enjoying the thrill of the fight and challenge to dictate his actions.

_One too frustrated and the other too carefree. They've learned nothing from the advice I gave them an hour ago. _Concludes Whis, mentally analyzing the two's personalities and approaches to combat without giving either any visible indication of this. Before he accepted their request to come and train here, he used the Oracle Fishes abilities to check their previous noteworthy battles. While none can deny that both of them are skilled and talented fighters, the finest ever produced by their species, both have failed to compensate for all of their personality flaws.

Wanting to prove his point, this time around, Whis decides to let their actions speak louder than his words and promptly smacks Vegeta in the face, sending the Saiyan Prince back to ground level, leaving only himself and Goku up in the air. The caretaker turns to Goku, catching his punch with a smirk. "Now the two of us can get down to the _real_ training."

Goku gives him a puzzled look. "Uh, what about Vegeta?"

"A savage who can throw punches does not a true warrior make," Whis states non-nonchalantly, ensuring it's loud enough for the angry Prince to hear him as he pulls himself out of the crater. "Now come."

With his excited grin growing larger, Goku nods at his new master and powers up before charging at him. To both his and Vegeta's shock, Whis actually fights back. For every punch the Earth Saiyan throws, Whis responds in kind, though obviously without using even half of his full strength. Goku takes a more thoughtful, defensive approach, at first, to properly get a feel for the strength of Whis' attacks.

_About on par with mine. _He concludes then swats away a palm strike directed to his chest and takes the initiative. Feeling a rush of excitement he hasn't felt since fighting Beerus on Earth, he leaves himself vulnerable. His desire to escalate the conflict makes him rash, his punches losing some of their former precision, leaving him vulnerable to counter attack.

His uppercut misses entirely, allowing Whis to elbow him in the stomach as he failed to ready a plan B in case his punch missed. With a pained gasp, he momentarily stops from the quick and sudden pain before smirking and attacking once more. His high kick is dodged, earning him a palm strike to the face. Once again, he fails to notice his poorer performance and attacks once more, with more failed attacks and successful counter from Whis being the result.

Back on the ground, a kneeling Vegeta observes their battle, his fists clenched so tightly he would tear through his own flesh if not his gloves. Whis' words echo repeatedly in his mind, his blood boiling at being judged little more than a wild animal, instead of what he truly is, a proud warrior. Powering up, he fully gets back on his feet and draws his arms back, gathering energy into them.

Whis immediately takes notice of his rising power though Goku does not, his sense of reason lost in favor of his thrill for battle. A costly mistake as Vegeta, once gathering a satisfactory amount of ki, thrusts his palms forward and declares. "FINAL FLASH!"

Vanishing out of sight and Goku's kick, Whis appears behind him and gently nudges him forward before disappearing again. Puzzled, he looks around for Beerus' caretaker failing to take notice of Vegeta's attack, until it blasts him away and smashes him into one of the smaller worlds orbiting the temple.

Coughing up smoke, he lets out a half-hearted chuckle, his whole body aching from the attack leaving him to helplessly fall back to the planet below, leaving a crater upon landing on it. "I'm gonna... feel that tomorrow..."

"It serves you right for losing your focus!" Vegeta points an accusing finger at the downed Kakarot, feeling a vein at the side of his head pulsate. "Now stay out of my way and let a true Saiyan warrior show you how it's done."

"It's done by giving yourself a stomach ulcer?" Asks Whis, suddenly appearing behind the Prince who immediately leaps into the air and lands a few feet away from him, entering his fighting stance. "Well, I suppose with Goku done I'll _have_ to settle for you."

The Princes left eye twitches in anger of the caretaker's refusal to acknowledge him as a proper fighter, especially after he just finished taking down Kakarot with but a single attack. Powering himself up, he shoots Whis a glare before charging at him, unleashing a strong gust of the wind in his wake. To his growing frustration, Whis only blocks or dodges, still not deeming him serious enough of a threat to even send a single attack his way.

And so it goes on for some time with Vegeta growling like a mad man after every punch and kick while Whis, appearing utterly disinterested given his bored expression and occasional yawn, merely keeps on avoiding him. As is the case with every warrior, this exercise quickly wears him out, leaving him sweating and panting heavily yet he stubbornly continues attacking. Oblivious or merely ignoring the fact his speed has dropped noticeably and his punches and kicks have lost a considerable amount of their power though his anger has done anything but.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Vegeta halts any further attacks and quickly realizes the folly of his actions once the adrenaline rush wears down. He doesn't even see the flicker of Whis' finger before it hits him upside the head, smashing him face first into the ground, leaving a trail of ruined grass nearly 10 feet long.

"You two really are a pair," Announces Whis, genuinely amazed that Vegeta actually managed to keep that up for as long as he did. "If you didn't let your glaring personality flaws get in the way so much, you'd be far better off for it."

Materializing his staff, Whis flourishes it in the direction of his two pupils, surrounding them both, in brief, green mists of energy. All damage done to their bodies vanishes in mere moments, restoring them to full help. "There, that should help you two out. Now, let us eat!"

He disappears for a split second then reappears the next, holding two trays of peculiar, alien looking food in each hand. One bowl with something resembling rice while the other a green colored, foot long, curled up slug. "It may look a bit strange to you, but believe me, the slug is simply to die for!"

Goku doesn't hesitate for an instant, taking the chops sticks without a care and chowing down with his usual ferocity. Vegeta, on the other hand, takes a moment to examine the slug, sniffing it before apprehensively taking a piece out of it. A rich, savory flavor immediately sends him into a frenzy, one rivaling Goku's. A minute after starting, both finish their meals and promptly ask for me. Half an hour later, their hunger finally relents with both of them sitting back down on the grassy floor of the temple with content smiles and full bellies.

"Now that you've both had a good chance to rest up, I think it's time we addressed the elephants in the room, as the Earthling saying goes," Whis draws his attention firstly to Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta, you are a capable fighter who's more than surpassed the limitations of your species, attaining heights no one thought possible. However, your lack of self-control and foul temper make you too rash in your actions. Accepting Goku's superiority over yourself is a great step in the right direction, an acceptance which must apply to other things, lest your anger results in your **final** death."

"The only reason I acted rashly is because you taunted me! Ignored all I am capable of, instead, you treated me as though I'm little more than a mad animal!" Vegeta furiously counters, his voice echoing throughout the area.

"This outburst right here is precisely what I wish to rid you of. How can you fight effectively if you're so quick to lose yourself in what you perceive is verbal or physical slights? Against a cunning enemy, your glaring personality flaw will be your downfall or perhaps even your friends here. What if you were in a true life or death battle with me? What if you actually put more effort into that Final Flash and killed Goku by accident? Leaving you without an ally and deprived of a great deal of energy?"

"I would-"

"You would die." He concludes with a cold, calculating voice leaving no room for argument. "And your world would suffer for it as it has twice already when your pride allowed the threats of both Buu and Cell to escalate when you could've finished them beforehand."

Instead of arguing, The Prince relents, falling silent and intentionally averting his gaze like a scolded child. _Good, that means he is capable of listening, hopefully of learning as well. _

"He's got a point Vegeta," Goku suddenly appears next to him, jabbing him in the side with a smirk that would define mischevious. "That much bent up aggressions bad for your health."

Knowing this will bode ill of his words finally sinking into the headstrong Prince, Whis swiftly smacks Goku upside the head, sending him reeling back like a yelping dog.

"Prince Vegeta isn't the only one at fault here Goku, you've much to learn as well. Your reckless love of fighting is what resulted in you getting hit by that Final Flash in the first place. I understand it's part of your Saiyan genes, but it has, along with your lack of common sense brought Earth quite a few times as well."

"King Kai says the same thing but I still don't see it."

"Really?" Whis asks in genuine surprise. "On Namek, you could've ended Freeza easily a number of times. Even after vowing to avenge the Saiyan's and the Namekian's and your best friend, you still let the desire for a good fight overturn your better judgment. Then he returned years later, nearly destroying your home world and loved ones were it not for the innervation of that time displaced Trunks. Then you foolishly sent your son against an enemy who's cruelty knew no bound, so confident in your plan it took Piccolo's words of reason for your common sense to kick in. Lets not even talk about your foolish decision not to kill the fat Majin Buu when you could've done so or you not bothering to get the likes of Gotenks or Gohan involved in your final battle against the child Buu, despite the fact their aid would've ended the fight easily and painlessly. You choose to fight him yourself for the thrill of it."

To Whis' relief, Goku's own bread of thickheadedness doesn't stop him from falling silent either, another good sign for their future growth. "Credit where credit is due, at least, you both performed the fusion dance for the purpose of defeating Beerus. But a handful of years ago, Vegeta especially wouldn't have agreed to such a move."

"A ridiculous technique that didn't even work," Interjects Vegeta, clearly embarrassed by his own willingness to do it only for it to fail spectacularly.

"It was likely destabilized by your vast individual strength levels. The Metomoran's are not a strong race by themselves, that is why the dance was created in the first place. However, it seems you've both become so strong alone fusion cannot even form itself properly before splitting you back up."

"Oh! That reminds me! Where _is_ Lord Beerus anyway?" Questions Goku, his childlike enthusiasm immediately blasting through whatever introspection Whis prompted him to partake in. What a shame.

"Beerus is sleeping within the temple behind you," Whis nods towards the structure. "Usually, this amount of racket would've surely awoken him, but he was so intent on regaining his strength quickly he's placed himself in a very deep slumber."

"He needs to sleep to regain his strength?" Vegeta asks, not able to hide his surprise.

"It is a biological necessity installed in all of the Gods of Destruction when they were first created eons ago. As you both know, Lord Beerus returns to the universe at large in cycles of typically 50 years, give or take. Once he's properly rested up, he travels the cosmos, judging planets on their worth and destroying those he deems unfit to live, thus bringing a necessary balance to the universe. For if new life is to spring back up, some existing life must be extinguished."

Goku and Vegeta kneel closer to him, once again reminding him of eager children.

"However, as you've seen Beerus can be... temperamental. Were it not for this biological limit placed on him and his colleagues, their constant presence could potentially cause more harm than good to the balance. Thus, depending on how much power they spend, they all must eventually return to their homes such as this one, to slumber and reinvigorate themselves. For you see, worlds like this one are brimming with Godly Ki, rich energies the Gods subconsciously absorb into their beings while they sleep. Energy from the air, the trees, the small planets orbiting it, even the temple itself."

"Kind of like the Spirit Bomb..." Goku exclaims, earning an approving nod from Whis.

"Indeed, in fact, the Spirit Bomb itself is based on this process though far more weaponized obviously. Just like the Spirit Bomb technique, the Gods amount of activity while they sleep typically dictates how well they absorb the power. The deeper the sleep, the calmer their bodies are and thus, more energies enter's their body at a faster rate. Beerus usually has all sorts of dreams and nightmares, causing some inadvertent damage which is why his slumbering periods are usually longer than most of the other Gods of Destruction."

"When will he wake up?" Asks Vegeta.

"He could wake up right now if he wished, his energy reserves have been almost completely , he correctly guessed neither of you would match him in just a year, so he's decided to oversleep a bit and give you two more after this one. If my guess is correct, I think he'll be quite pleased with your result if you keep moving at this pace."

Despite the scolding he gave them earlier, the two Saiyan's smirk, noticeably glad at Whis' declaration of their progressing. Which the attendant can understand, they both hit slumps after the Majin Buu fiasco but Godly Ki has given them something new to strive towards.

Their brief moment of satisfaction cut short when all three present are suddenly contacted by someone they didn't expect to hear from today.

"Goku! Vegeta!"

Exchanging puzzled glances at the voice in their heads, they both ask. "King Kai?"

"YoubothhavetogetbacktoEarthimmeidately!Somethingterribleisgoingonandyouneedtogonow!" He blurts out at a speed so fast no one can make out even a fraction of what he said.

"What is that imbecile talking about?" Comments Vegeta, annoyed by his incomprehensible mess of a sentence.

"Slow down King Kai, just take a deep breath and tell us what's going on, okay?"

The old deity does as his pupil suggest, exhaling loudly before continuing. "New Namek is gone Goku! It exploded suddenly without warning and now it's gone along with everyone on the planet!"

"What?!" The two of them shout unitedly, leaping to their feet.

"After the incidents with Cell and Buu, I decided to keep closer tabs on the Namekian's in case you guys ever needed their help again. So I was just watering my plants when I felt it die, I sensed its explosion echo throughout the cosmos! The planet was perfectly stable yesterday and now it just blew up for no reason whatsoever!"

"Did you try contacting Dende or Piccolo?" Questions Goku.

"That's what's got me worried! The second it happened I immediately went to speak with them if they knew anything but I couldn't find them Goku! I can't sense anyone or anything on Earth! It's like the whole planet is just... gone!"

Both the Saiyan's fall gravely silent, trading worried glances with one another. Vegeta is the one who decides to ask the question hanging over their minds. "Did... did the Earth explode as well?"

"I don't think so, Earth is a lot easier for me to sense and I'm sure I'd have felt it blow up."

This momentarily relaxes them, but the news of New Namek's sudden demise quickly hangs over them again. Something Whis can understand, for the people there have been great allies to them, allies they may not afford to lose.

Goku takes a step back, placing his fingers on his forehead to focus his ki as necessary on performing the Instant Transmission. Both Whis and Vegeta look at him expectantly to see when or rather if he will displace to the planet.

"Well?!" Vegeta demands.

"King Kai's right," Goku gulps. "Earth... is gone."

"Wrong answer!" Vegeta's hand takes hold of Goku's gi and he hoists his fellow Saiyan off the ground. With his other fist raised and ready to punch him, of course. "Now try again."

Gulping in fear of the Princes legendary temper, Goku nods hastily and places his fingers back. He tries to sense the Earth again with no results at first but then, out of nowhere, he senses a fairly strong and familiar signature and immediately smiles. "I've found Piccolo!"

Vegeta eases up, putting him back gently on the ground. "And the others?"

"I can feel Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and... Chiaotzu but they're weak, really weak." His brief relief once again dies on the vine. "I... I can't find the boys."

The Saiyan Prince once again tenses up, his hands curling up into fists. "Get us home, now."

Nodding in agreement, he looks back to the caretaker before them and smiles while Vegeta places his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Sorry for leaving Master Whis, but we've got a problem back home."

"I can see that, don't let me keep you. After all, Earth is your primary responsibility."

* * *

**Earth, West City**

Goku didn't know what he or Vegeta expected when they returned back home. Certainly, something was wrong, New Namek exploding is proof enough. But the sight that greets them leaves both the experienced fighters speechless.

West City, what's left of it is a smoldering ruin. Where there were streets once are now miles upon miles of burned and charred ground. Broken buildings, what few are left, crumble all around them, the polished white shine of the city replaced by soot, dirt, and grime. The fires burning around blot out the setting sun, keeping the sky perpetually, forebodingly blackened above their heads.

What else litters the ground, in no better shape than anything else, is the dozens of dead Freeza Empire soldiers instantly recognizable even in this desolation.

"Trade Organization..." Vegeta venomously hisses at the sight of them. "Should've learned to stay away after Freeza's second failure."

"Look!" Goku exclaims, tapping Vegeta on the shoulder and pointing to a lone conscious figure amongst the dead, an unmistakable green-skinned being kneeling on the ground.

"Piccolo!" He calls out the Namekian warrior, yet receives no response or even a visible sign he heard him. Trading worried looks, the two of them fly towards him and notice the others lying on the ground next to him, but he makes no effort to help them.

Vegeta tends to the others while Goku turns to check on Piccolo. His blank, vacant stare sends a foreboding chill down Goku's spine. Even waving his hand in front of him fails to snap him out of it. "Piccolo? Hey! Piccolo?" He nudges him gently to no avail. "What could've done this to him?"

"The permanent extinction of one's race would shake anyone to their very core, even a warrior such as Piccolo."

For a few heartbeats worth of time, neither Goku nor Vegeta visibly react to the voice calling out to them from above, unable to process how he of all people is back again. They look away from their friends and sure enough, there he is, smirking at their shocked faces.

"Whats the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" His laugh stirs another emotion in them: anger.

"Freeza..." Vegeta growls like a mad dog, entering his fighting stance and shaking in barely controlled anger. "You should've stayed dead, but I suppose getting obliterated twice by us wasn't quite enough for you."

The tyrant lets out another laugh, landing 20 feet away from them. "Only once actually, that little incident at the wedding was nothing more than a robotic decoy created to throw you off. Somewhat of a prototype Android, if you will."

Vegeta is the one who laughs now, a short, bitter thing. "Please, you know as well as I do you've not the skill or intellect to make an android, you couldn't even cobble yourself together properly after Namek."

"Oh but I do Vegeta, and its all thanks to you along with so, so many other wondrous things."

"What are you talking about?" Goku asks, not sure he actually wants to know.

"Your friend Piccolo over there wasn't wrong, you know. On the day he voiced his suspicions of someone besides you lot using the Dragon Balls, loyal subjects of my Empire's remnant gathered the wish granting orbs and restored me to life. For three years, three long years I've lived in secrecy, building up my strength and that of my Empire, making it stronger than ever. And for making all of that, "Freeza smiles at them, the kind to make any sensible person take a few steps back. But a smile with something approaching genuine sincerity to it. Then he does something neither of them expects, he bows to them. "**I thank you!**"

Those words reverberate through the empty city, the sincerity behind them knocks the wind out of their sails more than any attack possibly could. He rises, that sincere, horrible smile never leaving his face.

"Thanks to you, and your monumental incompetence and your slights against me, I and my Empire are more powerful than ever thought possible! Thanks to you, I along with my entire army have learned how to properly control and sense ki, from you, we've acquired the android technology from the computer belonging to a certain someone's wife, we've acquired the gravity machine to push us to our physical limits, fusion dances to make powerful soldiers of our weakest fighters but most importantly," He somehow smiles wider, "I learned of your spare set of Dragon Balls on New Namek, and thanks to you, not only am I and my organization infinitely more powerful than ever but we've successfully secured the only set of Dragon Balls left in the universe!"

"An empty threat!" Vegeta growls. "With our Dragon Balls, we can bring them all back! You've done nothing but waste your time!"

"Are you certain of that?" Freeza's eye's land on Goku and the Earth-raised Saiyan hates him so much for it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demands. "Tell me Kakarot! What the hell is he talking about?!"

"We..." Goku gulps, struggling to meet Vegeta's eyes. "We already used the Dragon Balls to wish them all back before Vegeta... When we first fought Freeza on Namek... We..." His voice falters. "We can't bring them back again."

"And it's all your fault, all because you didn't protect your precious Dragon Balls closely enough," Freeza bursts into a hearty fit of laughing, his sinister, chilling cackle echoing throughout the surrounding area.

For a few heartbeats, the two Saiyan's merely stand there, letting him have his laugh at their expense, for every bit of it fuels their rage, and they intend to let Freeza suffer all of it.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Goku's white aura explodes, blasting apart the ground beneath his feet.

"And this time, you'll stay dead! Even if I have to blast through the very depths of Hell itself I'll make sure you don't come back again!" Vegeta's aura bursts to life as well.

Instead of being frightened, Freeza rubs his hands in gleeful anticipation. "I certainly hope you intend on following through with your threats, because if you don't, **_your children's lives are forfeit_**."

Momentarily faltering at this proclamation, something primal snaps in the psyches of Goku and Vegeta. Forgetting about their wounded friends, the disaster Freeza has wrought this day and almost their very common sense itself, the two roar as only a pair of mighty Oozaru can blast towards the cackling tyrant, ready to rip him to shreds


	22. Beyond God

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 22: Beyond God**

* * *

**Earth, Ruins of West City**

_I can hardly believe this is happening!_

Is the all-consuming thought of Lord Freeza mind in his unparalleled rush of excitement, happiness, adrenaline and just a dash amount of madness coursing through every fiber of his being like a jolt of invigorating electricity. He can hardly believe it, after 15 years spent waiting both in death and life, he is finally doing battle with the two individuals responsible for all his problems. Goku and Vegeta. The mighty Super Saiyan God's flinging attack after attack at him with all their might.

Wanting to give them a false sense of hope and security thus increasing both their imminent dread and his joy, Freeza puts up an act. After confidently meeting them head on in an initial clash, he adopts a facade of inferiority. Clumsily avoiding their attacks and intentionally slowing himself down so they can land a few hits. Letting them think he's gotten in over his head again and that they've got the advantage. He cannot help but internally laugh at them, amazed that even after showing them the results of his cunning, they still think him too arrogant to ensure his victory beforehand. Even Goku, his more combatively insightful enemy follows Vegeta's example, too furious to listen to reason.

Not that Freeza would be worried if he understood, the tyrant knows he can kill them right now fairly easily, yet he also knows a hidden power they've yet to unleash, a power seemingly beyond that of a Super Saiyan God. One he wants to draw out of before crushing them into the dirt. If Goku defeated him at his own zenith of power, Freeza will extend him and the troublesome Prince that same courtesy.

Dropping his act, with utter ease and a smirk on his face, he catches their fists, surprising them both before applying some pressure. Slowly tightening his grip, he forestalls their momentum and with ease forces them down to their knees, the creaking of their bones is like a fine musical chorus.

With them both thoroughly subdued, playing a little counting rhyme in his head, Freeza settles on Vegeta being the first to suffer the brunt of his fury. And thus, Goku must temporarily go, and so he does once Freeza's kick launches him out of the city and into what's left of the cliff-side ruins.

Feigning the lower of his guard, Freeza allows Vegeta to hit him in the face with a simple ki blast, letting out a fake, pained grunt as the Prince escapes his grip. The collapse of Vegeta's brief expression of triumph into one of shocked horror will remain one of the most beautiful things Freeza has ever laid eyes upon. Kneeing the Saiyan princeling to the back of the head Freeza soars into the sky and rams his feet into Vegeta's skull, shoving his face into the mud ridden ground.

Still wanting to play with them a bit more, Freeza kicks Vegeta away as if he's a soccer ball, giving the Saiyan a few moments of reprieve before unleashing a barrage of Death Beams his way. But the red, piercing lasers aren't trained at their intended target, instead, they carve the ground leading up to the downed Prince, like a swarm of rats steadily advancing on their prey.

To Vegeta's credit, the distinct hum of the erupting blasts forces him out of his daze and into action. With disdain clear on his face, Vegeta rolls out of the way of the blasts then thrusts his dominant fighting arm forward, unleashing a wave of ki in Freeza's direction. The ruler of the universe only needs to tilt his head to the side to avoid the attack.

Sensing Goku's power growing back at the cliffside at a rate which can only mean a ki blast, Freeza decides to finish with Vegeta, at least for now. Propelling himself forward like a wind-up toy, Freeza's hairless scalp rams against the Prince's nose, staggering and leaving him vulnerable once more. As if he isn't already.

Curling into a ball, Freeza spins in mid-air for a quick build up of momentum then uppercuts Vegeta with swing of his tail, sending him reeling across the air into crashing at the foundations of one of the few remaining skyscrapers. The force of his impact quickly sends all fifty stories of the place crashing down on him.

As anticipated, Goku appears with his signature attack all but ready for firing. Freeza knows he can easily avoid this one as well, but where is the fun in that?

"**HHHHAAAAAAA**!"

The mass of blue energy swallows the entirety of Freeza's person and then some. Its discharge engulfs the bodies of several PTO soldiers and inadvertently wreaks more havoc on the ruins of West City, no doubt he deems the damage easily repairable via the Dragon Balls. His Kamehameha subsides just as quickly as it came, but his shocked expression is all the evidence Freeza needs to know the intended effect hasn't been achieved.

With a swipe of his tail, Freeza removes the troublesome smoke cloud and smirks at the troublesome Earth-raised Saiyan, enjoying the terror he tries to keep in check. His battle instincts kick in and he tries to leap away only for Freeza's tail to entangle itself around Goku's neck.

Relishing Goku's pained gasps for air, Freeza cracks the knuckles of his hands in preparation for the Saiyan's soon to come and well deserved beat down. But not before tightening the tail grip just a smidge.

"That was for biting it last time. And this is for your other stunt," With a blinding speed that leaves a skull splitting ringing noise in Freeza's own ears, much less Goku's, Freeza smacks him right across the face, letting the initial pain set in before hitting him again from the right. He repeats this over and over, with each strike faster than the last and each one drawing out more blood.

Paying him back appropriately, Freeza notices the rubble of the recently destroyed skyscraper trembling with a glowing, white light emerging from within and smiles. With a mighty shout, Vegeta bursts forth from the wreckage, blasting it all away with a fury that does not surprise Freeza in the slightest. Not wasting a second, he foolishly charges forward, no doubt thinking that the end result will turn out differently. Freeza decides to give him what he wants.

He positions Goku ahead of Vegeta's imminent strike at gleefully watches him act out the expected fool: by doing further harm to his only worthwhile ally instead.

Letting go of Goku's neck, Freeza instead wraps his tail around the ankle of Goku's left leg and uses him to smack Vegeta away. Not content with his work on the Earth Saiyan just yet, he smashes him repeatedly against the ground as a wild baby whacks its toy around. Hoisting him upside down, Freeza smirks and with a kiai aimed at his chest launches Goku into Vegeta, knocking them away.

"Bastard..." Vegeta curses him, wiping his bloody nose clean. "You'll pay for all of this..."

"Always with the threats but I've yet to see either of you follow through on them Vegeta. As you are now, you won't lay a finger on me."

"He's right... Vegeta..." Goku wisely advises him. "At this rate, we'll die for sure. We're gonna have to go all out if we want to win this."

"By all means!" Proclaims Freeza, with a genuine tone of encouragement. "Show me the true power of a Super Saiyan, it's only fair seeing as you both allowed me to transform and fight at my best on Namek, after all!"

The strain, fear, and anger vanish from their faces, replaced by an intense calm of great concentration. Twist gusts of wind surround the two of them, causing pebbles of rock, dirt, and armor to hover in the air like moths attracted to a flame. Freeza expects a grand display of power, one strong enough to shake the very foundations of this entire solar system.

An almost blinding light, followed by an ethereal shroud of golden fire surrounds two of them, darkening their whole bodies as if burning them to a crisp. The fire grows and joins the twisting wind in its rhythm, incinerating the pebbles previously hovering around them. Slowly, cracks begin to appear the charred outlines of Goku and Vegeta's bodies, firstly at starting at their feet until fully dissipating around their faces.

And thus, Freeza once again finds himself standing at not one, but two Super Saiyan's, though of a different sort than once existed. The golden aura once hovering around their bodies now resembles a perpetual, ethereal flame burning around them. One accompanied by faint sparks of bioelectricity. As expected, their hair morphs into a color matching that of their energy and their green, now pupil'd eye's stare at him with that same intensity he once covered at on Namek.

If anything, Freeza's excitement grows immensely upon seeing this new, Godly enhanced form of the Super Saiyan. A stark contrast to his many nights spent in Hell where even the faintest sight of those stern, green eyes would've sent him into a panic. But those days are a thing of the past, and even with this noticeable boost in power, Freeza knows they are still doomed to fail. Entering his fight pose, he powers himself up to the fullest extent allowed in his present state, knowing he cannot toy around with them anymore. The two Saiyan's before him do the same, their fiery auras intensity growing as they too power up.

"Excellent," Freeza's grin widens. "Now when I drive you into the dirt it will make for an even more glorious-"

Their joined fists smashing against Freeza's mouth silences him, and momentarily manage to stagger him. _It seems Shenron wasn't lying... _His mood darkens as he feels genuine pain from the attack, realizing that Gods of superior strength to him could indeed *break* the wish of immortality hanging over Freeza. _No matter, the advantage is still mine..._

* * *

_This time we'll take him together, Vegeta._ Kakarot telepathically declares to his partner as they victoriously watch Freeza's brief edge over them crumble.

_Fine by me_. _Just so long as I get to be the one to interrogate him for the boy's location. _Vegeta thrusts his dominant arm forward. "Big Bang Attack!"

The hovering Freeza manages to recover in time to seemingly avoid the blast and would have accomplished this if Kakarot didn't appear from above and elbow him in the skull, propelling Freeza right into the ball of blue energy. He quickly emerges from the smoke but Vegeta has no intention of giving him a moment of piece.

The Saiyan Prince gives him no time to catch his breath, appear from the other side of the smoke cloud and driving his fist angrily into the tyrant's stomach. Biting back a gasp, Freeza responds in kind with a headbutt, managing to daze Vegeta enough to prepare for a kick.

Just as his leg is about to hit, Vegeta snatches it. With a smirk, he raises his free arm and elbows Freeza in the leg, earning a satisfying yell of pain from him. Freeza spots Kakarot moving in and attempts to hold him off by thrusting both his arms forward and firing off a wave of red ki. Yet Kakarot effortlessly brushes it aside, kneeing him in the abdomen before delivering a spin kick to his face.

The two launch another joint attack with Vegeta flying past Freeza, clotheslining him in the neck with Goku appearing behind for a kick to his spine. Vegeta returns for more, letting out a confident chuckle before blasting him in the chest with a ki wave while Kakarot smashes him into the ocean near the city's edge.

* * *

_Excellent, _Freeza musses as he drifts in the oceanic depths, ignoring some of the rough spots of pain covering his body. _They are powerful, yes, but not overwhelmingly so. And with no Beerus or his master to be seen or heard from, I've picked my day of attack well. Let's give these two another taste of victory before I crush their spirits into dust..._

* * *

With a loud and not surprisingly infuriated shout, Freeza bursts out of the water, surrounded by ocean splitting aura of purple energy surrounding him. Even from this distance, Goku can see the veins popping from the sides of his head and hear the grinding of his teeth.

Pointing his right arm in their direction Freeza's power increases many times over thanks in no small part to the barely controlled orb of purple energy growing monumentally growing.

"It looks like he's giving it his all," Comments Vegeta sporting a confident smirk. "What say we show him what we're really capable of?"

"Sounds good to me," Goku smirks back before the two power up as well, pushing themselves to their limits and pouring more ki into their own attacks to break Freeza's and hopefully end whatever delusions he has of victory. Chanting the name of the Kamehameha with its charging, Goku spots crackling yellow lightning escaping from the palms of Vegeta's outstretched hands, a Final Flash no doubt.

Needless to say, Freeza's ball of energy can't match their combined might. The three attacks collide into one another with the purple orb managing to hold out for a decent length of time, but the ball is alone while Goku and Vegeta remain connected to their beams, allowing them to pool more energy into them.

Freeza knows he's outmatched in this contest, he wouldn't throw a small orb into his larger one to disrupt the flow ki, causing it and their joint attacks to involuntarily explode. A thunderous, Earth quivering display of wild, uncontrolled energy. Yet at the edge of this cloud, Goku and Vegeta both spot Freeza seemingly making a run for it and promptly cut him off.

With barely contained rage, he looks at them and tries to get away only to get cut off by either Goku or Vegeta at every turn. After a few attempts, he lands in the rubble of the cliffside with both Saiyan's stand to his left and right sides. Covered in mud and breathing raspily, Goku knows he's hit his limit.

"It's over Freeza, you put up a better fight than last time, but in the end result is the same. You lose," Goku's eyes narrow. "Now! Tell us where the boys are and we'll let you go in peace!"

"But please, by all means, refuse," Vegeta smiles the same way he used to, particularly when Goku first met him under less than friendly circumstances. "I'd very much enjoy beating the answers out of you."

They expect an arrogant denial or some insult with the word monkey or in Goku's case, a plea for mercy as he did on Namek. To their surprise, he simply starts laughing. First, it starts as a slight giggle but quickly becomes a booming, sinister cackle. The frustration and fatigue present before are gone and he stands tall and proud as if they've done nothing to worry him.

"You are a spectacular imbecile Goku! Truly one of a kind!" The laugh grows louder. "I've taken away your children to who knows where, brought your friends and allies to the doorstep of death and permanently exterminated an entire species! And you would let me go so I can repeat it all to someone else?!"

He somehow manages to laugh even harder, Goku fights back to the urge to smash him into the ground, an opinion the not so amused Vegeta shares given his scowl.

"But I suppose I should be glad that you lot are like that," He dramatically wipes tears out of his eyes. "I'd have never gotten this far if not for your incompetence."

"Stop wasting our damn time!" Demands Vegeta, his foot stomping down and his clenched fist shaking in barely contained anger. "Tell us where our sons are this instant! Or I'll-"

"Neither of you will be doing anything but dying today," Freeza states with an almost frighteningly sudden matter of factness, all his previous amusement gone in a split second. "For you see, your spectacular foolishness has made you blind to a very simple fact."

"Which is?" Questions Goku, his patience running thinner every second.

"I have attained Godhood as well. Now, I know you're not the brightest of individuals so I'll give you a moment to remember exactly what that entails." He says it like a teacher scolding a pair of dumb students.

The two just stare at him for a few moments until soul crushing but unspoken revelation finally dawns on them. By the time it does, a wild burst of orange fire the size of a five-story building explodes out of Freeza and almost knocks the both of them off their feet.

"Damn it all," Vegeta already prepares another Final Flash. "We can't let him transform!"

"Right!" Goku replies, cupping his hands together with a Kamehameha forming in his hand. Knowing they don't have the time to maximize the potency of their blasts, the two fire off these weaker versions regardless, knowing that they cannot allow Freeza to ascend further. Yet just as the attacks reach him, Freeza's aura seemingly goes haywire and cuts into the very sky as a monstrous skyscraper-sized sized pillar of flame, completely dispelling the Saiyan's blasts.

As if Shenron is being summoned, the very sky darkens around the whole planet darkness. The clouds submit to the might of the pillar, swirling around it. Soon, the wind joins them, forming a tornado of such strength even Goku and Vegeta can hardly keep themselves from being blown away. Next, the ocean itself follows suit, with every drop of it being sucked into this vortex, swirling around the pillar of flame with thunder and lightning going off in the sky around the phenomena. The pillars intensity grows, now sucking in entire sections of the cliff-side and buildings being sucked into the vortex of lightning, ocean, wind, earth, fire and water.

The remaining forces of nature follow their example, without warning, the temperature drops to dozens of degrees beneath zero, sending a horrid chill down the Saiyan's spines. After a few moments, they're assaulted by a monstrous heat capable of cooking a man alive in mere minutes. A rain storm just as unnatural as the rest of these occurrences soaks them from head to toe before the gravity alters.

For a few brief moments, Goku and Vegeta both feel as light as feathers, needing to focus their ki on flight so as not to drift off into space. An unnecessary step for the gravity then takes a sharp turn, becoming powerful enough to bring and keep them on their knees until normalizing itself.

The forces of nature itself are submitting to Freeza's power, but that's not the worst of it.

Through all this noise, destruction, and chaos, his voice overcomes it all. A mighty, booming and morbidly distorted yell can be heard over it all, the stuff of nightmares made real. An effect only enhanced by the process' effect on Freeza's body. Through even the blinding light and the whole world going insane around them, the two catch glimpses of Freeza inside the maelstrom.

How his skin is breaking off throughout his entire body.

To their relief, the pillar eventually subsides, crashing back down to the spot where Freeza was standing. The lightning and thunder are the first to go, followed by the wind which caused dozens upon dozens of rocks, cars, building parts to fall all over the place. Yet somehow, the display persists, for the second the ocean begins to fall back down, over half of it positioned over Freeza instantly vaporizes into a very hot mist, surrounding the entire cliff-side in it. Like water cooling down a freshly forged sword.

The Saiyan warriors blast it all away with casual kiai's not intent on letting Freeza get any advantage. Immediately they deeply regret not savoring the moment of peace it allowed them, the cover it provided from a sight they'd rather not have to see. Still covered in water from both the ocean and the mist, Freeza stands tall, proud and looking immensely satisfied with himself. Growing noticeably taller by a few feet, his entire body is covered by a golden sheen from which an ethereal, orange fire oozes out of.

It is not his body that turns them into petrified statues, it is his power.

Even after all the years they've spent battling increasingly stronger and stronger opponents from the Androids to Cell to Buu to even Beerus himself, their presences cannot compare to the one Freeza's now emanates. It's seemingly infinite weight making them feel minuscule and sick to their stomachs just being so near it.

Letting out a chilling but short laugh at their expressions, Freeza folds his arms and looks back and forth between the two of them. "Now then, who should I kill first?"

* * *

**Been dying to write that Freeza transformation for ages now and I am happy to say that is most definitely not the most bat shit crazy thing I've got in store. The best is yet to come on the planetary destruction side! Now onto the battle powers!**

**Saiyan Beyond God Goku: 6.3**

**Saiyan Beyond God Vegeta. 6.3**

**Mastered Final Form Freeza: 7.8 (30% stronger than original SSJG Goku as stated before in my writers notes)**

**Super Saiyan Beyond God Goku: 8.3**

**Super Saiyan Beyond God Vegeta: 8.3**

**Ultimate Freeza: ?**

**You might be wondering why they're more frightened of Freeza's strength than say Beerus or Whis is because neither fought them at their max power, so they've got no idea what its like when they actually do power up to max. I also didn't really see the point in their Super Saiyan forms changing blue in the movie so I just decided to make it regular SSJ with some of elements from 2,3 and God thrown into the mix.**

**And on one final note, Freeza has mastered his God state which means there will be no rapidly draining power BS like in the movie.**


	23. Earths Last Stand

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 23: Earths Last Stand **

* * *

**Earlier, Korin's Tower**

"I'm surprised you're not at the ball game with the others." Comments Korin while pouring another glass of sake to his old friend and former pupil Roshi as the two sit in the middle of his tower, enjoying it's ever beautiful sight of the surrounding area. The lush green hills, the flourishing forests and the brightly sparkling ocean reflecting the orange setting sun over the horizon.

"I never much cared for the more mundane sports, to be honest," Roshi finished it promptly. "Except if it's any of the women's leagues if you catch my drift." The old hermit lets out a perverted chuckle, lightly jabbing the feline next to him with his elbow.

"Heavens bless you Roshi, you haven't changed a bit even after all this time," Korin gobbles down a bit of sake himself. "It's a wonder 18 hasn't killed you yet for saying such things in front of Marron."

"She's certainly given it her best shot," The old, retired martial artist recalls these numerous instances quite well, particularly during her early stays at Kame House. "But I've toned it down when little Marron is around, believe it or not, that little lady looks up to yours truly."

Korin's expression and tone remain thoroughly neutral. "Nope, I don't believe it."

Suddenly, the clouds overhead start to move faster and faster towards the west, their colors changing from white to black and brown. Far off in the distance, the two old martial arts masters notice dozens of lightning bolts followed by the sound of thunder gather around a shining spot of light resembling a shining star. The lights size increases as the wind also suddenly increase in both its speed and strength with even the ground starting to shake. The sudden monsoons followed by tornados, thunderstorm, blizzard, changes in temperature, almost crippling shifts in gravity seemingly spreading across the whole planet tip them off that something very, very wrong is happening to the west.

While they do not sense the source of this light, what they do catch the wind off makes them both gasp in shock. As if they had just appeared out of nowhere, the old masters can sense their friends and pupils depleted strength with only Piccolo's Ki signature standing out amongst them. Then they sense another Ki flying towards the source of the light, the strongest either of them can sense before they lose track of Piccolo, Krillin, and the others energies just as suddenly as they found them.

The gathered clouds begin dispersing with the wind, thunder, lightning and shaking ground calming down as well. This does little to put either of them at ease, however, instead, the two exchange worried glances before Roshi looks back to the spot where the light once was and knows that if Goku hasn't already gotten everyone back to the Lookout yet, terrible things are in store for the planet indeed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Earth**

A series of pained, bloody gasps leave Goku's lips as he kneels amongst the rubble of the cliff-side, his gi severely tattered with many cuts and bruises covering his body. Blood trickles out his mouth in small drops as he tries to catch his breath. Nearby he can hear one thunderous blow after another echoing throughout the area from the nearby battle between Vegeta and Freeza.

Though the battle isn't quite the word he would use to describe it, bloodbath feels more appropriate. With a speed too beyond his ability to perceive, Freeza relentlessly attacks Vegeta. First with a powerful right hook to knock him off balance then a quick series of lightning fast punches to his chest concluding with the tyrant leaping into the air and smashing his fist against Vegeta's face.

He's sent hurdling through the air though quickly finds himself face first in the dirt after Freeze appears behind him, extending his arm out from the side of his body parallel to the floor and hits him in the neck, knocking Vegeta down. With a chuckle, Freeza charges a red colored Ki blast in his palm, aiming it at the downed Vegeta. Knowing Vegeta can't take a hit like that, Goku fights back the pain and tries to use the Instant Transmission to get his fellow Saiyan out of harm's way.

Once again, Freeza proves the faster of the three of them, instead of firing at Vegeta, the blast races across the sky and hits the index and middle finger of Goku's hand, leaving bloody stumps where they once were. Goku can't help but scream in raw pain.

"Y-you... bastard..!" He curses Freeza, his blood boiling as he clenches the bleeding stumps that were once his fingers. Knowing he can't afford to lose any more fingers as it will leave him unable to make proper punches, Goku abandons the IT and instead propels himself up into the air with a small Kamehameha from his feet.

A move he soon regrets as Freeza's tail ensnares itself around his foot like a snake choking its prey with its owner hoisting him upside down in the air. The tyrant folds his arms and gives his old enemy a satisfied smile.

"No hands."

Before he even knows it, Goku finds himself assaulted by a flurry of quick, sharp jabs from Freeza's right leg. He screams bloody murder as the overlord's nails dig into the flesh of his face, clawing at him like a horde of rabid dogs. Clearly not entirely satisfied with this, Freeza swings the captured Saiyan forward gently before swinging him back with much greater force, causing his chest to smash against the tyrant's knee over and over again.

Each time the swing gets faster with more power put into them. Each delivered hit sending a thunderous shockwave ringing through the air. Try as he might, Goku's sapped stamina finally takes its toll and his Super Saiyan power disappears, leaving him even more vulnerable to whatever Freeza has in-store for him.

* * *

"Pity, I had hoped you'd last at least a little while longer," Freeza tells him with sincere disappointment. "Still, a dead Goku_ is_ a dead Goku after all."

He charges a simple blast with which to incinerate Goku's head off, and narrowly does, slicing his cheek when a rush of power manages to crack the ground beneath Freeza's feet, and allowing another Saiyan monkey to roll away to safety.

Vegeta quickly finds his footing again, panting and bleeding though still clearly intent on doing battle given his fierce scowl. Not sure whether to be annoyed or pleased with his interference, Freeza decides to find the answer. He tosses aside the defeated Goku and decides to refocus on torturing Vegeta a tad more. Appearing before the Saiyan Prince, catching his determined but amusingly weak punch and promptly shoots him through both his legs. They quickly go limp with only Freeza's hold on Vegeta's fist keeping him from tumbling back down.

"Remember how you realized the futility of resisting against me on Namek?" Freeza joyously recalls that particular beating, one of his personal favorites. "Channeling some of that will spare you a great deal of suffering Vegeta. So, why don't you just lay down and die with that imbecile already?"

"Last time..." He speaks up, hoarsely. "You didn't have... my son... held captive...!"

Forcing his left arm up, the Prince defiantly yells and fires off a series of Ki blasts right in his old enemies face. A defiant if futile gesture resulting in nothing but more ki wasting. Freeza decides to break what little strength Vegeta still has with a smack to the face so fast his pain receptors fail to properly recognize it until a few seconds afterward. A massive gust of destructive, ocean splitting wind is unleashed from the attack. Were it not for Freeza holding him in place, Vegeta would've been sent flying away for hundreds of miles.

His Super Saiyan form falters soon afterward, his now completely limp body much to Freeza's amusement.

"Amazing how you've yet to tire from the beatings your stubbornness has earned you. Still, you won't live long enough to regret it anyway." He turns around to throw Vegeta next to his downed ally only to find Goku gone without a trace. "What is the meaning of-"

Suddenly, a giant shadow looms over him with a blob-like, twisting and turning shape to it. Immediately he knows the culprit and turns around to blast it away only for Buu ensnare his entire upper body. Grunting in a mix of anger and annoyance, Freeza drops the injured Vegeta where another Buu, this one in his regular form appears and takes him and the equally downed Goku far away while his clone stalls the tyrant.

"If you... value... your life... you'll... release me... at once..." Freeza jabs his arms and tail back and forth in an effort to get the blob-like Buu off him to no avail. Quickly realizing the futility of this tactic, he instead relaxes for a moment, letting Buu devour more of him before he unleashes a fiery explosion wave, blasting the creature off him.

He barely has a chance to catch his breath before a fragment of the blob leaps through the smoke cloud and latches onto his face. More follow, covering up his hands and sticking his tail to his back to make it harder for him break them off. Just as he readies to unleash another explosion wave, he stops dead in his tracks as a strange, energy suddenly shoots throughout his entire body. A flash of light in his eyes blinds him, making him feel numb all over.

The light soon fades with Freeza's sight quickly returning to him. Standing in front of him he finds a chuckling Majin Buu standing smugly there, laughing at him. The tyrant glares at him and tries to blast him away only to find something amiss. Even though he can feel his arm thrusting forward, he can't see it actually doing so. He tries again with the same effect. Then he notices how he cannot feel the ground beneath his feet even though he was standing on it mere moments ago.

That's when he remembers watching a piece of footage specifically about the so-called legendary destroyer standing in front of him and immediately feels a blood-curdling anger build up inside.

"You turned me into candy, didn't you?" Freeza asks with a cold fury in his voice.

Mister Buu nods, his child-like smile of satisfaction still smeared across his face until Freeza smashes into it, ramming his new, tiny body into it and knocking him in the ground. The small, sour ball candy Freeza flies into the air, somewhat relieved that he's managed to retain his speed and power at least and promptly begins smashing into the blobs face. "

"**Turnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmeback!**"

* * *

**Mountains Near West City**

_Other Buu in big, big trouble._ Mister Buu sense his clone currently receiving a beating from the transformed and very angry tyrant from afar, letting a rare tug of worry hold him over. At his feet lay both Goku and Vegeta, unconscious and barely breathing. The blobs hands hover two feet above them as he focuses his energy into their bodies. A faint, sparkling glow envelops them both as their injuries and energy reserves are quickly restored, even Goku's sliced off fingers grow back with the Saiyan wincing in pain.

With a pair of tired moans, the two Saiyan's quickly return to the waking world, clumsily getting back on their feet and using the nearby wall for support. Before they can even fully get their bearings, the blob hugs them tightly with the Saiyan's struggling for air. "Buu happy you guys not dead!" He squeezes tighter, making it even harder for them to breathe. It isn't until an elbow to the face courtesy of Vegeta causes him to back off though his happy smile still remains.

"Thanks for the save Buu," Goku pats him on the back, returning the smile. "If you hadn't come when you did we'd be dead for sure."

"For all the good it does us." Frustration seeps out of every one of Vegeta's words. "We still don't stand a chance of beating him even with our bodies healed."

"Don't be so sure Vegeta, I've got something in mind that'll definitely put the odds back in our favor."

"Let me guess, the Spirit Bomb?" He asks turning to face his fellow Saiyan. "How useful is it really without the boys, others and Namek's to lend it energy?"

"I wouldn't count the others out just yet boys."

The gathered fighters eyes widen with surprise of hearing that voice here of all places. Convinced that it must be some sort of trick, they look up to see where it came from only to find the man himself standing there in the flesh. His cane, glasses, beard and giant turtle shell clinging to his back eliminating any doubt that it is truly him.

"Master Roshi?!" Goku blurts out, shocked as his mentor descends from the top of the wall and lands on them. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Came to help you of course," He answers with a sly smile. "I was hanging out with Korin back at the tower when suddenly the whole planet started shaking like crazy, among other things. Korin and I sensed that everyone was in pretty bad shape. So, I and Mister Popo got over to West City with his magic carpet and arrived when Freeza turned into that overgrown Oscar statue. I told Mister Popo to get everyone else out of dodge but I haven't been able to sense anyone but Mister Buu here since then."

"Again, why are you here old man?" Vegeta barks at him.

"I saw you guys weren't doing so well I decided to help out any way I can. If the Spirit Bombs takes as long as Goku's told me, you could use an extra hand in buying some more time for it. Besides," His glasses suddenly flash with a confident chuckle. "You boys aren't the only ones who've been training, I've got a couple new moves myself that'll make Freeza's head spin!"

Goku's at a loss for words while Vegeta continues glaring at old martial arts master. "I mean, Freeza's going to be focused on us...So... who knows, Master Roshi might be able to get a couple good hits in...?" Goku states with a sheepish smile with a very apparent hesitation in his voice. Vegeta's glare lands on him next, conveying his reservations, to put it lightly, more than words possibly can.

"Besides, even if you wanted to get me out of here you can't," Master Roshi states matter of factly. "The Instant Transmission needs a person Ki signature to work right? Well, I don't know about you guys, but I haven't been able to sense anything since Freeza started fighting you two again."

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Goku admits, noticing the truth of his former mentor's words now that he has a quiet moment to contemplate. "I haven't been able to feel anything that was outside the city limits. I can't sense Dende or Mister Popo or King Kai..."

"No doubt another device of Freeza's," Vegeta mutters through clenched teeth. "We know he can sense energy, what's to say he hasn't found a way to block others from sensing it? That may very well be the reason we couldn't sense the Earth from Beerus' home."

"Then we're in trouble... If Freeza's figured out how to block even God Ki from being detected, then he can do it for natural energy too. After all, that's one of the things that makes up energy, if it's all blocked..."

Suddenly, Buu starts shaking violently, his trembling feet cracking the ground beneath them. "Other Buu can't take much more. Freezer's too cranky and mad for him, Freezer's gonna break free of candy body soon."

"Candy body?" Repeats Goku as he remembers the evil Buu using a similar technique on him and Vegeta during their brief stint as Vegetto. That's when an idea comes to mind. "You can see and feel everything your clones doing right now?"

Buu nods.

"Then, if Freeza's going to get mad enough to actually break your candy spell, could you try to make him even angrier?"

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "What are you up to now Kakarot?"

"Evening the odds," mischievous smirk graces Goku's face. "But we'll need some more help to pull it off."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere**

_It's amazing how she's been able to sleep through all this._ Videl smiles at the peaceful, slumbering face of her little joy Pan. She sits atop a tree stump, listening to her faint little heartbeat, trying to keep her worry for Gohan and the others at bay.

Her father tries the same thing though with far less success. Mr. Satan paces back and forth inside the cave with the same nerve-racking mix of fear and uncertainty that has plagued him ever since the day he first met the _true_, most powerful men on Earth 15 years ago. Every time he thinks back on that faithful day of the Cell Games, he can hardly believe he's managed to become friends with such a group, even family with them.

"Uh Dad, you might want to look down," She points to his feet with him noticing his constant back and forth has formed a small trench at his feet. With an embarrassed chuckle, her father gets the message and decides to sit next to her though the instant he does so his left leg starts twitching nervously on its own.

"Little sluggers still asleep I see," He proudly smiles at his granddaughter, his nervousness all but disappearing at the sight of her sleeping calmly next to him. "Not losing sleep over anything. She's gonna be a helluva fighter with a fearlessness like that."

_With any luck, she won't ever have to fight... _She thinks to herself, trying to keep her calm exterior as her thoughts momentarily wander to Gohan and the others anyway. Despite knowing of their strength, Videl cannot help but worry for their safety. Her first time getting involved in all of this resulted in most of them being killed along with the entire human race. A scenario she doesn't want her infant daughter to ever have to deal with.

Despite her attempts to hide her concern, her father sees through the facade and goes to place his arm around her when he feels someone poke him twice on the shoulder.

"YYYIIIAAAGGGHGH!" He frightfully leaps back through the air and entering his combat stance though his whole body shakes from head to toe. To Mister Satan's relief and annoyance, he merely finds Buu standing there and takes a deep breath. "Good grief, why'd you have to go and scare me like that-"

"Mister Satan!"

This time, both Mister Satan and Videl are taken back by this sudden change in Buu's voice. "G-Goku?!" They ask in unison with the blob nodding in agreement.

"Buu here's transferring my message over to you. Usually, I'd do it through King Kai but... Well, let's just say I'm working on that. Which is why I need your help to save the world again."

"Wait!" Videl asks, placing her hand on Buu's shoulder. "Goku... I don't know what's going on out there, but before you go do whatever it is you need to with me dad, could please tell me if Gohan and the boys are alright?"

The Saiyan on the other side of the planet mentally gulps, completely forgetting about what to say to Videl. _If Freeza really did go after the boys, then Videl must've been with Gohan when he started attacking at least... _

Buu turns towards her and gives her a comforting smile. "The boys are all fine, a little beat up but alive. Mister Popo took them to the Lookout where Dende's probably patching them up now."

She returns the smile, her face brightening up quite a bit upon hearing this news. "Thank you Goku, you've got no idea what a relief that is to hear."

_Hopefully, this works so I can get him back to us all for real... _He mentally hopes, trying to keep the facade up before turning back to Mister Satan. "Now then, here's what we'll need you to do champ..."

* * *

**West City **

"Turnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmebackturnmeback-" Freeza gasps for air, hovering his new, minuscule body a couple of feet above the blob and momentarily wondering how a jawbreaker can possibly gasp or need for air. He continues glaring at the downed blob on the ground, its face mangled and its breathing faint. Mentally cursing himself for the damage he's caused it, damage which will make it difficult for him to continue interrogating, Freeza instead lets him heal.

His three years of studying the Earthling's has yielded much insight into their abilities and Buu is no exception. All he needs is a few moments and the blob will recover from this damage easily enough. Buu proves him right as his face morphs back into its proper shape with him gasping for air.

"Now then Buu," Freeza speaks up with the barely contained fury ever present in his voice. "Unless you want me to keep bashing your face in until you can't put it back together, I suggest you undo this spell of yours and I'll give you a 15-second head start to run as quickly away from here as you can. I think that's more than fair-"

A spit in the 'face' silences Freeza, an afront only made worse by the blob sticking his tongue out, giggling at his childish antics. Freeze remains still and silent in the air, feeling the moist spit and somehow, beyond even his own comprehension, gets even angrier. His tiny candy body starts emitting a faint, fiery glow before he charges back into Buu though this time his attack misses. For the blob disperses his head with the rest of him leaping away before the scattered pieces join back.

Freeza attacks again, his speed growing with his frustration as he tries to fly into Buu's chest. Once again, the blob sticks his tongue out and merely forms a hole in the spot where the tyrant tries to smack into. This does little to deter the invader who tries again only for Buu to move another section away. Each time, Freeze's aura shines brighter and stronger, his attacks becoming faster and more difficult for the Buu clone to ignore.

Soon his attacks begin to connect, inch by inch slicing through the legendary destroyers body at such speed it doesn't even get enough time to properly regenerate before he cuts through the same spot once more. The Buu clone, now resembling a pink piece of swiss cheese with legs tumbles to the ground with the grave amount of damage accumulated.

Yet even then, Buu still giggles and sticks his tongue out at Freeza as a continued act of defiance. Finally having enough of his antics, Freeza roars at the top of his lungs with his candy like body beginning to crack. More and more of them appear with fire escaping through them before he finally explodes. A supernova of energy bursts forth with the breaking of the magic keeping him in the candy form, one of such intensity everything within his general vicinity is charred to soot and ash.

Freeza takes a few deep breaths amongst the scorched earth all around him, only noticing his restored body after feeling the ground beneath his feet and tail. A relieved cackle escapes his lips as a rush of happiness overcomes him. His small celebration is cut short when he hears the beeping noise coming from his holo-computer, prompting him to bring it out.

_It appears I've damaged the suppression field. _He reads the alert from the fields systems, stating that a recent explosion of energy has brought down the one surrounding the city, but even the whole planet. A small issue as Freeza knew such a thing was likely to happen. With a few button presses, he brings out a separate screen to activate a set of backups to bring the field back up. That's when he senses Goku's quickly rising power off in the distance.

_What are you up to this time Goku? _Curious as to what the Saiyan is doing now, Freeza brings out a third screen in command of one of the many drones still monitoring the planet and activates the feed of one currently near his enemies. He cannot help but smirk at the sight of Goku standing in the middle of a field surrounded by small and large mountains, his hands pointed upward with Buu, Vegeta, and Roshi of all people forming a circle around him, all on edge from likely sensing his recent burst of power. Above them, he sees an all too familiar ball of blue energy growing overhead.

"So, you've resorted to the Spirit Bomb," Freeza smiles at the realization, the last desperate move of a man about to die. He quickly concludes that Buu likely agitated him on purpose to damage the fields enough for Goku to form his attack.

Eager to toy with their emotions just as they have his, Freeza places a timer on the backup generators of 90 seconds and leaps into the air. Suppressing his power and resorting to his raw bodies strength to leap across the nearby mountainside and hides behind a peak just outside the field, his holo-computer still feeding him footage from the group gathered there.

"Why isn't that thing growing faster?!" Vegeta's perpetually frustrated voice echoes through the monitor. "You know we don't have much time before Freeza comes here!"

"We've got to wait for Mister Buu to get to another town so Satan's message can get around," Goku replies trying to sound confident but his face betrays his true worry. "That power outage in North City was just a small snag in our plan."

"A power outage conveniently on the day Freeza decides to attack." Master Roshi cleverly deduces another part of the plan. One created to ensure true isolation of the various battlefields where the fate of Earth is to be decided. Communication is what saved them from Majin Buu years ago, it will not save them now.

Checking on the timer to see that he's got 50 seconds left, Freeza leaps into the air and lands in front of the group, his arms folding over his chest and a smirk on his face. Immediately the Earth warriors jump in front of Goku, entering their battle stances with Vegeta transforming back into his God infused Super Saiyan form.

"I see you've resorted to that technique again Goku, hoping it'll work better now than it did on Namek?" He asks condescendingly, enjoying his futile attempt at a defiant glare. "Seeing as I'm feeling particularly pleased with having my body back, I'll let you form the ball. On one condition of course."

"Bastard still wants to play games with us..." Freeza hears Vegeta growl.

Goku takes a far more silent approach, though he is a fool in many things, Freeza must begrudgingly admit he's clever when it comes to battle. He knows Freeza can simply blow his brains out with the simplest of blasts, only a fool couldn't see that given their gap in power. Yet, when Goku's arrogant smirk returns, Freeza knows he has him.

_He's probably thinking this is like my no hands offer on Namek..._

The Saiyan's smirk says as much. "Fine, I'll have it your way."

_Oh Goku, you'll wish I just shot you through the skull. _He smiles wickedly at his most hated enemy. "Not like you've much choice left."

Freeza unfolds his arms and with a quick jab of his right one unleashes a kiai so powerful it easily sends away all but Goku flying into the air. Roshi takes the fall the worst of it, smashing face first into a nearby wall and falling to the ground, seemingly unconscious, unsurprising given his strength level. Vegeta manages to stabilize himself in mid-air while Buu lands without much difficulty on his feet but Freeza is not done with him. Appearing before the blob, Freeza gleefully vaporizes him out of existence, removing his troublesome magic from being a potential issue.

"And now for my condition," Freeza moves back to his original spot, positioning himself a soccer field's distance away from Goku. Pointing his index finger at the Saiyan, he shouts, "If your allies here can save you from this and you don't drop dead on the spot from it, I'll gladly let you fire off that Spirit Bomb at me."

Before Goku can even ask what he means by this, Freeza unleashes a blitz of Death Beams at him, shredding his flesh like a knife through butter. He hits him just hard enough for him to properly concentrate without striking at one of his vital spots. Not that Goku could even gather energy if he wanted too, for the timer ran out just when Freeza started his assault, once again blocking him off to any Ki from outside the West City dome. Another thing Goku can most certainly not ascertain, judging by his barely contained shrieks of agony, he's focusing just on staying alive.

* * *

"Kakarot!" Vegeta screams with a blast off towards Freeza in a savage fury dictating his actions. He manages to kick Freeza in the face to no effect. Not only does Freeza not react, he merely keeps firing on and starring at the screaming Goku with a smile. The Saiyan Prince tries again, this time punching him several times to no effect.

"Stop toying with me!" He roars and continues attacking his former master all over with punches and kicks, ignoring the mounting pain in his knuckles from punching someone essentially made of the universe's most durable exoskeleton. Freeza merely continues firing as Goku screams bloody murder, his body now covered with dozens of bleeding gashes and cuts and his energy rapidly dropping.

Vegeta, on the other hand, must relent as his bleeding and aching knuckles tremble so much he can neither feel his hands nor form a fist with them. Even his anger and adrenaline could keep the pain at bay for so long. Ignoring this, he charges a pair of Ki blasts in his hands and goes to throw them only for the overlord to casually flick him in the forehead with a quick swipe of his tail. The force of the attack is so great, Vegeta is smashed into the ground, his entire body spinning in and out of it several times before finally halting over 50 feet away from where he was.

Despite his best efforts, the Saiyan Prince finds himself unable to get back to his feet, his body simply refuses to listen to him, even dropping out of its Super Saiyan form against his will. But he persists regardless, trying to fight through the dizziness and pain to aid his suffering fellow Saiyan.

* * *

"It seems your allies have failed Goku," Freeza cackles, gleefully watching Goku fall on one knee, his arms shaking as they can barely keep themselves up to futilely focus unavailable power into a worthless attack. Streams of blood trickle down his person, the upper part of his gi is now shredded away entirely with a whole section of it at his left leg now blown off to his thigh.

"Kamehameha!" An older, booming voice proclaims as the giant blue wave of Ki rushes towards Freeza and smacks into it, an attack Freeza registers even less than Vegeta's petty little display of savagery mere moments ago. Unrelenting in his barrage of ki blasts at Goku, Freeza nonetheless looks to his left and finds an almost comically bulked up, shirtless Master Roshi scowling at him with his cane stabbed into the ground next to him.

"Knew that'd get your attention."

Freeza grimly smiles. "Ah yes, Goku's master, the_ former_ most powerful man in the world."

"Guess we've got something in common then, seeing as you're the _former_ most powerful being in the universe. Then again, if Beerus has been around for as long as I've heard he has, you never even had that title did you?"

The taunt lands a bit closer to him than Freeza would like, still, he's not about to let it visibly show. Instead, he keeps on smiling, pretending as though it did nothing. "Brave words for one in your position. Most men would bite their tongues when facing an opponent such as myself."

"Probably, but I'm not like most men. I've met your kind before, I wasn't afraid then and I'm not afraid now."

"I sincerely doubt you've met anyone like me old man, the only reason Beerus, a God even bothered coming here is-"

"I'm not talking about Gods, I'm talking about people like you." His defiant shout manages to falter Freeza's enjoyment. "Sure you might have different looks, names or attacks but in the end, your kind is always the same. Spineless cowards with a power they neither earned nor deserve, stepping over anyone beneath them simply because they can. Never learning the simple truth of the universe."

"Which is?" Freeza asks, losing focus on Goku and unintentionally lessening the quickness of his ki blasts.

"You all get what's coming to you sooner or later."

What frustration the old man churned inside Freeza evaporates with a hearty laugh. "And I suppose you're the one who will deliver justice to me? Please, this worlds far superior fighters couldn't even make flinch at my zenith. Your threat is like many I've heard before, void and pointless."

This time, it is Roshi who lets out a chuckle before charging a pair of yellow Ki balls in the palm of his hands. He jabs his arms forward and fires the two meager looking blasts at the unimpressed Freeza. The beams suddenly change course just as they're about to hit their target and instead fly overhead, dispersing into several smaller blasts that all smash into the ground all around Freeza.

A massive smoke cloud gathers around the alien overlord who merely chuckles and keeps firing at Goku, still not feeling Roshi's attacks at all. Several moments of silence go by when he Freeza hears a strange buzzing noise coming from where Roshi was standing. Narrowing his eyes, he senses a Ki attack his way though one slower and of a different shape from the rest. That's when he sees it, a disk of energy coming at him, ready to slice him in half.

As he gawkes at the incoming attack, Freeza feels his whole body trembling at the sight of it. Memories of Namek flood his thoughts, of how he too created his own variation of the attack to kill Goku, his own attack which sliced him in half and left him begging for a Super Saiyan of all things to save him.

A more logical part of Freeza's mind screams at him, telling him an attack such as this from a weakling can't hurt him, not now or ever. An onslaught of sound advice Freeza tries to listen to, but with each passing moment, the disk grows larger and larger, and just as it's about to arrive, Freeza breaks off his attacks at Goku and leaps into the air.

Landing on the ground, out of the corner of his eye, in barely contained fury, Freeza sees the surprised and most disgustingly of all, hopeful expressions of Goku and Vegeta. But none of them send Freeza back to the edge of bloodthirsty madness the way Roshi's faint chuckle does.

With a speed none present but Freeza himself could even begin to fathom, the true rule of the universe appears before the old human and with a quick smack not only breaks Roshi's cane but also causes an open fracture in his right arm. The old turtle hermit bites back the yell of pain just waiting to escape his throat, not that he could let it out if he wanted too, for Freeza hoists him off the ground by the neck.

Despite his situation, Roshi's resolve doesn't falter and his newly revealed eye's show the defiance of a man far too sure in his victory for Freeza's liking.

"Made you... flinch..."

A veritable cacophony of creative, and very slow ways to kill this man flood Freeza's thoughts, a temporary, blinding obsession broken by the roar of one Son Goku. A roar eerily similar to an angry but pleading demand he once made on Namek years prior...

* * *

"Freeza!" Goku yells in a savage anger he hasn't felt since this same monster murdered his beast friend all those years ago. "Don't. Even. Think about hurting him! If you value your worthless life you'll **let him go right now and fight me instead!**

Once his shouts echo dies away, an eerie silence fills the valley, even the wind has seemingly vanished from this place. Slowly, Freeza turns around and Goku feels a gut-wrenching flood of deja vu rush his mind.

_That's the look... _Goku grinds his teeth together. _The same look he used to kill-_

**CRACK!**

The suddenness of the snapping sound almost comes and goes fast enough for Goku to miss it, but he almost wishes he had. Looking away from Freeza, Goku's eye's land on the still smirking face of his master, one still spreading across his lips in spite of his crushed neck.

His limp body hits the ground once Freeza finishes tossing him across the air with an almost deafening thud, and Goku can't help but momentarily stare at him, forgetting about everything else in the whole world. He remembers how he came to meet the old hermit, lived with him, trained with him, learned how to read, write and spell, how to fight...

It is not until he hears another crack and thud, this time of Freeza bringing down his foot onto his second father's glasses, crushing them into dust does he snap out of it. "A far quicker death than he deserves."

With his fist clenched so tightly, he can feel his teeth ache under the strain, Goku's gaze goes to Freeza and reaching deep into the most savage parts of his Saiyan psyche, roars like a mighty Oozaru. The rush of adrenaline and power overtakes his body, making him forget about the many injuries littering it as the golden shroud of the Super Saiyan springs back to life.

"**FFFFRRRREEEEZZZAAA!**"

Using what little sense he has left not directed and killing Freeza, Goku urges whatever little power his Spirit Bomb has an absorbs it fully into his body. The meager energy reinvigorates him somewhat, morphing the golden aura of his Super Saiyan state into an eerily calm blue.

"**KA... ME... HA... ME...**" His signature attack forms in the space between his cupped gands with Freeza merely standing there, watching him with an obsessed stare and that infuriating smile carved on his face. Goku pours more and more power into his blast, knowing he cannot afford to hold anything back, not if he's going to make him pay, to kill him. The rage consumes him entirely as he can feel his whole body ache and tremble from the strain, yet as he has done so many times before, he ignores it and with a thunderous shout unleashes his attack. "**HA!**"

The blast bursts forth in a brilliant blue light from Goku's hands and to its intended target: Freeza. All he's done today permeates through his thoughts, the destruction of the Namek home-world and people, the chaos on Earth, the kidnapping of the boys and now, murdering his master right in front of him. For a period of time he can't begin to guess, Goku loses himself in this adrenaline rushed release of power.

_More! _He internally curses himself. _It needs more power! It needs to get bigger if I'm gonna-_

Just as with the nightmarishly horrid sound of Roshi's neck snapping, Goku almost misses a tiny red spark appearing at the far end of his unleashing Kamehameha. At the spot where Freeza once stood, with each passing moment, he almost obsessively watches it grow larger and larger until a sizzling and paralyzing pain erupts from his left shoulder and reverberates through his whole body.

Goku merely stands there, flabbergasted by what just happened before the smell of his own burning flesh and smoke assaults his senses. He looks to the source of it and finds a fist-sized, smoking hole in his left shoulder near his heart. With the unintended fall of his hands, Goku's attack gradually fades, leaving a smoking trail kilometers in length and width. When the smoke dies down, he lays eyes on the smirking Freeza and from his pose knows what he's done.

_A finger... _Goku recognizes the pose well enough. _He cut through it... with just a finger..._

* * *

Nearby, Vegeta crawling towards his fellow Saiyan finds Kakarot kneeling in the dirt with a smoking wound through his right shoulder. Freeza advances on him, receiving no resistance at all.

"Kakarot!" His yell reverberates throughout the area and is completely ignored as the tyrant stops just in front of Goku. "Damn it Kakarot! Stop standing around there and-"

Yet as the Saiyan Prince takes a good, hard look at his rival he realizes the futility of his plea. For he too had that same look on Namek, the look of a man who's will to fight has been completely and utterly shattered. The look Freeza laughed at after he easily deflected his strongest attack.

And so he has done it once again to another Saiyan, one Vegeta never thought would see happen to Kakarot of all people. _Unbelievable, he's actually given up..._

* * *

Hoisting Goku back up to his feet by grabbing his hair, Freeze brings him to eye level and cannot help but smile upon seeing the defeated look on his face. The blank stare of a man so thoroughly defeated he doesn't even care about what happens to him next. It is the most beautiful thing Freeza has ever laid his eyes upon.

"Given the number of times I've dreamed of this moment I was quite worried the reality wouldn't meet my expectations," Freeza's hand curls into a fist. "How foolish of me, this is far better than anything my imagination could conjure up."

He punches the defeated Goku across the face, sending him bleeding and coughing back down to the ground. Immediately, the tyrant carefully positions his foot just above Goku's shoulder wound and with a pleasing crunching noise, brings it down on the bleeding hole and the sounds of the Saiyan's agony are a wondrous chorus to Freeza's ears.

"I won't die like that... not again..." Freeza senses the stir in Vegeta's power but chooses not to act, playing the fool for just a bit longer. It is only when Vegeta closes the distance does Freeza's tail latch on to the Saiyan princelings neck like a viper to its prey. Before he can even gasp for air, an armor shattering elbow strike to Vegeta's midsection quickly brings down what little energy he has left.

The overlord once again grabs Goku by the hair, lifting the barely living Saiyan off the ground while raising his other arm in preparation for the killing blow: a hand jab with his fingers outstretched made to run him through the chest.

"Seeing you both in such sorry states truly makes my heart ache. So, just for the sake of letting you all die with some peace of mind, know that I will treat your sons very well as the generals of my army."

Even Goku manages to stir somewhat, a brief flicker of defiance coming alive and dying in the span of a heartbeat. Vegeta offers a far greater resistance, trying to pound away at Freeza's tail.

"You'll do... no such thing... you bastard-" Another elbow strike quickly silences him.

"And don't worry about your little planet, I've no intention of destroying it. With all the wondrous inventions you've made for me and the organization, I would be a fool to cull such a clever little civilization. Instead, I will make it my new capital from which I will secure my dominion of the universe from this day until the end of days," He laughs softly. "The Earth will become synonymous with Freeza!"

Knowing he's dealt the final psychological blow, Freeza's arm thrusts forward to run Goku through before halting an inch away from it. The emergence of a new power halts whatever momentum he built up. Looking over to the side, Freeza lays eyes upon the bearer of this ancient, powerful energy. One of the only two beings his father ever commanded him never to anger...

"Hello, Freeza," Beerus' unkindly greets him. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

* * *

**I'm really sorry for taking so damn long on this one but a combination of college exams and me not really knowing how to do this chapter in a lengthy way made it quite a pain in the ass to read. Still, I'm glad that I ultimately found some way of giving every character who was/wasn't in FnF some role in the story. **

**Next chapter it is the fight I've been dying to write since the start, the potential fight that got me to start this story in the first place: Freeza VS Beerus. Expect it to be completely bat shit crazy. **


	24. The Apex of Destruction

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 24: The Apex of Destruction**

* * *

Being beaten bloody is something of a foreign concept to Beerus The Destroyer. He has suffered injuries and great exertions at the hands of his Whis, his master and attendant eons ago when the universe and he were young. But those were the wounds and bruises of a controlled nature, meant to teach through pain and mistakes, not to severely wound or cripple.

Through his countless voyages across the stars of his domain, the Seventh Universe of Twelve, once Eighteen, Beerus has certainly witnessed what it is to get beaten into a mess barely resembling a person. He has, through various degrees using his power, rendered countless beasts, men, women, and children into such conditions many would consider gruesome. Not him, however, he has no capacity for something like that.

Even Monaka, the last great warrior to truly challenge him, to truly make him feel alive prior to his meeting with Goku, only fought him to a standstill in their last climactic battle. Pushing Beerus to use half of his power. It was not their last battle by Beerus or Monaka's choice, fate was cruel during one of his slumbers, having Monaka die of a cursed chain letter from a deliveryman before the two could do battle once more

Many solar systems perished that day.

But now, as he lies in a smoldering crater with a horrid pain permeating through every fiber of his being and a paralyzing fear he never knew he could feel, Beerus finally understands what it feels like to get crushed to pieces.

The metallic taste of blood fills his lips, making every attempt to breathe a monumental struggle. Every attempt to lift any part of himself creates a seething pain throughout his muscles and body, forcing whatever limb he tries to raise back to the ground. His muscles feel like they've been torn and shredded inside his body, and a sickening crunch of bones beneath his flesh makes him feel sick to his stomach. To say nothing of the horrendous ache cleaving his skull in half, perpetually keeping him in a limbo between consciousness and death.

Yet even in this jumbled mess, a lone figure stands prominently, a shadowy warrior walking slowly towards him with a black aura resembling fire twisting and turning all around him. Besides that, he can recognize no other discernible features. No peculiar hair or body shape or tail. Just a simple muscular humanoid approaching him, making the ground quiver and the air burn with every step.

Beerus cannot remember how or why, but as he stares at this peculiar being, he simply knows he's to blame for the state of his miserable body. A faint anger ignites then dies inside his chest, perpetually kept at bay by a horrible sense of finality. Of imminent death.

Soon, the rest of the world burns too, devoured in the shadowy fire of this strange being. From where he lies, Beerus can see everything whither away and die in the inferno. Not simply burned or changed: devoured. In no time at all, even the ground Beerus' fragile form is buried under vanished, leaving him to float in this void of shadow.

The being's flame morphs in color, each moment staying either orange, gold or white but his body itself remains thoroughly indescribable.

"Do it..." Beerus raspily and weakly commands, urging this creature for something he can't even remember happening. "Take your... bloody... vengeance..."

"Everyone gets what's coming to them," The being responds in a shifting voice matching the colors of his fire. The first is snide, elegant and condescending. The second, rough, angry and prideful. The last is cold, reserved with just a hint of... sadness? "Even you... Lord Beerus."

The shadow's body and energy compress into a tiny ball. Resembling a black sun with constantly shifting flames emerging out of it. When it does expand, these fires once again consume everything this time, not even sparring Beerus himself.

He doesn't know for how long he screams and burns, it could be weeks, months, years, centuries, eons, all he knows is that when a faint flicker of energy pulls him back to the waking world, Beerus finally gets a reprieve.

* * *

**Beerus' Temple**

With a loud gasp for air, Beerus practically leaps out of his bed, frantically running over his entire body for burn marks as the events of this most bizarre nightmare continue to haunt him. For a God of Destruction dreams like most mortals do, sometimes greatly, sometimes not at all, but very rarely has he ever managed to vividly recall absolutely everything of one quite like this.

Once the initial panic wears off and Beerus realize he isn't in the most miserable state of his very long, most assuredly endless existence, he finally calms down. With a few deep breaths, this rapidly thumping heart simmers down, leaving only the faint gasps of his own breath inside this silence.

In his calmed state, Beerus can faintly feel a trio of powerful signatures, the strongest one's in all of the universes' save his own and Whis'. One he can immediately identify as Goku's and he momentarily feels quite pleased with his progress. The next one vaguely resembles Goku's, Vegeta perhaps? The third one is where that dreadful, nightmare-induced feeling of panic rears its ugly head. Not only because of the malevolent nature of the one wielding its power: its the fact it almost equals his own... Then, the three ki signatures vanish out of existence itself!

"What _is_ going on out there?"

Feeling dirty from all the sweat and sleeping, Beerus decides to take a bath to cleanse himself of the filth and hopefully of all this nightmare business. Ordinarily, he would ask Whis to prepare it for him, but judging by the lack of exploding clocks to signify his premature awakening, his attendant must not yet realize he's awake.

A few moment's later, Beerus submerges himself in the hot water and can't help but smile as it works its magic, wiping away his stench and allowing his mind to clear itself. For a while, he lays there, half-asleep again and letting the sweet scent and mist to bombard his nostrils.

That's when the third ki from before suddenly comes back to life, sending a chill running down Beerus' spine. Almost like a programmed command, the feeling floods his mind with images of the nightmare, of the shadow being wanting some vengeance or another on him.

Grinding the stone floor beneath his hands, Beerus suddenly doesn't feel like bathing anymore, what he wants are answers. Following a swift toweling of himself, he traverses the vast corridors of the empty temple, keeping the nagging feeling of uneasiness at bay with some success.

As expected, he finds Whis sitting on the main chair of the feasting table, his cane rammed into the ground as the usually darkly lit room is illuminated by dozens of green glowing triangles hovering in the air. All forming a sort of film projection up in the air above the table as Whis silently observes it, no doubt with his usual analytical eye.

"Thought I might find... You... Here..."

Whis promptly exits the chair meant for his former pupil and bows his head in respect. "Greetings Lord Beerus, given your premature awakening, am I correct in assuming you did not sleep well?"

Beerus says nothing, his eyes are glued to the projection up above.

"My lord?"

"Freeza..." Beerus mutters faintly, approaching the projection as if it just hypnotized him. He stares at it, observing the self-proclaimed strongest in the universe doesn't battle Goku and Vegeta so much as tearing them to pieces through ruthless combat. His form is what particularly attracts Beerus' attention and what genuinely scares him. The flame around his body... And the vague recollection he has of Freeza's snide, overly eloquent voice...

Suddenly, he recalls the voice of the shadow being of his nightmare, the first one at any rate.

"Lord Beerus?"

Upon hearing his caretakers voice, Beerus snaps out of his trance noticing the return a cold sweat and the thunderous beating of his own heart. Regaining his composure, Beerus looks at the projection with a steely determination.

"Get me clothes Whis, we're going to Earth."

* * *

**Now, Mountains of West City**

"Hello Freeza," Beerus unkindly greets him. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

Freeza bites back a jolt of worry at this unexpected and thoroughly undesired turn of events. Beerus and Whis both, two of the strongest beings in the universe here, and most certainly with him. Or are they? Applying the same train of thought with which he's consistently played Goku and Vegeta with, Freeza decides to act the fool.

"Indeed, it has Lord Beerus, to what do I owe the honor of your presence here?"

"Your little ruckus here has caused quite a stir, one large enough to wake me up from my slumber," Beerus smirks in a distinctly unnerving way. The kind Freeza reserves for other people, but not one he presently wants to get on the receiving end of. "And for someone who needs his sleep, that's quite troublesome as I'm sure you're capable of understanding."

"My sincerest apologies Lord Beerus," He releases the captive Saiyan's, bowing with all the eloquence and curtsey he can muster. "I truly had no intention of troubling you in the slightest. My business lies purely with the inhabitants of this planet."

"Apology accepted, Freeza, however, I can't let you kill those two. Despite how much I know you want them to die, I cannot allow it for I have a use for them still."

When he snaps his fingers, Freeza's whole body stiffens and from the corner of his eye's, he sees the one known as Whis appear and disappear from each side of him. For a few stomach churning moments, Freeza thinks this is the end, a swift death similar to the one delivered by the time-displaced Trunks of the future.

To his relief, and chagrin, Whis hasn't killed him, instead, he's gathered Goku, Vegeta and the corpse of that loathsome Roshi into his arms, appearing behind his master and student.

"Take them back to the Lookout so that Namekian can heal them, but only just enough so their lives are out of danger. I do not want anyone interfering or directly observing what comes next, am I understood?"

"Perfectly Lord Beerus," Whis responds pleasantly then vanishes, leaving the two of them alone. Freeza momentarily considers going after him but chooses not too. If what Beerus told Goku is true, he cannot hope to defeat him in battle. But Beerus? Freeza cannot say, for the Destroyer guards his power well enough, if he is to decide what to make of his chances at victory here, Freeza will have to let make him slip up in his suppression of ki.

"Since when does Beerus, the legendary God of Destruction save anyone?" Freeza asks with the same politeness as before, but with just a hint of superior condescension and mockery to it.

"Don't mistake my timely rescue an altruistic act Freeza." Beerus seemingly shrugs the undertone of the proclamation away. "I've merely spent too much time waiting for a worthy opponent to endlessly entertain me only to let not one, but two of them die before they can fulfill that purpose."

"If you want a worthy opponent, then you've made a grave mistake in choosing those two," Freeza spreads his arms to the side in grandiose fashion. "As you've no doubt seen from my display of strength in this battle, I've more than proven myself far stronger than either of the so-called legendary Super Saiyan Gods."

"True, and if didn't know you so well I'd gladly accept such a proposition," Beerus begins casually closes the distance between them, finally letting a bit of his energy to seep through. "Unfortunately, I_ do_ know you Freeza. From our first encounter, I immediately knew the kind of person I was dealing with."

"Oh?" Freeza feigns ignorance. "And what would this be?"

"You **loathe** being beneath anyone," Beerus states matter of factly. "From the moment you laid eyes on me, I knew you despised me with all your being but not for the same reasons as most do. Many hate me for my responsibilities as the God of Destruction. The rest cover in fear of my very idea regardless of my presence, while my equals scold me for my so-called pettiness. But you? You hate me because your ego simply cannot allow anyone to be more powerful than you. It's probably the reason you never even considered bringing back your father from the dead despite the clear advantage you'd both have as Gods. Despite this, even you had the good sense to know you had no hoping of surpassing me, so you bent the knee like any obedient mortal."

He stops just a few inches away from Freeza's face. "But you're **not **a mortal anymore. Now you've the means of truly turning yourself into the most powerful being in the universe, a title you've always sought but could never truly have, until today. It is for that reason I'd be a fool to let someone who'd readily snap my neck at the first chance he could get to even roam my universe freely, let alone someone with whom I'd spar with."

Freeza has to muster all the willpower he can from gleefully cackling in his face at the foolishness of such a certainty. "And you think the Saiyan's wouldn't do that if given the chance?"

"Goku and Vegeta's love for battle is quite clear, yes, but they feel no malice towards me. They simply wish to fight me for the thrill and challenge of it, they pose no real threat to my well being. You most certainly do. Besides," He smiles with grim satisfaction. "I already decided on killing you when I woke up a year ago, and I never go back on my decisions."

This time Freeza can't help but laugh, taking few steps back and enjoying the grin fade from Beerus' face. "May I ask what it is you find so humorous in that?"

_Oh how easily an immortal forgets... _Freeza vividly recalls their last meeting, one Beerus will very much come to regret. "Whats humorous is that you stand there, calling me arrogant beyond measure yet still you think I'll die as easily as all the others you've massacred throughout the many eons of your existence," Cracking the bones of his knuckles and back, Freeza silently thanks the Destroyer for so glaringly dropping his guard in anger, giving Freeza a scant few but precious moments to get a fairly decent idea of his power. "If you truly wish to be rid of me, then you'll have to bleed for it!"

With nothing held back, Freeza launches a fist to Beerus' face, a simple enough strike which the cat God blocks with a raised arm. A simple attack which reveals a great deal, and much of it to Freeza's delight. For not only could he see Beerus' movements with almost crisp clarity, he can feel Beerus' muscle twitch from the exertion of holding back the blow, and the God of Destruction's face betrays him, revealing a grimace of fury and annoyance.

_Good, but not good enough!_

Renewing his assault with a mid-air leap, Freeza spins kicks in the direction of Beerus' head missing it with his leg but managing to graze his cheek with the tip of his tail. Beerus reels back and snarls, firing a blast of ki directly into Freeza's chest.

The attack blasts Freeza away, and though it hurts, confirming the validity of Shenron's advice concerning the immortality, the ruler finds himself not deterred by the revelation. The simple fact he's not dead already bolsters his confidence greatly.

One one-hundredth of a second after Freeza's feet touch the ground, Beerus materializes behind him, his hand raised with a chop no doubt intended to break the spine or cut off a head. With an automatic movement, Freeza's own hand snatches Beerus chop. Tightening this grip on his enemies hand, Freeza sweeps him off the ground with an overhead swing of his arm, narrowly smashing Beerus into the dirt if not for his last minute recovery.

With a thrust, Beerus' fingers cut through the golden exterior of Freeza's cheek, an injury Beerus pays for mere moments later when knee drives into his gut. And so the dance goes with the two exchanging punches, kicks, thrusts, chops all more thunderous and powerful than the last. So fast are their movements, their limbs would appear like a blur of colors and motions to anyone weaker than them.

The fighters in question look at this dance of blows very differently. Whereas Beerus, glares, and growls in fury of being stood up to, Freeza is fueled by a hope of genuine victory. One of the few blind spots he couldn't properly account for, Beerus remained a great worry for him during the final planning stages of Earth's conquest, something he wanted and failed at rectifying with Shenron.

But now, as Freeza truly sees the limits of Beerus' power in comparison to his one through their trading of blows, he knows his fears were greatly exaggerated. _I can do it... _He realizes with a smile. **_I can kill him!_**

Freeza's brief loss of concentration doesn't go unnoticed by Beerus who uses it as an opportunity to end their stalemate. Delivering a kick to the rulers chest, Freeza feels a jolt of electricity permeate through every fiber of his being before the full force of the impact knocks him back through the sky.

Their surroundings, once seemingly untouched by the exchange of two Gods battling in it crumbles in on itself. The ground collapses for kilometers in depth while the surrounding mountains exploding into a series of titanic rock avalanches. Only one doesn't fall the same way and only because the force of Freeza's backward propelling body breaks it's upper section to rubble.

Sensing Beerus' fast approach, Freeza fires off a series of ki blasts in his direction. Each seemingly tiny blast results in an explosion twice the size of Earth's largest mountain, illuminating all before the overlord's eyes in a storm of black and red colors.

Beerus responds in kind, blowing away the gathered smoke cloud with the expulsion of his aura moments prior to unleashing a barrage of ki blasts of his own.

Freeza darts around these missiles of energy, allowing them to land into the ruins of West City underneath him. As he avoids the attacks, Freeza notices the disappearance of Goku's various allies there.

_A pity, it would fuel their inevitable disdain of Beerus all the more should things turn badly for me._

He even manages to hear the screams of his last surviving soldiers, their last agonizing moments of seething pain under the purifying fire of energy until they're wiped from existence. Certainly better than melting under the geyser of lava which bursts forth from the depths of the planet.

Though the flow does nothing to Freeza himself, the explosions of the numerous failed blasts whizzing past worry him. If but a few of them could wipe out a city and vast stretches of underground beneath it to unleash the lava coursing through the crust of the Earth, what will a long, protracted battle do to the planet as a whole?

_I can't believe I'm worrying about the welfare of Goku's home... _The realization leaves a sour taste in Freeza's mouth. But it remains a pragmatically sound decision for it not to get left a barren wasteland. Especially as one or more of the inert Dragon Balls left on Earth could get destroyed in the ensuing chaos.

Steering himself upward so as to divert the blasts into the heavens and away from the Earth, Freeza vanishes in and out of sight, leaving clones of himself behind with each step. Beerus wildly flings his blasts over and over, clearly overwhelmed by this distraction, just as Freeza wants.

Upon the completion of his twentieth clone, Freeza commands all of them to charge forward, finally ending Beerus' firing and prompting him to martial combat once more. The real Freeza stays in the back, letting several of his clones fall until the precise moment to fire his eye beam. When Beerus tilts his head at the precise angle he requires to maximize the damage, Freeza takes the shot.

The beam of red energy cuts into Beerus' eyes, unleashing a mighty shout and release of aura out of him. His purple aura flail just as wildly as its owner, destroying all of the gathered clones but not enough to pose a true threat to Freeza. Appearing behind the feline God, Freeza force through the wild energies and grabs Beerus in a Full Nelson Hold.

Despite Beerus' squirming and elbow jabs, Freeza manages to hold on and with an overwhelming burst of his own energies, flies the two of them high into the sky and more importantly way from the Earth.

With this realization in mind, Freeza grits his teeth before unleashing a fiery explosion wave of such power it vaporizes the two slabs and sends Beerus reeling back. Knowing he cannot afford to continue battling here, Freeza charges towards the God of Destruction, managing to place him in a headlock before flying upwards as fast as he can. In a matter of seconds, they've left behind the planet and nearly fly past the moon when Beerus' struggling bears some fruit.

Positioning his head downward, Beerus fires a mouth blast which propels it sharply backward, slamming the back of his skull against Freeza's nose. The next thing Freeza knows is he's being tossed through the void of space, his back smashing against the entirety of the moon from Beerus' arm toss. Only when he finally powers up to break the momentum does he realize it's been cut clean in half.

The pieces of the moon rapidly position themselves at each side of Freeza at the behest of Beerus' telekinetic commands. Over and over, the two halves clap against one another with Freeza in the middle, trapped like an insect between clapping palms trying their best to squash him. All the while, he can here Beerus' telepathic giggling ringing in his ears.

_Making me sympathize with Goku and Vegeta, will you?! _Freeza shouts to the Destroyer before unleashing an instantaneous ball of energy several times the size of the moon, vaporizing it entirely to ensure none of it can re-enter the Earth's atmosphere and do further damage. Instead of letting this power go to waste, after the initial blast, Freeza urges it directly to Beerus, swallowing him up in an eruption of orange flames but more importantly, forcing him away into places of the Milky Way where they can fight with nothing held back.

* * *

"Easy there, Goku, take it easy..." Groaning back to his feet, a dizzy, weary but physically healed Goku is helped back up to his feet by the joint efforts of Chiaotzu and Tien. Checking his surroundings through foggy and tired eyes, Goku notices he's someplace surprising but comforting: the Lookout. With its white shining floor, its lush palm trees and the sole building stationed at the far end, he couldn't fail to recognize it instantly if he tries.

Holding each arm, he notices the weary but smiling faces of Chiaotzu and Tien beaming at him. A gesture he tries to return as best he can but a heavyweight looms over him, creating a perpetuating feeling of exhaustion in every fiber of his being.

"H-how long have I been out...?" He asks with a hoarse voice.

"Only a few minutes," Chiaotzu answers. "When Lord Whis brought you back, you were in such bad shape you didn't even wake up when Whis healed you, we were worried something bad happened to you..." The boy's voice trails off, faltering with his smile as he realizes that a great many things bad things have happened today, not just for him, but to everyone.

Looking around, he notices only the two of them along with Whis and Vegeta outside, no one else. With a heavy lump in his throat, Goku can't keep the fake smile up either and asks. "... Dende...?"

"Piccolo and mister Popo took him inside," Chiaotzu replies in a voice just above a timid whisper. "When he heard about... you know, he fainted..."

"And..." That lump grows tenfold. "...Master Roshi?"

The momentary look of pain flashing across Tien's features immediately makes him regret asking the question. Though the two of them were never officially master and student, Roshi played a pivotal role in shaping Tien's future, turning him away from becoming a hired killer and into one of Goku's most valued friends and allies.

Now he's gone, and nothing they do can bring him back...

"He's inside too," Tien tries to mask his feelings with a demeanor of stoicism, not quite manage to keep grief out of his voice. "Krillin and Yamcha are taking care of him. 17 and 18 left to make sure their kids are okay just-in-case Freeza tried something. I have no idea where Gohan or the boys are..."

_Kidnapped by Freeza... _Is what Goku wants to say but the words just won't come out, as though keeping it to himself will make it less true. A sudden crashing noise gets their attention and the three of them find Vegeta skidding against the tiled floor of the Lookout, dripping blood from a smear across his forehead.

"Hey!" Tien yells as the three of them make way to the downed Prince of Saiyan's. "Whats the big idea?" He glares at the perpetually nonchalant Whis standing on the edge of the tower.

"Prince Vegeta here kept on pestering me about allowing him to leave the Lookout so he can continue his fight with Freeza," Whis states matter of factly. "When I said no multiple times, he tried to adopt a more forceful approach."

"Vegeta," Goku whispers as he and Tien help him up. "What were you thinking? You know neither of us stands a chance against Freeza-"

"Get off me!" Vegeta roars, swinging his hand with enough force to break Goku's grip on it and knock him to the ground. "A worthless coward like you is the last person I'll listen to when it comes to picking my battles."

"What are you talking about? Goku's the most fearless guy I've ever known! He'd never-"

"**He did!**" Vegeta declares with an accusing finger landing straight at the kneeling Goku. "This bastard here gave up! After everything Freeza's done to us today, after what he saw him do the old man and what he's done to the boys, this disgrace calling himself a Saiyan forfeited to Freeza! If it wasn't for Beerus arriving on time we'd both be long dead by now!"

Try as he might, Goku can't muster the courage to face any of them, keeping his head down like a shame child. Still, even without seeing it, he can practically feel the shock and confusion permeating from Tien and Chiaotzu. Especially concerning what Freeza has done to the boys..."

"Funny," Whis continues with the same easy demeanor as always, as though none of this phases him at all. If he lives with Beerus, it probably shouldn't come as a surprise if it doesn't. "I believe you lost the will to fight against Freeza on the original planet Namek if I'm not mistaken-"

"This is different!" Vegeta's fury returns to its original recipient. "This isn't about my wounded pride or whatever delusions of self-grandeur I had all those years ago! This is about my own flesh and blood, his too, being in the hands of that bastard Freeza! I cannot abide by him quitting, not with what's at stake and I refuse to stand here while Beerus kills Freeza! **The only one who can tell us where the boys are**!"

"Be that as it may Prince Vegeta, resistance or not you both have no chance of defeating Freeza," Whis responds casually. "If you intervene in this battle, it is just as likely you will die by my master's hand as you would Freeza's, making you useless to everyone when you perish."

An eerie silence befalls those on the outside of the Lookout, given the looks exchanged by Tien and Chiaotzu, Goku guesses they're expecting Vegeta to back down, but they can't sense his ki. How it churns inside of him with his anger, ready to explode and lash out. And it unexpectedly does.

Surrounding himself in a shroud of white ki, Vegeta roars through his mid-air leap, intent on bringing his fist down on Whis' face. But just as during their practice earlier, Whis proves himself to be on a completely different level than anyone there, even Beerus and Freeza. Goku doesn't even comprehend that Vegeta's smacked face down onto the floor until the thudding noise of his body crashing against tile dies down.

"That should keep him quiet for the time being," Whis looks back to the sky. "Now we can all await the conclusion of this battle in peace. Although, with Lord Beerus releasing this much power I fear much more than your planets little moon will get destroyed before long."

Goku can attest to the validity of this statement. If he wasn't so overwhelmed by everything that's happened today, the clash of Beerus and Freeza's powers would no doubt frighten and most certainly excite him. Neither of which he can muster the energy to feel right now, he mostly wishes he could simply go back to sleep and try to forget his troubles. A desire made almost palpable when he hears a familiar, female voice call out to him.

"Goku!"

Turning towards the east, Goku sees the original Mister Buu approach the Lookout with Mister Satan, Pan, and Videl in toe. That's when he remembers what he told her earlier, how Gohan and the boys are fine, that she doesn't need to worry about them at all. If he knew at the time how wrong things would turn out, he would've kept his mouth shut.

_I don't know what I'll say to her... _He tries to gulp down the lump in his throat with little success. _Or to Chi-Chi if everything gets even worse..._

* * *

**Meanwhile, Jupiter**

_Damn... Freeza... _Beerus curses the arrogant little tyrant as he tries and fails to break away from his constant stream of assaulting energy, pushing him deeper and deeper into the farthest reaches of the Milky Way. Every inch given to Freeza further fuels the fires of his anger, and fear boiling under the surface. Staring down a mountain of fire devouring all in its path through the black void of space sends the chills of the nightmare rushing through Beerus' body. The sight is too eerily familiar for his mind not to draw the comparison.

With a great deal of hesitance and disdain, Beerus forgoes attempting to simply power on through, instead, he curls his body into a ball and surrounds it with a tiny but highly focused barrier of energy. The fire washes passes over it and erupts farther into space, vanishing only when Beerus morphs his barrier into a vast explosion of ki. As an added bonus, it leaves Freeza open and ripe for attack.

An opportunity Beerus wholeheartedly takes advantage of by burying his fist into Freeza's midsection. Suddenly, most of his anger and doubt vanish at the sight of Freeza's blood rushing then bursting out of his throat into the cold void. But Beerus has no intention of stopping there. With his clawed hands primed and ready, Beerus unleashes a series of swift swipes lacking in raw power but lending themselves to greater speeds, letting the damage build up over time.

When Freeza manages to force himself into a meager offense consisting of a simple punch, Beerus breaks off his own attack and drives his knee into Freeza's gut. For a bit of added retribution, he presses the palm of his hand against the back of Freeza's steel skull and blasts him away at point blank range, blasting him away into the nearby asteroid belt of the gas giant.

Feeling much better now than he has since waking up, Beerus can't help but smirk at the floating rocks and telepathically call his enemy out for more punishment. Is_ that all you can muster Freeza? _

He receives no response verbal response but one made of energy. Dozens upon dozens of the blasts suddenly spring to life from the inside of the belt, carving asteroids to pieces as they rush to Beerus. Before he can cast them aside, Beerus feels the splitting pain from an elbow smashing against the back of his skull. As before, Freeza grabs him from behind, only this time his tail slithers around the feline God's mouth, making an escape attempt even more difficult.

Propelling them both forward, Freeza uses Beerus as a meat shield against his own attacks, flying at them at his highest of speeds and letting the brunt of the damage lands on Beerus. Once those are all spent, he diverts them into the asteroid belt, letting the rocks continue where the blasts left off.

Furious at the tables turning, Beerus cannot allow this to stand and with no other option available to him, bites down on Freeza's tail. If there was any air in the cold void of space, Freeza would surely yell out in pain. _Good, that will teach you your place, _Strengthening the bite, Beerus relishes the feeling of his teeth burrowing into flesh, dripping Freeza's blood in his parched mouth like a fine wine. His enemy tightens his hold and increases his speed in an attempt to force complacency, but Beerus has no intention to follow whatever whims the little tyrant has in mind for him.

With a last, powerful push of strength to his jaw, Beerus can practically feel the snapping of muscle and bone and succeeds in snapping the bottom chunk of Freeza's tail right off. He can all but feel the pain reverberate through Freeza's body thanks to their close proximity, he can also feel the insolent mortals grasp falter quite considerably. With a blood-soaked smile, Beerus delivers a grip shattering blow to the tyrant's gut with his elbow.

They descend into the heart of Jupiter, or more accurately, the Eye, the center of all storms on the gas giant, their king, and most powerful one amongst them all. They hover several feet away from one another, Freeza clutching his wounded tail and Beerus smirking blood-tinted grin of red fangs.

A heartbeat later, they vanish.

When they reappear, their colliding fist generate a shockwave of raw strength of such power, the storms creating the Eye of Jupiter for coumillenniaillenia now are blown thousands of kilometers into the distance at each side. All that is left of the eye is a gargantuan, empty section of sheer blackness, even more lifeless than the greater sum of space itself. The only things illuminating it are the twin auras of Freeza and Beerus.

Once more, they assault one another in a furious volley of punches and kicks before resorting to trickery and ki blasts, trying their best to kill one another in the void of what was once the Eye of Jupiter. A struggle that continues back across the cosmos when an upward kick to his jaw sends Beerus flying up into the air, with Freeza right behind him.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Like a pair of meteors, the two Gods smash upon the surface of Mercury, the force of their impact equaling that of two nuclear warheads, forming craters rivaling those of the largest already present in the tiny world. Immediately, with the powering up of their auras they blast away the accumulated smoke, both covered in bleeding gashes and cuts all over and promptly renew their fight. Freeza takes the initiative, flying towards Beerus and managing to knock him off his feet with a well placed right hook to his face.

The God of Destruction lands with his right hand, using it to push himself in the air and out of the way of Freeza's second attack before spinning in the air and kicking the tyrant in the face, causing him plummet to the ground. With a swing of his arm, Beerus releases a series of vertical explosions aimed at Freeza who rolls backward, avoiding his attack as it forms a massive cut across a quarter of the planet.

Landing back to the ground, Beerus takes hold of the spot where he cut the ground and with a swift thrust of his arm, rips a chunk of the planet and throws it into the air with Freeza still standing on it. He fires an energy blast at the chunk as it still spins wildly above him. Freeza waits for it to spin when facing in the direction of the blast and with a thrust of his legs, sends it flying towards the attack, ridding himself of both distractions. His small victory is cut short upon Beerus' downwards kick sends him hurtling into the gaping hole leading into the depths of the planet.

Yet even with a chunk of his tail cut off, Freeza manages to ensnare it around Beerus' leg and pull him downwards.

Tumbling down into the hole, the two remain on top of each other, punching, kicking and digging their way deeper and deeper into the planet, eventually reaching Mercury's molten core. Smashing through the ceiling where it is located, they both fall into the magma, suffering no damage from it at all. Beerus, the quicker of the two is the first to burst forth from the stream and manages to quickly tackle Freeza back to the ground, taking hold of his head and keeping it submerged in the molten liquid.

With a smirk, he keeps Freeza pinned down as the tyrant tries and fails to kick, punch or claw his eye to freedom. That is until a red beam of energy burns right into, then through his palm, right above Freeza's eyes. With a pained grunt, Beerus pulls his hand away and glares at the bleeding hole in the middle of it, leaving himself open to Freeza's punch which knocks him away.

The two quickly get back on their feet with Beerus throwing the first punch, Freeza ducks beneath it and promptly uppercuts him in the chest for before spinning around and smacking him back with his tail. With an angry growl, Beerus charges forward and with his claws stretched outward, digs right through Freeza's exoskeleton and leaves three horizontal and deep bleeding cuts at his side.

Freeza wines and backs away in pain, running his hand over the cuts to check the severity of the damage. With a viciousness to match Beerus' own, Freeza leaps into the air and with a chop, leaves a deep, vertical cut at the side of Beerus' face, all but blinding him in one eye with his own blood.

As if starting a sick game, Beerus' retaliates by dazing Freeza with a well-timed smack of his own tail. Thrusting his clawed hands into the air, Beerus exacts his revenge by driving the fingernail of his thumb into Freeza's eyeball, causing it to break off but remain lodged inside the socket. Unleashing a scream that would send shivers down the spines of lesser beings if there was any air to transfer it, Freeza takes a deep breath before ramming into Beerus, pinning him against the wall with his hand placed tightly around his neck and like a cobra launching itself at its prey. He drives his teeth into the side of the felines left ear and bites off a chunk of it.

And so they keep going, gnawing, clawing and carving into each other. Two of the most powerful beings in this universe who could make entire galaxy vanish with a mere flick of their wrists fighting each other in the lava streams of Mercury like cavemen in the dirt. Yet even in this frantic battle, the faint voices of reason let them both know that Beerus has the advantage. For despite their powers being close, he is ultimately just a bit faster, stronger and durable than Freeza, and in a battle to the death, a tiny advantage can make all the difference.

Knowing he cannot win like this, Freeza glances over the molten core for an instant and smirks as a plan forms in his mind. Kicking Beerus away, he gets back on his feet in time to begin trading blows with the God of Destruction once more. Allowing himself to get hit in the stomach with a strong punch courtesy of the feline, Freeza plummets to the ground and clutches his stomach in faux defeat.

_Finished yet, Freeza? _Beerus mentally taunts him once more, sounding incredibly satisfied with himself despite his injuries almost matching Freeza's own. A satisfaction immediately replaced by arrogant fury when Freeza initially responds with a chuckle. _Still finding something amusing in all of this eh?_

_Just your imminent defeat. _

Raising his head, Freeza fires off a pain of eye beams directly at the core with Beerus' eyes widening in shock as he realizes what Freeza intends to do. He turns around and tries to stop them only to find himself caught in another Full Nelson Hold from Freeza. _Let's see how you take an exploding planet at this range, shall we? _

The beams accomplish their goal, cutting right through the molten core with utter ease, quickly de-stabilizing it as all of Mercury shakes violently. Knowing he has mere moments before it explodes, Beerus manages to break out of Freeza's hold with a joint attack of elbow jabs and smacks with the back of his head, shattering Freeza's nose in the process.

Yet the tyrant is not about to let him escape, taking hold of his tail and swinging him into the air before smashing him back into the lava stream. Immediately, they begin trading blows once more, letting the heat of the battle overtake their reason as the planet shakes harder and harder. The lava at their feet grows as the cavern crumbles away, letting more of it seep in from the ceiling and the sides.

None of this deters the two from fighting one as each one attempts to gain the upper hand and make use of the planet's explosion to give themselves a decisive edge. Staring each other down as all of Mercury dies around them, the two run at each other with their auras flaring and their hands clenched tightly into fists. As they close the distance, both yell at the top of their lungs like savage barbarians and simultaneously punch one another in the face, unleashing a shockwave of such strength it knocks the two of them to the ground with gargantuan slabs of rock burying them immediately.

The two Gods manage to claw out just-in-time to exchange scowls moments ahead of the core finally destabilizes and an explosion of unimaginable proportions devours them both and cracks the planet. Mountain sized torrents of lava bursts forth into the surface with continent sized cracks breaking the tectonic plates. Finally, the explosion from the core bursts forth and with it, Mercury is erased from the face of the 7th Universe, seemingly taking the two deities responsible for its demise along with it


	25. Victory

**The Vicious Gods Wrath**

**Chapter 25: Victory**

* * *

**Earth, The Lookout**

"**TTTTHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT BBBBAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDDDDDD!**"

The enraged shout of Prince Vegeta is eclipsed only by the thunderous crack of his aura bursting to life. The milky-white shroud shoots up into the sky, forming a pillar of energy cracking the clouds apart. A wind with the force of a thousand tornados twists around him in his furious display of power. So lost is he in this storm of pure, seething rage that he can only faintly hear a familiar voice call out to him from behind.

"VEGETA!" Piccolo's voice manages to reach him. "VEGETA! STOP THIS NOW BEFORE YOU BRING DOWN THE WHOLE DAMN TOWER!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Vegeta sees most of the others gathered outside, cowering in fear of his out of control energies with the exception of Goku and Whis. The former tries half-heartedly to reach him while the attendant of Beerus merely looks on with a small but amused smile. The wind becking the call of his power has already blown away almost all of the palm trees, and the tiles making the floor lift off the ground then promptly crumble away at such close proximity to his strength.

A rational part of Vegeta's mind complies with Piccolo's wishes and he instantly dissipates the storm of energy, ending the quivering of the Lookout and earning a relieved collection of sighs from almost everyone present.

"Mind explaining what that tantrum was all about?" Piccolo asks in a tone implying a mood almost as impatient as Vegeta's. The Prince momentarily considers making him regret using it when speaking to him, but then Vegeta remembers what he's lost as well and honestly can't fault him for it.

"It's Lord Beerus," Kakarot replies with a voice not of anger, but of resigned loss. And in yet another way, they just have lost again. "He's beaten Freeza."

Like an uncomfortable question, the statement hangs in the air with no one initially reacting to it. Instead, they stare at Kakarot in silence, their lips slowly twisting into smiles along with their brightening up faces. Most of them burst out into cheers, laughing and smiling at the news. Despite the loss of their mentor and old friend Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien all cannot contain their enthusiasm, pleased that Freeza paid for what he's done. Even Piccolo smirks and lets out a chuckle, satisfied that the Namekian's deaths have been avenged.

Vegeta once again feels a distinct urge to smash someone's face in for it, everyone's from the cheering fools to the resigned Kakarot, all of them are sorely asking for it. Their celebrations don't last long, for the others quickly take notice of Kakarot's somehow worsened mood and Vegeta's lingering anger. The latter they would no doubt pass off as Vegeta losing the chance of beating Freeza himself, but the sight of Kakarot looking utterly miserable? That manages to unnerve even the Prince. Despite his disdain for his fellow Saiyan's recent actions.

"What is it?" Unexpectedly, Piccolo is the first one to notice and ask. He glances from Goku to Vegeta and back. "What do you two know that you're not saying?"

Like a nervous child after doing something he shouldn't have, Kakarot manages to muster some of his old strength to at least look Piccolo in the eye. "Freeza... He's kidnaped the boys..."

Just as water douses a fire, Kakarot's simple statement ends the collective celebrations. When the others begin to stare at him, Kakarot can only momentarily meet their gazes before looking away. "While... While the two of us were gone and you were fighting in the city... Freeza went after the boys, and he's taken them as hostages. Somewhere. He told us he'd... use them to conquer the universe once he took over the Earth..."

"That's why Videl ran inside the Lookout crying..." Dende speaks up in a voice just above a whisper. Vegeta can't help but feel a great bit of sympathy for him overwhelm whatever anger he has directed at everybody else. Being left as one of the few of your kind is difficult, even for a hardened warrior like himself. Vegeta couldn't even admit it to himself or to anyone else the effect it had on him until well into his adulthood when he laid dying on Namek.

For someone like Dende to suffer this? Again? And after thinking they were safe from harm? It must be a great many times worse.

"And why neither of them came to help us when the city came under attack..." Tien concludes, darkening the moods of everyone present even more.

"Hey wait a minute!" Chiaotzu speaks up, getting everyone's attention. "Couldn't we use the Dragon Balls to find out where they are? Or even teleport them back home?"

A brief glimmer of hope is kindled by his idea, even Vegeta thinks himself foolish for not thinking of it sooner but a remorseful shake of Dende's head smothers that idea in its crib. "I'm afraid that won't work. While you were all fighting, I sensed that someone had summoned Shenron, no doubt Freeza using him to destroy... After he was finished I sensed six of the balls disperse across the planet... all except one..."

"Except one? Yamcha repeats, not entirely sure what the young Namekian means.

"Yes. When the Dragon Balls rise to disperse, a brief trace of their remains, just enough to propel them across the Earth before they become fully inert... All but one of them left the summoning spot."

"Freeza, snatched it out of the air," Kakarot speaks back up. "I pulled it off when I was just a boy. Freeza wouldn't even have to try to do it now."

"One Dragon Ball," Piccolo hisses out with an anger matching Vegeta's own. "He could've taken the whole set or two or three. But he purposefully took just the one to toy with us even from beyond the grave..." The Namekian's whole body begins to shake. "And now... Without it... We can't summon Shenron to revive everyone who's died or to find the boys..."

"B-b-but..." Krillin stammers out from the back of the group. "Can't we make another pair of Dragon Balls?"

"It doesn't work like that!" Piccolo snaps at him, making the bald monk reflexively take a few steps behind 18. "Every set has but one Guardian, the only way to make a new one is to render the old inert! Which we can't do without either gathering or breaking them all!"

"And if Freeza's used up all the wishes, it'll be a whole year before you can find them again, right?" 17 concludes the train of thought, earning an affirmative grunt from Piccolo.

"We don't even have a single one of Freeza's men left to interrogate for information either," Tien points out. "Even a low-level grunt might've helped steer us in the right direction at the very least."

"Rest assured, Whis and Beerus _will_ get a piece of my mind for that," Vegeta vows. "I told that glorified butler to stop Beerus from finishing of Freeza before we could interrogate him. Now we'll have to scour the entire galaxy. And only that much if we're lucky."

"My sincerest apologies Prince Vegeta," Whis' calm voice echoes throughout their minds. "I did honestly try to reason with Beerus about your predicament with the aid of King Kai here, but," He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Reason falls to the wayside when he gets like this. He couldn't even hear my call until the deed had already been done."

"Don't waste your breath apologizing to them Whis. Freeza was a threat to the balance and he had to be put down, regardless of whatever captives his army may have in their grasp." Beerus' haughty, dismissive tone of voice reignites Vegeta's ire.

"We needed him alive just long enough at least extract a scrap of information, anything to help us find the boys! You had no right damn you!"

"I had no right?" Beerus repeats before bursting into a cackle. "I am Beerus! The God of Destruction! I have the divine right to do whatever I wish in this universe by whatever means I deem fit of accomplishing it!" Following the laugh, his voice takes on the steely edge of a cold fury ready to be unleashed.

"I could've just as easily deemed you and your planet unworthy of my timely intervention and simply left you to your self-constructed dooms. But I didn't, I put my own life along with the balance of the universe at risk to save one measly planet. And you've got the gall to spit in the face of **my generosity**?!"

Everyone, even the defiant Vegeta shiver at his outrage as though he was there in person. "You, the pack of incompetent fools who's carelessness made all of this possible! You stand there and blame _me_ for failing your children?! No Vegeta, _you_ all failed them when you didn't take care of the Dragon Balls! It's your recklessness that allowed this to happen!"

A deafening silence follows his outburst, one where no one, not even Vegeta dares to speak up against him, and out of fear. Not for the first time since arriving to the Lookout and realizing the full scope of Freeza's machinations from his revival to the decoy sent to lull them into a false sense of security to everything he's done in the past few hours. They all collectively but unspokenly arrive at a simple, harsh truth: if they simply safeguarded the Dragon Balls, even keeping a single one at close proximity, whoever arrived on Earth from Freeza's Empire would never have succeeded in bringing him back.

"But I will forgive your insolence, this time, as you're clearly not all well. Be remember this warning and remember it well," The cold fury intensifies. "Should you cause another near catastrophe of this magnitude again, I don't care how well you plead for mercy or what dishes you try to bribe me with.** I. Will. End. You!** Is that understood?"

With his warning delivered, Beerus and Whis break their psychic communication with the Earth's warriors, once more leaving an eerie silence hanging in the air. "Uhm," King Kai's voice echoes. "I'll keep a lookout for the boy's energies, if I pick anything up, I'll let you know immediately."

Vegeta has to fight back a scathing remark concerning Freeza's apparent ability or technology of blocking ki signatures.

"Yeah... Thanks, King Kai..." Kakarot half-heartedly replies, rubbing the back of his head as he awkwardly tries to decide what next to do. "I need to tell Chi-Chi what's happened," He turns to the others. "We'll meet up first thing tomorrow morning and figure out where to go from here, alright? I think we've had a long enough day as is."

With a defeated sigh, Vegeta nods regrettably in agreement. No more eager to break the news to Bulma than Kakarot is to his own wife, especially after seeing how Videl reacted. The others make plans of their own with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu discussing whatever arrangements they can for their old master. Piccolo leads the distraught Dende back inside while 17 and 18 trade some half-hearted japes about meeting under better circumstances next time.

Vegeta and Kakarot both leave them to whatever they wish next, each flying in the opposite direction towards their homes, defeated and humiliated both and reluctantly going off to face what may be the worst the day has left to throw at them both.

* * *

**An hour later, Beerus' Temple**

"Do you need some assistance Lord Beerus?" Inquires Whis from the edge of the steaming pool as Beerus, taking great care to submerge himself inside the healing waters, slowly but surely lowers himself into the refreshing liquid. His whole body aches from either his exerted muscles or the various bandages covering his entire body. The worst of these, one of Freeza's last parting gifts, is positioned around his stomach. When the bandaged section enters the waters, Beerus has to fight back a severe wince of pain.

Upon finally sitting down, Beerus lets out a long, tired sigh and tries to simply lie there, letting the waters clean and heal his wounds but more importantly, help his restless and troubled mind. Something easier said than done thanks to the perpetually pulsating wound of his ear from where Freeza bit a chunk out of nagging him ad infinitum. A few minutes pass in quiet unrest with Beerus constantly fidgeting around, trying to make himself comfortable and perhaps catch some shut eye with nothing feeling right.

"Lord Beerus? Do you require-"

"I don't need anything!" He snaps at his Whis, almost blasting the mist from the room with the simple flick of his wrist. His attendant says nothing while Beerus tries and fails to find a comfortable position to rest in. Each passing moment makes the nagging wound of his ear hurt worse and worse. Thinking this is to blame for his unrest, Beerus submerges it into the water by diving face first into it. When the pain finally subsides, the wound around his ear is healed but not fully restored to its original shape.

With this resolved, he tries to lean back and let the returning mist scent enter his sharp nose and hopefully let him relax. A few more minutes pass and rest still eludes him.

"Shall I perhaps make you some tea, Lord Beerus? I believe it would do wonders for your foul mood."

"My mood is not foul," Beerus answers through grit teeth.

"Clearly."

"If you want to make yourself useful, prepare my room for slumber, if I can't get some rest here I might as well get these injuries healed."

"A sentiment I greatly appreciate. Blood is so troublesome to clean up you know."

"Not really, not. That's why I have you around."

The small glare he gets from his former master momentarily lifts Beerus' spirits.

"Very well my lord, if you wish your room prepared then I will do. I only request that you not fall asleep in these waters if at all possible."

_Not likely at this rate, _Beerus admits. "Fine, I won't."

Whis' eyes narrow at him. "Lord Beerus..." He repeats with a sterner tone.

The feline lets out an annoyed sigh and lowers his head at his attendant. "I promise I will **try **not to fall asleep in the pool and accidentally blow it up again."

With a sigh, Whis accepts this promise and promptly takes his leave of the baths towards the slumbering chamber, leaving Beerus to his own devices for a little while. Knowing it is likely futile, Beerus tries one more time to relax, swimming to various corners of the pool with rest still elluding him. It isn't until he gives up at the dead center of the waters, floating there and staring at the ceiling above, letting the watters keep him afloat does something resembling peace arrive for him...

* * *

The metallic taste of blood fills his lips, making every attempt to breathe a monumental struggle. Every attempt to lift any part of himself creates a seething pain throughout his muscles and body, forcing whatever limb he tries to raise back to the ground. His muscles feel like they've been torn and shredded inside his body, and a sickening crunch of bones beneath his flesh makes him feel sick to his stomach. To say nothing of the horrendous ache cleaving his skull in half, perpetually keeping him in a limbo between consciousness and death.

Yet even in this jumbled mess, a lone figure stands prominently, a shadowy warrior walking slowly towards him with a black aura resembling fire twisting and turning all around him. Besides that, he can recognize no other discernible features. No peculiar hair or body shape or tail. Just a simple muscular humanoid approaching him, making the ground quiver and the air burn with every step.

Beerus cannot remember how or why, but as he stares at this peculiar being, he simply knows he's to blame for the state of his miserable body. A faint anger ignites then dies inside his chest, perpetually kept at bay by a horrible sense of finality. Of imminent death.

Soon, the rest of the world burns too, devoured in the shadowy fire of this strange being. From where he lies, Beerus can see everything whither away and die in the inferno. Not simply burned or changed: devoured. In no time at all, even the ground Beerus' fragile form is buried under vanished, leaving him to float in this void of shadow.

The being's flame morphs in color, each moment staying either orange, gold or white but his body itself remains thoroughly indescribable.

"Do it..." Beerus raspily and weakly commands, urging this creature for something he can't even remember happening. "Take your... bloody... vengeance..."

"Everyone gets what's coming to them," The shadow being answers differently than before, answering in a single, gruff voice accompanied by a constant golden flame. The light of so much yellow is almost enough to blind Beerus, but nothing short of death could keep him from noticing the shadowy veil lift off his mysterious enemy, revealing his true form. With massive and spiked golden hair shooting up into the sky, a gray armor resembling that of Freeza's empire and sporting the same defiant look now as he did when Beerus met him as a child, the God of Destruction lies face to face with Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan's.

"Even you, Lord Beerus," With a fist raised overhead, Prince Vegeta's mighty roar reverberates through Beerus skull just before the Saiyan's fist crashing through it, splitting it and most if his body into a mess destroyed bones, limbs, and blood.

* * *

Almost leaping out of the pool, Beerus gasps and once again finds himself involuntarily checking his body for injuries. For a few moments spent in frantic, obsessive panic, his palms touch every inch of his body, particularly his head. For the injury of Vegeta so vividly resonated through his slumbering mind that he honestly thought himself dead.

"Lord Beerus?"

With a quick snap of his head to the left, Beerus finds Whis standing once more on the edge of the pool, concern clear on his face. "I should've known you'd fall asleep anyway."

"F-fall asleep?"

"Yes, and by the looks of things you had quite a nasty nightmare. When I sensed your energy momentarily spike up I was worried you'd laid this place to waste again."

**_The truth will be revealed you know, and when it, he will kill you for it. _**

Freeza's words echo throughout the confines of his mind, confirming what he already knew yet was too afraid to admit. _It's no dream or nightmare... but a premonition..._

"Lord Beerus?"

"Is my bed ready?" Beerus asks with a distant tone to his voice. Whis affirmatively nods.

"Good," He sharply gets back on his feet, placing both his arms behind his back as he levitates out of the pool. "Fetch me my sleeping clothes, I require much rest to restore my strength and not much time to do it."

Not even bothering to hear Whis' answer, Beerus rushes into the vast system of hallways throughout his home, practically running towards his bedchamber in a hurry. As he traverses through the monotonous, stone tunnels, his thoughts return to the final minutes of his battle with Freeza, to the source of his troubles now and in the very near future...

* * *

**Hours prior, Mercury**

Like a grenade mere moments in detonation, the surface of Mercury splits asunder as its destabilized core unleashes oceans of lava bursting towards the surface, carving the entire planet to pieces from the inside out. Pillars of flame pierce into the sky as the planets shaking grows stronger and stronger until the accumulated energy unleashes itself outward in a brilliant fiery display of destructive force, leaving only a gargantuan ball of fire where Mercury once was.

An event such as this would've wiped out most beings in the universe unlucky enough to be caught in it, even some of the stronger ones. Not the architects of this planet's destruction, however. It only momentarily stuns the two Gods before they clash once more in the heart of the explosion. Not missing a beat, the two continue clawing and beating on another, completely ignoring the inferno all around them that would make anyone else scream in terror from their burning flesh.

Yet the two Gods are above such concerns, for only they can hurt one another in this moment in time. Soon, the explosion dissipates from the lack of oxygen in space, replaced by the same stillness of space with the scant rocky remains of Mercury and the blood drawn from two battling deities floating in the void.

Finally, their stalemate is ground to a halt as they both simultaneously punch each other across the face, sending each other flying backward's several meters before each land on a large slab of floating rock. Kneeling down on for a moment to catch their breaths, they stare each other down, ignoring the various streams of blood trickling down their bodies.

An instant later, they vanish out of sight, the speed of their movement so great it breaks the rubble beneath their feet.

Freeza proves to the quicker of the two, managing catch an incoming punch courtesy of Beerus, allowing him to twist it until he can feel bone starting to crack beneath his touch. Smirking upon seeing the feline growl in pain, he raises his free arm, extending its middle and index fingers outward and with a series of rapid, point blank arm swings, unleashed dozens upon dozens of close range Death Waves.

Yet his advantage is quickly cut short when Beerus forces himself through the ki slashes and head-butts Freeza directly in his mangled eye, forcing his broken off nail to dig further into it. Were there any oxygen for sound to exist, Freeza yelp of pain would've been heard across all of Earth. The God of Destruction breaks free of the tyrant's grasp and unleashes a barrage of pressure point strikes all over his body.

With his power now lessened following the lengthy battle for Beerus, Freeza's golden exoskeleton starts breaking away from the quick, powerful and precise strikes smashing against it. Entire chunks of it are swiftly broken off with the feline rounding off his attacks by unleashing a pair of point blank ki waves, one striking Freeza in the face while the other lands on his chest.

As he's sent flying backward through the vacuum, Freeza lands on another floating slab, nearly crushing it beneath his feet with the force of his impact. With a pulling motion of his hand directed at Beerus, he uses a reverse kiai to propel the God of Destruction towards him while firing off a series of Death Beams at him with his other hand.

Beerus manages to break himself free of the pull though not before suffering two injuries from the two of the Death Beams slicing the side of his left knee and blowing a tiny chunk of his left forearm off. Grunting in pain, Beerus too thrusts his index finger forward and fires off a trio of his own finger beams much to Freeza's shock. The tyrant succeeds in avoiding the first one though the second takes off half of his toe while the last a piece of his right abdomen.

The two once more find themselves on floating slabs with Freeza finding some difficulty remaining on his with one of his toe now missing. The two slowly get back on their feet from their previous kneeling positions with their backs turned to one another. Dim lights of Ki emit from their index finger as they continue focusing Ki into them. Both deities know this is the deciding moment, for their bodies have been pushed to the limit and now, the God with the quicker and truer aim shall claim victory.

Spinning in place, their gazes meet, fixed in mutual glares of disdain as their fingers shoot up towards their respective targets. For a nanosecond, they light up with the firing off the beams and as quickly as it began, its over. What little sense of time they felt before vanishes entirely with everything, even their bodies needing time to acclimate to whatever has just happened.

A violent, blood-filled cough escapes Freeza's mouth, breaking this frozen state with the overlord falling to his knees. A gaping wound near his heart bleeds profusely and the up jumped tyrant tries to halt the bleeding by cauterizing the injury with a ki blast. Beerus has no intention of letting him do so despite feeling the effects of a hole blown through his right shoulder.

Immediately, Beerus powers back up and uses this accumulated momentum to kick Freeza upside the face. After spinning in mid-air to avoid a half-hearted punch from the arrogant bastard, Beerus clashes him across the face, drawing more blood before kneeing him in the stomach.

Freeza tries to mount up a resistance with a kiai, but so jerkily and hastily forcing his chest up only makes him momentarily reel from the pain of his chest injury. Beerus swats Freeza's hand away then punches directly into the chest wound, managing to damage whatever half-hearted effort Freeza made to cauterize the injury.

Moving in to secure his victory, Beerus takes hold of Freeza's neck with one hand whilst the other grabs him by the side of the face. Immediately, Freeza realizes his intent and with what strength he has left tries to mount some kind of resistance. Struggling to wring Freeza's little neck, Beerus leaves himself vulnerable to a constant barrage of Death Beam's carving into his stomach. Dozens upon dozens of them blast into his flesh, launching a maddening, seething jolt of pain to ripple through his very being.

For a moment, Beerus feels himself grow weaker, his hold on Freeza's neck getting weaker and weaker and he genuinely thinks he may lose regardless. But when he opens his eye a mere few inches, the smug, self-satisfied smirk on the this bastard's face gives him the last bit of strength he sorely needs to secure his victory.

**CRACK!**

Even with the lack of sound in space and the quick release of his hold, Beerus can hear the snapping of Freeza's neck echo through his ears as the now paralyzed tyrant floats helplessly through the vacuum. With that maddening look of satisfaction gone, Beerus joyously watches him hover there, glaring at him despite most of his body being paralyzed.

_You put up a good fight Freeza, better than most I've faced. But in the end, your mistake was not remaining in whatever hole you crawled into after your revival,  
_Beerus telepathically taunts him, letting his joy of victory and relief of being rid of this potential threat supersedes any feelings of exhaustion or pain.

For a few more moments, Freeza's bulging, furious glare is a sight to behold for the victorious God of Destruction. But when his mouth slowly, inch by inch, curls into a smirk, then a grin then finally into a full-blown smile of madness does Beerus feel an uneasy feeling spring inside his gut. One he refuses to let Freeza see.

_Still think you can win do you?_

_Oh certainly not, this body is quite too damaged to be of any use to me anymore. _Freeza says it with a disconcerting frankness. _But it doesn't matter, I've accomplished a great deal of what I set out to do here, and if all goes according to plan, I shall have my revenge upon your or the Saiyan's or, _He mentally chuckles. _All three of you._

Beerus can't help but laugh at the absurdity of this claim, despite feeling something very off about all this. _You won't be enjoying or feeling anything for much longer. For you see Freeza,_ a_s the God of Destruction, I've a very rare privilege many would die to have. A privilege granting me to the ability to, for a hefty price from my own energy reserves, erase someone in both body and soul with a special blast reserved only for my kind, the Gods of Destruction._

A sun-like aura ball surrounds the feline God, growing greater and greater with each passing moment until halting at a size roughly the equivalent of the Earth itself. Soon after, the massive energy losses its form, collapsing into a gargantuan vortex of fire aura-like flames focusing into Beerus' outstretched hand. Their colors and shape morph from red to blue until finally, upon stabilizing as a tiny orb of ki the size of a seed, it burns a bright and white.

_Any last words? _Beerus points the attack at Freeza, expecting to see fear or terror on the tyrant's face. Perhaps even a plea for mercy, instead, Freeza laughs at him.

_The truth will be revealed you know, and when it, he will kill you for it._

Beerus merely raises an eyebrow at this, earning another chuckle from Freeza. _How quickly an immortal forgets... Though I suppose it shouldn't be a surprising trait if you're half as old as my father claimed you are. Still, given your apparent interest in the likes of Goku and Vegeta, I would think you'd remember the hand you played in the destruction of their species. _

As if stabbed in the back by his most trusted friend, Beerus' expression morphs to one of utter shock only a startling revelation could cause, much to Freeza's glee. _Ah, now you remember. Which do you think will Vegeta prefer I wonder? How you sentenced them to death over a petty slight concerning a pillow of all things. Or perhaps how you 'suggested_' _I greatly hasten my own plans to exterminate them because you couldn't be bothered? Who knows, if you weren't such a petulant child of a God, the Saiyan's might have lived long enough to stand a chance of preventing the swift culling of their species. I'd do anything just to see the look on his face though I suppose yours at the moment will suffice._

The God of Destruction's free hand curls into a tight fist. _He won't find out-_

_Oh, but he will Beerus! Rest assured that he will. For if I cannot see my revenge through to the end alive, then I will exact it from beyond the grave. I've already made the necessary arrangements, now all that's left is to wait for the opportune moment to let him in on our little discussion that fateful day decades ago. _The tyrant lets out a violent, blood filled cough though his smile persists. _Unfortunately for you, this day of revelation may not come soon enough. For I know all too well what it's like to live in perpetual fear of something capable of killing me. The sleepless nights, the tormented days. Hours upon hours of horrible visions of your own demise plaguing you constantly, driving you slowly into madness as a horrid, spiteful and sadistic little voice in your head repeats the same thing over and over: **Super Saiyan**._

Despite a burning fury building inside of him, one demanding the death of the tyrant before him with every uttered word, he cannot help but let Freeza's words sink in. Like a weed, the fear born from the truth of his obvious psychological warfare takes root in the deepest corners of Beerus' mind and soul. One that will plague him for all the sleepless nights and tormented days to come. Though he does not yet know or want to admit it, yet.

_The wors__t part is... _Freeza gurgles more blood. _You're the one who insisted on uncovering the power of the Super Saiyan God, giving your own soon-to-be murderer the perfect means of exacting his bloody vengeance. If I was at all capable of it, I might even feel a shred a sympathy for you-_

**_ENOUGH! _**Beerus mentally roars, his temper finally overcoming his paralyzing shock. **_I AM BEERUS! THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION WHO'S VERY MENTION HAS SENT FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD THROUGHOUT THE EONS! WITH CLEANSING POWER OF FIRE, I'VE ENDED THE LIVES OF TRILLIONS ACROSS THE COSMOS! ON A WHIM I'VE MURDERED THE HOPES AND DREAMS OF ENTIRE CIVILIZATIONS WITHOUT MERCY OR REGRET! _**

He pours, even more, energy into the tiny, white flame burning mere inches away from his index finger. _**AND I WILL NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY THE MIND GAMES OF ONE SUCH AS YOU!**_

_Is that so? _Freeza asks him with a gleeful, maddening amusement clear in his tone. _Then why are you so flustered?_

Falling silent for a moment, Beerus' left eye twitches several times as his fury goes best that of ten million supernova. _**DDDIIIEEE! **_He roars, unleashing the fiery white ball in the form of a pillar of flames descending towards the paralyzed Freeza. He expects to hear the tyrant panic or beg for mercy or do anything than what he actually is: smiling. Even faced with one of the most devastating blasts in existence with his body destroyed and defeat certain, he smiles still as if he's the one winning.

In mere moments, the attack reaches its target swallowing Freeza entirely, burning away his body and soul as if he were nothing but a mere leaf in the way of a forest fire. With a gleeful smirk, a wondrous sense of relief washes over him, he watches the flames continue to race out into the cosmos, growing thinner and thinner with each passing moment until finally dying down just ahead of the nearby sun.

Despite his numerous injuries, depleted energy reserved and aching bones, Beerus feels fully content having ridden himself of Freeza permanently and averting the nightmare responsible for waking him. With Freeza silenced and his anger satiated, finally he manages to hear both Whis and King Kai in his mind, hearing their pleas to not destroy Freeza, not yet realizing it is far too late for that.

* * *

**Beerus' Temple**

_The truth will be revealed you know, and when it, he will kill you for it._

This one sentence, above all the others uttered by Freeza, sticks out the most in Beerus' mind. He thinks himself a fool upon giving things another look, thinking that in all his and Whis' interactions that his reasoning for destroying planet Vegeta wouldn't get revealed to the Saiyan Prince. A mistake only eclipsed by letting Vegeta know of the way to attain Godhood, giving him the tools necessary to pose a threat to him in the first place. Yet even as he contemplates the possible consequences of these mistakes, Beerus refuses to let Freeza's mind games get the better of him.

_I will not be undone as you were Freeza..._He clenches his fists tightly. _When he comes for me, I will meet Vegeta on the field of battle and rectify my poor judgment by destroying him, Goku or any other Saiyan foolish enough to aid him in his bloody vengeance. _

He begins walking once more towards the slumbering chamber. _I am Beerus, the God of Destruction, and I will not succumb to the wrath of a Super Saiyan._

* * *

**Meanwhile, Hell**

As they have always done until now and shall do until the end of time, the cute and cuddly inhabitants of hell from teddy bears to the childlike angels play, sing and parade through the sunny, green fields of Hell. Filling the air with joyous songs, cheers, and sounds of laughter. Just as he had for the 12 years of his previous stay in this place and likely many more to come, hangs Freeza, suspended above the ground inside a cocoon. Sent here once more as a result of his previous sentence still holding power his soul and a last second exertion of ki snapping his own neck, killing him well ahead of Beerus' so-called ultimate attack.

"Ggggooooodddddd morning Freeza!" Greets the same childlike angel who was the last to see him prior to his revival. "It's wonderful to have you back here again!"

"It's wonderful to be back child!" The angel gasps in shock from Freeza's cheerful greeting.

"Oh my, you seem to be in a lot better mood than you usually were! Does this mean you're ready to repent for your sins?"

"Not in the slightest," He answers matter of factly with the smile never leaving his face. "But you'll simply start singing anyway regardless of my answer."

The angel ponders his words for a moment before exclaiming. "You're right! This is Hell after all!" And with that, it flies away to gather the others for an even louder joint parade to welcome Freeza back. Though this time, the tyrant cares little for their songs. For each time they sing, he hears the pained screams of Goku as he stomps on the bleeding hole on his shoulder. Each time one of the angels flies by to flash a smile at him, he sees the two Super Saiyan Gods look on in a mix of horror and awe at his power.

Soon his imagination becomes wilder, filled with scenarios upon scenarios where Goku and Vegeta are forced to kill their own, PTO loyal children. Then it shifts over to the war-torn landscape of Earth serving as the final resting place Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus after the three of them have killed one another in a final, climactic and brutal battle. And his imagination only grows wilder and more joyous from there.

Though his victory is not as absolute as he would've liked, Freeza feels a sense of fulfillment at what he's managed to accomplish with the second chance given to him and how the machinations he's left behind will ensure his eventual victory. Even if he may very well never live again to see the fruits of his accomplishments. For the first time in the history of Hell, one of its prisoners is truly and indescribably **happy**.

* * *

**Given the month long wait for this chapter, I think its fair to say I owe you guys and gals an explanation for that. I felt kind of burned out on DB and writing for a good couple of weeks and wanted to take some time away from it all. By the time, I did come back I've had to spend a lot of hours studying for future exams which, coupled with some story issues that kept on persistently nagging me resulted in the long delay.**

**While I didn't execute everything as well as I wanted too, overall I'm quite happy with how the whole story turned out and I'm currently in the planning stages of the sequel "Wrath of the Super Saiyan's" though I can't say when that'll come out. **

**Thanks for reading the story and I hope to see you all back for the sequel when it comes out. I expect it to be shorter than the first entry but the jumping perspective between Goku &amp; Vegeta in space and the goings-on of Earth following the invasion could potentially drag things out, we'll see.**

**If you've got any questions, feel free to ask them and I'll PM as much of them as I can.**


	26. The Gears Keep Turning

**A/N: **Since my new story, Passing the Torch is likely going to continue for quite a bit longer than intended, I've decided to give the fans of this fic a bone in the form of a little preview for the eventual sequel. Who knows, maybe I'll just write them both at the same time but don't hold me to that.

* * *

**Wrath of the Super Saiyans Preview**

**The Gears Keep Turning**

Gods. No matter the country, planet, solar system, galaxy or one of the twelve universes, the multiple realms in-between, and the thousands upon thousands of cultures found in each one, Gods are always present. Fictional and actual, benevolent and malevolent, righteous and immoral, these all-powerful beings always have and always will exist in one way or another. To inspire faith or fear or power or peace, anything the mortals need them to through the many tales of their adventures and scandals.

One particular breed of Gods stands above the rest, however, in both power and renown or infamy, depending on who you ask. The Gods of Destruction. 12 ancient beings each inhabiting the equally numbered universes responsible for keeping the balance of life and death imperative to the health of reality. Impossibly powerful and rightfully feared, their names have inspired dread into the hearts of every mortal unlucky enough to earn their ire, shaping the histories of countless species to this very day.

Among these twelve, Beerus has always stood out for all the wrong reasons in the eyes of mortals and some of his peers. Childish and easily provoked, he has committed unspeakable destruction in his native 7th Universe with reckless abandon. Extinguishing species for anything he perceives as a slight and enjoying the spectacle of their demise. Earning him an infamous reputation across the entire multiverse.

Some brave souls have even challenged him to single combat, noble warriors seeking to end his cycles of petty annihilation. In a just universe, this noble pursuit would have been more than enough to succeed in these undertakings. Unfortunately, rarely is fate so kind. In their desire to halt more destruction, they merely ensured their own along with any world and race unfortunate enough to bear witness to it. Becoming forgotten by all, including the very being responsible.

It is for this reason that Sorbet should consider himself lucky to witness the events unfolding on the monitor before him. Only a few mortals have laid eyes on Beerus and lived to tell the tale but next to none have ever witnessed someone stalemate him as his master Freeza. How ironic a mortal almost as despised as the God of Destruction himself would come closer to destroying him than any one of those other, nobler heroes. But as he rewatches the footage of the battle in another loop, lucky isn't the word he'd use.

In a perfect scenario, his master would have soundly defeated not only Beerus but the two Saiyan Gods as well. Taking the Earth for the Empire and ushering in a new age for the Seventh Universe with Lord Freeza, an immortal God at the forefront. Instead, he watches Freeza, smarter, stronger, better in every regard to his old self once again fail thanks to the accursed luck of the Earthlings. A luck responsible for bringing Beerus himself down to the planet at a moment where victory was but moments away.

The last time Freeza fell, it nearly destroyed the Organization. Luckily, Freeza's adoption of Earth's various technologies into their army along with a strict hiding policy has negated the possibility of this happening again. Allowing the PTO to survive and thrive without him. Instead of finding some comfort in this fact, another one grinds it into the dirt, the all-but-certain attack of the Saiyan's.

Freeza's kidnapping of the half-Saiyan offspring, originally a tactical and vengeful decision to torture Goku and Vegeta or to give Freeza a bargaining chip if the battle went badly will now come back to bite them. The two Saiyan Gods are coming, and even with the lack of the Dragon Ball's, they will stop at nothing from getting their children back and ending the Organization once and for all.

As a minor nuisance, they'd have let Freeza's latest attack slide but now? Not a chance. Even if he returns the children to their fathers, the odds of them merely leaving the PTO alone are next to none. Indeed, Freeza's decision to raise the stakes may just backfire if the Earth fighters decide to do the same. Not to mention what Beerus may do.

Still, Sorbet didn't give up on the Organization when it nearly imploded and he certainly won't now regardless of the odds. They'll have to kill him to stop him. With a dismissive wave of his hand, the floating computer window of the footage fades into nothingness. Replaced by a new one, showing the features of one Professor Kafka, leader of the PTO Research Bureau.

"Lord Sorbet!" She exclaims, giving her employer and genuine smile and bow. "Am I right to assume you're calling for my initial report on the new test subjects?"

He nods. "Given your track record thus far, I trust you've made some useful findings?"

"More than useful, splendid in fact! These half-Saiyan's you've sent to us, their power and bodies continue to astound me! The oldest of them, in particular, has a power dwarfing any ever recorded in our databanks! They will make the perfect cyborg soldiers indeed!"

"Are you 100% sure they can survive the procedure? Two of them are teenagers after all." He inquires, worried to lose the tools which will either make or break their chances of defeating Goku and Vegeta. "Can it be done?"

"Possibly," She rubs her chin, mulling over the numbers quickly through her head. "Our success rate is still too shoddy for me to give it a confident recommendation, even with Saiyan's as strong as these the odds of death are high."

Sorbet stiffens in his seat, a bad feeling stirring in his gut.

"However," She muses with a glint in her eye. "There is an alternative to it we've been developing. Something to make cybernetic implantation possible without needing to carve up a person's body. Nanotechnology."

He raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we were developing anything of the sort."

"We're not," She confirms. "This is merely a hypothetical idea I've been developing on the side myself. The basic principle of it is to create thousands of intelligent and self-replicating nanobots who would enter a person's body and modify it from the inside. Say eating away their bones and immediately replace them with new, metal one or strengthening their muscles or eyes, all occurring simultaneously throughout the entire body. With such capabilities, limited regeneration, full body and mind control and vastly improved augmentation could theoretically be ensured with a far superior success rate to our archaic, surgically mauling of the flesh."

For a moment, Sorbet merely sits there, silent as a statue as his mind process' everything she just said. With a rush of excitement pouring over him, he momentarily considers leaping into the air and unleashing a triumphant yell like a giddy child. Instead, he merely smiles. "Professor Kafka, I could kiss you right now."

"I appreciate your acknowledgment of my brilliance my lord, but my true love is, as always, science."

"How soon can you turn this idea into reality?" He leans forward, mentally crossing his fingers for a reasonable amount of time.

Rubbing her scaly chin, with a vacant expression on her face, she considers all the variables. "Would I get anything I want for this?"

"Yes."

"Any equipment I request, any amount of funding I desire, a team of specifically my own choosing?"

"Yes!" He practically yells in-anticipation. "Now how long?!"

"Six to eight months for all stages of testing concluding with the half-Saiyan's augmentation process."

Leaning back into his chair, Sorbet falls silent once more, this time falling on him to mull over his chances. Without the Dragon Balls to magically tell them where the boys are, the uselessness of their Dragon Radar in detecting the stolen Ball coupled with the top secret nature of their location gives him hope that he can delay the Saiyan's that long. Coupled with the vastness of space and whatever other obstacles he can conjure up in the mean time, Sorbet finds himself feeling optimistic with this time table.

"Very well Professor Kafka," Sorbet complies with a tiny smile. "You've served me well thus far, I trust you to not start failing now."

"I've no intention of starting now, my lord."

"Good," He prepares to conclude communication when he notices her holding something back. "Something else on your mind, Professor Kafka?"

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries by asking this, but... What exactly are we preparing for, my lord? Surely beings of this caliber are more than sufficient to handle any threat to the Organization?"

"Almost any other threat, Professor," He admits. "But to accomplish what comes next, we will need the most powerful cyborgs of all-time, and I am fully prepared to bankrupt the entire Organization to do it."

"And what exactly is this near-insurmountable challenge?"

"Why, to accomplish something mortals since the beginning of time have tried and failed to do, of course," A sly smile creeps on his face. "We're going to kill Gods."


	27. Sequel Update

Hello, everyone! Been a while since I've posted anything on FF eh?

As you all know, almost two years ago (holy shit!) I posted the story you see before you and talked about doing a sequel, then titled Wrath of the Super Saiyan's but since then plans have changed, due in no small part to Super and my own personal life being crazy between work and college. Earlier this year, as I was posting on , I went back and made certain changes to the story, improving the prose, fleshing characters out more and in-general, incorporating my improved writing skills into the original story to make it a better experience for myself and for you guys.

Earlier this year, as I was posting on , I went back and made certain changes to the story, improving the prose, fleshing characters out more and in-general, incorporating my improved writing skills into the original story to make it a better experience for myself and for you guys.

But now that summer has arrived and I've completed several of my other projects, I hope that this year I can, at least start, with releasing the long awaited follow up.

The new title is Empire's End which is totally taken from two Star Wars stories I know but it's far more fitting given what'll happen in the story.

Since I've blue balled so many of you, I'll share some details with what I have in mind going forward as a sort of "teaser trailer". Without further adieu, here are whats in store next:

\- There are multiple story lines happening at once whereas Wrath focused majoritively on the villain side. The three so far are: rebuilding Earth, search for the boys and Beerus' madness.

\- There are much more POV characters this time around ranging from the obvious such as Goku, Vegeta, Beerus to Bulma, Videl and Krillin.

\- Beerus and Sorbet are the main antagonists of the story but they will personally be mostly hands off, behind the scenes schemers.

\- The U6 cast will appear though expect most of them to be majorly reworked from the Super incarnations. Hit is the one who will remain almost entirely the same with the others receiving changes of varying degrees from power to personality.

\- Several Dragon Ball Online concepts will become apparent here in one way or another along with several of my own.

\- Expect the darker tone of the fairly bleak ending to permeate throughout most of the first half, things will get a good bit worse before they get better.

\- End of Z will be massively contradicted here through several major plots and character developments that make my stories incompatible with it.

\- Zuno will factor into the story but expect him to get reworked quite a bit.

\- The Super Dragon Balls will **NOT** appear.

\- Freeza will not return in an active role to the story, the focus is on the main cast dealing with the after effects of his actions from Wrath.

There you go guys! A few little teases just to get your imaginations working while I get down to making the thing. Hopefully, we'll all get to see it happen in the coming weeks. Until then, till we meet again guys!


End file.
